GATE: Thus the tankery schools fought there! (¡Terminado!)
by RedSS
Summary: Se suponía que iba a ser el evento del año. Un enfrentamiento entre las escuelas de tanques japonesas y las academias militares europeas. Entonces... ¿por qué tuvieron que aparecer unos romanos y estropear todo? OC's. Calificado M por muerte y otros. No Itami. Epílogo subido. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Prologo: Primer Contacto

**N/A: Editado y arreglado el 16 de Junio de 2018.**

 **Prólogo  
Primer Contacto  
** **C** **ampos de Flandes. 9:00 A.M.**

Un mes había pasado desde la victoria de Oorai en el campeonato de Sensha-do contra Kuromorimine. Habiendo asegurado la supervivencia de su escuela, Miho Nishizumi no veía la necesidad de enfrentarse a otra escuela en un torneo o práctica, pero las presiones del Consejo Estudiantil (y de las pretensiones de su madre de demostrar la superioridad del estilo Nishizumi) actuaron sobre ella y otras figuras de importancia. Debido a eso, estaba aquí: un enfrentamiento en los campos de Flandes, en Europa, contra equipos y academias europeas. Por suerte para ella, no estaba sola: la mayoría de las escuelas con las que se había enfrentado anteriormente lucharían con ella lado a lado para apoyarla en los caprichos de su madre. Era por eso por lo que estaba ese gran despliegue de tanques de la Segunda Guerra Mundial frente a sus ojos: Panzer alemanes, M4 Sherman, Cromwell, Churchill, Jagdpanzer, entre otros. Y no había que olvidarse de los, o mejor dicho las, comandantes: su hermana Maho Nishizumi, Katyusha, Darjeeling y Kay, sin olvidarse de otras como Erika, Pekoe y Alisa. Todas ellas estaban con sus mejores equipos para enfrentarse a sus nuevos rivales.

Actualmente estaban formados frente a sus nuevos oponentes: las academias europeas. 2 escuelas británicas, 3 alemanas y 3 rusas. La mayor diferencia entre ambos continentes era que los europeos permitían a los hombres en el Sensha-do, y además de eso combatían con infantería. Además, sus especializaciones variaban entre escuelas, debido a lo mixto del "deporte": había escuelas de infantería, de tanques, y ambos. Antes de empezar con el enfrentamiento ambos bandos estuvieron frente a frente durante la ceremonia de apertura del torneo, el cual comenzaría con un duelo a escala total antes de pasar a ser una serie de enfrentamientos. Y debido a los homenajes que deberían hacerse, los alumnos de las diversas academias cargaban con munición real, para las salvas de honor y cosas así a las que Miho no les prestó demasiada atención (a diferencia notable de su cargadora Yukari, quién observaba casi con baba colgando el despliegue militar allí presente. Bueno, no era como si el club de historia estuviera en mejor condición).

Mientras los representantes de la Unión Europea y Japón hablaban entre sí para finar los detalles de la competencia y alabar la calidad del otro en meras formalidades, los propios comandantes de las academias estaban reunidos en unas cuantas mesas con comida y bebidas, para "socializar" entre ellos. Los cierto es que, si bien había cierta soltura entre las comandantes japonesas (cosa que las sorprendió al reconocerlo), la mayoría de los comandantes europeos eran más bien fríos, no muy abiertos a la socialización. La mayoría de los rusos, sin embargo, eran muy sociables y hablaron largo y tendido con las japonesas que se atrevieron a hablarles, mientras que los ingleses, al ser sus academias entornos protegidos y con una fuerte cultura de clase social, no tenían experiencia de socialización con otras personas fuera de su propia vida escolar. Los alemanes eran asociales por naturaleza según supieron de boca de los rusos. Las comandantes japonesas aprendieron también que además del comandante de equipo, había varios subcomandantes que comandaban las "compañías", que eran a su vez los grupos dentro de las distintas academias.

\- ¡Muy bien, formarse todos en sus tanques! - Ordenó el representante japonés acompañado de su par europeo. Todos los comandantes y tripulaciones se dirigieron a sus vehículos, y los infantes prepararon sus armas para las salvas de homenaje. Los tanques apuntaron sus cañones al cielo, formados en diversas filas paralelas una detrás de la otra. Para este combate, los japoneses habían traído los equipos que compitieron en el 63° campeonato de Sensha-do de hace un mes, cuya victoria fue obtenida por Oorai. Los europeos, por su parte, trajeron una gran cantidad de armamento (a juicio de las japonesas, no familiares con su estilo de lucha). Semiorugas, rifles de asalto, subfusiles y fusiles, tanques medios y pesados, granadas de todo tipo, y lanzacohetes. También los rusos y alemanes trajeron rifles antitanque. Debido a que la mayoría de los vehículos pertenecían a los modelos de la guerra tardía, el poder de fuego allí presente superaba con creses al de muchas batallas de la liga japonesa. Los vehículos orientales, entre todas las escuelas, sumaban 103 tanques, mientras que los europeos sumaban 230 vehículos entre tanques, semiorugas y transportes.

\- _¡Apunten!_ \- Ordenaron los diversos comandantes en sus respectivos idiomas. A pesar de las diferencias lingüísticas, la mayoría de los alumnos hablaba lo básico de ingles, por lo que el entendimiento mutuo era mínimamente posible. Todos los vehículos levantaron sus cañones. Los que no podían, como los cazatanques, estaban ubicados en la primera fila, por lo que solo dirigieron sus chasis y cañones al punto designado expectantes de la orden de disparo.

Pero la orden de fuego nunca llego. En lugar de eso, los alemanes hicieron notar que una conmoción se originó a la distancia, donde se ubicaban el público y las autoridades. Algunos comandantes europeos y japoneses no perdieron el tiempo y sacaron sus teléfonos para comunicarse y saber que estaba pasando. Las noticias no eran claras, pero una llamada de una autoridad del enfrentamiento les dio toda la información que necesitaban.

\- _¡Una extraña puerta ha aparecido y salieron romanos de allí! ¡O al menos creo que son romanos! ¡Han empezado a atacar a todos en el lugar, y están masacrando al público! ¡Son miles! ¡Evacuen, les repito, evacuen!_ \- Luego de eso, la llamada se cortó de súbito.

O al menos eso pensaban, puesto que la descripción eran tan bizarra que era difícil creer que eso sucedía. Sin embargo, resultados similares en otras comunicaciones pronto probaron que efectivamente, algo raro pasaba e involucraba la muerte de los miembros del público.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los estudiantes. Varios pensaban en las opciones que tenían. La razón y las órdenes les decían que huyeran, poniéndose a salvo de lo que fuera que pasaba. Pero otros pensaban que tenían armas y balas, y debían aprovecharlas. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los alemanes.

\- ¡Todos los equipos, muévanse hacia la zona del publico! ¡Preparen toda la munición real que tengan y carguen contra el enemigo! ¡Si son como los romanos, no esperen mucha oposición! - Fueron las órdenes del comandante de la _Panzer Akademie_ de Munich. Inmediatamente, la mayoría de los blindados grises cerraron sus escotillas, salvo las escotillas superiores de los tanques donde se asomaban los comandantes de pelotón - _¡Todas las unidades, procedan con formación de flanqueo y bolsa hacia el enemigo!_ – Se escuchó por la radio de todos los tanquistas alemanes.

\- ¡Equipos ligeros hacia los flancos, ya saben que hacer!

\- ¡Equipos medios avancen por el centro, cuando lleguen donde el enemigo ábranse hacia los costados!

\- ¡Equipos pesados en la retaguardia, cuando la formación se abra carguen contra el enemigo!

La fuerza mecanizada alemana cobro vida y empezó su movimiento en la dirección hacia el público. Las demás escuelas y academias miraban entre sorprendidas e incrédulas las temerarias acciones de sus pares. Unos largos segundos más tarde, la _Preußischen Akademie_ siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros mecanizados, movilizando la escasa infantería que podía llevar a un enfrentamiento entre tanques a la zaga de los ya andantes blindados. Después de ellos salió la _Iron Cross Akademie_ , con su versátil infantería marchando detrás o apoyada arriba de los chasis de sus tanques y cañones de asalto. Unos minutos después, la demás academias salían de su estupor y marchaban también camino a la batalla tras las orugas y botas de los uniformados grises, sin embargo, a pesar de sus acciones, no todos iban con la misma convicción. Esa misma duda se manifestó en un comentario temeroso de parte de Miho a un comandante ruso.

\- ¿No temen ir a matar y enfrentarse a… lo que sea que haya allí? Podrían morir o algo parecido…

\- No sé cómo será allá en Japón, pero aquí en Europa las academias son una especie de servicio militar previo para los que desean experimentar la vida militar antes de elegir qué hacer con su futuro. Para nosotros la muerte será solo otra parte de nuestras vidas, ya que la mayoría que se gradúa aquí entra a las fuerzas armadas. – Explicó sin apartar la vista del camino. Estaban acercándose a una gran aglomeración de blindados e infantes que suponía eran los académicos alemanes.

\- Y-ya veo… - respondió débilmente la comandante japonesa.

Al llegar a algunos kilómetros de la zona de espectadores se encontraron con el resto de los tanques e infantes europeos. Los comandantes germanos organizaron una reunión de emergencia con el resto de los líderes a la brevedad.

\- La situación es simple. - Indico el comandante de la academia blindada alemana. - Hemos rodeado la zona en 5 kilómetros a la redonda alrededor de la posición de los espectadores. Hemos empezado a acortar el cerco, pero necesitamos más efectivos tanto para reforzarlo, como para salvar a los civiles. Nuestras tropas apenas pueden avanzar debido a la concentración de enemigos.

\- Mis hombres pueden encargarse de la evacuación de los civiles, aunque nos faltara poder de fuego. - El comandante de la academia de infantería británica miró con un guiño de complicidad a su par de la academia blindada británica.

\- Supongo que allí es donde entramos nosotras, - comento esta a su vez, devolviéndole el gesto. - Tenemos listos un par de escuadrones de Firefly, además de un escuadrón de Cromwell y otro de Churchill.

\- Perfecto, - al comandante alemán le brillaron los ojos. - Entonces los británicos serán los héroes del día y salvarán a los civiles mientras nosotros nos ensuciamos las manos. - Comento sarcásticamente a la vez que se giró hacia los comandantes rusos entre las risas de los oficiales. - ¿Puedo confiar en que ayudaran a reforzar el cerco? - El trío ruso asintió sin demora. - Perfecto.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-Pregunto una indignada Erika, sorprendiendo al grupo. Maho la hizo callar de un gesto y espero la respuesta, ligeramente nerviosa ante la posible actitud que tomaran los locales.

El comandante alemán las miro como si recién notara que estaban allí. - ¿Ustedes? Mmm…-Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, mientras observaba un mapa de la zona.

\- Muévanse dentro del cerco, distraigan al enemigo, rescaten civiles y hagan de todo. Organícense en equipos y muévanse juntos. Por lo que hemos podido comprobar, estos… salvajes, son unos suicidas para atacar. Recuerden que la mejor arma en este momento es la tecnología y la sincronización. Buena suerte. - Fue el discurso del comandante de la academia de armas combinadas alemana. El mensaje era claro: " _Distráiganlos mientras nosotros trabajamos_ ".

\- Bien - murmuró Maho entre dientes antes de retirarse. Las diez comandantes japonesas regresaron con sus equipos y empezaron a organizar los pelotones basados en las capacidades de los tanques. La desventaja era, que solo podían evaluarse correctamente entre sus propias escuelas. Aún quedaban rencores que databan incluso de antes del campeonato, después de todo. El equipo de Miho estuvo compuesto por los equipos de Oorai "Angerfish," "Duck," "Rabbit" y "Anteater."

Los 103 tanques japoneses formaron variados y diversos equipos, algunos de los cuales permanecerían en una "reserva," que consistía básicamente de aquellas que no podrían enfrentarse a alguien en un combate real. El resto de las tanquistas orientales se internó dentro del cerco mantenido por los alemanes y rusos. Así mismo, británicos internaban sus propios equipos en la búsqueda de los desaparecidos civiles.

.

.

.

 **30 minutos después…**

Miho estaba dirigiendo el pelotón "Oorai 1" entremedio del campo de batalla. A pesar de que aún no se habían encontrado enemigos, los cadáveres de espectadores y el ocasional cuerpo vestido de legionario no paraban de aparecer en el camino. La escena no dejaba de recordarle la respuesta del comandante ruso:

" _Para nosotros la muerte será solo otra parte de nuestras vidas._ "

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba, que no noto que la llamaban hasta que Saori la empezó a zarandear llamándola. Volviendo a la realidad, encaro a su amiga y operadora de radio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Saori?

\- ¡El equipo de Nekota pide ayuda! ¡Dice que los rodearon y no pueden escapar!

\- ¿Por qué no disparan? Deberían poder escapar dentro del tanque…

\- ¡Dicen que están muy asustadas para hacer algo! ¡Los romanos llevan ya bastante tiempo golpeando las escotillas… incluso los puedo escuchar desde aquí!

Miho sopeso la situación en un segundo - ¡Vamos donde ellas inmediatamente!

\- ¡Mako, ya escuchaste! ¡Acelera! – La mencionada solo emitió su corta típica queja antes de apretar el acelerador del vehículo de la segunda guerra mundial.

 **5 minutos después…**

Tras reunirse con el equipo "Rabbit", llegaron a la base de una pequeña colina. En la cima estaban dos tanques: el Type 3 Chi-Nu, y el Type 89B. No se veía a nadie más en las cercanías.

\- Parece que están bien - suspiro Saori, relajándose en su asiento.

\- Algo no se ve bien… - murmuro Miho analizando la escena. Sus años de experiencia en los duelos de tanques bajo el entrenamiento Nishizumi le habían afilado sus instintos, cosa que ella, a pesar de las penurias, agradecía. - Saori, intenta comunicarte con ellas. Está todo muy silencioso.

\- Ay, Miporin, estas demasiado estresada por la situación. Debes calmarte un poco. - A pesar de sus palabras, Miho no podía estar tranquila. Algo le decía que no debía.

\- Insisto, comunícate con ellas.

\- Como digas - murmuro desanimadamente - Noriko, Nekota, hablen. Miho quiere asegurarse de que están bien. - Unos largos segundos pasaron, en los cuales la cara de Saori se fue haciendo cada vez más pálida - Noriko, Nekota, respondan por favor. - Unos largos segundos volvieron a pasar, antes de que Saori se girara hacia Miho.

\- No responden - informo con voz temblorosa.

Miho inmediatamente pensó lo peor, mas su propio optimismo le hizo creer que todo estaba bien, que seguramente era un error de su radio.

\- Iré afuera a comprobar la radio, espérenme aquí - ordenó antes de abrir la escotilla y asomarse fuera. Pero mientras lo hacía, el grupo de primer año en el M3 Lee dejo salir sus emociones y, abriendo todas sus escotillas para asomarse lo más posible, arrancó el tanque a la carrera al encuentro de ambos blindados japoneses.

\- ¡NO! - Grito Miho. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El mal ya estaba hecho.

Apenas el tanque de origen estadounidense se acercó a los otros tanques detenidos, una gran cantidad de soldados vestidos como legionarios romanos salió de la nada y rodeó al vehículo. Miho trato de decir algo, pero sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos cuando los legionarios sacaron del tanque a sus seis ocupantes y las asesinaron allí mismo. No contentos con eso, rasgaron sus ropas y empezaron a violarlas allí mismo, como si nada. Y reían. Reían como si no hubiese nada malo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y aquello fuera solo una ocurrencia más del día a día.

Muy profundamente en la conciencia de Miho, dentro de lo que era su sentido común, algo hizo _crack_.

La expresión de la joven comandante se tornó vacía, sin emociones, como una autómata. Sacando una MP 40 de la tripulación del tanque, se deslizo fuera de este con un ruido sordo. Acercándose lentamente cual gato a su presa, se acercó a la "fiesta" que tenían los romanos con los cadáveres de sus compañeras. Cuando llego detrás de uno de ellos le toco el hombro, haciendo que este girara su cabeza con la palabra _placer_ escrita en el rostro.

Su expresión se congelo al ver la fría sonrisa que le dedico Miho. Ella solo inclino ligeramente la cabeza a un costado y apretó el gatillo. Sangre, hueso, masa cerebral y músculos explotaron de la cabeza del legionario y se esparcieron por el suelo, el chasis del tanque y el uniforme de la castaña.

Reaccionando, los legionarios se abalanzaron sobre Miho, con una cara de furia y rabia por su compañero caído. Ella solo se rio y disparo al más próximo, matándolo de un certero tiro en la cabeza. El legionario que estaba detrás quedo paralizado por el susto, aprovechando Miho se darle 4 tiros en el pecho, asesinándolo. El resto de legionarios se abrió en 2, rodeándola. Miho giro sobre sus pies y dio una vuelta, disparando a quemarropa. Diez atacantes más cayeron muertos antes de que el cargador se vaciara. Y Miho reía. Una risa inocente rodeada de sangre y muerte, viva representación de lo cruel y despiadada que podía llegar a ser la guerra en la cordura se pierde antes que la vida.

Tiró el cargador vacío a un lado y cargó uno nuevo. Un romano saco un arco y disparo una flecha que la rozo en la mejilla. A cambio, recibió 5 balas en la cabeza y pecho. Otro legionario alzo su espada para atacar su corazón, más un certero codazo en las costillas hizo que el ataque se desviara y solo rozara su brazo izquierdo. Miho lo remató de 3 tiros al pecho. Un par más le lanzo unas rocas para tratar de aturdirla, pero lo único que consiguieron fue media docena de balas cada uno. Los últimos tres atacantes trataron de atacarla por la espalda, pero Miho hizo tropezar a uno y baleó a otro con 4 tiros en el pecho y 1 en la cabeza de forma ascendente. Disparando un tiro en la pierna para inmovilizar al que estaba en el suelo, se giró hacia el otro legionario. Este había sacado un cuchillo y su espada, y corría en dirección a la joven comandante. Miho le disparó un tiro en cada pierna, seguido de uno en la ingle. Cuando el romano se inclinó y cayó al suelo de dolor, la castaña le acertó dos tiros más en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto y rociándola una vez más con sangre. Con ese aspecto, Miho se giró hacia el paralizado legionario en el suelo.

Este se encontraba paralizado del miedo, rogando lo que parecía clemencia con palabras desconocidas para ella. Miho solo le dedico una mirada gélida de muerte.

\- ¿Puedes devolverme a mis compañeras? – Preguntó, su voz carente de emociones ante el herido legionario agitándose en el suelo – Supongo que no – se respondió a si misma, antes de dispararle en la cabeza con el último tiro de su cargador.

Suspiro, examinando el montón de cadáveres alrededor suyo.

\- " _Un momento"_ \- pensó mientras sentía irse los efectos de la adrenalina – " _Yo había contado más que esto…_

De repente sonó un grito. Un grito de guerra, mezclado con el dolor de perder a sus compañeros y amigos. Miho no debía darse la vuelta para saber que era otro legionario que estaba a su espalda, ligeramente hacia su derecha. No hizo amago de moverse, de todos modos no lo haría a tiempo. Ni siquiera se dignó de cerrar los ojos, pensando en lo que había hecho y preguntándose si era verdad o mentira que su vida pasaba ante sus ojos antes de la muerte.

Un disparo sonó detrás de ella, pero esta vez a su izquierda. Acto seguido, el característico ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo se escuchó detrás de ella. Girando la cabeza, se encontró con uno de los oficiales alemanes sosteniendo una Walther P38. Miho cayó de rodillas, bajo la presión de casi haber muerto y lo que acababa de hacer. El oficial alemán le tendió una mano que ella aceptó tras medio segundo de vacilación interna.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas aún - le respondió mientras le ofrecía otra pistola. - Todavía no estamos a salvo. Y esto puede sonar ofensivo o egoísta, pero preferiría que colapsaras emocionalmente cuando todo haya pasado. Aún quedan enemigos aquí.

A un centenar de metros del cerro apareció una masa enemiga, a la vista más de cien legionarios. Desde detrás de sus líneas y a una distancia respetable, una persona que claramente no podía ser tan corpulenta y grande bajo estándares humanos salvo que hubiera entrenado desde niño se encontraba gritando órdenes a los extraños romanos. Cuando los legionarios empezaron a subir el cerro, un oficial ruso salió prácticamente de la nada y se enfrasco en una pelea con este humano corpulento con… ¿una pala? Al ver la escena el oficial alemán suspiro.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Pregunto Miho, curiosa al ver su reacción ante el desatinado estudiante.

\- Lastimosamente – respondió. - Puedo describirlo como un loco e imbécil, si te sirve esa descripción. Para evitar complicaciones dejémoslo así.

\- … ¿bien…? - Respondió Miho, insegura.

\- Volviendo a nuestra situación - llamó su atención el estudiante germano. - Estos…animales - señalo a los legionarios que avanzaban camino a ellos - Son unos malditos fanáticos. No importa cuántos matemos, siguen adelante. Tienen la confianza metida hasta la medula. - Dirigió su mirada a la comandante del Panzer IV – De más está decir… que probablemente no salgamos vivos de esta.

\- Entonces… - habló la japonesa, intentando pensar como suponía lo hacían los europeos - Tratemos de salir vivos… o llevarnos a cuantos podamos con nosotros.

\- Me agrada tu actitud… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto el oficial alemán mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y preparaba su arma.

\- Miho Nishizumi.

\- Karl Schmidt.

\- Parece que aquí comienza una breve amistad.

\- Amistad no lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que a ellos – señaló a los romanos - Les saldrá cara.

Ambos se colocaron en el punto más alto del cerro, espalda con espalda. Karl le paso una granada de mano alemana.

\- Puede que la necesites.

Lanzando cada uno su granada cuesta abajo, descontaron la primera docena de enemigos. Apuntando sus armas, empezaron a vomitar plomo sobre la masa humana que empezaba a acortar terreno. Cada tiro encontraba un destino humano, algunos incluso dos.

\- ¡Estoy fuera! - Exclamó Miho al quedarse sin munición, recordando lo que decían los soldados en las películas bélicas que había visto.

\- Ultimo cargador - respondió Karl mientras le pasaba dicho objeto, para volver a mirar al frente. - ¡Apunta a los cabecillas!

Matando a los más adelantados, pronto ambos se quedaron sin munición. Sacando un cuchillo, Karl se lo paso a Miho.

\- No sabía que los comandantes de un deporte simulado debieran llevar cuchillos reales - comento Miho, dándole una rápida ojeada. Los romanos se habían detenido momentáneamente, aparentemente asustados por el efecto que tenían las balas sobre sus filas.

\- Porque no lo hacen. Ese es mi cuchillo personal.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Estas desarmado.

\- Cualquier cosa puede ser un arma si es bien utilizada - respondió mientras sacaba una pluma de escribir de un bolsillo de su uniforme.

La multitud de romanos resumió su acercarse al par de alumnos en la parte alta del cerro. Cuando la distancia entre ellos era de cincuenta metros, llego la salvación para los dos estudiantes.

\- ¡MIPORIIIIIN!

Un Panzer IV Ausf. H salto de la nada y se ubicó frente al rodeado par, disparando su cañón de 75mm y sus ametralladoras MG 34. Saori iba asomada por la escotilla superior.

\- Saori…- murmuró alegremente Miho, sintiéndose aliviada.

La masa de atacantes paró su ataque durante unos momentos, confundida, para luego seguir cargando. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos apareció otro tanque: un Panzer V Panther que, al igual que el tanque anterior, llegó vomitando plomo. Detrás de este llegaban un Panzer VI Tiger y un IS-2. Entre los 4 tanques formaron un círculo de hierro alrededor del par a pie, ahuyentando a los ahora aterrorizados atacantes que se vieron rápida y brutalmente reducidos en número. Cuando se hubieran retirado todos los enemigos, Saori salió disparada de su tanque a abrazar a Miho, quien temblando devolvió el gesto. Del Panther salió una chica rubia que se dirigió al oficial alemán, a quien le entrego un par de cargadores para su pistola. Del Tiger salió Maho, quien apenas vio a su hermana corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¿Onee-chan…?

\- Sshh… silencio, Miho. Es mi culpa - la acallo con un dedo en los labios - mi culpa por no estar contigo. Por no proteger a tus compañeros. Por permitir que te hieran. Por dejarte sola. - A diferencia de la expresión seria que siempre llevaba, Maho tenía en ese momento una expresión de dolor y alivio. Ella era bien conocida por ser sobreprotectora con su hermana pequeña, y verla agitada y herida solo eran marcas de la culpa que sufría por no estar con ella en aquel momento.

Recuperando su expresión seria, Maho se dirigió al alemán rubio que se encontraba hablando con la soldado que salió del Panther.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Miho – dijo, antes de inclinarse.

\- No fue nada, aunque diría que le dieran un arma. La necesitará de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la castaña mayor, confundida.

\- Los líderes de las academias no dejarán pasar una oportunidad como esta. Lo más probable es que vayamos a la guerra.

\- Explícate - ordenó Maho.

\- Primero que nada, la situación actual. - Empezó a enumerar con los dedos - Hay 3 hechos que destacar. Lo primero, el lado oriental del cerco se topó con lo que parece ser una puerta de extraña arquitectura aparentemente antigua, de donde salen estos legionarios. Segundo, si bien el cerco tiene una forma irregular, la mayoría está a cerca de tres kilómetros de distancia de los espectadores, motivo por el cual se está pasando de la contención a la ofensiva. Tercero, el hecho de que tienen jerarquía y tecnología similar a la de la época romana pero hablan un idioma desconocido para nosotros, ha provocado que haya teorías de que se trata de una puerta a otro mundo. Un mundo con tecnología de la edad antigua, perfecto para que los estudiantes de las academias militares pongan en práctica todo lo que aprenden sobre la guerra. ¿Entiendes por qué digo que no lo dejaran pasar? - Maho asentía a cada punto, para luego abrir sus ojos en realización.

\- ¿Nos mandaran… a combatir? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz. El oficial alemán suspiro.

\- Cuando menos a nosotros. Ustedes serán libres de elegir lo que deseen. Hasta otra - con una venia se despidió del grupo, antes de dirigirse a Miho, recuperar su cuchillo y darle un cargador. - Mantén el arma. Ahora es tuya - se dirigió al resto del grupo mientras subía al Panther - Recuerden que todavía no es seguro. Las tropas del cerco deberían llegar en breve.

\- _Da_ \- dijo como afirmación un oficial ruso que salió de la nada. Su uniforme estaba rojo de sangre ajena, y en una mano llevaba una pala y en la otra la cabeza del humano desproporcionado que se encontraba en la parte baja de la colina. La mayoría del grupo se asustó al verlo, los alemanes suspiraron, y Miho pensó que la afirmación del oficial al decir que estaba loco era cierta.

\- Todo listo, camarada capitán - indicó un peliblanco asomándose del IS-2.

\- Muy bien camarada sargento - respondió el oficial ruso mientras subía a su tanque.

\- Hey, subnormal - le llamó la atención el alemán mientras entraba al tanque - Que te quede claro que _yo_ estoy al mando. Que tengamos el mismo rango oficial no quiere decir que tengamos el mismo poder de mando. _Verstanden?_

\- Sí, sí, como digas, _intentó de nazi_ \- respondió cansadamente a la vez que exprimía sangre de su ropa y murmuraba la última parte. - Voy detrás de ti - giro la cabeza hacia el lado occidental del cerro – Aunque… las tropas ya están aquí.

Karl no perdió tiempo. Activando su radio, llamó a las tropas entrantes - Este es el _Hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt, pido la identificación de quienes componen el grupo que se aproxima a mi posición desde el oeste.

\- Herr hauptmann _, se aproximan un equipo medio, un semioruga ruso, y dos pelotones de infantería alemana con dos StuG IV, estando yo en uno de ellos._

-¿Qué equipo es?

- _Ehm… Equipo cuatro._

Al comandante alemán le brillaron los ojos. - Dígales que su líder está aquí y que se comuniquen conmigo - hubo un ruido de fondo antes que la comunicación retornara – Herr hauptmann _, me alegro de verlo vivo. Parece que no muchos podrán decir lo mismo después de hoy_ \- bromeó cruelmente un comandante de tanque.

\- Como vuelvas a bromear así en el canal abierto de radio sabrás que son 45 toneladas de ingeniería alemana. ¿Entendiste? - El silencio en la radio fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Mientras el Panther y el IS-2 se juntaron con la mayoría de los blindados alemanes que se aproximaban, Miho y el resto fueron recogidos por el resto de los que venían desde el oeste. En ese momento volvió a sonar la radio.

\- _¡A cualquiera que escuche esto, necesitamos ayuda! ¡Rápido! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Necesitamos ayuda, y la necesitamos ahora…! ¡Oh mierda!_

\- Aquí _Hauptmann_ Schmidt, reporte de que carajos está pasando.

\- _¡Mierda, al fin alguien responde! ¡Este es el teniente británico Charles Spencer! ¡Estamos en las coordenadas XXXX-XXXX! ¡Tenemos a un grupo de civiles y dos Firefly para protegernos, pero el enemigo nos supera ampliamente y nos rodea por completo! ¡Necesitamos ayuda para…_ \- se escuchó estática por un momento, para que luego la voz volviera - _¡Aléjate de la puta radio…!_ \- Se escucharon unos disparos y luego la comunicación murió. El oficial alemán se volvió hacia sus hombres.

\- ¡Atención equipo 4! ¡Es hora de demostrarles a esos condenados romanos por qué la _Blitzkrieg_ fue temida en toda Europa! _Für das Vaterland!_ \- Dichas esas palabras, el grupo de tanques alemanes salió a la carrera, dejando atrás al IS-2 que, viéndose abandonado por quien había asumido el mando, se fue por su propio camino. Pronto Miho y los otros reanudaron el camino hacia el este, hacia la fuente de todo el problema.

En el camino solo encontraban destrucción y cadáveres, tanto romanos como civiles. A medida que se acortaba el cerco, fueron encontrándose con otros grupos europeos y japoneses, con quienes se fueron juntando. Cuando estaban solo a 1 kilómetro del lugar del público, se toparon con el grupo blindado alemán que los había dejado atrás previamente, del cual había desmontado la infantería mecanizada y había rodeado a un grupo de romanos que tenía las manos en alto. Cuando uno de ellos intento escapar, recibió un tiro en la cabeza de parte de un comandante de panzer, que le acertó desde la escotilla de su tanque. La mayoría de los miembros de las academias europeas trataban violentamente a los romanos, independiente de si se rendían o no. En otro grupo de romanos rodeados había cerca de dos centenares legionarios, quienes liderados por quien parecía ser un oficial cargaron contra los tanques y ametralladoras. El intento solo permitió a los alemanes que los rodeaban apretar el cerco y eliminar a la mitad del grupo en segundos. El mismo comandante romano fue herido y quedo a merced de los europeos. Un oficial se acercó a él, arma en mano.

\- ¿Últimas palabras?

El legionario hablo una lengua desconocida, para posteriormente sacar una daga y fallar en apuñalar al oficial.

\- Ya veo…

Apunto y disparo a la cabeza con precisión milimétrica, dejando la cara del comandante primitivo con un expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y horror. Su muerte solo sirvió para que los sobrevivientes de su grupo tiraran sus armas y alzaran sus manos en señal de rendición.

A lo lejos el grupo podía ver diversos grupos de prisioneros en los que se repetía la misma historia de violencia y maltrato. Más allá de estos grupos se encontraba una puerta de extraña arquitectura. La causante de tantas muertes, y por donde los pocos romanos que seguían vivos y que no cayeron prisioneros huyeron. Ante esa visión del campo llena de sangre, muchas de las japonesas se echaron a llorar, recordando a las tripulaciones caídas en combate. Solo después de que llegara el ejército belga y se hicieran los conteos de rigor se supieron las pérdidas: las tripulaciones japonesas tuvieron 53 muertos, todas ellas debido a que las escotillas de sus tanques fueron forzadas. Por su parte, los europeos tuvieron 24 muertos, todos ellos pertenecientes a la infantería y victimas en su mayor parte por flechas. Por parte de los civiles, hubo un total de 60.761 muertos y de 4.059 desaparecidos, escapando un total de 35.180 más la delegación de Sensha-do, en su mayoría heridos. Por parte de los atacantes, hubo cerca de 53.000 muertos y 1.000 prisioneros. Algo que extraño a muchos, y reforzó aún más las teorías sobre el mundo paralelo, fue que entre los cadáveres había criaturas parecidas a los orcos y otras criaturas que solo deberían existir en la mitología, quienes sumaban varios miles más. También se encontraron cadáveres de dragones azules, de cerca del tamaño de un tanque y más duros que la mayoría de los blindajes (aunque aún no resistía un tiro de los blindados pesados alemanes y soviéticos).

Ese día, recordado como un día negro en la historia, daría paso a una época de hazañas y aventuras.

\- _Herr Hauptmann_ \- llamó su atención un miembro de su tripulación mientras descansaban sobre su tanque, observando el actuar del ejército belga - ¿Cree que esto creará un caos diplomático?

\- No - respondió este calándose la gorra de oficial. - Esto creara una guerra.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí este prólogo de este crossover. Si alguien le esto, diré que es un trabajo conjunto con un compañero con el que estaré escribiendo otro fanfic de GATE que se llamara "GATE: 1940", de modo que se repetirá un personaje que es suyo y que también aparecerá en otro fanfic de GATE en el que aún no empiezo a trabajar. También dejo esto para avisar que las actualizaciones de todos los fanfic serán irregulares, que estoy abierto a sugerencias y OC´s, y que en este fanfic se seguirán varios de los eventos del cannon.**

 **La portada le pertenece a su autor.**

 **GATE: Jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri y Girls und Panzer pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Contrataque

**Vale, aquí vamos con el primer capítulo del crossover de Girls Und Panzer y GATE. Como siempre, no olviden dejar un review y si desean, enviar un OC. Todos excepto los altamente irrazonables serán recibidos.**

 **Respondiendo al Review de Uzu no Kami: Pues gracias por pasarte por aquí. Gracias por el comentario, y de verdad te recomiendo el anime. Aunque siento que se le puede sacar más provecho del mostrado, pero bueno, no soy quien para criticar.**

 **Respondiendo al Review de APM 1984: Pues primero que nada, gracias por leer. Sobre lo de las escotillas, piensa que, aunque sean pesadas, son estudiantes femeninas que manejan un tanque pero no siempre hacen ejercicio físico contra varios soldados bien entrenados de la época romana. Algunas son más fuertes, pero el shock de la muerte y la realidad las habrá alterado. La alta cifra de muertos se debe a que era una competencia no solo internacional, si no también intercontinental (y como supondrás, esas cosas atraen un montón de gente). Si te fijas, si he mencionado el Tiger I (el de Maho), aunque el Pershing y el Comet no han aparecido (el Pershing debido a que no hay americanos, y el Comet debido a que no me he enfocado en los británicos en el prólogo). Sobre lo de Miho, probablemente no consiga como novio a alguien que la haya visto así.**

 **N/A: Editado el 17 de Junio de 2018.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1  
Contraataque  
Buque Escuela de Kuromorimine, Mar de Japón. 30 días después.**

En el buque escuela de Kuromorimine se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión que involucraba tanto a comandantes de tanques como a consejos estudiantiles. La discusión era sobre el "GATE", nombre con el que se había bautizado a la extraña puerta por la que habían aparecido romanos, dragones, y diversas criaturas mitológicas que solo deberían existir en la fantasía occidental. Dentro de la sala de reuniones se encontraban representantes de Oorai, Kuromorine, Saunders, Anzio, Pravda y St. Gloriana. El tema actual era si se iban a enviar tripulantes y tanques, cuantos y cuando. Algunas como Kay estaban totalmente en contra de ir, y la opinión general de su escuela la respaldaba. Sin embargo, una gran cantidad de alumnos de Saunders, dirigidos por Alisa, exigían ir y cobrar venganza por lo sucedido a sus estudiantes. Esto debido a que Saunders perdió 10 alumnas en el ataque, en comparación a Pravda que perdi St. Gloriana que perdió 8. En cambio, Kuromorimine y Oorai perdieron 13 estudiantes cada uno, siendo las más golpeados. Y al igual que Saunders, tenían movimientos estudiantiles que exigían el ir a cobrar venganza y, en menor medida, apoyar a sus improvisados aliados.

\- Yo digo que no enviemos tanques, al menos no hasta que sea seguro. El hecho de que queramos justicia no quiere decir que nos debamos volver unas asesinas de sangre fría - opinó Darjeeling mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

\- ¡No! ¡Debemos mostrarles que se metieron con la gente equivocada! ¡El ardor soviético se los mostrara! ¡Debemos arrasar sus campos y ciudades con nuestros interminables tanques! ¡Una oleada tras otra, igual que en Finalndia! ¡Uraah! - Exclamo Katyusha desde los hombros de Nonna, quien se encontraba sentada junto al resto.

\- Yo digo que veamos primero cuales son nuestras posibilidades respecto a los costos y riesgos, versus las posibles ganancias - musito Maho calmadamente, dándole Erika rápidamente la razón.

Eso origino un debate rápidamente. Las que estaban a favor de ir era más que nada por venganza por sus compañeras caídas, cosa que no pasaba con las contrarias, que opinaban que solo debían intervenir cuando fuera el momento de llevar a la justicia a quienes lo hayan hecho. Miho solo observaba en silencio como hasta su hermana entraba en la acalorada discusión, con Erika siguiéndola de inmediato. Suspiro, para luego dirigir su mirada a la televisión colocada en la sala, donde se mostraba a las academias europeas realizando los últimos preparativos para entrar al GATE. Tal como le dijeron, los líderes de las academias militares no dudaron ni un momento en pedir la monopolización del GATE para las academias militares involucradas en el ataque, con las excusas que le explicaron en Bélgica. Tomó veinte días que se decidieran a concederles el GATE, pero los preparativos ya habían comenzado desde el día siguiente de haber hecho la propuesta.

La primera oleada estaba compuesta por tanques, vehículos e infantería de 5 de las 8 academias que enviarían tropas al otro lado. Estaban presentes la _Panzer Akademie_ y la _Iron Cross Akademie_ por parte de los alemanes, la _Guards Academy_ por parte del Reino Unido, y la _Comrades Academy_ y la _Shoock Troops Academy_ por parte de Rusia. Las otras 3 academias se habían disculpado, diciendo que tardarían un poco más en organizarse. Para no tener problemas con los idiomas, se decidió que el idioma oficial de la expedición sería el inglés y el secundario sería el alemán.

Luego de las revisiones de los vehículos, en un podio enfrente del domo de concreto construido alrededor del GATE se paró un grupo de 5 personas, todos ellos con uniformes de altos cargos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Detrás de ellos, una fila a lo largo de 30 oficiales con los brazos atrás. Entre ellos, Miho pudo reconocer al oficial alemán que le salvo la vida hace un mes. Al igual que todos los formados, llevaba una mirada estoica. Sin embargo, en los ojos de todos ellos había un brillo de una emoción que no supo identificar. Finalmente, uno del grupo de adelante tomo la palabra.

\- _Achtung!_ ¡Soy el general Meller de la _Iron Cross Akamie_! ¡A pesar de no tener ninguna señal de actividad del otro lado, no quiere decir que sepamos que hay allí! ¡A partir de ahora este es el _Día D_! ¡Recuerden mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento! ¡Ustedes son voluntarios, y representan lo mejor que tenemos! ¡Ahora iremos allí, y les demostraremos que jodieron al grupo equivocado de soldados! ¡¿Entendido?!

\- _Yes Sir!/Jawohl!/Da, Ser!_ \- Respondieron en su idioma nativo los estudiantes de las 5 academias.

\- ¡Monten! ¡Salimos en 10 y prepárense para las cámaras!

Los casi 1.200 hombres montaron en los diversos vehículos traídos para la operación: por parte de los alemanes había camiones Opel Blitz y los famosos semiorugas 251; por parte británica se dispusieron Kangaroo y Universal Carrier; mientras, los rusos trajeron Semiorugas M3, que si bien fueron de origen estadounidense, fue un vehículo altamente exportado durante la guerra. En lo que respectaba a blindados, se decidió no traer blindados pesados que podrían ralentizar o entorpecer la marcha: los alemanes trajeron StuG IV, Panzer IV y Panther; los rusos trajeron sus tanques T-34/85; y los británicos no desplegaron blindados debido a que la academia allí presente era dedicada a la infantería. El apoyo de las tropas correría a cargo de ametralladoras MG 42, Bren, Vickers, Maxims y DShK; y de morteros de 3 Pulgadas británicos y morteros alemanes de 81mm; además de las armas que tuvieran los vehículos de transporte y combate desplegados para el cruce.

\- ¡Ábranla! - Ordeno Meller a los guardias del domo. Lentamente, la masiva puerta de concreto empezó a abrirse, mostrando el oscuro portal a otro mundo. Los vehículos, alineados en dos filas, empezaron a internarse en la oscuridad de la puerta dimensional. Primero los tanques, luego los semiorugas, siguiendo los camones y cerrando la marcha los transportes con armas de apoyo. Lo último que vio Miho por la transmisión fue a los tanques alemanes y rusos entrando al GATE.

 **Flandes, Bélgica. Minutos antes.**

Karl Schmidt estaba dentro de su tanque, asomado por la escotilla. Su tripulación, dentro del vehículo y aguardando sus órdenes. Delante, a los lados y detrás, tanques de dos naciones distintas aguardaban la orden de entrar a lo desconocido.

\- Neh, _herr kommandant_ \- le llamó la atención su artillero, teniente Erika Fehring - ¿Cree que deberíamos enseñarles a esos romanos a decir _Kurwa_ cuando nos los encontremos, y así cada vez que los veamos nos reciban con un _Kurwa_? - El resto de la tripulación río con la broma de mal gusto, mientras él suspiraba por lo que le parecía era la décima vez en el día.

\- No negaré que sería divertido, pero tendremos que ver como lo hacemos para que ellos lo sepan antes de que nos vean. Porque cuando aparezcamos, dudo que salgan de allí con ambas piernas - otra ronda de risas salió de las bocas de la tripulación, mientras que el comandante examinaba la dirección donde se encontraba el comandante de la _Panzer Akademie_ , general Derek Hermann, en busca de la señal de inicio. Cuando la señal fue dada, se dirigió de nuevo a los tripulantes del tanque- La operación comienza. Enciendan el motor.

Los tanques habían sido modificados de sus versiones de la década del '40. Además de mejorárseles ligeramente la suspensión, las orugas, y el estanque de combustible para tener mayor autonomía, se mejoraron sus equipos de radio para poder comunicarse a mayores distancias. Con esas pequeñas mejoras, el rendimiento de los vehículos mejoro en gran medida a campo traviesa, al igual que su velocidad en carreteras, idóneo para los partidos entre escuelas que buscaban asimilarse a ciertas condiciones de los campos de batalla actuales. Lo más irónico fue que estas medidas sirvieron para la exploración al otro lado del GATE, algo que nadie habría previsto nunca.

Con un gesto de su brazo y un comando de radio, el general Hermann dio inicio a la marcha de la columna de blindados. Casi simultáneamente, los 40 tanques rompieron la marcha, llenando de pesados ruidos mecánicos los campos de Flandes, mismo lugar donde cayeron miles de soldados en la Gran Guerra hacia casi un siglo. Con un silencio espectral, los blindados empezaron a ser absorbidos por la oscuridad al interior del GATE. Detrás de ellos, los semiorugas y camiones con soldados se acercaban para seguir su camino.

Al interior del túnel, donde la oscuridad lo rodeaba todo, los soldados se guardaron sus emociones y controlaron su respiración. El silencio, solamente roto por el ruido de los motores, los volvería locos si no se controlaban. Las tripulaciones de tanques mantenían la vista al frente, expectantes nada más que del camino y su comandante, mientras que los conductores observaban hasta el más mínimo detalle del rumbo del vehículo de enfrente. Los conductores de los primeros dos tanques de la columna tenían una presión adicional, y era el que no debía pasarles nada para seguir conduciendo al resto. Los soldados en los semiorugas y camiones se miraban entre ellos, apretaban sus armas, tragaban saliva, o cerraban sus ojos y dejaban que todo pasase. Lo mismo ocurrió en toda la columna, en donde solo algunos pocos oficiales mantenían la tranquilidad característica de ellos, varios limitándose a revisar con sus pares si las radios funcionaban dentro. Al final de la columna, un camión Opel Blitz iba dejando un rastro de cable, tanto para medir el camino como para mandar mensajes de telégrafo en caso de que las comunicaciones inalámbricas con el otro lado no funcionaran.

Llevaban ya cerca de media hora andando, cuando una mancha de luz apareció adelante. La ansiedad se apodero de la mayor parte del convoy, desesperados por salir de la eterna oscuridad en la que se encontraban. Los comandantes que estuvieran asomados fuera de sus escotillas, si es que quedaba alguno, entraron a sus tanques y los cerraron herméticamente, a fin de evitar que alguna flecha entrara al blindado. La infantería empezó a alistar sus armas, colocando cargadores quienes no lo habían hecho, y preparando las cintas de balas y cajones de munición las dotaciones de armas de apoyo. Los soldados junto a las puertas de los semiorugas se aferraron a estas, en un intento de contener su excitación. En los camiones y carros donde estuvieran las armas de apoyo, se guardó o elimino todo lo que no fuera necesario para desplegar el arma inmediatamente.

Llegando ya a la mancha de luz, los tanques y semiorugas atravesaron la cortina de humo y polvo dejada por los primeros blindados para pasar a encontrarse en la parte superior de una colina de altitud media, aunque ligeramente superior a las circundantes. Era de madrugada. Los blindados se desplegaron en direcciones previamente establecidas; como los británicos no tenían vehículos blindados, las otras academias se abrieron más para abarcar su zona dentro del semicírculo de hierro.

Los semiorugas y camiones empezaron a salir del portal y, siendo guiados por los ya llegados, se dirigieron a sus respectivos sectores según los planes acordados previamente. Los semiorugas se colocaron ligeramente detrás de las abiertas formaciones de tanques, para tener ángulo de tiro para sus ametralladoras. Los camiones se colocaron detrás de la línea blindada, aunque aún en primera línea, mientras los camiones y semiorugas con los morteros se ubicaban en segunda línea. Los vehículos que llevaran ametralladoras se colocaron en el sector de primera línea, con sus respectivas unidades. Todas las tripulaciones estaban a la expectativa, mientras los comandantes de los tanques, asomados algunos por sus escotillas al comprobar que el aire no era tóxico, buscaban con lentes oculares cualquier movimiento enemigo.

Repentinamente, a lo lejos la noche se ilumino por centenares de fogatas y antorchas. La visión de todo el contingente se dirigió hacia la fuente de luz, descubriendo lo último que querían algunos, y lo que más querían otros.

\- _¡Ejercito enemigo detectado!_

\- ¡ _Estimación en 40.000 efectivos!_

\- _¡Distancia 2.000 metros!_

\- _¡Todas las unidades desmontar!_

Los soldados ya listos abrieron con patadas las puertas de los semiorugas y camiones y se lanzaron rápidamente al exterior, algunos saltando directamente por el borde, y se cubrieron con el primer parapeto que encontraron por delante de los tanques, algunos derechamente tirados en el suelo. Las ametralladoras salieron de sus vehículos y sus dotaciones corrieron a la primera línea con el resto de sus compañeros, con los morteros bajando e instalándose entre los tanques. En un lapso de 10 minutos se tenían listas ametralladoras, tanques y morteros, rifles y subfusiles, rifles de asalto y pistolas, todos ellos listos para apuntar a sus enemigos.

La primera fila enemiga estaba compuesta por docenas de soldados romanos y bestias de diverso color con forma humanoide. Muchos de ellos portaban espadas y lanzas, otros varios con arcos y muchos humanoide iban con sus mismas garras, que afilaban en una actitud desafiante. Detrás de ellos, un ejército en el que predominaban los humanos, con diversidad de criaturas y maquinaria medieval y antigua a su disposición, se formaba sin prisa.

Lentamente, más allá de las montañas ubicadas detrás del GATE, se empezó a asomar el sol, iluminando la colina y a ambos contendientes. La tensión era palpable, y los soldados empezaron a ajustar sus cascos y quitarle el seguro a sus armas.

Con el sol a sus espaldas, los estudiantes y legionarios dieron un último aliento, antes de abrir fuego.

 **.**

 **Ubicación del GATE, Flandes, Bélgica.** _ **Día D+3**_ **.**

\- ¡Miporin! – Escuchó que la llamó Saori. Miho se giró, recibiendo de lleno a su compañera de equipo y miembro de tripulación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Saori?

\- Estábamos planeando con las chicas ir a comer waffles antes de ir. ¿Te animas? - Le pregunto animadamente. Saori se refería a salir del campamento, ir a la ciudad más cercana, y comprar en la primera tienda que encontraran que vendiera lo que buscaban. O sea, fugarse.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego - despidiéndose rápidamente, Miho salió de allí rápidamente. Saori alcanzo a musitar un desanimado "Hasta pronto" antes de que la perdiera de vista.

De veloz y disimulada forma, Miho llego a la zona de la base militar académica donde se encontraba el hospital, el cual no era más que un ligero edificio prefabricado con las características y equipamiento suficiente para atender heridos de diversa gravedad, además de resistir al invierno. Según le habían dicho, como parte de la unidad japonesa enviada al otro lado del GATE, este hospital era provisional hasta que se pudiera establecer una base segura al otro lado del GATE que pudiera contener un hospital. Por tal motivo, se encontraba directamente a la entrada del portal, cuya puerta del domo se mantenía abierta las 24hrs.

Miho estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un semioruga M3 salió del GATE a la carrera y freno delante de la entrada. De él bajaron el conductor y un médico del hospital, quienes ayudados por dos enfermeros locales bajaron a dos estudiantes de la parte trasera. Miho se quedó helada cuando los vio. Uno llevaba una flecha clavada en el lado derecho del tórax, y gemía constantemente. El otro tenía un corte profundo en el estómago, probablemente de espada, y se encontraba inconsciente. Ambos fueron llevados adentro, dejando un rastro de sangre, y activando voces de diversas personas, presumiblemente médicos y enfermeros.

Miho se quedó allí, paralizada por lo que acababa de ver. Al igual que muchos de los que aún no habían ido, confiaban en que el poder de sus armas era suficiente para que el enemigo no les hiciera daño, o que ni siquiera se acercase. Pero al entrar al hospital con paso tembloroso y ver de primera mano a los múltiples heridos que venían del otro lado, le indicaba que la lucha sería mucho más dura de lo que había anticipado.

\- ¿Miho? - Pregunto una voz familiar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Onee-chan… - murmuro Miho mientras se volteaba. Detrás de ella, y enfundada dentro de su uniforme de combate, se encontraba Maho, quien llevaba la misma expresión que su hermana: miedo, incertidumbre, y ansiedad. Con un gesto y tomándola de la mano, Maho saco a Miho del hospital, y la llevo al exterior de la base para que pudiera desahogarse sin que nadie indeseado la viera. Y así fue. Miho lloro, lloro por largos minutos, hasta que se calmó. Cuando por fin dejo de llorar, Maho le pregunto con voz firme, de quien no acepta "no" por respuesta:

\- ¿Qué hacías allí?

\- Los buscaba…

\- ¿Buscabas?

\- A los que me salvaron la vida…

Maho hizo un recuerdo. Eran dos oficiales de tanques: uno alemán y uno ruso.

\- No te preocupes. El ruso no fue al otro lado, y el alemán no ha vuelto. Pregunte a los médicos del hospital, y me dijeron que hasta ahora ha habido heridos pero no muertos de nuestro. Eso quiere decir que está bien.

Miho se relajó significantemente al escuchar eso. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Maho, cuando el teléfono de esta sonó. Excusándose, contesto la llamada, cambiando su semblante a medida que le hablaban. Al terminar, su semblante era serio, y con un "gracias" colgó la llamada.

\- Miho, vámonos.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Acaba de llegar un mensaje. La batalla al otro lado término, ya es seguro ir. Eso quiere decir, que es nuestro turno de entrar.

Miho asintió con la cabeza antes de pararse con ayuda de su hermana y dirigirse donde se ubicaban los tanques de su escuela. Hace poco más de un mes, Oorai tenía 8 tanques con sus respectivas tripulaciones. Luego del ataque, se perdieron 3 tripulaciones, y sus tanques fueron limpiados y desocupados en memoria de sus compañeras caídas. Mientras que las tripulaciones de los otros 5 tanques querían venganza, el consejo estudiantil debía quedarse en la escuela y no podía ausentarse por un periodo indefinido, por lo que solo 4 tanques partieron a Bélgica. Después de todo, un cazatanques no era lo más eficaz contra infantería, razonó Anzu.

Oorai, junto a Kuromorimine y Pravda, formó la 1° Brigada Japonesa, compuesta por los 4 tanques de Oorai (Panzer IV Ausf. H, Renault B1 bis, Tiger (P) y StuG III), 6 tanques de Kuromorimine (2 Panther, 2 Tiger I, 2 Tiger II) y 10 de Pravda (5 T-34/76, 4 T-34/85 y un IS-2), dando un total de 20 tanques. Junto a ellos iba la 2° oleada de tropas europeas. Eso añadía un total de más de 1.000 estudiantes nuevos al campo de batalla, el cual estaba en condición desconocida para todos ellos. Entre comentarios de diverso tipo y emociones de ansiedad, ánimo y expectativa, el grupo rompió la marcha. Esta vez, para ahorrar combustible, solo las armas de apoyo o demasiado pesadas serían trasladadas por vehículos, además de la munición adicional y equipo médico, mientras que la infantería marcharía a pie los aproximadamente 5 kilómetros de túnel. La formación en 2 columnas tomó forma, antes de que les dieran la autorización para entrar al GATE.

Las emociones al cruzar el GATE fueron similares a las que tuvo el primer grupo, salvo por el hecho de que, debido a que caminaban, podían relajarse algo por el gasto de energía. Después de 2 horas de agotadora marcha, los tanques llegaron al otro lado, seguidos de la infantería. El panorama que encontraron fue descrito varios años después por un estudiante británico, en un libro sobre sus aventuras al otro lado del GATE, de esta forma:

" _Cuando llegamos, el aspecto del lugar era desolador. Si bien había atisbos de haber levantado un centro de base avanzada, lo cierto era que lo más destacable eran los búnkeres y trincheras en el perímetro de la base. Los tanques y cerca de la mitad de los infantes se encontraban allí, montando guardia constante, escudriñando el horizonte en busca de amenazas. La otra mitad de la infantería estaba desperdigada por la zona: una parte manejaba lo que parecía ser un rudimentario hospital de campaña, mientras varios oficiales y los cinco generales estaban reunidos dentro del edificio de mando. El suelo era de tierra y pasto, más el exterior del circulo de hierro no era nada más que un terreno desnivelado que seguramente vio mejores días, lleno de negruzcos restos humanos y humanoides cuya exigua sangre restante formaba riachuelos colina abajo. Por último, los infantes que no estaban haciendo guardia se la pasaban descansando o caminando de aquí para allá, sin ningún objetivo en concreto. La mayoría de ellos sucios, sudados, e incluso algunos con vendajes. Cuando les pregunte cómo fue el combate, uno de ellos me respondió: "_ El primer contacto fue al amanecer del primer día. El combate cesó al anochecer, cuando logramos repelerlos finalmente. Durante la noche, sin embargo, uno de los guardias disparó su fusil, el cual dio de lleno a un enemigo muy cerca de la base. Esto nos alertó, y cuando la defensa se organizó ya habían superado el perímetro de seguridad. Eso significo los primeros heridos y un combate hasta el mediodía, cuando se retiraron. A la noche siguiente la pelea siguió, y fue un combate constante hasta logramos ahuyentarlos definitivamente gracias a los lanzallamas." _Me quedé helado después de escuchar su historia, recordando la cifra de 200 heridos en el hospital del otro lado, y observando luego el hospital de campaña con fácilmente otro centenar. Era un cuarto de la fuerza original. Solo me pude preguntar que nos esperaba ahora: si nuestras armas no nos daban seguridad, ¿qué lo haría?"_

Pese al deplorable estado del lugar, la organización no dejaba de ser rápida y eficiente. En menos de una hora, la 2° Oleada había encontrado un lugar donde establecerse, y los ingenieros, zapadores y pioneros empezaron a construir el fuerte con ayuda de la maquinaria pesada traída con ellos de remolque. Aprovechando también los nuevos vehículos llegados, los heridos y personas con estrés postraumático fueron enviados al otro lado para ser tratados, dejando la primera oleada solo con cerca de 760 miembros. Al día siguiente de la llegada a la base (y de varios vómitos y llantos por el panorama, además de oraciones y fosas comunes), los miembros de la 2° Oleada se habían empezado a adaptar a la vida allí, y se empezaron a establecer unidades de combate defensivo con los tanques, infantería motorizada, e infantería allí presentes. La llegada de la 3° Oleada al día siguiente, compuesta por 6.500 soldados principalmente de las 3 academias que antes no habían podido acudir, no terminaba de asentar las cosas, ya que en el _Día D+5_ llegaba la 4° Oleada, compuesta por tanques ligeros y pesados y una mayor cantidad de infantería de las 5 primeras academias que cruzaron el GATE.

Debido a toda la mano de obra que fue cruzando el GATE, y al hecho de que la mayoría de ellos no tenía nada mejor que hacer una vez asentados, permitió que la base se construyera rápidamente, además de proveer una fuente de ejercicio físico y un distractor para el aburrimiento. Debido a eso, para el _Día D+6_ el fuerte militar de campaña de los académicos ya estaba tomando forma: en el centro, un espacio cuadrado con el GATE al centro, rodeado por las oficinas de los 8 generales y de otras cosas de importancia (suministros, intendencia, hospital, depósitos de municiones). Alrededor, una estructura de seis puntas **(N/A: Similar al de la JSDF en el cannon)** se alzaba con la primera de una doble muralla: una interior y una exterior. Dentro de la muralla interior, se encontraban los barracones para los soldados, los comedores, los hangares para los vehículos (separados estos y los barracones por academias) y futuramente las duchas, campos de prisioneros, campos de tiro y armerías. La muralla interior tenía una altura de 4 metros, y en sus puntas se instalarían 1 Flak 37 de 88mm y 2 cañones automáticos Bofors de 40mm. Para el final del _Día D+6_ el muro interior se había completado y dentro de este, cerca de la parte central, se habían instalado obuses británicos de 25 libras, obuses alemanes leFH de 105mm y obuses soviéticos ML-20 de 152mm. La guarnición de la base rondaba los 10.000 hombres y mujeres, totalmente establecidos dentro de fuerte. Poco sabían que dentro de poco su tranquilidad se vería interrumpida.

 **.**

 _ **Día D+4**_ **. Senado Imperial, Sadera.**

Había una evidente agitación dentro del senado imperial. Los senadores estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer ahora con este enemigo desconocido venido del otro lado del portal. Algunos decían que debían ser precavidos y contactar en términos amistosos. Esos eran los pacifistas, o palomas. Mientras tanto, otros apoyaban el continuar con la guerra contra su nuevo enemigo, y eran la mayoría. Estos eran los belicistas, o águilas. El debate llevaba ya un tiempo en el que nadie se imponía, cuando el emperador Sol Augustus se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de toda la sala.

\- No es mi intención permanecer sentado - declaro pacientemente, observando a los senadores de su imperio - Pero antes de contraatacar o hablar de paz, debemos reformar y alzar nuevamente a nuestro ejército.

\- ¡Disculpe! - Un anciano se levantó de su puesto y se acercó al emperador, pero siempre ubicado en un nivel inferior del suelo – Discúlpeme su alteza, pero debo decir que el enemigo no solo ha ocupado la colina de Alnus, sino que también pudo vencer a nuestras fuerzas de una forma bastante unilateral. 40.000 legionarios de nuestro ejército no pudieran echar a 2.000 de los suyos de la colina, y hemos podido observar que han empezado a recibir refuerzos. Y sobre sus armas… - procedió, entonces, a narrarle a la sala sobre las agujas invisibles que salían de fogonazos, que aparecían y desaparecían en rápidas sucesiones en diversos punto alrededor del lugar, y sobre los fogonazos más grandes y lentos que causaban el pánico en sus hombres- …nunca había visto alguna magia de esa clase. Diezmaban a nuestros hombres siempre que intentaban acercarse. Incluso puedo asegurar que, si no fuera por el asalto nocturno, nunca hubiéramos podido llegar a su campamento. Algo también muy extraño, era que había mujeres dentro de sus soldados, luchando codo con codo con los hombres. - Una serie de murmullos recorrió la sala del senado. ¿Mujeres en el ejército? ¡Eso era una blasfemia!

Por otra parte, el anciano que había hablado era uno de los generales más antiguos y respetados del imperio, victorioso de múltiples campañas a lo largo de su vida que habían dado al Imperio parte de su estabilidad política externa. Pese al orgullo de los nobles, varios debieron darle la razón, o al menos aparentar tal cosa y ser precavidos.

\- Primero debemos recuperar nuestro ejército de las derrotas - determino Molt tras unos momentos de tensa meditación - Para luego emprender una contraofensiva - levanto la cabeza hacia los senadores allí presentes - ¡Llamaré a nuestros aliados y les pediré una armada para eliminar a los bandidos del otro mundo! ¡Ante nuestro poder unificado, ni siquiera los invasores podrán oponerse! - Una gran ola de aclamaciones surgió de la mayor parte de los senadores, victimas del positivismo de Molt. Uno de los pocos senadores que no celebraron sus palabras se le quedo mirando seriamente, cosa que provoco que Molt se grabara en la memoria su cara.

\- Alteza, esto terminara en una masacre - le indico, con voz grave, antes de darse la vuelta y proceder a retirarse junto a otros senadores, dando por concluida la reunión. Cuando ningún senador le estaba mirando, Molt dio una confiada sonrisa malévola.

 **.**

 _ **Día D+6**_ **. Alrededores de Alnus.**

El rey Duran, rey de Elba, miraba pasar a su ejército camino a Alnus. Cuando la solicitud de combatir junto al ejército imperial y los otros reinos contra los "Piratas de otro mundo que mancillaron suelo sagrado" fue oficialmente enviada, él no podía rechazarla. Pero a pesar de su determinación, había algo que le decía que tuviera cuidado. Esos instintos solo crecieron cuando, al estar moviendo su ejército al campamento aliado a una pequeña distancia de Alnus, pudo observar desde la distancia el campamento enemigo. Decir que se sorprendió sería un eufemismo. No solo por el hecho de que eran solo cerca de 10.000 enemigos los que ocupaban la colina (frente a los quizá más de 100.000 soldados que podrían reunir ellos), sino que también por el hecho de que esos 10.000 enemigos eran… ¿adolescentes? Niños desde la perspectiva del viejo rey, siendo que los que mayor edad aparentaban eran de alrededor de 20 años. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué el Imperio les pedía ayuda para eliminar a ese ejército de niños? Con esas dudas en mente, el rey de Elba se dirigió hacia la tienda de mando donde se reunieron los demás nobles, con el masivo campamento militar a su alrededor.

Al entrar a la tienda se encontró con varios nobles de varios reinos aliados o vasallos del Imperio. Entre todos estaban hablando y discutiendo animadamente, seguros de su experiencia, su número, y el hecho de que sus rivales eran niños. Algunos incluso bebían. Duran no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, y espero a que el ánimo se relajara para poder pasar a la mesa de planificación.

\- Entonces - dijo Duran, llamando la atención de sus colegas y pares - ¿Cuál será el plan? ¿O me dirán que planean cargar de frente contra un enemigo desconocido en una posición de ventaja? - Un ola de murmullos incomodos seguidos de silencio fue toda la indicación que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que ese era el plan de la mayoría - Entiendo. Entonces, que tal si… - Duran fue interrumpido por un mensajero que entró a la tienda. Llevaba el uniforme del ejército imperial.

\- Sus majestades - Saludo el mensajero, arrodillándose - Traigo un mensaje del príncipe Zorzal el Caesar. Desea que ataquen con sus ejércitos por el frente en una punta de lanza. El ejército Imperial llegara mañana durante el mediodía para lanzarse a la lucha desde el costado derecho de sus ejércitos – informó, antes de pararse y salir de allí sin esperar respuesta. Aunque a Duran la noticia le provocaba desconfianza, el ánimo de sus compañeros al saberse la presencia del Ejército Imperial no le dejó más opción que aceptar el plan propuesto por el Imperio. Fue así como se decidió que fracciones de 3 ejércitos distintos, que juntaban en total 10.000 hombres, irían primero, comenzando el asalto al amanecer del día siguiente.

No se imaginaban contra que se enfrentaban.

 _ **Día D+7**_ **. Mañana.**

- _¡Avancen!_

Ante la orden de su rey, los soldados y otras criaturas de los ejércitos de Alguna, Mudwan y League rompieron la marcha hacia la Colina de Alnus. Cuando empezaron a subir la ladera de la colina, encontraron una alambrada de espino con mensajes escritos en un idioma desconocido para ellos. Ignorándolo, los soldados cortaron las alambradas y los orcos pisotearon los carteles. Llegando un poco más allá, aún no había signos de reacción por parte de su enemigo.

El general británico Scott bajo sus binoculares de su cara, una expresión de desagrado en su rostro al comprobar la poca o nula importancia dada por sus enemigos a las líneas de seguridad. Podía apostar lo que quisiera a que los rusos estaban agradecidos de que al fin llegara algún enemigo, y los alemanes estuvieran con una cara seria en sus rostros. Con un gesto de rechazo, se giró al expectante comandante de la batería de obuses de 25 libras.

\- Distancia aproximada: 5.000 metros. Número de enemigos: 10.000. Dirección oeste. Permiso para disparar concedido.

\- ¡Sí señor! - Respondió energéticamente el comandante de la batería de obuses, antes de redirigir las indicaciones y obtener otras más precisas. Consultando su radio, Scott pudo comprobar que el proceso se repetía con mayor o menor intensidad y velocidad a lo largo del cinturón de obuses dispuestos alrededor del muro central del fuerte. Subiendo al susodicho muro, levanto nuevamente sus binoculares, esperando para ver los "fuegos artificiales."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El rey de Alguna escucho un silbido en el aíre. Levantando su cabeza, lo último que pudo ver fue el cielo azul.

Y luego todo se fue a negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Duran observaba el avance de los ejércitos que conformaban la punta de lanza del ataque desde una cresta cercana, su ejército detrás de él. El grupo escucho un silbido, y de repente el sector donde se hallaban los 3 ejércitos se llenó de humo y fuego, con grandes explosiones cubriendo la visión. Prontamente un seguimiento de explosiones similares empezaron a sucederse una tras otra, hasta que el lugar estuvo en silencio y lleno de polvo.

\- ¿La Colina de Alnus exploto? - Fue todo lo que pudo gesticular el anciano rey, sin comprender que había pasado. Acercando su caballo al borde, seguido de sus ayudantes, observo como se dispersaba el humo. Y prefirió no haberlo hecho.

Una gran cantidad de tierra removido y desnivelada. Una masa de lo que alguna vez fueron restos humanos, mezclados entre sí con sus armas y armaduras quebradas, si es que seguían con su forma original. Una pequeña cantidad de llamas quedo de resto en algún lugar de lo que fuera la formación de 10.000 hombres de 3 reinos. El hedor de la muerte y los restos humanos despedazados y carbonizados lleno rápidamente el ambiente, provocando que uno de los ayudantes del rey tuviera que vomitar, sin darse mayor tiempo que el de quitarse el casco. Ni siquiera alcanzo a bajar de su caballo.

\- ¿Dónde está el rey de Alguna? - Preguntó Duran a nadie en especial - ¿Y el rey de Mudwan? ¿Dónde está el ejército de League?

A lo lejos, la colina de Alnus, entre el polvo y humo dispersándose, se alzaba intacta e imponente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El segundo asalto a la Colina de Alnus empezó con los ejércitos desperdigados a lo largo de la ladera, lograron acercarse hasta una distancia mucho mayor que la lograda con la primera ofensiva. Pero cuando lograron acortar mucho más la distancia, llegando relativamente cerca de las primeras defensas (1.000 metros de las trincheras, 2.000 metros del fuerte), empezaron a salir de las defensas enemigas agujas invisibles, que dejaban trazos amarillos a su paso y que aniquilaban a sus hombres al contacto. Sus armaduras nada podían hacer contra ellas. A pesar de eso, en algunos golpes de suerte se lograban desviar o resistir, permitiendo el avance en ciertos lugares a costa de grandes bajas. Considerando los puntos con mayor cantidad de destellos y agujas entrantes, Duran decidió avanzar por los flancos de la colina para evitar esos puestos mágicos enemigos, movilizando al ejército en general en esas direcciones. Se acercaba el final de la segunda ofensiva, y los oficiales defensores se asegurarían de que así fuera.

\- _Herr General_ \- llamó su atención un grupo de oficiales del grupo panzer de la _Panzer Akademie_ \- El enemigo ha empezado a realizar maniobras de flanqueo a gran escala evadiendo la mayoría de los nidos de ametralladoras.

\- ¿Y? No soy imbécil, sé que no vendrán solo a decirme eso - Hermann los miro con la clara expresión de impaciencia grabada en la cara.

\- Venimos a pedirle permiso para salir con los Panzer a cazar - resumió uno de ellos. Los pares de ojos miraron expectantes a su general, quien luego de meditar unos momentos decidió que sería buena idea avanzar hacia el puesto de mando y tomarse de un trago una lata de bebida gaseosa.

\- _Herr general…?_

\- Atención a todos los generales, este es el General Hermann de la _Panzer Akademie_. Un destacamento de Panzers va a salir por el flanco derecho de nuestras líneas, vigilen su fuego - una sucesión de respuestas provino de la radio, la cual al terminar provoco que el general se dirigiera a los oficiales de 40 tanques entre Panzer IV, Panther y Tiger - Tienen permiso, pero solo por nuestro flanco derecho. El izquierdo es para los rusos.

\- _Jawohl mein herr!_ \- Cuadrándose disciplinadamente, el grupo de oficiales salió de allí a la carrera dispuestos a enseñarles a sus enemigos no solo el poder de la ingeniería alemana, sino que el verdadero terror.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Duran observo como sus tropas avanzaban a duras penas, pero a un ritmo mayor y con menos perdidas que el anterior por el centro. Por lo visto, el cambio de camino en el avance tomo por sorpresa a las defensas enemigas, que no habían movilizado su poder de fuego hacia los costados de sus líneas defensivas, permitiendo el avance de sus hombres. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al frente de la formación cuando un soldado lanzo un grito y llego donde él a la carrera.

\- ¡Señor! ¡E-elefantes de hierro enemigos! ¡Son pocos, pero tienen demasiado poder! ¡Ninguna de nuestras armas a podido dañarlos, y han aniquilado a 500 hombres en un parpadeo, no dejando a ninguno de ellos vivo! ¡Debemos retirarnos antes de que nos alcancen!

\- ¡Silencio! - Ordenó Duran. El asustado soldado hizo caso y cerro su temblorosa boca, aun arrodillado ante su rey - ¿Es verdad lo que me cuentas, o son exageraciones producto de tu imaginación?

\- Es todo verdad, señor. Yo mismo con mis compañeros lo presenciamos a la distancia. Pensábamos atacarlos por la espalda, pero se dieron vuelta y dispararon más de esas agujas invisibles, saliendo de dos lugares a la vez. Y luego estaban sus trompas, largas y rectas, hechas de metal. Escupían una devastadora magia explosiva que aniquilaba a los soldados que estuvieran dentro de su rango de ataque. Decidimos retirarnos, pero solo 5 logramos huir. El resto de los otros 500 fue aniquilado – contó, tembloroso, su lastimosa experiencia contra sus enemigos y sus bestias de acero.

\- Si es verdad, y solo cinco de ustedes escaparon… ¿Por qué estás solo tu aquí? - Preguntó el anciano rey al soldado.

\- Dos de ellos murieron debido a las agujas que llegaban de las defensas enemigas. Los otros dos están heridos, y están siendo tratados más adelante.

\- Ya veo… - si Duran dijo algo más o no, nadie lo supo. El ruido provocado por el avance de los hombres, las explosiones, y las agujas despedidas por sus enemigos fue ensordecido por un ruido desconocido para ellos: el sonido de un motor.

Girando sus cabezas, los soldados de Elbe pudieron observar toda la majestuosidad de una compañía Panzer avanzando a la carrera hacia ellos. Al poco tiempo de haberlos visto, los tanques empezaron a escupir las temidas agujas invisibles a los soldados de Elba, quienes en un esfuerzo inútil colocaron sus escudos para proteger a su rey. Detrás de la línea de escudos, los soldados tocaron a retirada, mientras que los ayudantes del rey procedían a evacuarlo de la zona de peligro. Duran observo a sus hombres siendo aniquilados por esos elefantes grises de metal con extrañas cruces negras que llevaban la muerte adonde fueran, borrando de la faz de la tierra a veteranos soldados y dejando sus restos irreconocibles. Una visión más lejana del campo de batalla le indico que a los soldados del otro lado de la colina les sucedió lo mismo, solo que esta vez eran elefantes de color verde. Así, la segunda ofensiva aliada fracaso con un saldo aproximado de 40.000 muertos. La última imagen que quedó grabada en la cabeza de Duran fue la de un joven soldado aliado siendo aplastado por un elefante de hierro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Quizá la tarea más tediosa después de un combate era tener que limpiar su tanque. Aniquilar a sus enemigos fue divertido y todo, pero la gran cantidad de sangre y restos de metal adheridos a las orugas del tanque provocaban una molesta labor permanente de limpieza. Cuando ya había limpiado la mayor parte delas orugas, le indico al conductor que moviera el tanque para limpiar las partes que no podría limpiar si estaban cubiertas por la mole de hierro. Al moverse ligeramente y frenar, de la oruga cayo una todavía sangrante cabeza.

 **.**

 _ **Día D+8**_ **. Campamento Aliado.**

Duran ya había comprobado la ineficacia de atacar de día, menos de frente. Un último asalto en la mañana dejo un saldo de 20.000 muertos, incluido un rey. Sumando a los reyes muertos el día anterior, arrojaba un total de 6 reyes muertos de 8 totales. El ejército aliado empezó con cerca de 100.000 hombres. Actualmente solo quedaban 30.000. Y el ejército imperial todavía no aparecía.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos retirarnos? - Preguntó el otro rey sobreviviente a la masacre. No era un rey viejo, pero tampoco era joven. Había llegado lleno de buena voluntad, pero ahora parecía que una sombra de 50 años se le había colocado encima de los hombros, ensombreciendo su ceño.

-No - respondió Duran mientras observaba el casco del rey de Alguna, recuperado ese día durante el combate - Seria una deshonra para nuestros compañeros caídos. Debemos por ultimo caer con honor.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

\- Intentemos un asalto nocturno, cerca de la de la madrugada. Es nuestra única posibilidad de acercarnos a ellos sin morir en el camino. A estas alturas, está claro que el ejército imperial no aparecerá. Quien sabe si tal vez ya fue aniquilado.

\- Quizás… te veré en la noche.

\- Hasta la noche.

 _ **Día D+9**_ **. Colina de Alnus. 2:00 A.M.**

El plan iba bien. Habían logrado acercarse en gran medida a las posiciones enemigas, pasando por sobre los cadáveres aliados que habían quedado desperdigas por el campo. En un silencio espectral, los dos reyes restantes del ejército aliado llegaron con sus tropas a la línea de trincheras excavadas en la tierra por sus enemigos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar las trincheras tan defendidas durante el día, vacías.

Y entonces, como escuchando sus dudas, uno de los soldados piso algo parecido a una placa. Esto provoco que algo saliera disparado al cielo, explotando en una pequeña fuente de luz a gran altura. Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada, solo observando como esa extraña luz caía y se apagaba. Cuando reaccionaron y empezaron a avanzar nuevamente, se escucharon múltiples sonidos venir de la base enemiga. Durante más tiempo no se escuchó nada, hasta que encima de ellos el cielo se ilumino como si fuera de día, con muchas luces similares a la anterior pero con mayor alcance. El rey de Elbe no tardo en asimilar la situación.

\- ¡Avancen! ¡Avancen! ¡Carguen! - Empezó a ordenar a todos mientras su caballo galopaba al frente. Los soldados empezaron a correr, para luego empezar a sufrir los devastadores efecto de las armas enemigas. Duran logro avanzar algo, pero su caballo cayó muerto, víctima de más alambradas. Sus hombres al poco tiempo llegaron a su posición y lo ayudaron a levantarse mientras lo protegían con sus escudos. Pero Duran ya sabía que debía hacer.

\- ¡Retírense! ¡Vamos, todos retírense! - Empezó a empujar a sus hombres hacia el camino de vuelta, cuando una ráfaga de disparos llego a su posición. Duran observo como la mayoría de sus hombres caían abatidos por esas ráfagas amarillas que les arrebataban la vida sin misericordia ni honor, solo observando sus escudos siendo atravesados como si no estuvieran allí. Su único ojo mostrándose _shockeado_ por la matanza.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Karl Schmidt miraba al frente, asomado por la escotilla de su tanque. Su ametralladora en la escotilla, vomitando constante plomo. Un espectáculo repetido a lo largo de la defensa del fuerte, priorizado durante la noche. Las ametralladoras y cañones de los tanques no paraban de machacar a los enemigos ubicados en las trincheras, la mayor parte tratando de avanzar hacia el fuerte. Debido a eso, el kilómetro de distancia entre ambos puntos estaba lleno de sangre y restos humanos. Suspirando y dejando de disparar para que el arma no se sobrecalentara, el oficial ajusto su gorra mientras observaba el paisaje de la noche ensordecido por el sonido de las armas. Un sonido le indico que el arma principal del vehículo estaba cargada.

\- Fuego.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Duran avanzo unos pasos. Su pie choco con algo, lo cual resultó ser un arco. Recogiéndolo, tomo una flecha del suelo y la disparo. La vio perderse en la noche, camino hacia sus enemigos pero problablemente sin llegar a ellos. Su cabeza solo se planteaba como llego hasta esa situación, su cerebro haciendo _clic_ y llevándole a descifrar porque el emperador Molt los llamo allí.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - Miró hacia el oscuro firmamento, iluminado por las luces brillantes como el sol, y los trazos amarillos que dejaba la magia enemiga al pasar, buscando aniquilar a más de sus hombres - ¿Esto era lo que querías, Molt?

Dejándose llevar por la desesperación y el abandono, el anciano rey comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Cuando su iris comenzó a desviarse del centro de su ojo, una explosión ocurrió a su lado, mandándolo a volar. Duran solo se dejó llevar, dejando de sentir su brazo izquierdo. Mas nada le importaba. Solo quería reír y dormir…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El oficial ruso llevaba un rato disparando su arma. Su tanque también contribuía lo suyo con la defensa, aunque su escasa cantidad de disparos por minuto le privaba de hacer la gran cosa. Producto de eso, abrió su escotilla y se sentó en esta, con todo el cuerpo al descubierto, y sacando una botella de un líquido transparente que sabía que ciertos oficiales se preguntarían como hizo para obtenerla estando literalmente en otro mundo. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, una flecha cayó y reboto en el acero del tanque a su lado, antes de caer al suelo, inútil. El oficial ruso solo la miro unos segundos antes de volver a lo suyo, restándole importancia a lo que sería la última acción de desafío en contra de su base en mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 _ **Día D+9**_ **. Colina Alnus. 10:00 A.M.**

La batalla había cesado. Los enemigos se retiraron durante la noche, en medio de un caos más grande del que hubieran previsto los jóvenes generales a cargo de los escolares. Los obuses los siguieron hasta que llegaron al límite de su alcance útil, desorganizando aún más si se podía la caótica retirada. Muestras de eso era la gran cantidad de restos humanos y materiales allí presentes.

Múltiples unidades móviles se habían desplegado por todo el sector de la colina para buscar heridos, prisioneros, y mantener el terreno cercano explorado y vigilado. Estas unidades por lo general consistían en infantería en semiorugas, aunque se les sumaron algunos tanques medios para agregar potencia de fuego ante una posible eventualidad. Aunque para muchos eso no era más que un gasto de petróleo, el gran número de enemigos desplegados llevo a que los altos mandos insistieran en la presencia de los blindados.

Miho salió de su Panzer IV y subió un cerro cercano, dejando a sus amigas cuidando el tanque. Manteniendo la pistola sujeta con su mano derecha, se acercó al oficial alemán que se encontraba examinando algo en la cima del cerro. Cuando ella llego, se levantó con un pequeño escudo de armas en la mano. Luego de observarlo unos segundos lo arrojo por la ladera. A lo lejos, en varios cerros se podía ver a soldados vigilando los alrededores o buscando signos vitales en los que pudieran estar vivos. Algunas aves carroñeras volaban alrededor, pero era un número abismalmente bajo debido al constante combate del día anterior. Pese a todo, el cielo seguía siendo azul. Con ese paisaje entre deprimente, neutro y alegre y entre muerto y vivo, Miho se plantó en su lugar para luego tomar una respiración profunda. Karl solo atino a ajustarse su gorra mientras miraba el paisaje, con su tanque detenido horizontalmente a mitad de camino de la ladera del cerro.

\- ¿Soy yo o tienes una manía con ajustarte la gorra? - Pregunto Miho.

\- Llámalo como quieras. Aunque sirve cuando no hay nada que hacer-Dicho eso procedió a revisar su pistola, comprobando el cargador y el seguro. Una vez lo hubo hecho, saco otra arma y la disparo hacia el cielo, lanzando una bengala verde que se desactivo tras unos segundos de alcanzar su altura máxima. Con un suspiro arrojo el arma desechable, para volver a tomar su pistola con la mano derecha. Miho observo que la acción era repetida por algunos equipos, mientras otros disparaban una roja. El intervalo era bastante irregular, así que supuso que se usaba al terminar de explorar un sector: verde cuando no había nada, rojo cuando había prisioneros. Miho suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Y aquí vinimos a pelear – murmuró, observando el paisaje con el sol detrás suyo.

\- …y aquí vinimos a pelear - repitió Karl mientras imitaba la acción.

En el punto más alto del muro central del fuerte, ondeaban imponentes las banderas de Reino Unido, Rusia, Alemania y Japón.

.

 **Bueeeeno, hasta aquí el capítulo 1 de este fanfic. Para los que lean esto, les recuerdo que siempre se pueden enviar personajes, así como dar consejos o ideas para la trama.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, y hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: No olviden pasarse por mi otro fanfic "GATE: 1940"**


	3. Capítulo 2: Estableciendo Lazos

**Segundo capítulo de este crossover. Como habrán notado algunos, hay mucha similitud con el cannon. Tratare de modificarlo más, para que no sea como leer una reescritura de la serie.**

 **APM 1984: Siento que la cosa quede así, pero espero que con este capítulo se empiece a notar una mayor divergencia del GATE original. Espero este capítulo te agrade.**

 **PD: Si alguien ve esto y se pregunta "¿Por qué no escribe sobre el de 1941?" les diré que escribo según me venga la inspiración, y aparentemente primero le toco a este (no se cual suba primero). Eso es todo.**

 **N/A: Editado el 23 de Junio de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2  
Estableciendo Lazos  
Puesto de Mando de Alnus. Sala de Reuniones. Día D+12.**

\- Degradado… a un comandante… de exploraciones… degradado… jajaja… snif snif… jajaja… jejeje…

Dentro de la sala de reuniones se hallaban algunos oficiales de las 8 academias europeas, quienes acababan de discutir un tema trascendental: la exploración de este nuevo mundo, base crucial para lanzar futuras operaciones. Pero…

El estado actual de la sala era el siguiente: dos comandantes tras el escritorio del fondo, los otros comandantes y unos pocos oficiales desperdigados por allí o apoyados en un mesa, y un oficial en posición fetal en una esquina con un aura depresiva oscura sobre él, mientras murmuraba cosas como "degradado", "un glorioso oficial de la _Panzer Akademie_ llegado a esto", "yo fui uno de los que dirigió el ataque final", entre otros.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - Pregunto Miho entrando a la sala. Con un gesto, el comandante de la academia a la que pertenecía el oficial depresivo, también conocido como Karl Schmidt, llamo a ignorarlo. Miho se acercó a la mesa, donde había múltiples papeles con datos sobre unidades, armas, municiones, combustibles, y otros. Además había unos papeles dispuestos de forma desordenada pero apartados del resto, que decían en la parte superior "Zugs de Exploración".

\- Yendo al grano, _Kommandant_ Miho - comenzó el comandante con una clara expresión de estar hastiado de papeleo - Estamos creando equipos de exploración autónomos para explorar este nuevo mundo. Las misiones de estos equipos son de explorar, transmitir información, crear lazos de beneficio cuando sea posible, y estudiar el funcionamiento local. Basados en los ejércitos enemigos, podemos asumir que es un sistema entre medieval y antiguo, pero es mejor asegurarse. Tendremos 3 tipos de equipos: el pesado o mecanizado, el medio y el ligero. Además, estará el de mando - hizo un gesto al ahora siendo consolado oficial en posición fetal en una esquina de la sala - Y uno de reserva o refuerzo – realizó ahora un gesto hacia Miho, que entendió la indirecta - El tuyo será el Zug 7, conformado por las 4 tanques que trajo tu escuela, acompañados por un oficial de una de nuestras academias, uno de otras escuela japonesa, y de un semioruga con infantería para mantener una fuerza de combate en entornos cerrados. Te reunirás mañana con tu equipo. Eso es todo.

Miho asintió antes de salir. Luego el comandante, con la expresión de "No elegí ser comandante para hacer papeleo" se dirigió hacia el oficial en la esquina, a quien levanto de un puntapié.

\- Levántate de una vez. No te dejaría un puesto tan bajo aunque lo quisiera - dijo con fastidio, provocando que el oficial se levantara y rápidamente recompusiera - Te daré el mando del Zug 0, también conocido como Zug de Mando. Además, estarás al mando de todos los equipos. ¿Suficiente? - El aludido asintió vigorosamente, o lo que se podía decir que era su concepto de vigorosamente, antes de arreglar su uniforme. Luego de eso el general llamo a todos a la mesa del centro, donde se ubicaron a su alrededor.

\- Ahora, vamos con el tema principal - llamo el general la atención del resto - ¿Quién será el nominado para acompañar a los nipones?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Nadie quería ir con ellos, con la expectativa de que no se meterían en mucha acción, y la falta de práctica de los asiáticos.

\- Propongo al oficial Khoakin Petrakov de la _Comrades Academy_ \- hablo Karl. El resto lo miro con desconfianza.

\- ¿Por qué motivo deseas que vaya el con nuestras ayudantes japonesas? - Inquirió el general de la _Guards Academy_.

\- Tiene una vasta experiencia de campo y puede adaptarse aun cuando el grupo de inadaptados que tiene bajo su mando aumenta en gran cantidad. Solo los soldados de infantería se salvan.

\- ¿Y la verdadera razón? - Pregunto ahora el general de la _Comrades Academy_.

\- Seamos sinceros – suspiro - ¿Quién de nosotros quiere tenerlo bajo nuestro mando?

Los oficiales de la sala empezaron a comentar la veracidad de lo dicho - Muy bien, votos para que el oficial Khoakin Petrakov, al mando de un IS-2 y miembro de la _Comrades Academy_ se una al Zug 7 - Todos los oficiales que no fueran generales levantaron la mano - Bien, por votación unánime el oficial Petrakov pasara a formar parte del Zug 7. Se levanta la sesión.

Apenas había dicho esas palabras la puerta se abrió, mostrando al mencionado oficial entrando a la sala - Buenas, lamento llegar tarde - El grupo de oficiales le dirigió la mirada fijamente, provocándole un sentimiento de malestar de que ya estaba jodido - Mierda…

 **Día siguiente. Hangar de tanques. Mañana.**

\- …y así es básicamente como quede en este equipo. Como puedes ver, no tengo el agrado de muchos por aquí - termino de explicar el ruso a Miho, quien asintió mientras digería la historia.

\- Al menos no eres un desconocido total. Y un IS-2 aportara gran poder de fuego, aunque ralentizara la marcha - analizo mientras observaba los papeles fichados con los vehículos de su grupo y sus respectivas tripulaciones - Faltan el semioruga y el Tiger I…

\- Hablando del demonio - menciono Khoakin, observando como el susodicho tanque aparcaba a un costado de ellos. Del tanque bajo Maho, quien corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¿Onee-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dirigiendo tú otro grupo?

\- No, estaré contigo. Ya me he dado demasiadas libertades respecto a cuidarte. A partir de ahora me encargare yo misma de que no te pase nada - Aseguro Maho con una sonrisa rara vez mostrada en ella. Miho le sonrió de vuelta, mientras al otro lado del par aparcaba el semioruga "251" que llevaría a la infantería con ellos. Del vehículo descendió el _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth, quien se cuadro ante Miho antes de dar su reporte.

\- El semioruga número 231 con su conductor, artillero y diez tripulantes está listo, _Oberst_ \- Informo. Miho suspiro ante el gesto.

\- Está bien, llámame Miho o Nishizumi. No tienes que ser tan formal - le indico. Para poder mezclarse efectivamente con los militarizados estudiantes europeos, a los japoneses se les tuvo que dar diversos rangos según su importancia y sobre en qué país estaba basada su escuela. Miho escogió el sistema alemán al estar más familiarizada con él, ya que su escuela no tenía ninguna nación escogida (aunque después del ataque la mayor parte de los tanques eran alemanes). Ella recibió el rango de _Oberst_ , o coronel, como una forma de señalar que no tenía mayor jerarquía que los generales ya establecidos.

\- No puedo. Va contra el reglamento llamar de una forma tan familiar a los oficiales iguales o superiores al rango de _Oberstleutnant_ \- Informo el suboficial todavía en posición de "firme". Una ligera brisa sacudió su cabello corto negro, pero aun así mantenía su presencia disciplinada.

\- Bien, entonces… ¡descansa! - El sargento primero relajo sus miembros, antes de acercarse a Miho y dar un informe detallado.

\- El equipo se compone de dos escuadras: una de granaderos de asalto de 5 miembros armados con MP40's y granadas, y una escuadra de fuego de 4 miembros con una ametralladora ligera. Además, el semioruga va armado con dos ametralladoras, que pueden ser utilizadas por el conductor y el artillero en caso de combate. Además de eso, tenemos un par de _Panzerfaust_ dentro del semioruga, por si se aparece un Wyvern y se intenta acercar a nosotros. Eso es todo.

\- Eso… ¿no es mucho? - Pregunto Miho preocupada por la gran cantidad de armas y poder de fuego traído por los alumnos. El sargento primero levanto los hombros con indiferencia, como diciendo "no es asunto mío". Miho suspiro y fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo, que ya se terminaba de juntar. El suboficial alemán reviso su reloj y chasqueo la lengua.

\- 20 minutos tarde. Deberían haberse apresurado más - murmuro para sí. El resto no le hizo caso y subió a sus vehículos, dando Miho la señal de comenzar la marcha con un:

\- _Panzer Vör!_

 **2 horas más tarde.**

\- Estoy aburrida… - murmuro desanimadamente Saori, echada sobre su asiento dentro del tanque. Miho seguía asomada por la escotilla, observando el alrededor. Los otros tanques iban cerrados, con sus tripulaciones probablemente haciendo de vagos. Detrás de los blindados, el semioruga se deslizaba silencioso. Sus tripulantes le habían colocado un toldo para evitar las molestias del sol, pero aun con espacio suficiente como para disparar al exterior.

\- Sra. Nishizumi, ¿por qué no entra? Se va a insolar si permanece tanto tiempo al sol - pregunto Yukari. Tenía una mirada preocupada hacia su líder: le preocupaba que los acontecimientos recientes y lo rápido que sucedieron le hubieran afectado. Pero aunque eso fuera cierto, Miho se lo hubiera guardado para sí misma.

\- Tienes razón, Yukari - entrando de nuevo al tanque, cerro la escotilla y activo su radio - Onee-san, por favor asómate por la escotilla y avísame si vez algo.

\- _Entendido_ \- respondió la estoica voz de Maho. Miho solo suspiro antes de recostarse. Al poco tiempo cayo dormida, siendo observada cariñosamente por su tripulación.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth se encontraba molesto. El esperaba ver combate de forma prácticamente constante, o al menos combatir en combates de tal magnitud que sus ganas fueran aplacadas. Y en lugar de eso, lo enviaron a un equipo de exploración al mando de dos escuadras de infantería junto a un grupo de tanquistas de los cuales probablemente solo 1 sabía lo que hacía, y aun así, ese único se trataba del odiado y a la vez amado Khoakin. Querido por los soldados, odiado por los mandos, era conocido por ser un rebelde y actuar muchas veces por su cuenta en combate. Para las academias alemanas y británicas era una odisea tratar con él, más para el alocado estilo ruso era el oficial ideal, o quizás lo sería si no fuera por su aparente locura.

- _Unterfeldwebel_ , ¿cree que hallemos combate en este grupo? - Le pregunto su segundo al mando, el _Obergefreiter_ Hans.

\- Espero que si - contesto él, sin apartar su mirada del camino - De todos modos, nuestras misión es ser la fuerza de combate en entornos cerrados o sin mucha movilidad para los tanques, o hacer de patrullas en el campamento. No espero mucho del enemigo, considerando que han perdido cerca de 200.000 soldados entre todas las batallas que hemos tenido.

\- Aunque es un hecho que nosotros no tenemos la misma cantidad de efectivos que tienen ellos. En este mundo tendremos cuanto, ¿10.000 efectivos? Una batalla frontal sin una ventaja notable sería un suicidio.

\- Esperemos que no tengamos que dar esa batalla. ¿Has escuchado algo de las unidades de fuerzas especiales o tropas de elite traídas aquí?

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, los británicos han traídos un _Troop_ de su SAS escolar más algunos paracaidistas, y los de la _Panzer Akademie_ trajeron algunos _fallschirmjäger_ y _Brandemburgers_ con ellos. Sin embargo, las fuerzas especiales y paracaidistas no deben superar la centena y media de personas - comento el cabo primero.

\- Me pregunto qué rol podrían tener. Salvo los paracaidistas que se desplazan vía aérea y por ende pueden ir de un lado a otro rápidamente, las fuerzas especiales deberán tener mucha suerte para poder operar sin ser descubiertos.

\- Esperemos que no les pase nada excesivamente malo.

\- También escuche que una escuela japonesa, en previsión a un futuro enfrentamiento con nosotros, preparo una unidad de combate de fuerzas comando o de paracaidistas para tener algún efectivo terrestre. Sin embargo, desconozco si la enviaran a esta locura de guerra que tenemos aquí - comento a su vez el sargento primero.

\- ¿Una unidad comando japonesa? ¿Y qué escuela es esa?

\- Una italiana, creo.

\- Entonces estarán basados en los condenados Arditi. Nulo servicio de inteligencia y preparación, pero una decisión tan condenada que resultaron ser un dolor para los aliados.

\- ¿Tal vez están basados en los _Folgore_? Fueron un hueso duro de roer en El-Alamein, a pesar de su falta de equipamiento.

\- No digas más. Eso sí fue un dolor de cabeza para los británicos. 4 divisiones británicas y no pudieron con una de paracaidistas.

\- En cualquier caso, no estarán llegando aquí hasta dentro de un tiempo. Y tampoco sé si formaran _folgores_ o _Arditi_. Probablemente dependa de terceros.

En ese momento la columna se detuvo, forzando al conductor a frenar bruscamente por lo improvisto de la maniobra. Murmurando maldiciones, el _Unterfeldwebel_ descendió del vehículo y camino hasta el Tiger I, donde se habían reunido los 6 comandantes de tanque. Cuadrándose ante sus superiores, pregunto por la situación.

\- Un pueblo cercano. Desconocemos si hay acción amiga o enemiga, tal vez neutral. Varias casas rurales, algunas personas tranquilas - Informo Khoakin mientras le señalaba la dirección del pueblo y le pasaba sus binoculares. El suboficial de origen alemán los tomo y observo el pueblo encajonado entre los árboles.

\- No se ven soldados romanos ni hombres armados. Aunque, después de todo, tenemos una limitada línea de visión. Puedo ver también que hay más casas a lo lejos, de modo que no podemos descartar la presencia de soldados - Informó el germano.

\- Por eso mismo debemos ver que hacemos para acercarnos. Si vamos con todo el grupo lo más probable es que se asusten - analizo el ruso a su vez. Miho solo analizaba los datos entregados por el par de europeos mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

\- Me acercare con el semioruga y el Panzer IV. Eso debería dejarlos más tranquilos. El resto espere aquí, listos para reaccionar si hay combate - ordenó. El oficial ruso se le acerco con una petición.

\- Quiero pedir permiso para mover mi tanque al otro cerro de allá - señalo la susodicha colina con un gesto - Así tendremos mayor rango de observación, mayor línea de tiro, y en caso de ser necesaria la intimidación podemos decir que están rodeados - Explico sus motivos con una cara estoica.

\- Puedes hacerlo - meditó unos segundos - Llévate el Char contigo, por si pasa algo. Sodoko, vas con él.

\- ¡Mi nombre no es Sodoko! - Las quejas de la pelinegra cayeron en oídos sordos al irse cada uno con su trabajo. El par de tanques salió hacia la colina al otro lado tomando una ruta por detrás de la cadena de cerros, mientras que el semioruga y el Panzer IV se dirigían a la entrada del poblado. A las afueras de este se detuvieron, dejando ocultos los vehículos entre el follaje de las plantas.

\- Iremos a pie desde aquí-Informo Miho mientras bajaba de su tanque, una MP40 con correa en mano y pistola en su funda al costado-Roth, por favor baja junto al equipo de asalto. El resto que monte guardia aquí.

\- Entendido - dando órdenes en su idioma nativo, el equipo de 5 granaderos de asalto armados con MP40's al igual que el suboficial al mando descendieron del vehículo, dejándolo a cargo de los otros tripulantes.

\- Yukari, quedas al mando. Si escuchas más de 3 tiros seguidos al aire aceleran y entran al pueblo - Dirigió su mirada hacia el semioruga - Lo mismo va para ustedes - El conductor asintió, volviéndose ahora Miho de vuelta a su tanque.

\- No se preocupe Sra. Nishizumi. Nos mantendremos a la espera de cualquier señal - Afirmó la fanática de los tanques sonriente. Miho le devolvió el gesto, antes de dar un orden con la mano y dirigirse al pueblo seguida de los granaderos - Espero que todo vaya bien… no quiero ver más sangre…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿No hay ningún romano por aquí? Me estoy aburriendo de sobremanera, y eso que se supone que es tierra hostil - comentó una castaña echada sobre un IS-2. Tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro con los ojos cerrados, y tenía unos binoculares descansando sobre su pecho.

De la torreta del tanque se asomó un rubio de tez morena que le observo - Probablemente hemos aniquilado a todos los desgraciados alrededor de aquí. No se cómo esperas que nos ataquen - Desde adentro del tanque se escuchó un apagado "¡Cállate oxigenado!" que provoco que el aludido volviera su cabeza al interior del blindado - ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?!

\- Tu madre - le contesto la castaña - Retomando la pregunta, pues no creo que haya sido una aniquilación total. Seguramente quedan grupos de rezagados y bandidos por el lugar. Por no decir, que somos un grupo pequeño. Seguramente trataran de atacarnos cuando estemos desprevenidos - Respondió mientras abría los ojos, mostrando sus ojos de distinto color: izquierdo verde y derecho rojo.

\- De todos modos, el área es muy grande. Dudo que nos encontremos con un grupo enemigo dentro de poco - En ese momento llego el pelinegro líder del grupo, el capitán Khoakin, quien se subió al tanque y mando a su puesto de cargador al rubio de un golpe.

\- Basta ya de habladuría. Yo también me aburro, pero ando quejándome como mujer sobre eso.

\- Yo soy mujer - le observo la castaña, aun echada sobre el tanque.

-…

-…

\- ¡Ooohhh! - Se burló el resto de la tripulación desde el interior del tanque, marcándole una vena al loco comandante.

\- Desearía ser un comisario del NKVD ahora mismo… - murmuró entre dientes, mientras le hacía un gesto a la castaña para que volviera a entrar al tanque.

\- Eh… Khoakin, deberías ver esto - colocándole los binoculares en la cara, el oficial observo una columna de gente armada marchando hacía el poblado.

\- ¿No son los cazadores del pueblo? No deberían ser peligrosos.

\- Entiende, si se encuentran con el grupo de abajo los podrían atacar. No dudo que ganaremos, pero ante el menor gesto de violencia los alemanes los dejaran como colador. Tendremos muchos problemas de entendimiento si pasa eso - menciono la castaña, arrancándole al comandante un recuerdo de un partido de tanques anterior.

 _ **Flashback. 3 años atrás.**_

 _Estaba negociando una tregua. El grupo de 4 tanques tras él estaba exhausto protegiendo a los infantes heridos de los diversos ataques germanos, y necesitaban urgentemente retirarse. Como siempre sucedía en aquellos tiempos, algunos estudiantes quedaban heridos durante los duelos, y por ende había hospitales de campaña en los cuales los propios alumnos los atendían como parte de un juego de guerra._

 _Un teniente al igual que él, sobre un Panzer IV, escuchaba atentamente y con signos de aburrimiento las condiciones que proponía el ruso. Detrás de él, 5 Panzer IV y dos pelotones de_ panzergrenadier _con sus temidos_ panzerfaust _a la espalda aguardaban órdenes. A lo lejos, aun humeante por el combate, se veía el pueblo de donde los rusos acababan de ser desalojados con fuertes bajas para ellos._

 _\- A cambio de que evacuemos a los heridos, rendiremos dos tanques de la dotación. Las tripulaciones quedaran como prisioneros de guerra. - Odiaba rendirse. Él era partidario de luchar hasta el final, sacrificando todo para negarle al enemigo vidas y recursos. Pero el mando fue estricto en ese sentido: debía evacuar a los heridos a toda costa._

 _\- ¿Los otros dos tanques evacuaran a los heridos? - Pregunto el germano con desinterés. A diferencia del ruso, él estaba aburrido con esa palabrería. Entendía la cuestión de los heridos, pero le parecía ridículo que no hubiera forzado una salida del pueblo con los tanques que tenía antes. En cambio, ahora estaba en una situación mucho peor que en la que estaba hace una hora atrás._

 _\- Así es. Una vez salgamos de esta área necesitaran protección contra otros competidores-Respondió como si fuera obvio, lo cual, en efecto, lo era._

 _\- Bien. Diles a las tripulaciones que suban a los semiorugas. Nosotros los conduciremos._

 _\- Entendido._

 _Algunos soldados alemanes descendieron de los semiorugas para ir a ocupar los tanques rusos que se rendirían, pero a mitad de camino el cañón de uno de los T-34 rugió, mandando a volar herido a un par de granaderos. El resto de los soldados tomo sus armas, apuntándolas contra los rusos. El oficial alemán, que había descendido para comprobar a su pelotón, se dirigió nuevamente al oficial ruso, quien pensaba rápidamente en alguna excusa._

 _\- ¡¿Quién demonios disparo el cañón?! - Preguntó Khoakin. La escotilla del T-34 se abrió, mostrando a un alumno de rasgos caucásicos._

 _\- ¡Fue un error! ¡Por favor no disparen! - Grito a los alemanes, quienes seguían apuntando._

 _\- No hay ninguna garantía de que el disparo haya sido un accidente. - Acusó el oficial alemán. El tiro dado por el T-34 impacto a solo un metro de los granaderos, lo cual hacia fuertemente sospechoso el que fuera solo un accidente._

 _\- Tampoco la hay de que haya sido a propósito. - Contraataco el oficial ruso a su par alemán._

 _\- En caso de duda… - Murmuro el teniente alemán- …asume siempre lo peor. ¡Apunten! - Khoakin vio como todos los soldados alemanes escogían un blanco entre sus hombres. Los pocos infantes rusos solo pudieron levantar torpemente sus armas - ¡Fuego!_

 _Khoakin cayó casi inconsciente por un tiro de tanque. Su grupo fue eliminado y los supervivientes, dispersados. Observo que los que quedaron allí eran tomados prisioneros mientras los soldados pasaban caminando a su lado, como si él no existiera, alguno que otro dándole una mirada de lastima. Finalmente, fue eliminado por un tiro de gracia dado por el propio oficial alemán._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

\- Capitán. Capitán. Reaccione - lo zarandeaba su cargador, Iván Gorbachov - ¡Reaccione de una puta vez! - Dicho esto lo empujo y lo dejo caer del tanque. Entre insultos y bufidos el oficial ruso volvió a subirse arriba del tanque y se sentó en su puesto.

\- Mijail, contacto con el equipo del pueblo. Diles que un grupo de bandidos se dirige a su posición. Número estimado: 100.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos si son bandidos? - Pregunto Iván.

\- No hay uniforme estándar y a muchos les falta ropa que llevarían si fueran del pueblo. Además, su modo de andar es de saqueadores y sus armas son militares. Los cazadores llevarían arcos, flechas y un par de espadas, al contrario de los integrantes de ese grupo, que van armados como soldados.

\- Suficiente para confirmarlo. _Aquí el IS-2, tenemos una columna de presuntos bandidos acercándose al pueblo. ¿Me reciben?_

\- _Esta es Saori del Panzer IV. Miporin salió del tanque pero iremos a informarle. Gracias por la información. Fuera._

\- ¿Quién demonios es "Miporin"?

 **Pueblo de Coda. Minutos antes.**

Miho se asomó por el follaje que cubría el pueblo. Se veían algunos civiles, pero no en gran cantidad. Nadie los había notado todavía, por lo que decidió tímidamente dar un paso fuera de la cobertura de las plantas. Al instante cundió el pánico en el pueblo y un par de hombres con espadas salieron de una casa cercana y la amenazaron. Miho solo atino a levantar sus brazos en un gesto de calma, que logro aplacar de cierta forma a los guardias, o lo que fuesen. Usando un libro con algunas palabras traducidas intento hablar con los guardias.

\- _Líder. Pueblo. Hablar_ \- como pasa muchas veces al hablar otro idioma con el que no estas familiarizado, la pronunciación de Miho fue horrible y tuvo que repetir la frase 3 veces hasta que le entendieron. Al poco tiempo se presentó un anciano de tez morena algo gordo y de cara afable. Mientras se acercaba Miho hizo un gesto con la mano para que los granaderos se mostraran.

La súbita aparición de estos hombres con uniforme gris y pequeñas varas de metal alarmo a los guardias, pero nuevamente Miho logro tranquilizarlos.

\- _Saludos_ \- hablo el anciano del pueblo - _¿Qué intenciones tienen?_ \- Pregunto lentamente el anciano, comprendiendo el casi nulo manejo del idioma de los recién llegados.

Roth solo pudo parpadear un par de veces. ¿Es que no sabían que estaban en guerra con ellos? Tal vez el mando había sobreestimado demasiado la infraestructura de comunicación del enemigo.

\- _Nosotros explorar lugar. Ser otro lado puerta Alnus_ \- hablo con dificultad Miho. El anciano pareció entender, pero luego pregunto, lentamente de nuevo.

\- _¿Haber pasado algo Alnus?_

Ahora sí que Roth no pudo aguantar sus ganas y se dio una palmada en la cara. El resto de ambos grupos lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro, pero le restaron importancia al poco tiempo.

\- _Abrirse puerta otro mundo. Nosotros ser ese mundo_ \- informo Miho, buscando rápidamente las palabras en el libro traductor. "Aprender alemán es más fácil que hacer esto" pensó mientras ojeaba el libro, recordando las clases rápidas de alemán que tuvo que tomar para poder comunicarse con los miembros de la expedición antes de ir al otro lado del GATE. La mayoría de las japonesas que se convirtieron en altos mandos tuvieron que hacer un curso básico de ruso y alemán, dejando el inglés de lado ya que era enseñado en las escuelas.

El grupo del anciano se puso alerta de inmediato- _¿Ustedes ser enemigos?_

\- _No, no. Nosotros ser amigos ustedes._

De alguna forma la conversación siguió. Miho empezó a preguntar por el funcionamiento del pueblo, mientras los granaderos se sentaron en un círculo y el suboficial Roth secundaba a Miho en su conversación con el anciano del pueblo, todos ellos con sus armas en bandolera. Así aprendieron que el pueblo se llamaba Coda, que era un pueblo de cerca de 600 almas, que sobrevivía a base de la agricultura, y que el sistema utilizado era el sistema feudal. Sin embargo, desde hacía poco más de un mes no había contacto con el señor de las tierras o sus ayudantes. Secretamente, Miho y Roth pensaron en que debió haber sido un comandante durante las batallas contra ellos. Luego supieron que había otro pueblo más pequeño en un bosque cercano, donde decidieron dirigirse posteriormente. Finalmente aprendieron que la nación que dominaba todas esas tierras era llamada "Imperio" y su capital era una ciudad llamada "Sadera", alias "Capital Imperial."

\- Hablando de nombres originales - murmuró Roth por lo bajo, mas Miho lo ignoró.

\- _Nosotros guerra Imperio_ \- dijo Miho. Inmediatamente los guardias se pusieron alertas, los curioso que se habían acercado se alejaron y las mujeres resguardaron a sus niños.

\- _¡Nosotros no hacer daño!_ \- Se apresuró a exclamar Roth levantando sus brazos en un gesto de calma. A diferencia de la primera vez, la reacción fue de menor efecto. Bajaron sus armas, pero se mantuvieron a una distancia respetable - _"Como si eso los salvara de nuestras MPs"_ \- Pensó el suboficial mientras analizaba la nueva formación local, como le hubieran enseñado en su país. 5 hombres y el anciano del pueblo enfrente, otros 5 hombres detrás, y en segunda línea las mujeres y curiosos que se quedaran a observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. El momento tenso fue interrumpido por el anciano del pueblo, que pregunto algo.

\- _¿Ustedes no ser jóvenes para guerra?_ \- Preguntó con una mirada curiosa pero cautelosa, difícilmente reflejada en sus rasos amables.

Roth se apresuró a responder. No sabía cuál era el sistema japonés, pero conocía el hecho de que muchas graduadas de esas escuelas terminaban enlistándose en las fuerzas armadas.

\- _Nosotros ser escuela militar. Nosotros ser equipo exploración_ \- Dijo calmadamente. Aprovechando el tiempo de los locales para descifrar que dijo con su mala pronunciación, llevo su mano derecha a la correa que sujetaba su arma a la espalda, listo para entrar en combate en cuestión de segundos. Silenciosamente, quito el seguro de su arma y jalo la palanca, dejado al famoso subfusil listo para disparar.

El grupo local parecía discutir la veracidad de las palabras dichas por el hombre de uniforme gris. Si bien era cierto que eran un grupo pequeño y no poseían armas grandes o pesadas, seguían siendo enemigos del Imperio. Sin embargo, el argumento decisivo fue el hecho de que, si quisieran atacarlos, hubieran entrado a la fuerza en primer lugar, sin molestarse en dialogar con ellos.

\- _Está bien. Nosotros creer ustedes_ \- Informó el anciano del pueblo, ordenándole a los milicianos que bajaran sus armas. Estos obedecieron a regañadientes, apoyando sus lanzas y espadas en el suelo pero sin soltarlas. Miho suspiro ante el gesto, tendría que convencerlos de otro modo que ellos no eran hostiles.

\- Casi - murmuró Roth. Miho le asintió antes de dirigir su atención al grupo de 5 granaderos. Estos se habían puesto de pie con la súbita reacción de los locales, pero aun mantenían sus armas en bandolera. Eso sí, tenían sus manos en las correas, listos para sacarlas y entrar en combate.

\- Un enfrentamiento con ellos no serviría de nada. Debido a su pobre sistema de comunicación y a que seguramente creen en los rumores, si los atacamos dirán que somos unos invasores agresivos y despiadados - analizó Miho seriamente. El análisis de los soldados que iban con ella levanto levemente la tensión existente, la cual fue rota por…

\- ¡MIPORIIIIIN! - Saori entro corriendo por entremedio del follaje que rodeaba la entrada del pueblo, gritando el apodo de Miho. Esto provocó que los milicianos se pusieran en alerta, pero bajaron sus armas al comprobar que iba vestida de igual manera que la persona con la que dialogaban. Eso provocó una oleada de miradas curiosas entre los aldeanos. Dijeron que eran soldados, pero no llevaban ninguna armadura. ¿Era porque eran de exploración, o porque eran estudiantes? También estaba la cuestión de su armamento. SI bien un par de ellos llevaba unas dagas con ellos, todos llevaban unos extraños artefactos de metal, que parecían varas de susodicho material unidas en una extraña forma.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Saori? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? - Preguntó Miho sin entender porque su amiga venia corriendo hacia ella a toda la velocidad que les permitían las piernas. Pronto se encontraron cara a cara.

\- ¡Bandidos! ¡Hay bandidos en camino al pueblo! ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- ¡Cerca de 100!

Miho midió el peligro de inmediato. Eran solo 10 milicianos probablemente sin experiencia en combate, y los 7 estudiantes militares, uno de los cuales, Saori, iba desarmado.

\- Tenemos que retirarnos inmediatamente. Regresa tu primero y avisa a todos que nos juntaremos en la entrada del pueblo. ¡VE!

Saori salió corriendo apenas Miho le dio la orden, los granaderos en alerta y los milicianos curiosos respecto al escenario que se desarrollaba frente a ellos en un idioma desconocido. Miho se volvió hacia sus hombres y les dio un gesto de formarse fila, cosa que hicieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa, _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Ni idea Hans, no conozco japonés. Sin embargo, creo que la _Oberst_ Nishizumi nos informara ahora-Le respondió.

\- Bien, escuchen. Me notificaron que se acercan bandidos al pueblo, cerca de cien. Nos replegaremos con el tanque y el semioruga y esperaremos a los otros vehículos antes de observar la situación y decidir qué hacer-Informo su plan, que muchos de ellos vieron con desconfianza.

\- Desearía decir, _Oberst_ Nishizumi, que su plan me parece poco práctico si evaluamos el hecho de que hay un pueblo de 600 almas prácticamente indefensas contra 100 bandidos. Si esperamos que lleguen los otros vehículos fácilmente la mitad del pueblo será aniquilado, y los tanques grandes no podrán maniobrar bien. Por no decir, que si finalmente decidimos irnos, entonces estaríamos condenando a los aldeanos que sobrevivan al ataque - expusó una crítica bien elaborada Hans. Su mirada no era de reprobación, sino más bien de incredulidad ante el poco iniciativo plan de Miho.

\- Debo decir, Miho-Empezó ahora Roth - Que tu plan me parece increíblemente parecido al de esos comandantes que no tenían iniciativa, y por eso condenaban a los hombres bajo su mando - Miho abrió la boca para protestar - No te estoy acusando de ser uno de ellos, pero tu plan me parece estúpido si consideramos la fuerza que tenemos solo nosotros 7.

\- ¿Qué fuerza? - Preguntó Miho incrédula - ¡Solo somos 7 y ellos cerca de 100! ¡No hay forma de ganar solo nosotros!

\- Si la hay, dependiendo de las circunstancias podríamos ganar solo nosotros - Empezó a decir un granadero - Pero puedo suponer que la idea de que resistamos aquí es solo hasta que lleguen los vehículos para que estos los finalicen. Tendríamos más opciones si estuviera el equipo de fuego, pero nos las tendremos que arreglar con los subfusiles. Bastaran, sin embargo - analizo a su vez Hans. Roth se giró hacia Miho, respaldado por los argumentos de sus hombres.

\- ¿Sus órdenes, _Oberst_? Estamos listos para cualquier cosa.

Miho ni siquiera dudo - Formen una línea en el centro y esperen a que aparezcan los bandidos. Ofrézcanles la opción de rendirse si es posible - ordenó. Rápidamente los 5 granaderos se alejaron en dirección al centro de la plaza, donde los aldeanos veían extrañados el comportamiento de los "hombres de gris".

\- Sabía que esto serviría - murmuro Roth mientras sacaba una pistola de bengalas de su uniforme. Estaba cargada con una bengala que dejaba una estela de humo azul.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? - Pregunto Miho, curiosa.

\- Digamos que la tome por allí - contesto él.

\- ¿Que significa el humo azul de estas bengalas?

\- El significado puede varias según la acción o contexto, pero en este caso debería significar…

 **Colina a las afueras de Coda.**

\- …sin movimiento y atentos, ¿eh? - Murmuró Khoakin mientras observaba la estela de humo azul. Comprendió instantáneamente lo que debía hacer. Por definición común entre las academias europeas de todo el continente, cuando no hay significado definido la bengala azul decía que había que mantener posiciones y estar atentos.

\- ¿Capitán?

\- Mijail, transmite a todos los tanques del equipo. Por orden de la comandante mantengan su posición y estén atentos. Si preguntan, diles que eso significa la bengala azul.

\- Entendido.

 **Pueblo de Coda.**

\- _¿Qué estar pasando?_ \- Pregunto el anciano líder del pueblo, confundido.

\- _Bandidos estar cerca. Ir protegerse_ \- ordenó Miho ojeando levemente el libro. El anciano tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero les ordeno a las mujeres y niños que se refugiaran en sus casas. No obstante, algunos se quedaron para ver qué pasaba, aunque más alejados que antes. Los hombres se colocaron delante de ellas, mientras los milicianos rodearon al líder del pueblo. Pese a eso, ninguno sabía muy bien que pasaba.

La calma y el silencio que rodeaban el lugar fue interrumpido de súbito, cuando un grupo de cerca de 20 personas armadas entro a la plaza corriendo. Miho intento decirles que se rindieran, pero apenas abrió la boca casi le llego una flecha. Eso, antes de que los ahora identificados bandidos recorrieran 5 metros. Los aldeanos se asustaron y muchos salieron corriendo a sus hogares, algunos rodeando a las mujeres y niños que estaban demasiado paralizados por el miedo para huir. Pronto se revelaron más bandidos, complementando el grupo inicial hasta que llegara a las 100 personas.

Los granaderos simultáneamente descolgaron sus armas, apuntaron y liberaron una lluvia de muerte sobre los bandidos. Los primeros cayeron como segados por una hoz, siguiéndoles pronto lo que estaban detrás. Su avance se convirtió en una masacre, donde las balas los atravesaban, mataban, y masacraban. A los pocos segundos de empezar a disparar, Roth y Miho se unieron, esta última dando instrucciones a los aldeanos de correr. Estos, impresionados por el daño que causaban los extranjeros, decidieron obedecerles en su mayoría y desaparecer del lugar, quedando solo unos pocos valientes que defenderían su pueblo ante los bandidos.

Pronto los bandidos comprendieron que atacar de frente no serviría y se esparcieron por los matorrales que rodeaban la plaza, quedando fuera de la visión de los hombres de gris en la plaza. Miho tomo cartas en el asunto inmediatamente, recordando sus experiencias en batallas urbanas con los tanques.

\- ¡Dispérsense por la plaza! ¡Ocupen cualquier cobertura que encuentren! - Haciendo de ejemplo, corrió y se cubrió en el pórtico de una casa cercana. Los soldados se dispersaron cada uno por su lado, cubriéndose detrás de la fuente o en el pórtico de otra casa, un par quedándose agachado cerca del grupo de milicianos.

\- ¡Fuego a discreción! - Ordenó tardíamente Roth - ¡Acción individual!

Los bandidos volvieron a abalanzarse sobre los soldados y milicianos, esta vez desde distintos lugares. Los estudiantes de guerra abrieron fuego contra ellos, cada ráfaga eliminando a uno o dos de ellos. Pronto quedo en evidencia lo que dijo Miho. A pesar de la potencia de fuego, la dispersión y el reducido espacio borraban gran parte de esa ventaja. Un bandido estuvo a punto de matar al líder del pueblo con un ataque por la espalda, más un granadero se coló por debajo de él y le encajo la boca del cañón de su arma en el estómago, apretando el gatillo y dando rienda suelta a una andanada de plomo y muerte. Otro decidió entrar en una casa y salir por la puerta para atacar a Miho por la espalda, más cuando salió nuevamente fue recibido por 6 tiros cortesía de Roth. Un alumno saco una granada y la arrojo a unos matorrales tras él, arrancando gritos de dolor al explotar el artefacto.

Finalmente aparecieron los vehículos. El panzer IV llego esparciendo muerte y destrucción mediante sus ametralladoras y su cañon de 75mm. Tras él, el semioruga disparaba sus dos ametralladoras, y el equipo de fuego realizaba su trabajo exterminando a los bandidos con la MG42 ligera, eliminando a los más lejanos con las Kar 98k. Al poco tiempo, los bandidos restantes comprendieron lo suicida del ataque y decidieron escapar del pueblo. Pero apenas llegaron a los campos exteriores, los tanques en las colinas abrieron fuego sobre ellos, exterminando a quienes intentaran correr. A los 30 minutos de que los bandidos entraran en combate, solo quedaban 4 de ellos, quienes se rindieron. Todos los demás fueron exterminados, dejando casi un centenar de cadáveres en el pueblo y sus alrededores. Por otro lado, el pueblo de Coda y sus defensores no tuvieron ninguna baja. Los mismísimos aldeanos estaban fuertemente sorprendidos por el poder que tenían aquellos a quienes casi osaban desafiar.

\- ¡Equipo de asalto, rodeen a los que se rindieron! ¡Equipo de fuego, vigilen los alrededores! ¡Equipo Mallard, exploren los alrededores, vigilen que no haya más bandidos! - Ordenó rápidamente Miho. Los granaderos de asalto echaron a los 4 prisioneros al semioruga, mientras que el tanque de origen francés se largó a explorar. Roth mantuvo una corta charla con los aldeanos, asegurándoles que estarían tranquilos y que no les harían daño. Luego, fue a interrogar a los prisioneros. Por su parte, el Panzer IV, el StuG III y el IS-2 se juntaron en la entrada del pueblo, ya acabada la faena.

\- Ahora no pueden decir que no hemos tenido acción - declaró el oficial ruso mientras abría la escotilla de la torreta de su tanque. Segundos después se abría otra escotilla del tanque.

\- ¿Acción? Eso fue un tiro al blanco, no cuenta como acción. Recuerdo que durante la batalla allá en Bélgica los enemigos trataron de perforar el tanque con espadas y lanzas, y detenerlo con escudos. Eso sí fue acción - contestó la castaña.

\- Supongo que es el momento de presentaciones - murmuró Khoakin mientras se giraba a las confundidas tripulaciones del Panzer IV y StuG III - Yo soy Khoakin Petrakov, tengo el rango de capitán y soy un aficionado a la historia bélica y cosas sin relevancia. Por cierto, no me dejen solo con una botella de vodka.

\- Soy Sasha Petrakov, hermana del que desgraciadamente para mi es mi hermano-Se presentó la castaña - Mucho gusto - A pesar de sus palabras, su cara no llevaba ninguna expresión.

\- ¡M-mucho gusto! ¡Soy Saori Takebe! - Exclamó Saori con una reverencia.

\- Hana Izusu, mucho gusto - Se presentó amablemente la artista floral pelinegra, dando una ligera reverencia.

\- Yukari Akiyama, un placer - A pesar de las palabras de la castaña de pelo corto, su atención parecía más dirigida a la bestia blindada de la Unión Soviética que a sus ocupantes.

\- …Mako Reizei… - Salió una calmada y apagada voz desde dentro del vehículo.

\- Erwin - Habló esta vez una rubia que se asomó del StuG.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo o ese es tu verdadero nombre? - Preguntaron ambos rusos con la expresión _incredulidad_ grabada en el rostro.

\- Es mi apodo. Todos en este tanque tenemos uno. Mi nombre real es Riko Matsumoto, pero todos me llaman Erwin. Y como podrás adivinar, todos en este tanque somos aficionadas a la historia militar.

A Khoakin le brillaron los ojos-Entonces puedo suponer que ese es tu apodo por el "Zorro del Desierto".

\- Acertaste - Bajándose del cazacarros alemán, la rubia con gorro militar dio paso a una castaña de pelo corto que se presentó como Takako Suzuki, alias "Caesar". Después de ella, una castaña oscura se presentó como Kiyomi Sugiyama, alias "Saemoza", y por último apareció una chica con cabello corto negro ligeramente desordenado llamada Takeko Nogami, con el apodo de"Oryou".

Al poco rato, el equipo Hippo y Yukari terminaron hablando sobre historia y armas con el capitán ruso, mientras el resto del equipo Anglerfish empezó a socializar con el resto del equipo de origen europeo: un peliblanco con una cicatriz en su ojo llamado Yuri, un castaño llamado Mijail y un moreno rubio llamado Ivan. La diversión duro hasta que llegaron Miho y los granaderos, acompañados por el semioruga y el Char.

\- Todos a sus tanques, nos vamos. Todavía tenemos que pasar por el bosque antes de volver a Alnus, por lo que en el mejor de los casos estaríamos llegando mañana a la base.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no puedes relajarte un poco? Tenemos tiempo, no es como si les quedaran muchos efectivos con quienes atacarnos - se quejó Khoakin. Roth le dio una mirada de disgusto antes de hablar.

\- Los prisioneros dicen que después de la masacre de los ejércitos, muchos bandidos han salido a saquear. No son una amenaza para la base pero si para nosotros, y nuestra mejor opción es, de lejos, acampar al descubierto en un llano. Desconocen nuestras armas, por lo que un campo seria idóneo para los rifles y ametralladoras.

\- Agh… ¿no podemos descansar un poco?

\- Alguien dígame porque fui castigado poniéndome en la unidad de este desgraciado-Empezó a quejarse el suboficial alemán. A pesar de las palabras de Khoakin, el grupo volvió a moverse a los pocos minutos y, fiel a las palabras de Miho, empezó a anochecer cuando llegaron a ver el bosque que tenían como objetivo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo en llamas.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuál fue el puto conejo pirómano que inicio este incendio? - Pregunto Roth mientras observaba las magnitudes del fuego con sus binoculares. Ubicados en una pequeña colina que les daba un gran alcance visual, el grupo observaba las llamas consumir todo el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué esa broma mala, si puedo preguntar? - Habló esta vez Hans. Khoakin le dio un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo antes de volver a observar las dimensiones del siniestro. Las chicas, menos acostumbras a esas cosas, observaban desde la seguridad de sus vehículos el acontecimiento, sobrecogidas por el espectáculo.

\- Bueno, se dice que los humanos causan el 90% de los incendios forestales. Por lo tanto, el otro 10% debe ser algún conejo pirómano por allí-Respondió Roth.

\- Capitán Khoakin, permiso para dispararle al _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth - habló monótonamente Hans, con una mirada neutra en su cara.

\- Permiso concedido, _Obergrefeiter_ Hans - habló con la misma voz muerta Khoakin. Roth se apresuró a refugiarse en la seguridad del semioruga, para luego convencer al par de soldados que pararía con sus bromas. El ridículo ambiente fue interrumpido de súbito con un grito de Miho, quien retrocedo unos pasos con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, _Oberst_? - Preguntó Hans mientras seguía mirando el bosque. Segundos después, Roth abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, comprendiendo el porqué de la reacción de Miho.

\- ¡Hay un pueblo en ese bosque! ¡Ahora recuerdo que el anciano de Coda nos lo dijo!

\- Oh mierda… - fue lo que pudo articular Khoakin antes de que Miho empezara a dar órdenes al grupo de adentrarse en el bosque. Durante la noche el grupo de vehículos condujo a través del quemado bosque, con un incendio que se apagaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaban a la ubicación del pueblo. Cuando llegaron al amanecer, el espectáculo los sobrecogió.

Cadáveres quemados, cabañas en el suelo, restos de estructuras humeantes y trozos de cuerpos dispersos. Algunos restos se asomaban del suelo, como pidiendo ayuda o tratando de escapar.

\- Más que un incendio forestal, parece que algo o alguien los hubiera atacado con una llama increíblemente caliente. No queda nada en pie. Aunque es cierto que hace calor, desconozco si era suficiente para crear un incendio de estas magnitudes - Analizó Khoakin a Miho. Sasha y Erwin revisaban los alrededores del camino donde habían aparcado los vehículos blindados, mientras que los granaderos se habían dispersado en parejas para revisar el esqueleto de un pueblo. La pareja de Hans y Roth fue la última en aparecer, y tras compartir detalles con sus compañeros, se acercó a Miho para darle su informe.

\- Hay alrededor de 30 casas en este pueblo, varias de ellas parecían haber estado en árboles. A pesar de eso, solo hemos confirmado 23 cadáveres, todos ellos lejos del centro. El resto debe estar atrapado bajo los restos de árboles o dentro de las ruinas de las viviendas. Asumiendo un promedio d por casa, tendremos cerca de un centenar o un poco más de muertos. Siempre y cuando no haya escapado nadie, lo cual no parece ser muy probable.

Miho se mordió el labio. Sabía que sus tanques antiguos probablemente no podrían haber soportado el calor del incendio, pero se culpaba por no haber llegado antes. Pudiese ser que, con una casualidad, hubiera salvado a uno de ellos. Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el grito de un granadero, quien señalaba el pozo al centro del poblado.

\- ¡Hay alguien allá abajo! ¡Traiga una cuerda!

 **10 minutos más tarde…**

Tras una operación arriesgada más que nada debido al estado deplorable de las murallas del pozo, cuyas paredes amenazaban derrumbarse, el equipo de granaderos logro sacar al individuo que estaba atrapado allí abajo. Luego de retirar la cuerda del semioruga y tenderlo en el suelo, se dieron el tiempo de examinarlo. A quien habían encontrado resulto ser una mujer rubia, de apariencia cercana a los 20 años.

\- Mira esas orejas.

\- ¿Es un duende?

\- No idiota, es un elfo. El cabello rubio y las ropas verdes lo deberían confirmar.

\- Abran paso idiotas.

Khoakin llego hasta la rubia y tomo su muñeca, además de pegar su oreja a su pecho y llevar dos dedos a su cuello. Tras él, el castaño conocido como Mijail se acercó mirando su reloj. Pasaron los segundos, hasta que negando con la cabeza el castaño toco el hombro de su capitán. Este, repitiendo el gesto de negar con la cabeza, se separó del cuerpo y se quitó el gorro soviético mientras murmuraba la frase que temían todos los presentes, quienes luego lo imitaron retirando sus cascos y gorros.

\- Está muerta. Llegamos tarde.


	4. Capítulo 3: Encuentros no Amigables

**Siguen las aventuras de nuestras tanquistas y compañía en el mundo de GATE. Saludos y bienvenidos a este capítulo. Solo diré que aquí entraremos a lo que es el arco de Italica (creo que entrare a ese) y su desarrollo, que no divergirá mucho del cannon. De antemano me disculpo, pero quiero usar la mayor parte de las ideas que tengo en el otro fanfic, que creo que quedara mejor (siento que calzan más las cosas). No quiere decir que aquí no hayan ciertos sucesos, solo que el de los 40's será más entretenido, probablemente.**

 **Una cosa que debo agregar, es que cuando sea un dialogo normal, están hablando en alemán, mientras que si es español pero en cursiva están hablando el idioma imperial.**

 **Finalmente agregar, que si hay alguna persona leyendo esto que no hable español, deje su review en inglés (que igual me manejo) o en su idioma (gracias traductor) para que pueda saber que opinan de este crossover.**

 **APM 1984: Pues gracias por el comentario, supongo que si he mejorado respecto a los anteriores. Respecto a Tuka, lo averiguaras aquí y ahora. Sobre la jerga de combate, se lo debo a gente, juegos, películas, entre otros. Y los rangos, pues, digamos que se lo debo a una visita a la librería y a la cámara del teléfono. ¡Y vaya que si sirvió la putiza! No hablo como si fuera algo agradable de todos modos.**

 **Charly Meiou: Pues aquí lo veras (aunque ya sabes que pasara). Ah, y gracias por los personajes. Aquí ya veremos aparecer a tres de ellos.**

 **Ridli Scott: Es hora de ver si eso pasó… o bueno, quien sabe. Respecto a la crudeza de esta obra, trato de hacerla como una guerra verdadera pero sin exagerar, tratando de dejar algo más de espacio a relaciones entre gente joven (aun sin mucho éxito). Si está a ese nivel, no quiero imaginar cómo terminara mi otro fanfic al que le pongo todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza y es medianamente viable. En ese si puede que llegue al nivel de las primeras novelas ligeras (o bueno, quien sabe. No soy escritor de profesión). ¿Veremos la aparición de Rory y Lelei aquí? ¡No tengo idea!**

 **Coronadomontes: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Ni GATE ni GuP me pertenecen.**

 **EDIT (12 de Enero de 2017): Este capítulo fue re subido tras ser corregido por Charlie Meiou y RedSS.**

 **N/A: Editado el 14 de Julio de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3  
Encuentros no Amigables  
Bosque quemado. 8:00 horas.**

El grupo rodeaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer rubia que acaban de descubrir, con sus cascos y gorros a la altura del pecho en señal de luto y respeto, quedándose así por unos momentos antes de darse vuelta y volver a sus vehículos. Khoakin pasaba por sobre el cuerpo, cuando por accidente le golpeo con un pie provocando un gemido de dolor de la elfo, uno muy débil, quedándose así por unos segundos extrañado de lo que había escuchado. Fue cuando vio que el pecho de la elfa comenzó a moverse lentamente en un movimiento de respiración muy errático…

\- ¡Oye, oxigenado! ¡Tráeme alguna herramienta de primeros auxilios, rápido! - Gritó Khoakin llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Para qué? - Respondió el oxigenado de mala gana.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - Ordenó apresurado Khoakin quien se agachó frente a la elfa cerca de la nariz - ¡RAPIDO!

El moreno rubio corrió hasta el tanque y volvió con el kit de primeros auxilios de este, el cual Khoakin le arrebato de un golpe para volverse hacia el cuerpo inmóvil. Desgarrando un poco la ropa de la elfo, saco unos pañuelos y limpió la superficie de cualquier escombro, suciedad o cosa que se le hubiera pegado del agua estancada del pozo o la caída, para luego pegar nuevamente la oreja. Esta vez se tapó la otra oreja, y con la otra mano le hizo un gesto al grupo de silencio al grupo que lo miraba confundido. Durante unos segundos no escuchó nada hasta que sintió algo suave: un casi inexistente latido de corazón.

\- ¡Esta viva! - Exclamó, girando la cabeza hacia el resto del grupo que se sorprendía por la noticia - ¡Esta viva! – Repitió – ¡Rápido, ayúdenme!

Los primeros en salir de su sorpresa fueron Miho, Roth, Sasha y Hana quienes se acercaron y ayudaron al capitán ruso a llevar a la ahora enferma hacia la superficie de uno de los tanques, donde la examinaron. Efectivamente estaba viva, pero sin atención apropiada esto no duraría mucho.

Roth era, quizá de lejos, el que más sabia de comunicación radial en el grupo, si bien escucho por allí que una de las japonesas tenía una licencia de operadora de radio, no confiaba aun en las capacidades de las orientales en emergencias como aquella. Con unas rápidas zancadas llego al semioruga llamando por la radio al mando de Alnus.

\- ¡Base Alnus, base Alnus! ¿Me reciben? ¡Este es el semioruga 231, Séptimo Zug de exploración! ¿Me recibe alguien?

\- _Semioruga 231, esta es base Alnus. Señal fuerte y clara. ¿Cuál es la situación?_

\- ¡Necesitamos un MEDEVAC inmediatamente! ¡Tenemos un civil, único sobreviviente de un ataque a su aldea! ¡Caso grave de lo que parece ser hipotermia ya que estaba en un pozo! ¡Su pulso esta considerablemente débil, dudo que resista mucho tiempo! ¡¿Qué tenemos que pueda llegar rápidamente?!

\- _Una escuela nipona trajo un helicóptero UH-1 Iroquois durante el día de ayer, lo están terminando de armar ahora. ¡Apenas esté listo lo enviaremos donde ustedes!_

\- ¡Recibido! ¡Dense prisa maldición!

Roth dio las coordenadas actuales del grupo y volvió con el grupo, previa instrucción de que le notificaran si la radio sonaba de nuevo mientras en la cubierta del IS-2 le estaban dando calor de diferentes maneras al nuevo paciente; se le cambiaron las ropas, se le amontono con mantas, e incluso se le coloco sobre la parte en donde estaba el motor del tanque.

Los minutos pasaban, y los estudiantes se desesperaban; finalmente la misteriosa paciente dio un silencioso y último suspiro así tan silenciosamente como dio a conocer que estaba viva la elfo había dejado este mundo, la reacción que provoco genero malestar todo el grupo, quienes en su mayoría no hablaron en el largo proceso de cavar una pequeña zanja y enterrarla, Roth fue el único que se acercó a la radio para reportar lo que pasaba.

\- Base Alnus, aquí semioruga 231 - Dijo con neutralidad en su voz, mas se le podía notar un dejo de tristeza - Cancelen el MEDEVAC, repito, cancelen el MEDEVAC - Repitió dejando que el sonido de la estática resonara por los parlantes con fuerza suspiro y dijo - El paciente se ha ido.

\- _Lamento escuchar eso semioruga 231_ \- El operador de radio parecía sentir lo mismo que el soldado - _Cancelamos el MEDEVAC inmediatamente_ \- Roth aventó el micrófono en señal de impotencia y rabia. Este no llegó muy lejos gracias al cable al que estaba unido, provocando que retrocediera la distancia recorrida y el suboficial lo volviera a dejar en su sitio.

\- No había nada que pudiéramos hacer - Murmuró Khoakin, quien se había acercado y puesto a su lado. Ambos oficial y suboficial se sentaron en los restos de una casa, examinando el paisaje desolador del pueblo. Probablemente eran los que únicos que sabían que, independiente de lo que hubieran hecho, ella hubiera muerto. Habían llegado tarde de todos modos.

\- ¿Tú has matado a alguien antes? - Preguntó Roth al ruso. Este suspiro antes de sacar una botella con un líquido transparente que no debería tener con él (vodka) para ofrecérsela al alemán, quien sonrió recibiendo la botella y darle dándole un corto trago pero que le ayudaría a quitarse un poco ese amargo sabor a derrota.

\- Varios, si me preguntas. Accidentes todos los que fueron entre academias, claro está. Recuerdo una vez, durante un duelo de todo vale contra los finlandeses… - El germano lo miro confundido - Guerra Total para ustedes. - El centroeuropeo asintió, dándole a entender que continuara - Ellos habían hecho algo así como una línea defensiva de trincheras, de modo que al mando no se le ocurrió mejor forma de sacarlos de allí que bombardearlos a distancia con toda nuestra artillería y cañones. Si bien logramos sacarlos, se transformó en una masacre de ambos lados al desaparecer la única línea de combate definida. Yo iba a lo loco por el campo abierto, sin preocupaciones. Y entonces… un finlandés se atravesó delante del tanque. Llevaba un _panzerfaust_ que disparó como acto de reflejo sobre nosotros. Ordené que frenaran el tanque, pero el tiro dañó las orugas y el tanque viró sin control varias veces, golpeando y aplastándolo en el proceso. - Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su cara - Estuvieron a punto de echarme de la academia (otra vez) por eso, mas los registros de los sensores permitieron ver que solo se trató de un accidente - Le dio un largo trago más a la botella - De él no quedo nada más que una masa sanguinolenta de carne, tela y un casco, el cual fui yo mismo tuve que entregar a su familia - Ahí bajo un poco su cabeza al recordar las caras de esas personas - Entonces me di cuenta que de todos modos era un mortal, y por lo tanto viviría como me dé la gana _-_ Finalizó su relato dándole un trago largo a la botella de vodka, mientras el suboficial miraba al resto del grupo.

\- Supongo que lo que siento es ese sentimiento… impotencia - Hizo una mueca su compañero -Cuando entré a la academia pensé que el mundo bailaba en nuestra mano, que éramos invencibles. Dentro de nuestros uniformes grises estaban nuestros sueños e ilusiones de gloria, protegidos tras una tela, unos cuantos accesorios y un casco - Suspiró mientras veía el paisaje -Pero… ¡supongo que uno no puede burlar a la muerte después de todo! - Termino con una pequeña risa irónica. El ruso le ofreció la botella de la cual tomo un trago antes de tirarla a las ruinas. Ambos se pararon para dirigirse a los tanques y entre órdenes y actitudes pesimistas, el grupo torno su rumbo hacia Coda. Allí los esperaría otro incidente. A mitad de camino se dieron cuenta que, durante la excavación de la zanja, los 4 bandidos capturados se fugaron.

Mientras, donde fue cavada la tumba de aquella elfo que encontraron se derramaba el líquido alcohólico de la botella de licor. En la cabecera de la tumba se había clavado un palo de un metro de largo y en su punta se colgó una gorro de oficial de tanque…. sería la tumba que representaría a todo el pueblo y a su trágico final…

.

.

.

 **Escuela Privada Anzio. En esos momentos.**

-Entonces, ¿dices que conseguiste una especie de instructor o algo así? - Preguntó Pepperoni a su Duce. La comandante y sus dos segundas al mando se dirigían a una explanada en un extremo del portaaviones de la escuela italiana, la Escuela Privada Anzio.

\- ¡Así es! Kay fue muy amable en poder contactarme con el ya que con su ayuda entrenara a nuestra nueva unidad de modo que no haga el ridículo en el nuevo mundo - Comentó contenta el Duce. No solo había conseguido a un instructor reconocido y altamente capacitado… ¡si no que también fue a muy bajo costo! ¿Debería agradecerle con anchoas en conserva a Kay cuando la encontrara? La respuesta a esa pregunta quedaría en nada, ya que la susodicha había salido con su destacamento hacia el nuevo mundo hacía ya dos días.

\- Esperemos que sea buena persona… - Comentó tímidamente Carpaccio, caminando ligeramente detrás del par que hablaba animadamente quienes al llegar a un sector plano esperaron unos minutos, a lo lejos un Bell UH-1 Iroquois estaba acercándose el cual aterrizo en unos minutos, el helicóptero una vez en tierra uno de los auxiliares de tierra abrió la puerta trasera del cual bajó un hombre que debería estar en sus cuarenta, tenía el cabello corto aunque ligeramente revuelto, una tez blanca, una alta estatura y llevaba el uniforme de gala del mundialmente conocido 75° Regimiento Ranger de los Estados Unidos. Traía consigo una mochila algo grande a la espalda. Dando la impresión de aun ser un soldado en servicio activo, camino hasta donde estaba el trío de estudiantes y se cuadro llevándose la mano a la sien.

 **(N/A: Buscar la apariencia de Ben Affleck en Pearl Harbor)**

\- ¡Teniente Primero James Johnson presentándose! - Se presentó levantando la voz por culpa del motor del helicóptero, pero su rostro se reflejaba seriedad y profesionalismo. Eso le gusto a Anchovy, mientras sus dos vice-comandantes se miraban nerviosas y algo sorprendidas de que el estadounidense hablara japonés tan fluidamente.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la escuela privada Anzio, teniente! ¡Soy la comandante Chiyomi Anzai, pero puedes decirme Duce o Anchovy! - Anzai y Johnson se estrecharon las manos - ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitaras? - Preguntó observando el helicóptero del cual solo bajaron el piloto y copiloto quienes no bajaron más que una bolsa de plástico con algunos refrescos.

\- ¡Llevo todo aquí! - Respondió orgullosamente y palmeando su mochila Johnson. Anchovy sonrió.

\- Entonces vamos - El grupo comenzó su regreso hacia el edifico principal de la escuela, Anchovy era seguida del visitante y sus dos segundas al mando. En el camino le fue explicando la situación al teniente.

\- En resumen - Habló Johnson - ¿Quieres que entrene un grupo de chicas para que actúen como una unidad paracaidista, aerotransportada o de fuerzas especiales en el nuevo mundo junto a las otras escuelas?

\- Así es, tenemos problemas de financiamiento con los tanques pero podemos usar vehículos prestados y las armas de infantería que no sean tan caras, es una forma más viable y efectiva de cooperar. Estábamos preparado los cimientos de la unidad con anterioridad en previsión de un duelo contra los europeos pero lastimosamente el duelo se canceló debido al ataque.

\- Ya veo… ¡bueno, están de suerte! Mis dos sobrinos van hacia allá también, de modo que me encargare especialmente de que les den una buena impresión. - Dijo jovialmente Johnson.

\- ¿Sus sobrinos…? - Pregunto al curiosa Anchovy - ¿De casualidad uno de ellos es una rubia que se llama Kay y va a una escuela japonesa de tanques americanos?

\- ¡Exacto! ¿La conoces? - Dijo con sorpresa el americano.

\- Ella me ayudo a contactarte de hecho - Dijo algo apenada la comandante

\- Bien, bien; esto será interesante… - De alguna forma, Anchovy y Johnson terminaron riendo juntos de manera diabólica mientras Pepperino y Carpaccio se miraban preocupadas de lo que podría salir fruto de aquella unión de personalidades.

\- ¿En qué te especializas? - La pregunta arrancó una carcajada del instructor.

\- Soy instructor de una escuela de Rangers - Los ojos de Anchovy brillaron peligrosamente.

\- ¡Carpaccio! - La aludida salto de sorpresa para luego colocarse al lado de su líder - ¿Cuántas escuelas enviaron unidades paracaidistas y de fuerzas especiales? - Carpaccio reviso rápidamente unos papeles que llevaba consigo, desordenándolos de forma notoria debido al nerviosismo.

\- H-han llevado fuerzas especiales desde el Reino Unido y Alemania, pero solo los alemanes han llevado paracaidistas. - Informo. Anchovy se volvió hacia el oficial estadounidense el cual hizo una sonrisa diabólica - ¿Acaso quieres recrear a los _Folgore_? - Intuyo el hombre, el gesto fue respondido por _Duce_ \- Veamos que tan capaces son - El lugar volvió a ser llenado de risas bajas pero peligrosas, lo que provocó que tanto Pepperoni como Carpaccio tragaran saliva y rezaran por lo que estaba por venir. Una de ellas incluso pudo jurar que la iluminación del lugar se apagaba a medida que avanzaban las risas.

Mientras, dos helicópteros de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas se acercaban al helipuerto principal, dentro de ellos iban dos 2 personas con dos cajones rectangulares de suministros de cada uno…

.

.

.

 **Pueblo de Coda. Horas más tarde.**

Era cerca del mediodía y la columna de blindados entro nuevamente al pueblo de Coda con una nube de pesimismo sobre ellos. Esto fue notado por el anciano del pueblo quien se acercó a uno de los que parecían más repuestos del grupo ese alguien resulto ser Roth, más que nada porque iba en el semioruga y por lo tanto, al aire libre.

\- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ \- Preguntó con evidente preocupación.

\- _Bosque quemado, no haber sobrevivientes, ultima morir con nosotros._ \- Informo.

Ante esto el anciano se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo que pasaba. A final de cuentas aun eran unos niños y estaban enfrentándose a la muerte, también sabía que era distinto ver la muerte desde un campo de batalla que ver una muerte fuera de este. Sin mayor ceremonia invitó a los más afectados a descansar en su casa mientras los más repuestos vigilaban afuera. Así se pasaron algunas horas, sin mayor intervención que el viento y preguntas ocasionales de los lugareños, que sirvieron para mejorar la comprensión del lenguaje local. Algunos fueron tan amables para incluso servirles té u ofrecerles comida como agradecimiento de defenderlos antes.

La quietud de la inminente tarde fue interrumpida por un relincho, un caballo que se descontrolo y salió a la carrera por la calle principal; eso no hubiera sido un problema, de no ser porque en su camino había una joven de cabello celeste que no alcanzo a ver el peligro inminente quien resulto arroyada por el animal. Apenas habían pasado segundos desde el atropello y dos tiros sonaron en el aire. El caballo cayó inerte y los granaderos del equipo de fuego rodearon a la joven, Roth la examino con ojo experto y de inmediato se subió al semioruga para tomar la radio.

\- Base Alnus, ¿me recibe? Aquí el semioruga 231 - Dijo mientras la estática fue interrumpida de inmediato.

\- _Aquí Base Alnus. Recibimos fuerte y claro, 231._

\- Estamos en un pueblo llamado Coda en las coordenadas XXX, XXX. Tenemos una civil con heridas graves, fue arroyada por un caballo, necesitamos MEDEVAC lo más pronto posible.

\- _Recibido, el MEDEVAC saldrá en 3 minutos a lo mucho, cambio y fuera._

La joven peli celeste fue tendida sobre el césped siendo rodeada por curiosos, una evidente mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su pálido rostro pero no había dicho más que unas pocas quejas. Un granadero se acercó al _Unterfeldweber_ (Sargento Primero) con un informe.

\- Tiene una pierna magullada, la otra presenta algunas fracturas graves y tiene varias heridas abiertas - Informaba aquel chico - No hay daño letal, pero no podrá caminar por un tiempo. Si recibe tratamiento debería quedar como si nada en unos meses.

\- Muy bien. Ya llamé a Alnus para que enviaran evacuación médica. - Indicó Roth al salir del vehículo - ¡Prepárenla para traslado! ¡Un helicóptero viene en camino! - Ordenó a sus uniformados quienes comenzaron a moverse de inmediato.

En esos momentos salían de la casa del anciano del pueblo Miho y Maho, Maho había estado casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro de la cabaña consolando a Miho que no había parado de sollozar y llorar debido a la pérdida y como era común en ella, se echó la culpa de lo sucedido, a pesar de las palabras del oficial ruso que le insistían en que no era su culpa. El resto de las tripulaciones japonesas tenían poco que decir, muchas de ellas en su propio mundo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Le preguntó Maho a un _grenadier_ cercano. Estando Miho todavía impactada por la muerte de la mañana, ella hablaría por las dos.

\- Un caballo arroyó a una joven. - Le decía aquel soldado de infantería-La evacuación médica viene en camino por aíre-Señalo el lugar donde atendían, los tres se acercaron a donde estaban tratando a la adolescente quien a pesar de esta mal herida, tenía una mirada interesada en observar los procedimientos a los cuales le estaban sometiendo, además de las armas, gestos y uniformes pero sobre todo prestaba especial atención al idioma extraño que hablaban. Maho comprendió que tenía una gran curiosidad respecto a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor a pesar de no comprender nada, luego de unos minutos ella musitó unas palabras, las cuales repitió debido a que nadie las escucho.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntó la castaña mayor.

\- Ni idea - Respondió un granadero encogiéndose de hombros, el resto encogiéndose de hombros mientras Roth examinaba el libro traductor.

\- …Hago magia - Habló Miho para sorpresa de todos, siendo que llevaba horas sin hablar con nadie que no fuera su hermana, más concretamente desde que salieran de aquel pueblo en ruinas.

\- ¿Perdón? - Pregunto su hermana extrañada

\- Hago magia. Eso está diciendo - Respondió ahora la castaña menor - El anciano del pueblo me conto ayer que había un hechicero y su aprendiz en las cercanías y supongo que ella será el aprendiz - Miho tradujo esas palabras al idioma local, obteniendo una afirmación de cabeza de la herida quien señalo un bastón a unos metros de ella pidiendo que se lo entregaran. Cuando se lo entregaron algo sorprendente pasó, una luz azul que salía de su bastón se dirigió hacia sus piernas, sanando sus heridas exteriores aunque sus huesos aún estaban rotos. Había logrado curarse en gran medida hasta que finalmente quedó agotada por aquel esfuerzo que hizo en semejante condición cayendo dormida; los estudiantes que observaron no daban crédito a lo que habían visto incluso algunos que eran bastante religiosos se alejaron asustados o escépticos.

\- Así que efectivamente es una maga - Confirmó Maho aun sorprendida.

\- Imaginen las posibilidades si los médicos aprendieran esa magia…

\- _¿231 me recibe?_ \- Una transmisión por radio se escuchó del semioruga _\- Este es Big Bird 1, por favor indique la ubicación exacta de la aldea, cambio_ \- Dijo una voz femenina que sonaba vagamente conocida para las hermanas Nishizumi. Mientras, en tierra, uno de los estudiantes se dirigió al centro de la aldea y disparo una bengala, la cual comenzó a quemarse soltando un humo de color rojo en dirección al cielo. El helicóptero a la distancia divisó la humareda y con un giro enfiló hacia aquella dirección, mientras aquel espectáculo de luz y humo dejo impresionados a los habitantes de la pequeña aldea quienes de por si estaban aun digiriendo el hecho de que aquellos jóvenes soldados pudieran haber repelido un ataque hacia poco tiempo atrás. Fue cuando el sonido de un motor turbo propulsado en conjunto con unas hélices hizo eco en el lugar, terminando de impresionar y asustar a los habitantes del pueblo perdido en la nada.

\- ¡Llegó el helicóptero! - Grito Roth.

A varios metros de altura un helicóptero se acercaba dejando atónitos a los habitantes de Coda ya que parecía que veían a una bestia descender, pero dicha sensación se disipó cuando por una de las puerta corredizas del aparato se asomó una persona muy particular, especial conocida de las famosas hermanas castañas.

\- ¡Holaaa! - Saludó enérgicamente Kay al grupo.

\- ¡Kay! - Exclamó sorprendida Miho. Maho solo tenía una mirada sorprendida en la cara mientras las tanquistas que estuvieran allí observaban anonadas por la aparición de la comandante americana-japonesa. El helicóptero aterrizó en la plaza principal del pueblo y Kay, saltando del vehículo, fue a abrazar a las hermanas en un tiempo record, en medio del abrazo murmuro una frase…

\- Lo siento por lo de esta mañana - Su expresión no contenía nada de la alegría que usualmente llevaba. Las Nishizumi se observaron perplejas antes de que Miho le respondiera.

\- No te preocupes, solo… llegamos tarde - Murmuró, finalmente convencida de la verdad. Kay le acaricio la cabeza mientras volvía a su energética alegría de siempre.

Mientras la escena sucedía del helicóptero bajaron dos paramédicos, un hombre y una mujer que llevaban una banda con la cruz roja en el brazo y una cruz roja pintada en el casco, llevando una camilla se acercaron a la herida y cuidadosamente la colocaron en la camilla para luego colocarle una bolsa con suero la cual conectaron al brazo de la joven inconsciente a la cual ataron a la camilla para que no tuviera algún percance en su traslado; terminado esto volvieron cuidadosamente al vehículo aéreo, el cual empezó a aumentar la potencia del motor. El piloto hizo un gesto desde la cabina a Kay quien asintió.

\- ¡Me alegra haberlas visto pero debo irme porque llegara mi hermano hoy a Alnus! ¡No lo he visto en un laaaargo tiempo!

\- ¿Tu hermano? - Murmuraron las tanquistas japonesas, confundidas.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Mi hermano llegara de los Estados Unidos debido a una solicitud de una academia del aire británica! ¡Debe estar haciendo bien las cosas si es que lo han solicitado desde otro país! ¡Bueno, nos vemos! - Y entre medio de su despedida se subió al transporte aéreo, alejándose en la distancia. El grupo se quedó observando el vehículo mientras desaparecía para que después con ánimos ligeramente recuperados, subir a los suyos propios y enfilar en dirección a Alnus.

El anciano de Coda les comunicó que le informaría al hechicero de lo que le sucedió a su aprendiz y le diría que la podría encontrar en Alnus. Como forma de identificarlo, Miho le entrego una lapicera que traía consigo como costumbre y quizás como amuleto de buena suerte, además, considerando que no existía en ese mundo, algo de tan poco valor serviría como símbolo de identificación. Dadas las instrucciones el grupo de alejo del pueblo entre pequeñas charlas bajo el sol de la tarde; les esperaba un agotador viaje de dos horas después de todo, y solo querían llegar a darse un baño caliente, comer y luego dormir.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Alnus. Esa noche.**

Esa noche el 7° Zug de Exploración finalmente pude devolver sus armas y vehículos a los hangares y almacenes, mas nadie les predijo lo que hallarían después. Se dirigieron a cenar al comedor de la base, no tan acogedor como esperaban ya que apenas Miho abrió la puerta, secundada por Maho, Yukari y Saori, tuvo que agacharse para que un plato de comida no le llegara en la cara. Pero no tuvo la misma suerte el desafortunado rubio de tez morena del equipo ruso del grupo, quien no vio venir el alimento y su uniforme se vio totalmente manchado por salsa de tomate y espagueti. Murmurando maldiciones e insultos entró como una turba al comedor, seguido por el resto del zug de forma curiosa.

\- ¡¿No puedes preocuparte de tus cosas _ni una sola vez_?! ¡Siempre debo organizarlo todo yo, todo yo! ¡¿Algún día te encargaras siquiera de estar listo para una misión de verdad?! ¡Porque te puedo asegurar y apostar si quieres, que el día que te gradúes llegaras a tu academia como si nada con apenas el uniforme puesto! - Una castaña pelirroja con su pelo largo y suelto hasta poco más debajo de los hombros regañaba a otro alumno.

\- ¡Bla, bla bla, relájate, chica seria! ¡Ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo porque me doy una licencia de unas semanas de mi puesto! - Se defendió su contrincante, un rubio de pelo alborotado algo alto. Ambos llevaban uniformes no familiares para el grupo.

Bastaba decir, que ambos se estaban arrojando comida que disimuladamente o no, dejaban los otros alumnos a su alrededor, el último plato arrojado fue un curry de carne que nuevamente le llegó al rubio estudiante ruso.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber de qué licencia estás hablando?! ¡Solo estas aquí por _una_ condenada misión, de la cual ni siquiera deberías formar parte! - Gruñó aquella enfurecida chica.

\- ¡Ay, ay, me hieres Mary! ¡Y pensar que les dijiste a tus superiores que su mejor piloto no iría si no iba cierto piloto de los Estados Unidos porque de lo contrario no podrías actuar bien! - Respondió pícaramente aquel chico logrando sorprender a la chica y a los comensales presentes.

\- ¡C-cállate! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No sé de donde lo sacaste, pero es una vil mentira! - Claro que su sonrojo y tartamudeo no sonaban muy convincentes.

\- ¡¿Pero puede alguien explicarme qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! - Entró dando un portazo la general Rose Marshall, oficial al mando de las tropas blindadas británicas femeninas de la _Lord's Academy_. La pelea se congelo en el instante, mirando todos los presentes a la oportuna (o no tanto, según a quien le preguntaran) interrupción. Ambos estudiantes, que aparentaban estar a finales de su adolescencia y a punto de lanzar otro plato se cuadraron entrechocando sus tacones, secundados por el total de la muchedumbre del comedor y dejando escucharse varios platos caer al suelo; el 7° Zug decidió imitarlos, a pesar de que la mayoría no sabía quién era ella.

\- _My general! I was telling to this_ mo-ron _…_ \- Remarcó intencionalmente el insulto la castaña pelirroja - _… how he was supposed to behave! But nooo! He is always laying over here, playing over there… It's so annoying!_

\- _My general… could you tell her to relax a bit…? I'm sure most of the people here in the dinner room wants to eat in peace, but with her screams and shouts, she doesn't let the others be in peace._ _That's all the issue_ \- Habló tranquilamente por su parte el rubio, disimulando sus temblorosas piernas, aunque claramente muchos alumnos del comedor estaban disfrutando de la pelea. Debido a eso nadie noto el sudor frío que se estaba formando en su frente.

Rose Marshall se froto el puente de la nariz, tratando de buscar palabras que pudieran terminar el conflicto sin tener que recurrir a una fuerza de autoridad muy grande ni a los insultos.

No lo logro….

\- _For f*cks sake…_ \- Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, para luego alzarla drásticamente - _…You two!_ _You're coming with me, NOW! AND IF YOU_ DARE _TRY TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL SEE WHAT IS HELL IN EARTH IN THIS NEW WORLD, BECAUSE I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT THOSE MOTHERFU***** ROMANS AREN'T THE BIGGEST PROBLEM THAT YOU'LL HAVE IF YOU EVEN_ DARE _TO DISOBEY ME!_ _UNDERSTOOD!?_

Tras semejante explosión, no había mucho que pudieran hacer para defenderse. El par de estudiantes murmuraron " _Yes, ma'am_ " y con un temeroso asentimiento con la cabeza ambos se excusaron y salieron a la carrera del lugar dirigiéndose a la entrada para esperarla; el resto del comedor se quedó observando con ojos desorbitados a la británica quien les dirigió una mirada que hizo que varios tragaran saliva.

\- Ustedes - A varios les paso un escalofrío por la columna vertebral - Ni una palabra de esto - Dicho esto salió del edificio, provocando que más de uno liberara un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo y, silenciosamente, la comida prosiguió dentro del comedor.

Los miembros del zug de exploración obtuvieron y consumieron sus alimentos y fueron a echarse a la cama en tiempo record, aun con la viva imagen de la general en sus mentes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Alnus.** _ **Día D+25.**_

Hacía unos días se había presentado un viejo de barba y cabello gris, quien se identificó como Cate el Alestan, quien usando la lapicera dada por el anciano de Coda y la confirmación de Miho y Maho, el anciano mago pudo pasar dentro de la fortaleza para examinar el estado de su discípulo. Luego, con la ayuda tanto de la medicina como de su magia, la paciente conocida como Lelei la Lelena pudo caminar de nuevo en 10 días, usando, eso sí, su báculo como apoyo debido a lo débil de su cuerpo.

Lelei desde el primer día en el que llego, se mostró como una joven extremadamente curiosa pero siempre inexpresiva y de pocas palabras, salvo con Miho, Kay, Saori y Yukari, pocas veces intercambiaba palabras con alguien durante más de un minuto. Ella fue solo una más de diversas personas traídas de distintos lugares por los zugs que se dispersaron por la zona, trayendo en su mayoría heridos y abandonados. Aprovechando la finalización del muro externo de la doble muralla de la fortaleza, se instaló una zona de refugiados para quienes llegaran buscando asilo, previa inspección médica y de riquezas.

No era que fueran saqueadores, solo eran escuelas haciendo la guerra, pero la regla era simple: si tenía más de cierta cantidad, pagaba un impuesto por entrar; los primeros habitantes no superaban la centena, pero se esperaba que vinieran más y por supuesto, para poder compensar su protección los locales abrieron distintos puestos de entretención y comida los cuales usaban comprando o intercambiando con los alumnos allí establecidos; no había gran actividad todavía, pero se esperaba que incrementara con el pasar de las semanas y también estaba el detalle que pocos alumnos llevaban dinero consigo, menos aún eran los que tenían dinero local, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Los comandantes de cada academia militar, acompañados de los comandantes de los ocho zugs de avanzada (contando el de mando) y de los dos alumnos que habían provocado un alboroto en el comedor hacia unos días, se encontraban en una reunión. Estos eran un par de pilotos que habían llegado de academias del aire del Reino Unido y de Estados Unidos, siendo estos Mary Helena Carter y Rick Johnson respectivamente. Miho se enteró de que Rick era el hermano mayor de Kay, quien lo recibió con un efusivo saludo al estilo americano, mientras que se enteró que Mary era una prima de Darjeeling, sin embargo por algún motivo ella no era muy querida por su familia, punto demostrado por la fría actitud de la piloto al mencionar el nombre de su pariente japonesa.

En la mesa en medio del grupo de 18 personas habían algunos mapas dispersos junto a los cuales habían algunas fotos aéreas, cortesía de los pilotos sobre sus aviones: un Gloster Meteor y un Grumman F9F, respectivamente, escogidos específicamente para operar en este nuevo mundo.

\- Por lo que hemos podido comprobar, no hay ningún asentamiento mayor por los alrededores salvo algunos pueblos – Habló Hermann, general de la _Panzer Akademie_ \- Además, al sur de nosotros se encuentra un reino que, por boca de los ciudadanos y prisioneros, fue derrotado totalmente por nosotros en las batallas sostenidas aquí por nuestras armas; eso quiere decir que de momento estamos seguros por ese lado, eso nos deja con… - Dejo la palabra en el aire, dispuesto a que alguien más la tomara y esa fue Rose, general de la _Lord's Academy_.

\- Una ciudad amurallada al norte de aquí que según los locales se llama Italica y es un fuerte enclave económico y, por lo tanto, estratégico; además hemos podido averiguar con ayuda de los equipos avanzados que la guarnición fue severamente diezmada o inutilizada por las batallas, por lo que debería estar prácticamente indefensa, también nuestras fuentes dicen que es el cruce de dos importantes carreteras, una de las cuales lleva a la capital y la otra a Rondel, ciudad académica de los magos.

\- Viendo esto - Intervino ahora la general rusa Irina - ¡Los equipos de combate avanzado serán los responsables de conquistar esta ciudad! El cómo lo hagan no es de nuestro problema, véanlo entre ustedes ya que son prácticamente una división independiente del resto aquí en Alnus. Nos encargaremos de darles los suministros que requieran, siempre y cuando los pidan con anticipación. Los aviones permanecerán listos para salir así surja la necesidad, daremos los planos del lugar a su comandante y él organizara la reunión informativa para su ataque. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Con esas palabras, el grupo de altos mandos se retiró de la sala. El _hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt retuvo a todos los miembros de su división con la mirada, esperando a que terminaran de salir los peces gordos. Cuando hubieran salido todos se acercó a la mesa y empezó a distribuir los mapas a los que quedaron.

\- Como pueden ver - Comenzó a hablar sin mucha demora - Además de estar amurallada, es una ciudad que solo puede ser atacada por 3 lados: este, oeste y sur - Explicaba mientras señalaba los puntos con su mano - En el centro hay una especie de palacio o castillo, seguramente de quien este al mando. Si alguien opone resistencia y es forzado a retirarse de las murallas, seguramente se quedará aquí - Intuyo mientras hacía girar su gorra de oficial sobre su dedo índice - En caso de que debamos asaltar la ciudad, debemos asegurar este punto - Señaló el centro de la ciudad - Será vital para derribar la resistencia, estos mandos acostumbran a ser exageradamente centralistas sin ningún tipo de mando intermedio. ¡Un golpe a la cabeza y se desmoronan!

\- ¿Cómo deberíamos acercarnos? ¿Avanzar con todas las unidades? - Preguntó un comandante.

\- No, los asustaría demasiado, hay que capturarla sin abrir fuego, si es posible mediante la diplomacia - Respondió otro.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Vamos y tocamos la puerta diciendo "Hola, venimos a ocupar tu ciudad"? -Contestó sarcásticamente el primero.

\- De eso nada - Regañó otro comandante - Un zug se acercará a pedir acceso y con el zug de mando detrás para dar apoyo y dirigir en caso de emergencia; los zug ligeros se dispersarán por allí para mantener un perímetro, mientras los otros permanecerán a una distancia prudente, no debería ser más complicado que eso… - Paró de hablar cuando vio algo extraño en las fotos - ¿…Que será esto?

\- ¿No es una especie de campamento? - Supusó otro de los presentes

\- Sería muy raro acampar tus tropas fuera de la ciudad, sobre todo a una distancia tan grande - Sospecho Karl - Lo veremos cuando lleguemos, esta será la disposición: Zug de exploración avanza hacia la ciudad, zug de mando detrás para dar apoyo, zugs ligeros marcaran una zona de seguridad y los otros 4 zugs se mantendrán como reserva a una distancia considerable, si es posible ocultos de la ciudad. Si deben intervenir, háganlo de forma vistosa, si les causamos miedo… mejor - Sonrió aquel comandante que con su actitud aparentaba imitar más a un oficial de las SS que de la _Wehrmatch_.

\- Hablando de guerra psicológica - Comentó alguien por lo bajo, causando una ronda de risas entre los comandantes.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? - Nadie dijo nada - ¡Bien, partimos en dos días! La 1° Brigada Japonesa se movilizara como apoyo nuestro en caso de ser necesario, aunque no creo que lo necesitemos. Hasta entonces.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dos días después. 14:00 hrs.**

El viaje no debería haber tomado tantas horas, pero la prudencia manda y por ende avanzaron de forma cautelosa según lo planeado hace dos días; llegaron a lo que deberían ser las murallas de la ciudad, mas lo que encontraron les dejo de nuevo impactados. Un montón de cadáveres dispersos y varios restos materiales; signos inequívocos de lucha se veían por toda la zona de la puerta cercana al muro al igual que incontables marcas de pasos a su alrededor; Miho bajo sus binoculares renunciando a la idea de buscar vida en las murallas las cuales no parecían forzadas a pesar de todo, pero no se veía a nadie allí-" _¿Tal vez estaban descasando de su guardia?_ "-Pensó.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - Preguntó Khoakin. Él, junto a Miho y Maho se encontraban sobre el Panzer IV, vigilando la entrada a la ciudad. Medio kilómetro más atrás, el zug de mando esperaba noticias de lo que sea que hicieran. Esto le provocaba una gran molestia a Khoakin, quien odiaba el hecho de estar bajo el mando directo de su (unilateralmente) rival.

Más atrás en la columna, el recientemente ascendido a _Oberfeldwebel_ (subteniente) Roth organizaba los pertrechos y miembros del grupo para una eventual entrada forzada a la ciudad.

\- _Intentemos entrar pacíficamente, asumiendo que no tienen defensores deben estar peleando milicianos. Si les ofrecemos protección deberíamos ser capaces de entrar y apoderarnos de la ciudad antes de que quien sea ataque de nuevo_ \- Mencionó por radio Roth.

\- Entonces eso haremos. Preparen los vehículos para luchar, mas no hagan nada hasta que los autorice - Ordenó Miho por la radio a todos los vehículos de la columna.

\- Entonces, será la entrada diplomática… odio la diplomacia - Murmuró con fastidio el capitán ruso. Maho le dirigió una mirada de muerte por burlarse de la orden de su hermana, pero se guardó su comentario ante alguien de notablemente mayor experiencia. Se lo atribuyó, en cambio, a alguna experiencia del pasado.

Maho había pedido ser parte del equipo de Miho, razón por la que no podía tener un rango mayor que esta. Pero a pesar de tener un rango alto como el de _Major_ (Mayor/Comandante), no se atrevía a decirles gran cosa a los europeos y esto se debía a un simple hecho: sus rangos jerárquicos no eran más que una formalidad, una manera de incluirlos dentro del sistema dominante. Prueba suficiente de esto era el caso del equipo, Miho era un _Oberst_ (Coronel), en su equipo había al menos dos _Major y a_ pesar de eso, el segundo al mando era un capitán ruso y el líder de todos los equipos era un _Hauptmann_ (Capitán); hablando correctamente, el rango de Miho en la práctica no debería superar el de _Hauptmann_ , y el de ella el de _Leutnant_ (Alférez).

La columna blindada rompió la marcha, acercándose lentamente a la gran puerta de la muralla de la ciudad de Italica. Deteniéndose a unos 15 metros de esta, Miho descendió acompañada de Hana, a quien considero mejor para la diplomacia al dar una sensación de calma por su inalterable semblante. Roth también descendió como consejero militar, aunque en la práctica quería asegurarse de que Miho no subestimara el poderío militar que tenían y no aceptara tratos desfavorables; al mando de las tropas quedaron Maho, Erwin y Hans, recientemente ascendido a _Unteroffizier_ (Sargento).

\- _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?_ \- Preguntó Miho en voz alta mientras tocaba la puerta pequeña del pórtico con los nudillos; llevaba su arma cruzada sobre el pecho con una correa al igual que Roth, pero Hana no había recibido instrucción con armas de fuego por lo que no podía portar una. De todos modos se le dio una pistola por insistencia de Miho, aludiendo a su capacidad de mantener el pulso y, por ende, tener una buena puntería; Roth y Miho también llevaban pistolas.

El lugar seguía en silencio, provocando que Miho tocara la puerta otra vez y repitiera la pregunta, aunque esta vez sí hubo una respuesta: una pequeña parte, apenas una delgada y corta línea de la puerta, se abrió, demostrando que estaban siendo observados.

\- ¡ _H-hola! Nosotros no ser enemigos_ \- Saludó con nerviosismo Miho. Claramente cualquier persona que intenta entrar a una ciudad con signos de estar en batalla diría lo mismo, pero de todas formas debía intentar ser amigable.

No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado, solo un par de ojos que los observaban inquietos. Miho había ocultado intencionalmente los tanques con los cuerpos de ella y sus acompañantes; mas cuando vio a alguien señalar los vehículos desde la parte superior del muro supo que era inútil.

Hubo algo de agitación dentro del muro, hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que pasara una persona; Miho no cedió ante el miedo y se aventuró al interior, acompañada por su segundo al mando y su amiga tras ellos, la puerta se cerró.

Los miembros del 7° Zug de Exploración se quedaron expectantes, rezando porque las habilidades de sus miembros allí adentro les permitieran salir con vida de allí….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! La verdad, siento como que podría seguir con el capítulo, pero me falta la conexión para continuarlo, sin hablar eso de que muchas partes de este capítulo seguramente parezcan apresuradas o forzadas. Un saludo a todos los que lean esta histori, y avisarles que lo próximo que se viene (si no ocurre ningún inconveniente) serán unas dos o tres historias cortas para el Spin-off de "GATE: 1940's" y el primero capítulo del fanfic de DxD "La Nueva Guerra de la Humanidad".**

 **Siguen las aventuras de nuestras tanquistas y compañía en el mundo de GATE. Saludos y bienvenidos a este capítulo. Solo diré que aquí entraremos a lo que es el arco de Italica (creo que entrare a ese) y su desarrollo, que no divergirá mucho del cannon. De antemano me disculpo, pero quiero usar la mayor parte de las ideas que tengo en el otro fanfic, que creo que quedara mejor (siento que calzan más las cosas).**

 **Sin más me despido, RedSS.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Itálica

**Saludos a todos, y una gran disculpa por el retraso. La verdad es que el último capítulo me había desmotivado a continuar con esto, pero gracias al aporte del usuario Charlie Meiou, quien coopero para rehacer parte del capítulo 3, este fanfic ha vuelto a la vida. También notaran que el inicio (aproximadamente las primeras 1.400 palabras) tienen otro estilo de escritura. Eso se debe a que el mismo usuario pidió ayudar haciendo el inicio, al cual yo le hice unos cambios para que calzara con la historia. De ahí a bla bla bla, me saltare el protocolo e iré de inmediato con los reviews.**

 **Ridli Scott: Pues lo siento por matarla, pero la verdad no tenía como colocarla en esta historia. Tuka es uno de los personajes que más me desagradan de GATE, pero eso no tiene que ver con que la haya matado. Digamos que me vi en la obligación de hacerlo, también contar el hecho de que los equipos de avanzada llegaron después que el equipo de Itami en el cannon.**

 **APM 1984: Desconozco si ya hemos hablado del tema (se me hace que si), pero de todos modos diré que fue por temas de argumento y bla bla bla, sí, estoy seguro que te comente los motivos. Como sea, la "boda griega" digo que fue la mejor parte del capítulo, hay que agradecerle a Charlie Meiou por esos dos pilotos. Esperemos que este capítulo vuelva a poner el listo alto.**

 **Coronadomontes: La verdad este fanfic nació como una idea de seguir medianamente el cannon con algo de variantes, pero podría salir con algo más. Por cierto, al final de este capítulo (que será corto si no me equivoco) se producirá una diferencia notable con el cannon.**

 **Como probablemente este cap sea corto, pido disculpas por el largo de antemano.**

 **GATE y GuP le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **N/A: Editado el 14 de Julio de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4  
Itálica  
Base Alnus. Día D+28**

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! - Gritaban los miembros de los equipos de apoyo aéreo mientras los dos pilotos de aviones de combate de las academias del aire corrían con sus trajes ya puestos. En lo que subían a sus cabinas los aviones terminaban de recargar su combustible y armamento y en pocos minutos ambos estaban en el aire camino a Italica.

\- _Royalty 1 y Phoenix 1, aquí Mando_ \- Se escuchó la voz del general Meller desde la torre de control - _Según información actualizada por el mando de la División Avanzada, los bandidos que atacaban la ciudad han huido, pero todo es debido a la situación y por eso recurrimos a ustedes…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un día antes…  
Residencia de la Familia Formar. Italica, Dia D+27**

Los estudiantes que ingresaron a la ciudad de Italica habían entrado en un pequeño shock al ver el estado de la ciudad, ya que las casas más próximas a la puerta que recién habían pasado tenían daños evidentes de que había ocurrido una lucha hacia poco tiempo. Roth, Miho y Hana notaron que había aun muchos cuerpos esparcidos en la explanada, de al parecer una mezcla de soldados y ciudadanos. Al momento de entrar fueron recibidos por un soldado mayor de edad madura, tez oscura y cabello canoso, quien vio con interés a estos "visitantes" no mayores que niños.

\- _¿Qué es lo que buscan?_ \- Les preguntó elocuentemente, algo que no gusto a Roth debido al tono que uso.

\- _Nosotros venimos de lejos. Venimos de… Alnus_ \- Respondió Miho sin mucha dificultad, ojeando el libro traductor por si las dudas. Al escuchar eso aquel soldado retrocedió sorprendido.

\- _¿Alnus?_ \- Miró más detenidamente a estos jóvenes, quienes no debían pasar los veinte años, antes de girarse hacia uno de los milicianos - _¡AVISEN A LA PRINCESA!_

\- _¿Señor?_ \- Preguntó extrañado uno de los subordinados, quien partió de inmediato ante un arrebato del hombre.

\- _Obedece_ \- Dijo el peliblanco seriamente, aunque se veía en shock - _"Son de la gente que ha logrado aniquilar a millares de tropas imperiales, y lo peor de todo… ¡es que son solo niños!"_ \- Pensó al indicarles que lo siguieran, camino de la residencia Formar, nombre del clan que dominaba aquella ciudad - _Síganme por favor._

\- Atención - Habló Roth por su radio - El plan se mantiene, mas consulten por una reducción del perímetro de defensa y estén alerta.

\- _Recibido_ – Recibió su respuesta del otro lado de la línea de comunicación.

\- ¿Roth? - Miho tenía sus dudas ante esa orden, pero Hana le hizo ver que probablemente tenía sus razones, comprensibles para aquellos que tenían instrucción militar. Fuera del muro, los tanques y semiorugas transmitían el mensaje al equipo de mando y, tras recibir confirmación, se posicionaban en semicírculo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fuera de Itálica, equipo de mando.**

\- _Herr Hauptmann_ \- Le llamó la atención el operador de radio del semioruga de mando - Mensaje del interior de Itálica.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Dice que se mantiene el plan aunque hayan entrado pacíficamente, pero piden que reduzcamos el perímetro.

\- Mmm… - El rubio oficial empezó a ver una fotografía aérea de la zona de Itálica extendida sobre sus piernas mientras bebía un refresco de una lata - Díganles a los equipos medios que tomaran la patrulla del perímetro. Redúzcanlo a 8 kilómetros por el este y oeste, y coloquen el puesto de mando a 4 kilómetros al sur de la ciudad. Que los equipos ligeros se alisten para forzar su entrada a la ciudad y apoyar a los miembros del equipo de exploración. En caso de combate, apenas entren que se pongan bajo el mando de Nishizumi. Los equipos de mando y mecanizados a la espera.

\- Entendido - El soldado empezó a transmitir la información por la radio mejorada del semioruga, en lo que el oficial terminaba su refresco y observaba un reloj de bolsillo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mansión Formar**

La joven princesa del Imperio, Piña Co Lada, salía de su habitación asignada lo más rápido posible mientras una de las doncellas aun le acomodaba sus ropas y armadura - " _Esto sí que es malo. Los enemigos de Alnus han venido hasta aquí y en un muy mal momento_ " – Pensaba _– "¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ \- Se preguntó a si misma al detenerse ante la puerta donde le esperaban los visitantes – _Mmm_ \- Pensó un poco mas pero no lograba alguna idea.

\- _¿Princesa?_ \- Era aquel hombre mayor de la puerta de la ciudad, quien la esperaba junto a la puerta.

\- _¡Gray!_ \- Exclamó buscando ayuda, pero el verlo tenso no fue el mejor indicio. Piña solo trago saliva y entro dando la mejor imagen posible.

\- _¡Su majestad la tercera princesa del Imperio, Piña co Lada, hace acto de presencia!_ \- Anunció uno de los sirvientes ante lo que la mayoría de los presentes hizo una reverencia o inclinó la cabeza. La princesa se dirigía hacia una de las sillas de los gobernantes la cual era elegante pero a la vez bastante sencilla, manifestación de las costumbres del clan local. Sentada a lado estaba la joven heredera Myui Formar, quien no era más que una niña de unos diez u once años la cual vestía de acuerdo a su status y, al igual que Piña, se encontraba nerviosa. Sin embargo, y para temor de todos los presentes, la risa de Roth rompió todo protocolo, arrancando miradas desencajadas de los locales y de sus propios acompañantes.

\- ¡Roth! - Le susurró Hana - ¡Silencio!

\- ¡Lo siento, pero esto es muy estúpido! - Roth se reía a rienda suelta. Los imperiales lo veían con ojos descolocados, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Entremedio de sus risas, la joven comandante pudo escuchar cosas como "¡Se creen la gran cosa!" o "¡¿Qué clase de presentación es fue esa?!" Miho tomó valor y decidió hablar sobre la falta de su subalterno.

\- _¡Disculpe la grosería de parte de mi compañero, pero su nombre en nuestro mundo tiene un significado diferente a lo que ustedes pueden creer_! - Dijo rápidamente pero con un poco más de dominio de la lengua local. Seguido a eso, le dio un pequeño golpe a Roth que lo hizo callarse, aunque la sonrisa burlona seguía presente allí.

\- _¡No-no hay problema!_ \- Respondió con disimulo Piña mientras apretaba su mano contra la silla. Respirando profundamente, se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar sin que le temblara la voz - _Ya he sido informada de donde proceden pero ¿Qué intensiones tienen con Itálica?_

\- _Queremos formar una alianza con Itálica, además de querer establecer una ruta de comercio de beneficio mutuo_ \- Respondió con calma Hana con un tono relajante y manteniendo la compostura, cosa que levantó algo de tensión del ambiente mientras sus dos acompañantes se calmaban y la sala tomaba una atmósfera de concentración. Su respuesta causo reacciones de sorpresa en sus interlocutores.

\- _¿En verdad es todo lo que buscan?_ \- Intervino Gray sorprendido.

\- _Sabemos que la ciudad es un valioso enclave económico, además de que poseemos muchas cosas que podemos intercambiar con ustedes. Ya sabe, cosas de nuestro mundo_ \- Informó Miho dejando interesados a todos los locales al declarar eso - _Queremos también empezar un canal de dialogo diplomático con Italica y posteriormente con el Imperio, ya que… -_ Roth detuvo a Miho a quien le susurro algo al oído. Ante lo dicho por Roth, Miho solo pude murmurar - Espera, ¿es en serio?

\- Si gustas puedo decirlo yo - Sin esperar confirmación, Roth se adelantó dos pasos al grupo y se plantó frente a la princesa y la condesa.

\- _Para ser francos, nuestras naciones y otras naciones amigas quieren que se nos paguen y compensen por los asesinatos, violaciones y otros cometidos por sus tropas en nuestro mundo. Y de no llegar a un acuerdo, pues… bueno, ¡PODEMOS PARA TOMAR ESTA CIUDAD Y HACERLA DESAPARECER DEL MAPA!_ \- Roth lanzo una carcajada cruel, la cual combinada con su uniforme gris le hacían parecer amenazador. Hana solo le veía con lastima ya que al no manejar bien el idioma no entendieron bien lo que dijo. Por su parte, Miho miró aterrada las reacciones de sus interlocutores, relajándose al ver que no entendieron del todo y repitiendo lo dicho, omitiendo, obviamente, algunas cosas.

\- _Entiendo. Sus gobiernos claman justicia ante lo hecho por nuestros ejércitos en su mundo…_ \- Piña se mostraba algo reacia a aceptar lo que le contaban que hicieron los profesionales ejércitos del Imperio, pero teniendo al enemigo en frente le decía que era mejor no contradecirlos.

\- _Princesa_ \- Gray se acercó a ella - _¿Qué clase de gobierno mandaría a tropas tan jóvenes al frente? Son apenas niños_ \- Le susurró al oído.

\- _No lo sé Gray, pero algo me dice que quizás tienen mucho más poder de lo que parece_ \- Respondió ella. La atención de ambos volvió a los invasores cuando el pelinegro que iba con ellos carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- _Para dejar en claro mi punto_ \- Habló ahora profesionalmente, buscando las palabras en el libro traductor y sin elevar demasiado la voz a diferencia de la vez anterior - _Me gustaría que se acercaran a la ventana, si es posible. Espero no les moleste esperar un poco_ \- Curiosos, Gray, Piña y Myui se acercaron a la ventana señalada por Roth, la cual daba hacia una colina cercana, con Miho y Hana detrás de ellos, curiosas también de ver que había preparado el _oberfeldwebel_ (subteniente).

\- ¿Qué piensas a hacer, Roth? - Preguntó Hana, preocupada de lo que podría pasar.

\- Solo una pequeña demostración de fuerza - Respondió tranquilamente, abriendo Hana los ojos pero sin hacer nada para detenerle. Aprovechando la atención momentánea del grupo nativo sobre él, encendió su radio y se comunicó con el resto del equipo fuera.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Me recibe alguien?

\- _¿Roth? ¿Qué diablos necesitas? Estoy tratando de dormir en este horrible horno llamado tanque_ \- Respondió la molesta voz de Khoakin Chemikov.

\- Levanta a tus hombres, necesito una demostración de fuerza.

\- _¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?_

\- Levanten el cañón del tanque y apunten a la colina al suroeste de la puerta. Distancia aproximada de tu posición: 300 metros. Munición HE - Informó precisamente lo que requería. Escuchó algunas voces de fondo, hasta que Khoakin volvió a retomar la radio - _Tienes suerte de que estaba cargado el alto explosivo. De lo contrario hubieran sido 30 segundos de laaarga recarga_ \- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales toda la sala clavó su mirada en Roth, expectante - _Estamos listos._

\- Bien, espera confirmación.

Roth volvió a carraspear, buscando en el libro traductor las palabras adecuadas - _Princesa Piña_ \- No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre - _Cómo una muestra de cortesía de parte de nosotros, el séptimo equipo de exploración, le quiero mostrar una pequeña parte de nuestro poder_ \- Señalando el cerro a la distancia, llamó por la radio al IS-2 - Ahora.

\- _¡Fuego!_ \- Se escuchó gritar a Khoakin. Unos segundos después, la cima de la colina estalló en una gran explosión, abriendo los ojos de Piña y sus acompañantes. El sonido y la onda de choque llegaron un segundo después, complementando la demostración de poder destructivo.

\- _Tenemos cerca de 40 carros, y todos tienen un poder similar. Además, cada uno puede realizarlo varias veces. Como pueden ver, con una palabra de cualquiera de nosotros, este lugar cae_ \- Terminó su sentencia con una sonrisa y una mirada amenazadoras, asemejándose a un miembro de cierta fuerza paramilitar de la Alemania Nazi…

.

 **Puesto de Mando.**

\- ¡¿Quién demonios dio la orden de disparar?! - Gritó Schmidt por la radio mientras los soldados en el puesto de mando entraban en actividad febril y comunicándose con otros equipos.

\- _Recibí la orden desde el interior, con instrucciones precisas de donde y cuando disparar_ \- Informó Khoakin al otro lado de la línea de radio - _Puede que sea algo de intimidación, pues pidieron explícitamente munición_ HE _contra la colina a la vista del castillo._

\- ¡¿Fue Nishizumi quién dio la orden?! - Recibió una negativa del ruso - ¡¿Quién demonios dio la orden?!

\- _…Oberfeldwebel Roth, de los granaderos_ \- Contestó el oficial tras unos segundos de silencio. Schmidt se giró hacia unos soldados que manejaban los datos de los equipos.

\- Zug 7, infantería, _Oberfeldwebel_ Roth – Uno de los soldados buscó entre los papeles del mencionado equipo hasta hallar la ficha del mencionado, para luego pasársela al capitán. El oficial volvió a la radio tras ojearla brevemente - ¿Tienes alguna forma de contactarme con él ahora?

\- _Eeehm… tal vez… pero no creo. Y no me preocupa mucho que digamos._

\- Escucha bien maldita basura comunista, vas a contactarme con el malnacido de Roth o te aseguro que esta ciudad destrozada será lo último que veras en tu vida militar. Y no te atrevas a querer desafiar mis palabras - Un silencio del otro lado del canal fue todo lo que necesitó – Perfecto - Lanzando el comunicador de la radio de vuelta a su lugar, el oficial salió de la tienda que hacía de puesto de mando masajeándose el puente de la nariz y murmurando maldiciones sobre la mitad del árbol genealógico del granadero. Sus subalternos los vieron salir silenciosamente.

- _Herr hauptmann_ , tengo una información que… - Una chica rubia que le llamaba y acababa de entrar a la tienda lo observó pasar junto a ella y salir en silencio con una cara estoica. Se giró hacia los soldados preguntando con la mirada que le había pasado.

Uno de ellos señalo la radio.

\- Ah, está enojado - Concluyó mientras giraba los ojos y suspiraba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sala de Reuniones**

Roth seguía observando a los aterrados nobles y caballeros de la sala, cuándo su comunicador sonó. Atendiéndolo, se encontró con que era Khoakin.

\- Hola. ¿Alguna novedad por allá? No es normal que llames porque si - Habló con sorna, arriba de una nube de confianza y arrogancia por sus acciones.

\- _Pues…_ herr hauptmann _Schmidt se enteró de tus órdenes… y no está muy feliz que digamos. Quiere hablar contigo lo más pronto posible_ \- La ilusión de confianza de Roth se quebró con un sonido de cristales rotos, y su cara cambió de una sonrisa confiada a una mueca de terror mientras palidecía.

\- ¿Qu…que tan enojado está?

\- _Hablé con su segundo al mando después. Dijo que salió de la carpa de mando murmurando maldiciones contra ti y la mitad de tu árbol genealógico_ \- Comunicó el ruso.

\- Estoy jodido…

\- _Al parecer._

La mueca de Roth no pasó desapercibida por las dos japonesas, quienes se acercaron al alemán sigilosamente en lo que los nobles discutían entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué paso, Roth? – Preguntó Miho, curiosa.

\- El capitán Schmidt se enteró que yo di la orden… estoy jodido - El pelinegro se llevó la mano al cuello, como si sintiera una soga enredándose alrededor de este. Miho y Hana solo lo observaron tratando de quitar su mueca de terror, con mediano éxito.

\- _¿Roth? ¿Sigues ahí?_

\- S-sí.

\- _Te digo esto como compañero de equipo más que porque me preocupe por ti, pero te sugiero que bajes inmediatamente de allí y vuelvas al zug. El hecho de que la orden fue dada por ti, un miembro de academia europea, y sin consentimiento del oficial a cargo, hace que él puedo usar sobre tu persona el castigo que quiera._

Roth tragó saliva.

\- _Scheiße…_ Miho, Hana, las dejo con los nobles estos. Tengo que llevar mi culo allá si quiero seguir conservándolo al final del día - Se excusó apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo de la sala. Afortunadamente para ambas japonesas, el grupo local todavía no había terminado de discutir, provocando que la rápida salida del alemán pasara desapercibida.

\- _Señorita…_ \- Comenzó a hablar Piña, dirigiéndose hacia Miho.

\- _Miho Nishizumi._

\- _Señorita Nishizumi. Ruego disponga de algo más de tiempo, necesario para que nosotros podamos contarle la situación aquí en Italica y, en base a eso, tomen una decisión_ \- Habló la princesa en lo que hacía un gesto hacia las sillas. Mientras, unas criadas traían una bandeja con té y galletas.

\- _Bien. Díganos lo que tenga que decir._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Puerta sur, exterior.**

Roth llegó a la carrera, algo sudado por el aventón de adrenalina combinado con el sudor frío que tenía desde que se le comunicó la noticia. Tembloroso, salió de la ciudad y se reunió con el resto de su equipo, donde algunos parecían saber que pasaba y otros… pues estaban en su mundo.

\- Veo que llegaste - Comentó sarcásticamente Khoakin, asomado desde la torreta de su tanque.

\- No hables tan normal tras decirme que están tras mi cabeza - Le recriminó el suboficial nerviosamente.

\- Normalmente te diría que no es así, pero creo que es una buena comparativa… por cierto, ahí viene - Señalo el ruso un punto a la distancia. A medida que se acercaba, pudieron notar que se trataba de un _kübelwagen_ alemán descapotado. Sobre él iban 4 personas: el conductor y el _hauptmann_ (capitán) Schmidt adelante, y un ametrallador con el asistente de ametralladora por atrás.

El vehículo ligero se detuvo a unos metros del ruso y el alemán, descendiendo el oficial a bordo lentamente. Su uniforme había cambiado respecto a anteriormente debido al cambio de su rol: ahora llevaba el uniforme gris germano del rango de capitán, mientras su cabeza rubia ahora era adornada por el casco de combate estándar del _Heer_. La tripulación del _kübelwagen_ llevaba uniformes oscuros estándar de combate.

- _Oberfeldwebel_ Roth - Murmuró en voz baja, aunque todavía podía ser escuchado por ambos - Imagine mi cara cuando estoy viendo mapas de la zona y de repente escuchó un cañonazo de tanque, el cual ni siquiera fue apuntado hacia el enemigo, cuando se supone que debemos tomar la ciudad pacíficamente y mientras nuestras tropas aún estaban adentro. Por no decir, que no había motivo aparente para ordenar tal cosa y USTED no tiene la autorización para hacerlo - Mientras hablaba daba una vuelta alrededor del aterrado suboficial, quien permanecía clavado en su lugar - ¿Tiene alguna excusa de porque ordeno realizar semejante acción? Sangre ha corrido por mucho menos.

\- ¡N-no señor! ¡Solo fue para dar una muestra de poder hacia los nobles enemigos presentes! - Afirmó rápidamente Roth.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son esos nobles presentes?

\- ¡La condesa Myui, regente de la ciudad, y princesa del Imperio Piña Co Lada! - Habló rápidamente producto del nerviosismo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y mientras Karl levantaba una ceja (y Khoakin se caía del tanque dando vueltas producto de la risa) por el inusual nombre, la radio del IS-2 sonó.

\- Oye, hermano - Habló desinteresadamente Sasha desde dentro la torreta del tanque - Están llamando desde el centro de mando. Quieren que los comuniques con el comandante o algo así.

Apoyando su bota sobre el cuerpo del oficial ruso que soltó una palabrota entre risas, Karl subió de un salto al chasis y tomó la radio - Aquí _hauptmann_ Schmidt. ¿Quién es? Ok. ¿Hmm? Sí, sí, que vengan. ¿Piden noticias de Itálica? Diles que la situación se está desarrollando. Tenemos un pez gordo cerca de la red. No diré más, que se jodan. Reduce el cerco a 6 kilómetros a la redonda, pero establezcan puestos de vigilancia en lugar de patrullar para no gastar combustible. Eso es todo, fuera - Cayendo sobre el oficial ruso que volvió a soltar un insulto, el oficial alemán se acercó a su coche. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, como reparando en el hecho de que había pisado a alguien dos veces. Suspirando, se empezó a dar la vuelta cuando uno de los soldados del auto lo llamó.

\- ¡La radio está sonando! ¡Es la _kommandant_ Nishizumi desde dentro Itálica!

\- _"Al fin"_ \- Pensó el oficial mientras se acercaba al carro y tomaba la radio - ¿Sí? Así es. ¿Qué sucede?

\- _Tenemos… un problema aquí._

\- ¿Intentaron capturarlas? Dime que sí, para entrar de una vez a la ciudad y encargarnos de este asunto de una vez.

\- _No, no, el problema es que la ciudad estaba siendo asediada antes de que llegáramos por unos bandidos. Son ex-soldados del ejército aliado, cerca de 3.000, e intentaron atacar la ciudad sin éxito. Su campamento debe ser aquello que vimos en las fotos aéreas._

\- ¿El punto es…?

\- _La princesa y la condesa nos piden que aplacemos cualquier negociación hasta que nos hayamos encargado de los bandidos. Dice que volverán durante la noche._

\- ¿Quieren que protejamos la ciudad en su lugar? - La incredulidad no alcanzaba dentro de las palabras del oficial rubio.

\- _Algo así… quieren que hagamos una tregua para encargarnos de los bandidos._

\- Tienes que estar de coña… - Suspirando, el oficial volvió a la radio - Diles que iré en unos minutos al castillo. Primero debo encargarme de cierto asunto. Fuera.

El oficial rubio se giró hacia el oficial ruso que se estaba parando. Dándole una mano con la acción, le dicto sus siguientes órdenes.

\- Tomas el mando del Zug 7 hasta que regrese Nishizumi. Los dos Zug ligeros vienen en camino para colocarse en las otras puertas, se pondrán bajo tus órdenes también. Formación de ataque, pero no disparen a menos que yo haya dado la orden o se confirme la muerte de cualquiera de nosotros. Manténganse a la espera.

\- Bien, bien. Como digas - A pesar del tono quejumbroso, se llevó la mano a la sien para luego subir al chasis de su tanque y empezar flojamente a dar órdenes. Paralelamente, Schmidt entraba a la ciudad tras declarar que entraba como comandante de los que habían entrado anteriormente (y asustando al guardia en el proceso) y su vehículo se desplazó hasta el castillo en medio de la quietud de la ciudad asediada. Aparcando en la entrada, el oficial y el asistente de ametralladora descendieron y entraron a las salas del castillo, siendo guiados por criadas hasta la sala donde se encontraban sentadas las nobles y las japonesas.

.

 **Sala de Negociaciones**

\- _Saludos_ \- Habló mientras caminaba al interior del salón. Varios caballeros se tensaron ante su entrada, pero no dejo que eso ralentizara su marcha - _Princesa Piña Co Lada, supongo_ \- Inquirió a la pelirroja, quien estaba rodeada por dos caballeros que tenían sus manos en la empuñadura de sus armas.

\- _Así es_ -Respondió la peliroja - _¿Y usted es…?_

\- Karl Schmidt - Habló tranquilamente. Se colocó delante de los asientos de las dos japonesas, al tiempo que le indicaba a Miho que hiciera de traductora. Su escolta se ubicó un par de pasos atrás del oficial.

\- _Entonces; princesa Piña, él es el comandante de nuestras tropas aquí en Itálica. Herr hauptmann_ , ella es la tercera princesa del Imperio, Piña Co Lada - Presentó Miho a ambos líderes. La sala permaneció en silencio unos segundos, ambos líderes analizándose mutuamente, hasta que Miho volvió a hablar - La princesa Piña solicitó nuestra ayuda con el tema de los bandidos, quienes son cerca de 3.000 y están asediando la ciudad desde hace 2 días.

\- ¿Puedes pedir detalles de la situación?

\- Sí. _Princesa, al comandante le gustaría saber detalles sobre la situación en Italica._

\- _Claro. A Itálica le quedan cerca de 800 milicianos, junto a 5 caballeros de mi tropa de caballería que me acompañaban cuando llegamos. Los enemigos son algo menos de 3.000, la mayoría antiguos soldados del ejército aliado. El problema es que los milicianos no tienen experiencia ni disciplina, y caen más con cada asalto. De los 800 milicianos, solo 500 pueden luchar, pero tenemos poco armamento para apoyarlos. Por eso queremos pedirles ayuda_ \- Miho tradujo todo lo dicho al oficial alemán, quien se encontraba pensativo.

\- _Princesa Piña_ \- Empezó a rebuscar las palabras en el libro traductor mientras hablaba - _Lastimosamente, las ordenes que recibí fueron las de tomar Itálica por cualquier medio posible, siempre y cuando tomará la ciudad. Podría preguntar por la autorización para hacer una tregua con ustedes y atacar a los bandidos, pero eso tardaría días, que asumo ustedes no tienen_ \- Miho le ayudo traduciendo las partes que no sabía cómo decir, dudosa de sus intenciones - _Dicho esto, mis órdenes son de tomar y proteger Itálica. Si usted me cede la ciudad, puedo movilizar a todas mis tropas según estime conveniente y eliminar a los bandidos sin problemas. La decisión es suya._

Por supuesto, lo que había dicho no era totalmente verdad. Mientras que sus órdenes efectivamente eran las de tomar Itálica, no había nada que le prohibiera encargarse de los bandidos que la asediaban. Por otra parte, la comunicación con el mando en Alnus solo tomaría unos minutos. Simplemente aprovecho la ignorancia de los nativos para colocarse en una mejor posición. Si aceptaban, tomarían Itálica sin disparar un tiro (salvo por la imprudencia de Roth, claro está). Si no aceptaban… pues tomar una ciudad medieval con tanques y armas de fuego no sería mucho problema si avanzaban con precaución máxime si era contra bandidos.

\- _¿Nos… darían algo de tiempo?_ \- Preguntó Piña tímidamente. Miho tradujo para el oficial, quien le dio un asentimiento antes de hacerle un gesto al soldado detrás de él.

\- _Si quieren hablar conmigo, díganles a los soldados de afuera. Adiós_ \- Sin perder tiempo, el grupo germano-japonés se retiró de la sala, con ambas orientales dando una pequeña inclinación a las nobles antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- _¿Por qué no les dijo que no?_ \- Pregunto Norma, un caballero rubio de la escolta de Piña.

\- _Porque no estoy segura de poder luchar contra los bandidos sola._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puesto de Mando. Horas más tarde.**

El castigo de Roth fue fácil de decidir después de eso. Al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no recibía respuesta de la princesa, Karl asumió que había decidido rechazar la oferta. Debido a tal cosa, Roth y sus granaderos terminaron cavando el bunker de mando con visión a la ciudad en la parte alta de una colina. Con la estructura ya acaba y asegurada con algunos soportes, además de un par de ametralladoras MG42 instaladas, los mapas, planos, fotografías y otras cosas de la tienda y el semioruga de mando fueron llevados al lugar. Al pie de la colina de leve inclinación se hallaba el componente blindado del zug de mando, mientras los infantes permanecían en el interior de la estructura. Además de eso, los zug mecanizados se hallaban a los costados del cerro, mientras los zug medios habían instalado sus propias posiciones de observación a cierta distancia de la ciudad. Los zug ligeros y el zug de exploración estaban uno en cada una de las 3 puertas de la ciudad, esperando órdenes.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a esperar que los aniquilen para luego entrar? - Mientras que a varios de los soldados no les agradaba la táctica que iban a utilizar, todos ellos se mantenían callados en orden a la disciplina.

\- Tampoco me agrada la estrategia, pero si entramos y salvamos la ciudad de los bandidos, la gente no mostrara oposición contra nosotros. Lastimosamente así será - Anunció el oficial a cargo.

\- Son casi las cero horas-Informó uno de los soldados del bunker.

\- Entendido. Notifíquenles a los equipos cercanos a las puertas que se retiren para no quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado - Cuando el soldado se empezaba a dar la vuelta para transmitir la orden, otro de los encargados llegó.

\- Señor, mensaje del zug 7. Dicen que la princesa los contacto.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Dice que entregara la ciudad a cambio de que garanticemos la supervivencia de sus ciudadanos.

Le tomo un segundo asimilar la información. Y le tomo otro empezar a dar órdenes - Díganle a los zug 1, 2 y 7 que entren a la ciudad y se atrincheren ligeramente en cada puerta. Los zug medios a 5 kilómetros de las puertas este y oeste, los zug mecanizados a 5 kilómetros al sureste y suroeste! ¡Que se queden ocultos y esperen órdenes!

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Tropas listas para combate mecanizado y motorizado. Blindados cargados con munición _HE_ y denles prioridad a las ametralladoras. Que los zug dentro de la ciudad abran fuego ante el primer enemigo que intente entrar, tienen permiso para disparar a discreción. Si se presenta la oportunidad por cualquier motivo, por más pequeño que sea, arresten a la princesa o a la condesa. ¡Y que alguien me traiga un maldito café!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Día D+28. 4:30 A.M.**

\- Y así es como termina…

\- ¡Andanada de flechas!

\- ¡Al suelo todos!

Los ocupantes del puesto de mando, infantería mecanizada y soldados de mando por igual, se arrojaron al suelo ante la que vendría a ser la cuarta descarga masiva de flechas que entraba por las ventanas del bunker. Una de estas flechas destrozo una de las luces del interior, sumiéndolo algo en la penumbra.

\- ¡Hijos de perra! - Gritó un estudiante antes de volver a tomar la MG42 y descargar su furia con una lluvia de balas. El ocupante de la otra ametralladora hizo lo propio, y los _panzergrenadiers_ abrieron fuego con sus _StG44_ sobre los bandidos. Más abajo, en la explanada, se encontraban cerca de un millar de bandidos con arcos, acompañados de una chica-pájaro de cabello verde que, de alguna manera, modificaba el viento para crear un escudo y provocaba que las balas hicieran menos daño.

\- ¡Me cago en su puto escudo de viento! - Grito un artillero de MG42 mientras disparaba su arma.

\- ¡Alguien dígale a la maldita princesa que aprenda a contar! - Gritó otro mientras recibía mensajes de radio de los distintos equipos.

\- ¡¿Cuántos son?! - Pregunto Schmidt.

\- ¡5.000 en el último conteo!

\- ¡Mensaje a todos los equipos! - Ordenó el _hauptmann_ mientras se agachaba para evitar la siguiente andanada de flechas - ¡Ofensiva mecanizada, arrasen con todo! ¡Guerra sin restricción!

\- ¡Que saquen los lanzallamas y los quemen en el puto infierno! - Acotó un suboficial que pasaba por allí para atender a un soldado herido.

\- ¡Sí, eso también! ¡Quémenlos a todos! - Añadió otro soldado.

\- ¡Dile a los blindados al exterior de Itálica que pasen a la carrera por la planicie! ¡Eliminen a todo el que no lleve uniforme! ¡Asalto mecanizado a todas posiciones! ¡Munición _HE_ y ametralladoras cargadas! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Interior de Itálica, puerta sur.**

\- ¡¿No se acaban nunca?! - Preguntó Hans mientras disparaba su MP40 sobre la puerta.

-¡Piénsalo cómo los soviéticos en Finlandia!-Respondió Roth mientras hacía lo propio sobre los bandidos en el muro. El equipo de fuego se había emplazado en el medio del borde del semicírculo que formaba la barricada al interior de la puerta, y el equipo de asalto se encargaba de apoyarlos para que no los flanquearan o atacaran desde el muro. Más atrás, por las calles, los blindados se encontraban disparando constantemente sobre la puerta y el muro para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que los granaderos quedaran abrumados por el número.

\- ¡Viene otra del IS-2! - Informó un granadero.

\- ¡Mierda, al suelo!

Los defensores alemanes se echaron al suelo segundos antes de que una gran explosión sacudiera la tierra y elevara un coro de gritos adoloridos por parte de los atacantes. Los granaderos volvieron rápidamente a sus labores, mientras medio centenar de cadáveres y heridos se unía a los ya presentes.

\- ¡¿Cuánto hemos matado ya?!

\- ¡Ni idea, pero quedan muchos más!

\- ¡¿Teníamos que ser los que estaban más cortos de infantería?!

Mientras algunos granaderos se quejaban de su suerte, algunos disparos de otras armas se unieron al traqueteo de la ametralladora, los subfusiles y los fusiles. Khoakin y 2 de su tripulación, llegaron llevando PPsH 41 y uniéndose a la defensa con una risa maniática. La potencia de fuego traída por los nuevos subfusiles fue suficiente como para frenar el intento de avance de los bandidos, quienes se retiraron al otro lado de la puerta tras perder cerca de 700 hombres.

\- ¿Logramos frenarlos? - Murmuró Roth mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la barricada.

\- En parte. Acaban de ordenar un asalto mecanizado sin restricciones - Comunicó Khoakin. Roth palideció. Miho, que llegaba acompañada por Yukari, preguntó a qué se refería con asalto sin restricciones.

\- Significa libertad de acción - Indicó Roth - Los soldados pueden hacer lo que quieran con tal de eliminar al enemigo. Varios podrían romper las leyes impuestas en los tratados de Ginebra, aunque dudo que se pueda hacer con tan poco material.

\- En la radio se escuchó de fondo que varios querían quemarlos - Anunció Khoakin. Los ojos de Roth se abrieron.

\- Tienen lanzallamas… esto se va a poner feo… - Predijo antes de dejarse caer al suelo, regulando sus respiraciones. El mensaje caló hondo en los presentes, salvo Khoakin que subió al muro a ver el espectáculo con fuego que ocurría al otro lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El exterior de Itálica no se diferenciaba mucho de un campo quemado después de la orden. Los ingenieros de asalto rusos y sus pares alemanes, armados con lanzallamas, arrasaron con todos lo que encontraron por delante. Los blindados destrozaron formaciones con su munición explosiva, y las grandes agrupaciones fueron diezmadas por las ametralladoras. Aproximadamente se enfrentaron 8.000 bandidos contra la División de Avanzada, saliendo victoriosa esa última con algunos heridos de mediana gravedad. Lo bandidos fueron eliminados en su mayor parte, pese a las suplicas de piedad y de rendición. Apenas dos centenares, entre ellos la chica pájaro que provoco pesadillas a los del bunker de mando, lograron salvar la vida. Las puertas y alrededores de Itálica eran un baño de sangre de un solo lado, con el campo machacado por las orugas y el fuego.

\- Creo que con esto podemos decir misión cumplida - Anunció Karl mientras examinaba el escenario desde la parte superior de la colina de mando. Los soldados llevaban a los escasos prisioneros al interior de la ciudad, donde los encerrarían en el castillo hasta que llegaran tropas para transportarlos. Los equipos de avanzada en su mayoría se encontraban descansando en los mismos lugares donde combatieron, algunos comiendo un precario desayuno en lo que esperaban a la 1° Brigada Japonesa que tomaría la guardia de la ciudad.

Mientras Karl tomaba un café enlatado, una nube se atravesó en el sol, dejándolo en una fresca y agradable sombra. Cómo la nube permaneciera demasiado tiempo en su lugar, se giró a ver qué demonios pasaba.

\- Me estas… - Escuchó venir de un soldado al lado suyo.

\- _Scheiße_ \- Alcanzó a murmurar antes de lanzar la lata a un lado y colocarse su casco.

 **.**

 **Presente.**

\- _Royalty 1_ , _Phoenix 1_. Confirme que está viendo lo mismo que yo - Habló Rick por la radio, apenas formulando las palabras.

\- _Phoenix 1, Royalty 1. Afirmativo, objetivo confirmado. Prepararse para enfrentamiento_ \- Le respondió la voz de Mary mientras esta alistaba su avión para maniobrar en combate.

\- Si, pero... ¡¿Es que qué demonios es esto?! - Exclamó el norteamericano antes de preparar su propio avión para el combate.

Delante de ellos, e interponiéndose en su ruta a Itálica, se encontraba un gran dragón de más de 100 metros de altura y escamas rojas.

.

 **¡Y esto a sido todo por este capítulo! La verdad no se como habra quedado, pero es seguro que me pase ocn el largo. La parte de combate la abrevie inconscientemente (la erdad estaba cansada de escribir sobre Itálica, y no quería una copia del fanfic de 1940's), y aparece nuestro querido dragon de fuego tocapelotas. En el siguiente episodio tendremos la apricion de Rory y de Lelei, mientras que la Coalición Academica sufrirá sus primeras bajas graves. Y como desconozco cuando salga el siguiente episodio (ya no prometeré nada, porque se que hay un 90% que no lo cumpla), les dire desde ahora que el siguiente capítulo (que támpoco sé cuando saldra) sera, o de GATE: 1940's, o de "La Nueva guerra de la Humanidad".** **Entonces hasta otra.**

 **RedSS, fuera.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Tierra Quemada

**Estoy de vuelta de un viaje de vacaciones y traigo las pilas recargadas. No sin antes recordarles que no suelo cumplir plazos, pueden esperar el siguiente cap del fanfic de DxD y de GATE durante Marzo. Ahora volviendo al tema principal, no sé cómo quedara este capítulo, así que me esforzare en hacerlo. Lo que me lleva al punto: ¿Alguien encontró la referencia a TAMNI?**

 **APM 1984: Es cierto que el cap anterior quedo un poco falto de sucesos importantes, y aunque tampoco fue algo al estilo "vivencias del día a día", quería mostrar y revisar algo los procesos internos de las academias en lo que se desarrollaban las negociaciones, las cuales fueron, más que lentas, torpes (los estudiantes de mi fanfic están acostumbrados a negociar cosas temporales y en el fragor del combate moderno, no tratados o treguas de mayor duración a unas horas para aliarse con los enemigos y combatir a una tercera fuerza). Por otro lado, me sorprende que nadie haya dicho nada contra los lanzallamas, ya que están prohibidos y tal… mejor para mí, no tengo explicación decente para eso. Ah espera, lo que está prohibido es el napalm.**

 **Ridli Scott: Es cierto que la parte de acción quedó algo apresurada, pero es que la diseñe para ser así. El énfasis no era nada más que el hecho de que el principio era difícil, para luego desatar el infierno contra los bandidos. La verdad ya estaba harto de escribir sobre combates en Itálica, lo he visto demasiado y quería darle mayor importancia a lo que vendría después. Y sobre lo de Tuka, gracias por no echármelo en cara (creo que hay un grupito allá atrás que me quiere muerto por eso).**

 **Coronadomontes: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente.**

 **Lord Mortensen: Don't worry my comrade!** **Here is the update!**

 **Eflex: Creo que acabo de encontrar a mi hermano/a de preferencias! Muchas gracias por tus inspiradoras palabras, aunque parece que quieres ver algo cagada a nuestra Latinoamérica (si sabes que el pak 36 es de 50mm mientras los otros están con tanques y lanzacohetes portátiles. El Pak 36 era eficaz, pero como están siendo entrenados para la guerra moderna donde no se usan cañones antitanque, es poco probable). Aunque la delegación sudamericana es una opción, ya que de aquí al siguiente cap se dará la oportunidad perfecta para eso. Y sobre lo de los lemons, pues no pienso yo escribir uno (aunque podrían haber menciones), pero te rectifico algo: son 10.000 personas (algunos fuera la mayoría del tiempo), vigilados con mano de hierro, en una base militar, mientras son educados como militares. Difícil que cojan como conejos, pero puede haber alguna que otra mención. Aunque el principal punto aquí es que no había pensado en eso.**

 **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!** **Y Girls und Panzer pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **N/A: Editado el 12 de Octubre de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5  
Tierra Quemada  
** **Sala de Mando, Alnus. Día D+28**

\- ¡Mando, confirme! ¿¡Apareció un dragón!?

\- ¡ _Phoenix One_ , confirme contacto visual!

\- ¡Quiero todos los _Brandemburg_ fuera ahora ya!

\- ¡Que la Cuarta de Guardias envié todos los tanques en el campo camino a Itálica!

\- ¡Díganme qué demonios está sucediendo!

\- ¡Cuarto Zug, confirme lo que dijo!

\- ¡Necesito a todos los tanques de la Tercera y Séptima blindadas en camino a Itálica!

-¡La Segunda Brigada de vuelta a la base!

\- ¡Quiero un informe de qué diablos pasa! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede allá afuera?!

\- ¡Alguien infórmele al Segundo destacamento que vuelva a Alnus! ¡Que el Primer destacamento salga a la brevedad a Itálica!

\- ¡Que dos Grupos de Armas Combinadas salgan ahora a Itálica!

\- ¡ _Royalty One_ , refuerzos en camino!

\- ¡Tercera Brigada, mueva el culo hacia Itálica!

\- ¡Dos grupos de SAS en el campo, ya!

\- ¡Necesito 3 compañías blindadas en camino a Itálica!

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Es que nadie puede organizarse aquí?!

 **Garajes.**

Definitivamente, cuando Charles Spencer imagino que ocurriera algo que sacudiera a toda la base, no esperaba que el resultado fuera tan caótico.

Múltiples personas corrían de un lado para otro, llevando cascos, uniformes, combustible, mangueras, cuerdas, municiones, tanques, semiorugas, artillería autopropulsada, armas personales, vehículos ligeros y semiorugas, entre otros pertrechos y suministros. El caos era total, y más de una vez había visto a una persona (o un grupo de ellas) ir de un lado para volver a donde partieron o dirigirse a otro totalmente diferente. La gente no sabía qué hacer, y los encargados de logística estaban en su propio "Día Negro", como sería bautizado posteriormente.

\- Es el resultado de múltiples órdenes seguidas de alta prioridad, dadas sin ton ni son - Comentó Edward, otro miembro de su unidad.

\- Una sola emergencia y todo el sistema se fue abajo… sabíamos que debían seleccionar un líder, pero esos condenados igualitarios bloquearon nuestros esfuerzos. Caigan las consecuencias sobre sus hombros entonces - Sentenció Charles mientras seguía observando el desorden general. El capitán británico hacía referencia a una reunión sostenida por varios oficiales de las academias sobre como comandar la base, pero sus decisiones y argumentos fueron ignorados en favor del "Cada general con la misma cantidad de mando", conducta tomada para evitar conflictos personales.

\- Cuando una unidad normalmente demoraría en salir entre 10 y 30 minutos, aquí tomaría cuando menos 45 minutos para que salieran los primeros, quien sabe si más de una hora para que saliera el grueso - Comentó nuevamente Edwards, señalando un grupo de ingenieros dirigiendo algunos vehículos que cargaban repuestos. La columna de camiones y semiorugas quedaba detenida como en un embotellamiento típico de hora punta cerca de la salida, cosa que no debía de ser posible.

\- Están atrapados en el tráfico… en la guerra… - Murmuró con incredulidad Edwards.

\- El resto ya ha llegado - Señaló el oficial a dos personas más que se acercaban a ellos - Vamos al jeep, saldremos ahora.

\- ¿Tenemos nuestras órdenes?

\- Sí, aunque no iremos a Itálica… pero estaremos cerca.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itálica.**

La primera noción que tuvo Miho sobre que algo estaba mal, fue la larga y prolongada sombra que había sobre el grupo. Restándole importancia al igual que el resto, felices de tener algo que los aliviara del sol (que no ayudaba mucho a soportar el calor de la tierra calcinada), lo siguiente fue que hubo un rugido profundo y un estruendo. Levantando la mirada apresuradamente, observó a una criatura con cierto parentesco a los reptiles, alado y con escamas rojas. Su cola terminaba de hacer un movimiento, y solo el grito de Yukari le hizo entrar al tanque a tiempo.

Apenas se había deslizado dentro de la torreta del tanque miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la inexplicable visión de… un B1 bis francés volador. El tiempo se ralentizo para la joven comandante, quien observó con temor e incredulidad el vehículo blindado sobre el propio. El B1 pasó de largo e impactó con el suelo de hierba, dando algunas vueltas antes de quedar con sus orugas apuntando al cielo. Miho los observó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

\- ¡Equipo Mallard! ¡¿Me escuchan?! - Mediante la radio que llevaba al cuello, llamó a las integrantes del comité disciplinario. Hubo estática por unos segundos, acrecentando los temores de la castaña, pero luego una quejumbrosa voz sonó por el artefacto de reducido tamaño.

\- _Estamos bien… solo algo… golpeadas…_ \- Se escuchó la voz de Sodoko, líder de aquella tripulación.

\- _Espera, ¡¿eso es sangre?!_ \- Se escuchó otra voz alejada de la radio.

\- _¡No te alteres por un rasguño, maldición!_ \- Lanzó una queja la líder del blindado francés - _Estaremos bien, siempre que eso no nos vuelva a golpear así… tuvimos suerte de haber estado dentro de tanque._

\- Entendido. Cuando puedan retírense a un lugar seguro - Miho cortó la comunicación inmediatamente después - Gracias a Dios están bien.

\- Miporin… - La llamó Saori - Mensaje del canal de radio. Es para todos.

\- Me sorprendería que no - Tomando la radio del tanque, Miho anunció su presencia dentro del canal de comunicación - Aquí líder del Zug 7, Miho Nishizumi. ¿Alguna orden?

\- _¡¿Qué si hay alguna orden?! ¡Sobrevivir, maldita sea! ¡Nos estamos jugando el pellejo aquí fuera!_ \- Se escuchó la voz del comandante del Zug 4 reclamando.

\- _¡Silencio, por un carajo! ¡Que todas las armas de gran calibre apunten a ese condenado dragón! ¡Las armas pequeñas como distracción, que apunten a la cabeza! ¡Munición perforante, mientras más penetración mejor!_ \- Llegó la voz del comandante de todos los zugs. Siguiendo las órdenes, Miho le indicó a todos los blindados de su equipo que apuntaran sus cañones hacia la inmensa criatura, mientras que Roth se dirigía con sus hombres y el semioruga hacia el perímetro de distracción creado alrededor del reptil volador.

\- _¡Esa cosa resiste bien! ¡Nuestros proyectiles apenas le hacen daño!_ \- Anunció el comandante del Zug 2. Su canal de radio se llenó de estática segundos más tarde, cuando un potente chorro de llamas salió de la boca del dragón e impactó de lleno en el blindado del comandante. El M3 Stuart termino con algunas partes con una ligera coloración antinatural, producto del intenso calor al que fue sometido. Unos segundos después, los depósitos de combustible y munición, que de milagro se habían mantenido intactos, explotaron, llevando al otro mundo a todos los tripulantes que pudieran seguir vivos en el interior.

La radio permaneció muda por unos largos segundos, hasta que un nuevo rugido de la escamosa criatura los llevó de nuevo a la realidad. Los semiorugas empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor del gigante animal, eso sí a cierta distancia, mientras sus armas apuntaban a la cabeza. Los tanques se dispusieron a la distancia y abrieron fuego sobre el reptil rojo, provocando gritos de dolor en las extrañas ocasiones en las que un proyectil lograba penetrar sus escamas. A esas ocasiones, el dragón solía responder sacudiendo la cola y lanzando fuego.

\- _¡¿De qué están hechas esas escamas?!_ \- Exclamó uno de los comandantes.

\- _¡Ni idea, pero apenas le hacemos daño! ¡Incluso si las penetramos, como los proyectiles son perforantes no tienen daño explosivo!_

\- _¡Caguen Dios con eso!_

\- _¡Cuidado!_

La cola del dragón impacto enfrente de un semioruga, obligándolo a detenerse. El que venía detrás choco con este, y el que venía atrás de ese también impactó. Los ocupantes del tercero lograron manejar lejos de allí, más los tripulantes de los dos primeros abandonaron sus vehículos con lo que pudieron cargar y se lanzaron a la carrera para alejarse de los dañados vehículos.

Un chorro de fuego salió de las fauces del animal de gran tamaño, dirigiéndose hacia los infortunados soldados en la tierra. Quemando a algunos de ellos hasta la muerte, y cuando se empezaba a mover para cazar a los otros, un proyectil entrante impactó sobre la cabeza del escamoso ser, quien terminó su ataque y dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia el cielo. Allí, dos "mosquitos" estaban acercándose a él a gran velocidad.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Para Piña y Gray, observantes desde la muralla, el combate era algo irreal. Este grupo de jóvenes, estudiantes militares con una fuerza con la que ellos no podían ni siquiera soñar y solo los dioses poseían, le hacían frente a frente a una de las criaturas más poderosas de todos los tiempos del Imperio, si es que no de antes.

\- _Esto es increíble…_ \- Habló Piña quedamente. Gray asintió a sus palabras.

\- _No encuentro palabras para describir esta escena. El dragón se encuentra siendo empujado de vuelta. Ni los mejores guerreros del Imperio han logrado hacer algo siquiera parecido_ \- Comentó ahora el moreno peliblanco. Piña tragó saliva.

\- _¿Crees que lo maten?_

\- _No lo sé. Pero puede que lo expulsen. Allí estarán exhaustos. Y es entonces… cuando atacaremos…_ \- Sentenció oscuramente el caballero.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- _¡Señores, lamento llegar tarde a la fiesta! ¡Este es_ Phoenix One _y vengo a alegrarles el día!_ \- Anunció alegremente el piloto norteamericano. Los aviones pasaron sobre los soldados al vuelo raso, arrancando suspiros de alivio entre los distintos oficiales y soldados en tierra, antes de tomar distancia para dar la vuelta y encarar al dragón.

\- Phoenix One _where are you going!_ _I love you!_ \- Gritaba cómicamente por la radio un soldado británico. El resto reía sobre la expresión usada por el soldado, en lo que los aviones descargaban una tanda de cohetes a quemarropa sobre el dragón. La criatura alada gritó de dolor, mientras los soldados en semiorugas llegaban donde los infantes sin vehículo y los ayudaban a escapar. Los semiorugas y tanques ligeros eran usados como ambulancias y transporte para llevar a los heridos al interior de las murallas, que seguramente resistirían el fuego del dragón al ser de piedra.

Rick volaba cerca del dragón, llamando su atención y distrayéndolo de los disparos que le hacían desde tierra. Las garras y fauces del ser alado trataban de alcanzarlo y su aliento de fuego dificultaba su movimiento. Mary le intentaba decir que se alejara, pero obstinadamente el seguía molestando a la criatura con sus misiles y su cercanía. En un momento dado, sin embargo, se topó con que iba directo hacia el vientre superior del dragón, mientras sus brazos se cerraban sobre él.

Maniobrando como solo él sabía hacerlo (y llevándose el susto de su vida, además de la promesa de matarlo de Mary cuando volvieran a tierra), logro salvarse escapando por entre el brazo y las escamas del dragón, para luego darse la vuelta y disparar un cohete contra la cabeza del dragón. Triunfante, se alejó del reptil riendo fuertemente por la radio, siendo acompañado por los soldados en tierra que observaron la hazaña.

\- ¡¿Ves Mary?! ¡Así es como volamos los americanos!

\- _¡Cuidado inútil!_ \- Le advirtió la piloto británica. Pero era demasiado tarde.

De la cortina de humo alrededor de la cabeza del dragón surgió un torrente de llamas de gran tamaño, como si encarnara la furia de su creador. Rick, volando en una trayectoria recta y apenas notando el peligro, maniobro peligrosamente para evitar el daño, pero no pudo esquivar todo y las llamas consumieron parte del ala derecha de su avión. Observando su situación, y con sudor frío cayendo por su frente solo pudo decir…

\- _Well… shit._

El avión de _Phoenix One_ empezó a dar vueltas y caer sin control, alejándose de la zona de combate en lo que su piloto trataba de estabilizar algo su máquina. Esta, por su parte, no paraba de girar sobre su propio eje y dar vueltas, alejándose del campo de batalla en línea recta. Los soldados observaron desanimados como el avión que se mostraba como su luz salvadora iba dejando una estela de humo mientras se alejaba del escenario que podría haber sido su último combate.

Todos estaban enmudecidos. Pero un fuerte rugido del dragón los hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

\- _¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

Furiosa, la as de la aviación británica encaro su propio vehículo contra la cara del reptil escupe fuego. Ya no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera si moría. Pero…

\- _¡ME LLEVARE A ESTE MALDITO CONMIGO!_

Una fuerte descarga a quemarropa de todos los misiles restantes de la aeronave fue lo que recibió la maltratada cabeza del dragón de escamas rojas. Rugiendo intensamente, empezó a sacudirse en lo que enviaba chorros de llamas y lanzaba golpes con sus brazos y cola. Por lo erráticos que eran, parecían ser lanzados a ciegas.

Cuando el humo de las explosiones se disipo unos segundos después, se mostró al dragón con varias escamas de su cabeza y cuello faltantes, a la vez que tenía un ojo entrecerrado, mirando con furia a su agresora en el aire. Buscando conseguir algo de espacio, sacudió sus inmensas alas y se alejó. Pero su enemiga británica no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil.

\- _¡VUELVE AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!_

Encontrándose justo alineada con el ojo dañado del dragón, utilizo todo su arsenal restante. Los proyectiles de los históricos cañones _hispano_ de 20mm empezaron a impactar en la zona del ojo del dragón, haciéndolo sacudirse. Pero la británica no quería que se alejara. Cambiando ligeramente la trayectoria de su avión, los proyectiles siguieron impactando en la zona de su ojo, buscando ese impacto crítico que la llevaría a la victoria.

Y lo consiguió.

Un tiro de fortuna. Entre los muchos que impactaron a la criatura. Hizo falta colocarse a menos de 100 metros para darle. Desviando su ruta con velocidad, y disfrutando del alarido de dolor que arrojaba la criatura a su espalda, se permitió relajarse un momento. Pero tampoco se le permitió que eso durara mucho. Una advertencia de la radio fue todo lo que se necesitó para devolverla a la realidad. Un chorro de llamas tan brillantes como el sol se dirigía hacia ella.

\- _This is all I can do… is up to you now, guys._

Girando su avión bruscamente, logro que el fuego impactara sobre la parte inferior de su avión. Pudo sentir el suelo de la cabina calentarse, mas la estructura logro resistir y evitar su incineración gracias a lo breve del contacto. Sin embargo, el avión de todas formas empezó su descenso, empezando a planear al haber perdido el motor su funcionalidad. El dragón lo dejo alejarse, complacido de su victoria, solo para que un impacto y el sentir algo penetrando sus duras escamas le hicieran darse la vuelta. Detrás de él, dispersos en las colinas, se encontraban esas hormigas con sus juguetes, uno de ellos con su palo de metal humeante.

\- Ahora… comienza el Round 2 - Sonrió confiadamente Schmidt.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

No había posibilidad. Ni escapatoria. Así lo veía Karl Schmidt desde su posición en el aire, a quien sabe que distancia del suelo. La cola del dragón había golpeado cerca. Su _kübelwagen_ y el semioruga a su lado salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto. El dragón no se molestaba con ellos, y había girado su cabeza a otro lado, sus llamas buscando nuevas víctimas entre los que quedaban vivos. El tiempo de él ralentizándose a medida que observaba a su alrededor.

Examinó a los que flotaban cerca de él. Algunos seguían vivos, heridos o impactados, paralizados por el miedo, pero vivos. Otros no eran tan afortunados. El conductor de su vehículo, por ejemplo, le faltaban ambas piernas desde las rodillas hacía abajo. Si no lo hubiera visto varias veces antes cuando alguien era atrapado por las orugas de un tanque, habría intentado vomitar. Intentado, porque si no había vomitado hasta ahora, nada lo haría.

Eh, estaba de cabeza. No lo había notado. Con su cerebro apenas funcionando, recorrió con la mirada el campo de batalla. Los tanques restantes escupían constantes fuego, mientras los infantes iban en sus vehículos, e incluso corrían, alrededor de la bestia, disparando con sus armas hacía la cabeza en un intento de distraerlo de los vehículos que poseían la capacidad de hacerle daño. Todavía había algunos alumnos llevando heridos a lo que seguramente era algún hospital improvisado en el interior de las murallas, ignoraba donde. Sin nada mejor que hacer, paseó sus ojos por los sectores donde ya no se combatía, ni había actividad. Estaban silenciosos, al igual que sus ocupantes. Las llamas seguían presentes y los heridos seguían tendidos, aunque poca cosa más había.

Que recuerdos. Mirando a los muertos que estaban dispersados en toda la extensión del camino desde su posición a la puerta de Itálica, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le recordaban las caras.

A aquel lo escuchaba por la información inútil que tenía. Ese otro era su compañero de clases. El tercero era uno que no veía desde la ceremonia de ingreso. Al cuarto le negó cualquier posibilidad de llegar a la oficialidad al aplastarlo en una competencia. A ese otro le gustaban más los cazatanques que los tanques normales. Este cercano era un buen estratega que podría haber tenido un buen futuro.

Ahora sus vidas no valían nada. Por sus decisiones. Por su culpa. También pesaban mucho las decisiones del Alto Mando de enviarlos solos y sin apoyo, pero era él quien estaba al mando.

Pero poco importaba ya. Era algo que tenía él. Era a la ve un don y una maldición. Ser capaz de asumir las cosas rápidamente, aceptando todo y abandonar emociones con una facilidad escalofriante. Más de una vez se había metido en problemas gracias a eso. Y sabía que esta, si en una de esas salía con vida, no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Hey! – Susurró. No era más que un suave sonido, perdido en la inmensidad de la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor. De alguna forma, sin embargo, el dragón pareció escucharle, girando su cabeza para enfrentarle de frente. Pareció reconocer que no había terminado el trabajo, por lo que su chorro de llamas empezó a ser acumulado en sus abiertas fauces mientras que su único ojo bueno observaba complacido al diminuto ser verticalmente invertido delante de él. Uno que, a pesar de todo, le miraba serenamente mientras se enfrentaba a la amenaza. Fue un digno oponente, pensó al mirarlo, le reconocería eso. El alemán no se inmutó ante el inminente ataque. El tiempo parecía seguir yendo a una velocidad exasperante. Ni siquiera las aburridas salas de espera de un servicio público colapsado se demoraban tanto.

Casi no lo veía. Una figura que seguramente medía menos de un metro, no lo sabía con certeza. Una figura increíblemente simple, que provoca que casi no lo vea. A su lado, se encontraba una pieza de ingeniería muy utilizada en los últimos años de la guerra, cuando la agonía de un país se empezaba a hacer notar para todos. Barato, simple, descartable, eran palabras usadas para describirlo. Y puede que no haya sido el más útil de todos, pero hizo su trabajo. Y aun ahora, más de medio siglo después, lo seguiría haciendo. Tomándolo decididamente, como si una mera vacilación fuera a provocar un cambio, lo apuntó hacia las cada vez más abiertas fauces del dragón. La bola de fuego que se dispararía en forma de torrente de fuego crecía en tamaño. Podía sentir el calor desde allí. Estaba a menos de 50 metros. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

\- Te veré en el infierno - Le dijo a reptil alado, jalando el gatillo y liberando el proyectil del arma y siendo empujado hacia atrás en el proceso. El _Panzerfaust_ recorrió su camino en silencio, impactando dentro de las fauces de la criatura mitológica.

La explosión, sin escamas para interponerse, daño por completo el interior de la boca del dragón, recordando a su portador la gran cabeza explosiva que tenía equipada. La especie escamada instintivamente cerró sus filas de dientes, tratando de proteger la dañada zona interna de su hocico. La bola de fuego, descontrolada, explotó en su interior. El fuego recorrió boca, garganta y pulmones. El dragón estiro su cuello al cielo, y soltó un primigenio alarido de dolor mientras algunas llamas y mucho humo se escapaban de sus fauces. Luego, con un grito, levanto sus alas y alzó el vuelo, alejándose del lugar donde provocó una carnicería que indudablemente se marcaría de por vida en las mentes de todos los que la vivieron.

Karl no cabía dentro de su asombro. Eran tanto que apenas respiraba. El tiempo volvió a su normalidad apenas el encanto del dolor del dragón desapareció y él, dolorosamente, había impactado con la pendiente de la colina que le permitió a él y a sus compañeros girar colina abajo, amortiguando su caída lo suficiente como para que dejara de ser mortal. Levantándose lentamente, examinó el lugar mientras lentamente una sonrisa se iba formando sobre su cara. Luego, finalmente, estalló en carcajadas, las cuales al poco tiempo fueron seguidas por los que estaban junto a él.

\- Así es… ¡ASÍ ES COMO PELEAN LOS ALEMANES! ¡ASÍ ES COMO PELAMOS LOS SOLDADOS! ¡VEN DE NUEVO SI TE ATREVES HIJO DE PERRA, QUE AQUÍ TE ESPERAMOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Las risas se detuvieron tras unos segundos, logrando que la tensión del conflicto se relajase de sus caras. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la muerte. Demonios, probablemente no era la primera de sus hombres tampoco. Pero… era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a algo que desde el inicio iba con la intención de matarlos, muy distinto a ver una muerte accidental durante un duelo de tanques e infantería. Arrastrándose, luego levantándose un poco para finalmente cojear, se acercó donde se encontraba el camión de mando, el cual se había refugiado dentro de los muros hasta que el animal alado se retiró. Tomando la radio que un nervioso soldado le tendió, reunió saliva y habló lo que todos querían escuchar:

\- Aquí _Hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt, comandante de la División Avanzada y del Equipo 0 de Mando, reportando desde Itálica. El dragón ha sido ahuyentado. Hemos… triunfado…

La radio cayó al suelo. El golpe de adrenalina había llegado. Sentándose en el suelo, lanzó un sonoro suspiro antes de tomar una pistola de bengalas y disparar un tiro hacia el cielo.

Aquella luz verde sería vista por todos los equipos enviados hacia Itálica. Era la señal que relajaba sus nervios. Era la señal de la victoria.

Ellos habían ganado, y nada cambiaría ese hecho.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¡En Falmart, la bocina significa también fuera del jodido camino! - Gritó el conductor del jeep. Ante el ruido del claxon del automóvil, el par de aldeanos saltó fuera del camino de tierra dura por el cual iban, para luego tragarse la nube de polvo que dejó el jeep sin contemplaciones.

\- ¿Vamos por la dirección correcta? - Preguntó Spencer a Edwards, quien revisaba unos mapas mientras echaba constantes miradas a su alrededor.

\- Eso parece… gira a la derecha - El conductor realizó la tarea pedida y salieron del camino internándose en unas bajas colinas de tierra. Tras unos segundos, lograron divisar una columna de humo elevándose en el aire. Aceleraron para darle encuentro a lo que fuera que lo elevaba, encontrando el humeante fuselaje de un F9F estrellado al final de una pendiente paralela al fuselaje del avión, cosa que seguramente amortiguo la caída.

\- Aquí está - Con un gesto Spencer le ordenó a sus hombres que socorrieran al piloto, quien al verlos solo pudo reír nerviosamente ante lo ridículo de la situación.

\- _Man… I thought I was the star of the show_ \- Comentó sonriendo tontamente el piloto.

\- _Well, apparently you weren't. Now, let's patch you up and get the hell out of here._

\- _The other pilot was shut down as well._ _She fall on a lake, not far from here_ \- Informó ahora el único estadounidense en el nuevo mundo.

\- _Lead the way._

Subiéndose todos de nuevo al jeep, Spencer vio salir hacia el cielo una bengala verde. Tomó la radio y se comunicó con el mando en Itálica, ya que todo había terminado.

\- SAS Equipo Charlie 1, Mando de Avanzada. Tenemos a _Phoenix One_. Esta como la mierda, pero vivo. Vamos por _Royalty One_. Fuera. – Comunicó para luego lanzar una baliza de ubicación al destruido vehículo y largarse de allí. Ya llegarían los ingenieros a recuperarlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- _¿Está segura de esto, princesa? Después de todo, ellos lograron ahuyentar a un dragón de fuego, algo que nadie en el Imperio pudo hacer antes._

\- Quiero un conteo de muertos y heridos, lo más rápido posible. Fortifiquen la enfermería también. No mucho, no queremos provocar a los locales. Un destacamento bastará.

\- _Es nuestra mejor opción. Están agotados, no podrán reaccionar ahora. Además, son solo jóvenes. No podrán hacer mucho. Y si se valoran tanto entre sí como parece, si tomamos a los heridos como rehenes podríamos negociar sacarlos de la ciudad._

\- Necesito también que registren que vehículos pueden ser reparados y cuales están dañados hasta el punto de ser inútiles. Revisen todos, puede que haya alguien vivo allí dentro. No olviden también registrar sus ubicaciones para los servicios de recuperación.

\- _Pero sus reacciones podrían ser horribles. Ni siquiera sabemos si hay más "pájaros de hierro" cerca._

\- Contacten nuevamente con el mando de Alnus e informen que necesitamos personal médico urgente, cosas de primeros auxilios también. Y que no se olviden de los refuerzos, o perderemos Itálica ante la primera patrulla enemiga que aparezca.

\- _Por favor Hamilton, piensa. Si hubiera más" pájaros de hierro" los habrían utilizado._

\- ¿Qué cosa? …Ya veo… envíen medio escuadrón a avisar a Alnus, el resto acompáñeme.

No pudieron evitarlo. Apenas el sonido de algunas botas se hubiera apagado, la casa a la derecha terminó y las dos calles a sus lados tuvieron vista de lo que había en la otra. Por un lado, la Princesa Piña con sus 5 caballeros. Por el otro, un oficial con 4 hombres. Apenas los vieron (o así pensó Piña), los 5 estudiantes en uniforme gris se lanzaron a correr en dirección a la enfermería. Pensando que los habían descubierto, el grupo de la princesa aceleró el paso. Sin embargo, Gray ordenó que no desenvainaran sus armas todavía. El grupo de adelante parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo que daba a la zona de enfermería improvisada. Muchos soldados yacían allí, heridos, inconscientes o quejándose, mientras los encargados de primeros auxilios los atendían lo mejor que podían según su experiencia y lo que tenían a mano.

El grupo en uniforme gris entró apresuradamente al interior. El grupo de Piña llegó poco después. La puerta estaba cerrada, mas no estaba con seguro. Y era apenas una endeble puerta de madera hecha a toda prisa para reemplazar la que estaba antes allí. Con una orden silenciosa, todos los miembros de la orden de la rosa desenvainaron sus armas y cargaron al interior.

Se congelaron apenas entraron todos. No era que hubiera un muro de armas esperándolos. Todo lo contrario. Apenas abrieron la puerta, todos los que estaban en buen estado o ligeramente heridos tomaron un arma y la apuntaron en su dirección. El proceso no duro más que unos segundos. Cuando todos los caballeros de Piña habían ingresado a la sala, ya había más de una treintena de armas apuntándoles.

\- _Vaya vaya…. Aunque me lo esperaba de algún ciudadano descontento, sí que no me lo esperaba de usted, princesa Piña_ \- Comentó serio, pero a la vez sarcástico, el _hauptmann_ que estaba a cargo de todos los soldados de Itálica - _Pero en serio, que desdicha. Tras la defensa de la ciudad, la princesa Piña Co Lada fue vista atacando a los grupos que llevaban heridos a los refugios. Es una buena historia para la prensa y el mando de Alnus._

\- _¡No los hemos atacado aún! ¡No nos pueden hacer nada!_ \- Intentó justificar sus acciones Hamilton, una caballero castaña del grupo de Piña.

\- _Intento de ataque intencional y ataque a protegidos por la cruz roja. Suficiente motivo para ser condenado a muerte. Pero alégrese. Simplemente la tomaremos prisionera. Supongo que será lo más cómodo para todos ustedes._

Los caballeros apretaron el agarre sobre sus armas. No tenían idea sobre eso de la "cruz roja", o el "intento de ataque intencional" que dijo, pero sonaban como alguna ley en su mundo. Una que acababan de romper.

\- _Si aún no se han decidido…_ \- El oficial señaló hacía una ventana. Afuera de las murallas, se veían llegar múltiples carros sin caballos, muchos, muchos más que los que estaban ya presentes. Todos ellos venían descansados y en capacidad de lucha - _No tienen oportunidad. Sé que tienen su orgullo de nobles, pero…_ \- Dejó su frase inconclusa, y apuntó su propia _Walther P38_. El mensaje era claro.

Piña apretó sus labios mientras envainaba su arma. Sus caballeros la imitaron confundidos. Ella levanto las manos, y de un gesto los soldados que no estaban heridos les arrebataron todas sus armas, todavía bajo la mira de los heridos. Finalmente, con sus manos atadas con cuerdas a su espalda, los 5 caballeros y la princesa fueron encerrados en una celda del castillo.

Ese fue el fin definitivo de la acción en Itálica.

.

.

.

 **Saludos a todos. Como habré dicho arriba, probablemente no actualice nada más hasta mediados de Marzo. Eso porque, primero, tengo inspiración pero me fallan las ganas (los juegos RTS de Grand Strategy son adictivos, en especial una de la segunda guerra mundial); y segundo, porque el 6 de Marzo vuelvo al infier- digo, digo, clases. Así que las actualizaciones no sé si vendrán más seguidas, o menos. No se aún cómo organizar mi tiempo aún.**

 **También diré, el siguiente cap será tanto para "La Nueva Guerra de la Humanidad" o de "GATE: 1940's", aunque la trama para el siguiente cap de este fanfic está parcialmente planeada. Eso sería todo. El conteo de víctima de este intercambio se dará en el siguiente capítulo, junto con algunos acontecimientos que marcaran el futuro proceder de la base. Esto ha sido todo, hsta la próxima.**

 **RedSS.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Secuelas y Cicatrices

**Supongo que diré esto ahora: Mis fanfics no tienen orden de subida definido (creo que se supo con la mega actualización de "GATE: 1940's" en Diciembre), estoy inspirado para este fanfic, y tengo un bloqueo de escritor para los otras dos historias. Con eso dicho, los saludo a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo sobre las consecuencias del "Incidente de Itálica". Mi idea sería hacer este episodio triste o emocionalmente pesado, pero creo que todos sabemos cómo me salen esas cosas. Lo resumiré en un "que salga lo que salga, estoy escribiendo esto un domingo en la noche y mañana tengo examen de álgebra". También advertiré ahora, que este capítulo tendrá poca intervención de los personajes de GuP y se centrara más en los OCs del mando.**

 **Ridli Scott: Me espero que haya más bajas en la historia, pero no en gran cantidad. La precaución irá como la regla dominante aquí, a diferencia del otro fanfic. Esta historia se piensa en el momento, a diferencia de las otras dos que tienen un rumbo predefinido.**

 **APM 1984: Supongo que incluso un barato Panzerfaust puede hacer la diferencia, ¿no? Y si, pues sí. Volverá a aparecer, pero esa vez será la definitiva. Digamos que a la gente no le agrado la lagartija sobre desarrollada. Sobre los motivos para que parezcan tan "traidores", es porque al ver el poder que tenían (ahuyentar al dragón de fuego, borrar a los bandidos de la faz de la tierra (de 8000-9000 quedaron unos meros 300), la demostración de fuerza de Roth y el haber rechazado tropas imperiales), y al ver como actuaban sus superiores (el amenazante Roth y el frío Karl) temía sobre el destino de Itálica, por lo que pensó en intentar una última opción para salvarla. Además, el factor determinante fue que Gray fue quien diseño el movimiento, previendo que estarían agotados al finalizar.**

 **Charlie Meiou: Nunca entrego por entregar, al menos no actualmente. Y pues sí, así estaba yo (pero cambia el "cenar" por "almorzar" XD).**

 **Coronadomontes: El primero en mucho tiempo.**

 **EFLEX: Un minuto de silencio bien ganado. Lo otro, no habría ninguna unidad histórica de la SGM por el simple hecho de que esto no es una reconstrucción de la guerra. Lo que se utilizan son parte de las doctrinas de esta y el equipamiento de esta. Solo algunos sudamericanos participaran, y enviaran destacamentos terrestres.**

 **Recordarles a todos, ya que hay nuevos lectores, que el envió de OCs sigue abierto. Las nacionalidades disponibles son cualquiera de las europeas centrales u occidentales y de América, además de Rusia.**

" **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!" y "Girls und Panzer" le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Este capítulo se empezó a escribir el 2 de Abril.**

 **N/A: Editado el 15 de Julio de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6  
Secuelas y Cicatrices  
** **Sala de Mando, Castillo, Itálica. 22:04 P.M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El material médico traído por los múltiples equipos enviados a Itálica permitió que los heridos pudieran ser debidamente atendidos, al menos lo mejor posible en sus condiciones. Apenas Karl se hubo reunido con los principales comandantes se organizaron los convoyes para desplazar a los heridos de vuelta a Alnus. El primer grupo saldría al amanecer del siguiente día, y el último al anochecer de ese mismo. Como medida precautoria respecto a ciudadanos descontentos, y aprovechando el testimonio de la condesa Myui de que Piña le había cedido la ciudad a la División Avanzada, la ciudad fue colocada con estado de sitio y el castillo con una fuerte guardia. La Cuarta Compañía de Guardias de la Academia Blindada Femenina de San Petersburgo, consistente en 15 T-34/76, montó guardia alrededor de la estructura fortificada, mientras los escasos _Brandemburg_ y _SAS_ presentes vigilaban las instalaciones importantes desde las alturas del castillo y las estructuras vecinas.

Los dos pilotos fueron rescatados por el equipo SAS Charlie 1 al mando de Charles Spencer y fueron inmediatamente enviados a enfermería apenas llegaron a la ciudad (hay quien dice que Mary le rompió otro hueso a Rick, pero eso es una historia para otro momento).

Las puertas del este, oeste y sur fueron fortificadas y bloqueadas por la Primera, Segunda y Tercera Compañías Blindadas de la _Comrades Academy_ , consistentes en 30 T-34/85 cada una. Un perímetro alrededor de la ciudad fue establecido y patrullado por el Primer y Segundo Grupos de Armas Combinadas de la _Iron Kross Akademie_ , consistentes cada uno en 5 StuG IV, 5 Panzer IV y 10 semiorugas con sus respectivos infantes, que en total sumaban un centenar y consistían en un equipo de mortero, dos de ametralladora, dos de asalto y cinco equipos de fuego. Dentro de este perímetro quedaban los restos de la batalla acontecida hace unas horas. La Segunda y Tercera Brigadas Japonesas, compuesta la primera por 15 tanques de Kuromorimine (10 Panther, 4 Tige Tiger II) y la segunda por 20 tanques de Pravda (15 T-34/76, 4 T-34/85 y 1 IS-2), se encargaron de vigilar y patrullar la ciudad desde adentro. Por su parte, los destacamentos blindados Primero y Segundo de la _Lords Academy_ -consistente cada uno en 25 Comet-, y la Tercera y Séptima compañías blindadas de la _Panzer Akademie_ -compuestas por 10 Tiger y 15 Panther y 10 Panther y 15 Panzer IV respectivamente-, se encargaron de buscar y recoger los cadáveres del campo de batalla, así como el equipamiento abandonado que pudiera ser útil y los vehículos recuperables. Por su parte, la División de Avanzada (o lo que quedaba de ella) se instaló en el castillo y sus alrededores hasta que llegara la orden de volver a Alnus.

\- ¿Sabes que, Erika? - Habló Karl mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla en la improvisada sala de mando del castillo, observando la ventana a través de la cual se observaba a los soldados realizando sus tareas asignadas-Apostaría que, si esas malditas feminazis aparecieran aquí, se nos tirarían encima porque hay mujeres recogiendo cadáveres, pero al día siguiente estarían reclamando por igualdad.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que les digan feminazis - Respondió tranquilamente la rubia que antes hubiera sido la artillera de su Panther, ahora segunda al mando del oficial alemán - Los nazis por último se vestían bien, eran organizados, y eran productivos… en algunas cosas, claro está - Comentó sarcásticamente en lo que observaba un mapa de la zona conseguido en el castillo.

\- Concuerdo contigo - El oficial se levantó y caminó hasta una silla en la mesa con el mapa, sentándose en frente de la otra oficial de la _Panzer Akademie_ \- También deberías saber que nos va a llover mierda por este incidente.

\- ¿Liberales extremistas, anarquistas o comunistas que no conocen a Marx? - Tanteó ella.

\- Peor: los tres.

\- _Scheiße_ \- Masculló por lo bajo la _Oberleutnant_ (teniente).

\- ¿Algo más que nos deba caer encima? Podrían hundir todo nuestro progreso en cuestión de minutos.

\- Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que esto es, a fin de cuentas, solo una "vida escolar". Aunque te tiren abajo, siempre te puedes cambiar de escuela y seguir como si nada.

\- Supongo. Aunque sé que también estas preocupada por lo que venga.

\- ¿Qué seguridad tienes de ello? - Preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja.

\- El que llevo en la misma clase y mismo equipo que tú desde que ambos ingresamos en la academia - Respondió el rubio quitándose el casco por primera vez desde la mañana. El cabello rubio estaba hecho un desastre, a tal punto que tendría que cortarlo para que se viera normal. El cabello del mismo color hasta media espalda de su acompañante no estaba en mejores condiciones.

\- Supongo que eso hace que nos conozcamos bastante bien - Rio la oficial femenina.

\- ¿Fue eso una indirecta que significa que debo salir rápido de aquí o fue en forma amistosa? - Preguntó Karl.

\- Algo amistoso nada más. Sabes tan bien como yo que ninguno está listo para algo como una relación amorosa. No cuando aún hay asuntos pendientes - Comentó con pesadez la teniente.

\- Supongo - Respondió el capitán, con la misma aura de pesadez aunque algo más ligera.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando el mapa y ordenando las fichas de las diversas unidades según la disposición dada en las últimas órdenes. A pesar de la gran cantidad de unidades enviadas a Itálica, no se les dio ninguna orden de sobre cómo proceder una vez arribadas allí, aún menos de que hacer luego de que la emergencia pasara. Gracias a eso, Karl y su equipo de mando habían logrado hacerse con el mando de todas las tropas en la zona de Itálica, y lo retendrían hasta que las unidades volvieran a Alnus o hasta que una orden explícita lo ordenara.

\- Seguro que Alnus debe ser un infierno - Habló quedamente Erika tras un largo silencio.

\- ¿La cadena de mando? Por supuesto. Esta emergencia demostró lo inútil que es que los 8 comandantes tuvieran el mismo mando, y deben estar con una pelea interna sobre qué hacer ahora.

\- Sin mencionar que el orden establecido se vio fuertemente alterado. Hasta que organicemos la base e Itálica, estaremos inmovilizados mientras ese dragón siga dando vueltas por allí.

Un golpeteo en la puerta detuvo la conversación entre ambos oficiales. Con un "pase", un sargento del equipo de mando ingreso a la sala.

\- Teniente Fehring, Capitán Schmidt, la princesa Piña Co Lada desea tener una conversación con ambos, así como con la condesa Myui.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- En una celda del calabozo, junto a todos sus caballeros.

\- …bien, que ella y otro caballero de su elección se reúnan con nosotros en la sala de audiencias. Avisa a la condesa o a su criada jefe. Nosotros vamos en camino-Ordenó Schmidt.

\- Entendido - El sargento se retiró. El par de oficiales se dio la libertad de soltar un fuerte suspiro (y un fuerte bostezo por parte de ambos) antes de tomar sus armas de servicio (Walther P38) y salir a paso tranquilo hacía la sala designada para el encuentro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sala del Trono, Castillo, Itálica. 10:26 P.M.**

Piña Co Lada se sentó en un asiento situado perpendicularmente a los dos asientos principales de la sala, en uno de los cuales se hallaba sentada ella anteriormente. Detrás de ella, Gray observaba impasible lo que acontecía. Frente a los dos caballeros, sentados en un sillón, dos adolescentes los observaban fríamente. Eran un hombre y una mujer, y llevaban versiones masculina y femenina del mismo uniforme gris, con apenas algunas diferencias en los detalles. Entre ambas partes, sentada en uno de los dos tronos, estaba la condesa Myui con su criada jefe, Klaine.

\- _Dará entonces comienzo a esta reunión entre la princesa Piña Co Lada, tercera princesa del Imperio, y los oficiales Karl Schmidt y Erika Fehring de la Coalición Académica, con la Condesa Myui como mediadora. Por favor comiencen_ \- Anunció con seriedad profesional Klaine, mostrando habilidades de intermediario útiles durante la edad media, pero que para ambos oficiales alemanes era algo anticuado e innecesario.

Piña observó a los dos oficiales. Aunque ambos estuvieran libres todo el día, mientras ella estuvo encerrada en una celda y en el interior de las murallas, lo cierto era que ambos se veían demacrados y cansados. Gray le advirtió también, que ambos llevaban sus armas pequeñas con ellos, además de que iban vestidos con su uniforme de combate, incluyendo los cascos.

\- _¿Que desea hablar, princesa?_ \- Aunque le faltaba el decoro de las relaciones diplomáticas que tenía el día anterior, lo cierto era que ambos oficiales solo querían acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible para descansar lo máximo que pudieran hasta que fueran relevados en una fecha desconocida. La ciudad estaba pacífica, y no se esperaban ataques de cualquier agrupación enemiga.

\- _Es sobre las condiciones de nuestro arresto._ _Aunque sabemos que fueron justas, queremos que se nos dé otra oportunidad, y... la verdad, me deje llevar y no atendí a mi correcto juicio. Esperamos que nos revoquen de nuestro estado, que además podría provocar... malentendidos._

\- _¿Malentendidos? ¿Como cuáles? Dudo mucho que no se entienda algo si ya estamos en guerra con ustedes. A menos, claro, que halla unidades independientes dentro de su Imperio que no sepan todo lo acontecido…_ \- Comentó Erika, cuando la radio sonó y los oficiales se excusaron. Ninguno pasó de largo la breve tensión que adornó las facciones de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó Karl.

\- _"Este es el Primer Grupo de Armas Combinadas, nombre en clave "Ger 1-1". Gran agrupación enemiga, cercana a los 100 hombres. Es una orden de caballería con un estandarte con una rosa, y no atienden a las señales de alto. Incluso las desafían y siguen avanzando. Casi todos los caballeros son mujeres, cambio"_ \- Informaron a través del canal abierto. Los dos oficiales se volvieron hacia la princesa, que esperaba nerviosa.

\- _Princesa... de casualidad... ¿no tendrá una orden de caballería en camino a Itálica con el símbolo de una rosa, ¿verdad?_

El súbito salto de su interlocutora fue todo lo que el oficial alemán necesitó.

\- _Por favor... no les hagan daño... ellos no saben sobre lo que paso en Itálica..._ \- Rogó Piña.

\- _Ger 1-1_ , aquí Mando. Tomen posiciones defensivas y motívenlos a rendirse. Anuncien que la princesa se encuentra reunida con los mandos y que cualquier ofensa que hagan será usada en su contra. Iremos a hablar con ellos en unos minutos, fuera - Habló Schmidt por la radio. Él y Erika se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta bajo las miradas de los otros 3 ocupantes de la sala - _Princesa, su estado de prisionera será revocado, pero deberá ir con nosotros con sus caballeros. Tampoco tendrán derecho a portar armas ni usted ni lo suyos, y cualquiera que realice una ofensa será tomado prisionero o eliminado. Si intenta fugarse, atacaremos a matar. ¿Entendido?_ \- Un asentimiento fue todo lo que necesitó - _Bien, vamos._

El grupo salió de la sala sin la condesa y su criada, caminando por los pasillos marcados con señales para indicar donde se encontraban las salidas, enfermerías y otros, hasta llegar al garaje. Allí había unos soldados del equipo de mando, quienes a una orden alistaron dos _kübelwagen_. En el primero iban el chofer y los dos oficiales, mientras que en el segundo iba el conductor junto con la princesa, Gray y un soldado con una MP40 vigilándolos. Tras salir de la zona del castillo y el cinturón de tanques y fuerzas especiales, el grupo se retiró de la zona urbana por la puerta oriental vigilada por los T-34/85, para luego dirigirse hacia unas colinas cercanas donde estaba instalado el puesto de mando de la 1° Compañía de Armas Combinadas.

\- Ger 1-1, aquí capitán Schmidt. Me aproximo a su posición desde el oeste. Confirme contacto visual - Tras unos segundos, señales de luz se vislumbraron desde la colina, las que fueron rápidamente respondidas con las linternas y faroles propios - Contacto visual confirmado, nos acercamos.

El grupo subió la colina en sus vehículos y entró al puesto de mando, donde se encontraban cerca de dos decenas de soldados alemanes. El comandante se acercó a los dos oficiales entrantes y, tras los saludos de rigor, los puso al tanto de la situación.

\- El grupo de caballería escuchó la instrucción dada, tras lo cual se replegaron y establecieron un campamento temporal a unos 3 kilómetros de aquí. Tengo a media compañía vigilándolos - Informó mientras observaba de forma confundida a Piña - ¿Ahora permiten a los civiles ver las maniobras?

\- Necesitaré que me preste esa media compañía por si las cosas salen mal. Y no, ella es la princesa capturada que nos ayudara a lidiar con el problema - Respondió Schmidt. Erika, mientras tanto, obtenía la posición exacta de la tropa de caballería. Tras unos minutos, el par de vehículos ligeros de transporte que salieran del castillo se encontraban acercándose cuidadosamente a un campamento de caballería, vigilados de cerca por 5 Panzer IV y 5 Semiorugas con sus respectivas dotaciones. 5 jinetes salieron al encuentro de los dos vehículos, en cabeza yendo una jinete peli púrpura de apariencia noble. Inmediatamente detrás de ella, iba una jinete igualmente femenina de largo cabello dorado. Los otros tres jinetes se mantuvieron más atrás, manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Schmidt y Fehring se bajaron del _kübel_ y se acercaron, mientras Piña y Gray mantenían una MP40 encañonada sobre ellos. La oscuridad de la noche, solamente atacada por los faroles de los vehículos y las antorchas de los jinetes, ayudaba a ocultar sus identidades.

\- _Soy el_ Hauptmann _Karl Schmidt, comandante de las tropas académicas en Itálica. Identifíquese junto con explicar sus motivos._

\- _Soy Beefeater E Caty, noble del Imperio y capitán de la Orden de Caballeros de la Rosa, bajo el mando de su alteza la tercera princesa del Imperio Piña Co... ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!_

El motivo de tan súbita exclamación fue que Karl había soltado un cansado bostezo en mitad de la presentación de la caballera, mientras que Erika preguntaba en alemán que tenían en ese mundo con los nombres relacionados con licor.

\- _¿Hum? No te preocupes, continua_ -Dijo con normalidad Karl al ver la expresión de furia de su interlocutora. Esta no estaba tan calmada ante la ofensa realizada por su contraparte, por lo que llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, lista para desenvainarla y acabar con la insolente persona frente a ella. Y lo hubiera hecho, probablemente terminando con ella y sus caballeros llenos de plomo, de no ser por un oportuno grito de Piña.

\- _¡Alto!_

\- _¿Alteza?_

Piña y Gray descendieron de su vehículo y corrieron hasta los jinetes, quedando bajo las fuentes de luz en el proceso. Un gesto de Erika evitó que fueran tiroteados por su guardia, aunque ambos oficiales desenfundaron sus pistolas.

\- _Beefeater, no les hagas nada. Ellos han exterminado a los bandidos que asediaban a Itálica, que resultaron ser más de los que pensábamos, y además lograron espantar a un dragón de fuego. No podríamos hacerles daño, además de que los han estado vigilando desde que comenzó la negociación. Las colinas cercanas están llenas de soldados listos para disparar armas que nunca he visto, pero logran matar desde mayor distancia que una flecha y con mayor letalidad que una espada. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es no enfrentarlos y mostrarse amistosos con ellos. Si no fuera por su... buena voluntad.. yo seguiría prisionera._

Todo eso fue susurrado a la capitana de los Caballeros de la Rosa por su líder Piña, mientras esta última lanzaba fugaces miradas a los dos germanos que pacientemente esperaban. Por su parte, Beefeater miraba extrañada al par mientras escuchaba las descripciones de los combates que le iba dando Piña. Sonaban demasiado... irreales. Pero no dudaba de la princesa, menos cuando llevaba un semblante tan...

...aterrado.

\- _¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?_ \- Le preguntó.

\- _Eso preguntaré ahora. Pero necesito que me apoyen. Están en alerta máxima desde el ataque del dragón hace unas horas, y tienen a Itálica en algo llamado "Estado de Sitio". Cualquier crimen hecho, por pequeño o accidental que sea, es castigado con la cárcel o, más usualmente, la muerte en el lugar mismo. Tendremos que ser cuidadosos si queremos sobrevivir._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Se encontraba mirando el cielo, tirado en el suelo. Las múltiples gotas de agua que caían a su alrededor desde las nubes grises copaban su campo de visión, en lo que sus oídos dejaban de sentir ese pitido agudo producido por el ataque. Hans apareció en su vista desde un costado._

 _\- Peter, levántate. Esto aún no ha acabado - Le escuchó decir, en lo que extendía su mano y se levantaba con ayuda del soldado. Echó una mirada a su alrededor: un semioruga destruido, cerca de 8 personas, en su mayoría heridas o muertas, y solo él y Hans de pie con sus armas._

 _\- Deberían mejorar el sistema de simulación - Comentó Hans - Para que no haya tantos muertos o heridos reales, y solo fueran virtuales._

 _\- Tienes razón. Según el sistema, deberían retirar a todos de aquí por estar "muertos". Pero el problema es, que en realidad están muertos - Respondió él. De las 8 personas descontándolos a ellos dos, 4 estaban muertas, 2 heridos según el sistema, y dos heridas en la realidad._

 _\- Estamos muy lejos de la base, y no tenemos radios. Y esta lluvia de mierda no para - Comentó Hans._

 _\- Toma un panzerfaust. Alguien los ayudara. Nosotros nos vamos._

 _\- ¿A qué?_

 _\- A seguir el combate._

 _El par de alumnos, soldado y cabo, tomaron cada uno un panzerfaust y siguieron avanzando por la dirección que llevaban anteriormente a ser emboscado. A los pocos minutos el grupo del semioruga quedó atrás, y luego de media hora avistaron una base militar con la bandera tricolor rusa._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Preguntó Hans._

 _\- ¿No tienes uno? Tu no trajiste aquí._

 _\- Veamos, ¿quién es el de mayor rango…? Ah sí, eres tú. Haz tu trabajo, Cabo._

 _\- Entrar, cargarnos un par de tanques, provocar caos y huir. No podemos hacer mucho más nosotros solos._

 _Arrastrándose hasta el borde de la base, y mediante una multiherramienta, cortaron el alambrado que rodeaba la base y se colaron dentro. Avanzando por debajo de los vehículos y estructuras, lograron llegar hasta el garaje de tanques._

 _\- Dispararé ambos panzerfaust, tu ve a colocar algunos explosivos donde puedas - Ordenó Peter. Hans asintió y se largó por su propio camino, dejando a Peter ubicarse detrás de los tanques con poca vigilancia. Rezando por que su compañero estuviera bien, y porque la lluvia de afuera terminara pronto, se colocó en posición y jaló el gatillo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dos tanques destruidos. Una muralla derribada. Un camión inutilizado, y ambos alemanes capturados._

 _Luego de que el pánico inicial se terminara, ambos fueron rápidamente detectados y capturados. Llevados a rastras hacia una celda, fueron encadenados e interrogados._

 _Ese fue el fin de su incursión._

 _\- Peter Roth - Mencionó su nombre algún suboficial ruso - Una lástima para ti que no quieras hablar... porque aquí no somos amables con los tercos._

 _\- ¡Ya lo dije, no sé nada!_

 _\- Eso lo veremos - El chasquido de un cinturón de cuero se hizo escuchar entre las celdas, y la tortura comenzó allí adentro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Roth no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizá horas o días. Tras un par de sesiones, se rindieron con él y lo dejaron casi a su suerte. Con murmullos de pesadumbre, se preparaba mentalmente para su deceso cuando un pequeño estampido en la entrada le hizo volver la cabeza, aunque no podía ver nada gracias a la pared. Apresurados pasos de botas retumbaron por el pasillo, hasta que un soldado con un familiar uniforme gris apareció ante él._

 _\- ¡Aquí hay otro! - Gritó en voz baja. Quebrando la cerradura en mal estado, dos soldados lo sacaron de allí y entre ellos y el resto de su grupo lo arrastraron, junto a 9 prisioneros alemanes más, hasta una colina cercana. La base entera estaba en caos, sin saber qué demonios había sucedido._

 _\- No te preocupes, estas a salvo - Le dijeron una vez allí arriba. Roth observó a su alrededor. Una gran agrupación de Panzers de todos los modelos, semiorugas, vehículos de apoyo e infantería rodeaba la base rusa en la cual había sido prisionero solo hasta hace 10 minutos. Relajando sus músculos, se dejó caer en la inconsciencia. Antes de dormir, alcanzó a vislumbrar una cara pálida con una cabellera rubia dando órdenes._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- Roth. ¡ROTH! ¡Despierta, hombre!

Peter Roth se levantó confundido de su lecho, mirando a todos lados. Luego de recordar cómo y porque estaba en una casa cercana al castillo de una ciudad medieval en una literalmente dimensión paralela, se calmó y dirigió su mirada a Hans, quien lo veía preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo conseguir una noche de sueño?

\- Dudo que haya sido un buen sueño si andabas respirando agitadamente, moviéndote en tu cama, y sudando a mares. Si quieres volver a dormir tendrás que cambiar tus ropas y las sabanas-Le indicó Hans como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras le señalaba su cama. Efectivamente, su lecho presentaba una gran mancha producto del sudor, e incluso aún quedaba algo de líquido allí.

\- Mierda...

\- ¿Qué soñabas?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Sabes que no te voy a forzar. Te conozco desde hace años y sé que algo te molesta - Hans se detuvo por un momento - Es por lo del Incidente, ¿verdad? Fue por esta fecha si mal no recuerdo

\- ...sí. Estaba recordando algo de eso.

\- Dios. Eso fue algo horrible. Y eso que ni siquiera estábamos conscientes cuando ocurrió lo peor - Hans se sentó de vuelta en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

\- Nadie parece querer contar tampoco qué sucedió. Pareciera que no quisieran que sepamos que ocurrió después de que nos liberaran de los rusos - Habló Roth, preocupado - Hubo muchas noticias respecto al incidente, pero nada concreto de que sucedió exactamente. Es confuso, pero parece que quieren mantenerlo en secreto. Eso quiere decir que solo podemos preguntarle a alguien que haya estado allí.

\- ¿Recuerdas a alguien que haya estado allí? Yo estaba inconsciente antes de llegar arriba de la colina.

\- No... un momento - Roth cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

\- ¿Y?

\- Él estaba allí. _Herr Hauptmann_ Schmidt estaba en aquella colina cuando nos rescataron - Los ojos de ambos se abrieron ante el descubrimiento. Sin perder tiempo, ambos se vistieron (Roth también aprovecho de cambiarse las ropas húmedas) y salieron a la carrera hacia el castillo, donde les comunicaron que el capitán estaba fuera pero que regresaría al poco tiempo. Decididos a obtener respuestas, el par se quedó en la entrada bebiendo agua de sus cantimploras.

\- _Ot yuzhnyj morey do poliarnogo kraya_ _  
_ _Raskinulis nashi lesa i polya._ _  
_ _Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaya —_ _  
_ _Jranimaya Bogom rodnaya zemlya!_

En un determinado momento, ambos soldados giraron la cabeza para encontrar un panorama de por sí raro. Los cuatro hombres de la tripulación del IS-2 modificado que estuviera en su equipo (zug 7) se encontraban abrazados de los hombros en una fila y bailando de forma… ¿exótica?, a la vez que tarareaban (o intentaban) el himno ruso. No sería tan extraño, si no fuera por las botellas de alcohol que llevaban en sus manos algunos de ellos, y el hecho de que el hedor a licor llegaba hasta a las narices de ambos suboficiales.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Primero sus locuras y ahora esto? Espero que la chica del equipo este bien…

\- Estará bien, ella es la hermana del comandante. Seguramente le dará un buen par de golpes al que la toque - Respondió Roth con indiferencia al comentario hecho por Hans, aunque no pudo evitar sacudir su mano frente a su cara para tratar de dispersar el hedor a alcoholismo andante. Finalmente el grupo se perdió por la calle aun cantando su himno nacional, para que a los pocos minutos apareciera el comandante militar de Itálica en un _kübelwagen_ por el camino principal. De ese vehículo bajaron Schmidt y Fehring con un semblante agotado que pedía a gritos una cama y 4 horas de sueño, dirigiéndose sin perder tiempo al castillo para ingresar a la sala de mando y anunciar a los nuevos actores en escena a la vez que los ubicaban en el mapa táctico dispuesto en aquella sala.

\- Capitán, teniente - Roth y Hans se cuadraron ante sus superiores, que con un agotado gesto devolvieron el saludo - Tenemos que preguntarles algo.

\- Mañana - Respondió Fehring - Ahora no hay tiempo. Ugh, maldita diplomacia de la edad media…

\- Debe ser ahora - Insistió Hans - Es sobre algo que solamente ustedes nos pueden responder adecuadamente, y debemos quitarnos esta inquietud ahora. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ella y debemos respondérnosla.

\- ¿Qué cosa es? Rápido - Contesto Schmidt en voz baja, claramente más preocupado de lo que fuera que pensaba que de lo que le iban a preguntar. Fehring, por su parte, aseguraba la funda de su pistola.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en el Incidente de Kaliningrado de hace un año? - Preguntó Roth, con la expresión seria que uno usa cuando sabe que algo difícil esta por delante.

Ambos oficiales pararon sus actividades de golpe, dirigiendo sus miradas gélidas sobre el par de suboficiales.

\- ¿Puede repetir la pregunta? - Preguntó Schmidt lentamente, como para asegurarse de que fue real, pero también a forma de amenaza.

\- Por supuesto - Respondió Roth, sin intimidarse ante las miradas de sus superiores - ¿Qué demonios sucedió en el Incidente de Kaliningrado de hace poco más de un año?

Ambos oficiales se les quedaron mirando, antes de mirarse entre sí y avanzar sin una palabra hacia el castillo.

\- ¡No huyan, sé que estuvieron allí! ¡Tienen que contarnos la verdad en algún momento! - Roth les gritó mientras se ponía frente a ellos.

\- No es algo que te importe. – Respondió Schmidt, señalándole con un gesto que saliera del camino.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Yo estuve allí! ¡Usted estaba en esa colina cuando me rescataron de la base rusa, dando órdenes! ¡Si usted no me da respuestas, tendré que buscarlas en otra persona! - Amenazó Roth.

\- Buena suerte con eso.

\- Si no quieren hablar…

\- Soldado Roth…. – Habló seriamente el capitán, ignorando el rango de su interlocutor, mientras que a un gesto suyo se acercaron dos guardias del cuartel – Una palabra más y será puesto bajo arresto. No se moleste en buscar oro donde no queda nada. - Con esas palabras, ambos oficiales entraron rápidamente al castillo, dejando en la entrada a los dos suboficiales con los ánimos encendidos. Los guardias del castillo que se habían acercado observaron al par, pero evitaron decir cualquier cosa y volvieron a sus puestos, pensando que solo se trataba de una discusión para relajar tensiones.

\- Ese hijo de perra...

\- ¿Roth?

El par de suboficiales alemanes se dieron vuelta, encarando a una sorprendida Miho acompañada de su hermana, quien llevaba un semblante serio como de costumbre.

\- ¿Miho? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Roth luchó por evitar que algo de su frustración se colara en sus palabras, consiguiéndolo eficazmente.

\- Venía por algunos datos para mañana... ¿qué sucedió?

Hans no era partidario de contar lo sucedido. Al poco tiempo de despertar, días después de ser rescatados, aprendieron que tanto lo que ocurrió dentro del Incidente, como sus consecuencias, eran una especie de tabú dentro de las academias europeas. Pero Roth sabía que podía confiar en Miho, de modo que contra el consejo de Hans, les dijo:

\- Es una larga historia. Vamos primero por algo de beber.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tras llegar ambos oficiales a la sala de mando, cerraron la puerta de golpe y Schmidt se dirigió a una caja en un rincón del lugar. Sacando dos cantimploras con alcohol dentro, le pasó una a su acompañante y ambos bebieron un largo trago, antes de dejarse caer en sus asientos.

\- Hijo de perra... - Murmuró Erika mientras pegaba nuevamente la cantimplora a sus labios - Preguntar por el incidente de hace un año... ¿es que no le quedó claro que hablar de eso es tabú?

\- Más bien una regla no escrita - Formuló Karl después de beber su tercer trago - No tenía idea de que él estaba allí. Había entendido que a todos los prisioneros de ese duelo los expulsaron para que no revivieran traumas.

\- Tal vez se les escapó él.

\- Y su amigo.

\- ...y su amigo.

Cayendo en un pesado silencio, ambos se dejaron llevar por los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hacia tan solo un año...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- Hubo un tiempo... - Empezó a relatar Roth, el grupo ya sentado en una mesa del único local que decidiera abrirle sus puertas a la fuerza ocupadora. Su dueña, una elegante mujer de 40 años, aceptaba como pago cualquier cosa que pudiera tener una especie de valor. Con bebidas no alcoholicas, Roth y Hans se habían acomodado para contar lo suyo - ...en el que los duelos entre las academias europeas, que hasta ahora buscan simular una guerra, eran mucho más crudos que ahora. En realidad era algo desesperanzador ver lo que sucedía en esos duelos.

\- ¿Cómo es que eran más... "crudos"? - Preguntó Miho extrañada.

\- Varios motivos - El que contestó fue Hans - Los tiros de los tanques tenían mayor carga explosiva, en lugar de balines se usaban balines metálicos o incluso balas de fogueo, que como sabemos, siempre disparan un desecho. Aunque no era algo que fuera una costumbre, era usual que los duelos terminaran con un par de muertos o un par de decenas de heridos reales.

\- ¿En serio? - La que preguntó ahora fue Maho, quien veía con curiosidad y sospecha hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

\- Sí. Los duelos solían ser más como la guerra misma, con un poco de los trauman que existen allí. Los encuentros entre academias podían durar días enteros sin que se anunciara un ganador, sobre todo en la modalidad de combate total. Si bien había sensores en el sistema para identificar a los heridos y muertos, eran más bien escasos y no muy precisos - Especificó Roth. Hans complemento lo dicho por su superior.

\- Siempre que no se rompieran los tratados internacional, a los prisioneros, porque los había, se les podía... "interrogar" - Hans remarcó la palabra con los dedos, simulando comillas - Cosa aprovechada por los suboficiales frustrados que querían obtener información crítica para cambiar la batalla y ganar un ascenso, en su mayoría. Otros, simplemente querían ser la segunda venida de Heydrich, aunque no le llegaran ni a la suela del zapato-Roth rodó los ojos ante el comentario del sargento, antes de volver a la conversación con un tono más grave.

\- Hasta hace poco más de un año fue así, pero luego la postura sobre cómo realizar los encuentros fue cambiada radicalmente provocándose toda una oleada de cambios en el sistema, quien vio la entrada de sensores más potentes y sensibles, una computación más conveniente para el tipo de competición, reglas más humanitarias, y una serie de cambios profundos en el modelo de juego y preparación. Antes los nacionalismos abundaban, y era difícil que miembros de academias de distintos países tuvieran una relación que no fuera la enemistad o rivalidad a muerte. Ahora han aparecido relaciones más saludables para la mente, en su mayoría de amistad o rivalidad amistosa. De esta forma se intenta tratar de olvidar, o al menos eso creo yo, lo que pasó en el pasado.

Cuando Roth finalizó su relato, un pesado silencio invadió la mesa, solamente roto ocasionalmente por el sonido de un vaso o copa golpeando la madera cuando alguien bebía algo. Las hermanas Nishizumi relacionaban todo lo dicho, mientras el par alemán recordaba aquellos turbios días en los que la prioridad era literalmente llegar al amanecer siguiente con vida.

\- Éramos nuevos, sabes tú - Empezó Roth nuevamente a hablar, tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo - Hans y yo. Debíamos llevar un par de meses como mucho antes de que el sistema fuera cambiado en profundidad. Solamente dos meses y pensamos haber conocido el infierno. Eso, hasta que recordamos que hay quienes lo han vivido por más tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo quiénes? - Consultó Maho levantando una ceja, imaginándose quien podría ser.

\- Khoakin Petrakov, por ejemplo. El motivo por el que casi lo echan varias veces era porque se sobrepasaba con los prisioneros, o porque era especialmente cruel al pelear. Su aparente locura jugó un papel importante en sus constantes intentos de expulsión, aunque siempre se salvó de lo que le tiraran encima.

\- Hmm - Fue todo lo que dijo Maho.

\- Tiene sentido. Aunque no es mala persona ( _"si, claro,"_ comentó Hans por lo bajo), siempre pareciera que tiene un par de tornillos sueltos - Habló Miho.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en ese mundo?

\- 1 año y tanto, supongo, ya que lleva 3 años en esto de las academias y el cambio del sistema se realizó... hace 1 año y 2 meses - Contestó Roth.

\- ¿Alguien más que conozcamos? Que, dicho sea de paso, es probable que tengo su propia personalidad turbia, por lo demás - Preguntó la mayor de las Nishizumi.

\- _Herr hauptmann_ Karl Schmidt - Hans deslizó el nombre casi con veneno, recordando el intercambio de palabras sostenido con el oficial hacia cerca de media hora - Para el cambio de sistema él ya estaba con el rango de capitán. Se podría decir que el cambio de sistema lo estancó, a diferencia de muchos otros que lograron subir escalafones. Su personalidad turbia, como la describes tú, sería su extrema frialdad-Acotó el sargento.

\- Si hablamos de Schmidt, no podemos olvidarnos de Fehring - Habló ahora Roth - Es su segunda al mando, y lo ha sido casi desde que se conocieron. Prácticamente uno de los grupos de mando más unidos que veras por aquí.

\- ¿Él también? - Maho no pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa - No lo imaginé de tal manera. Claro, ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido...

\- Pero parece haber salido bien... al menos por afuera - Pensó en voz alta Miho - Pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la discusión que tenían con ellos en el castillo?

\- A eso nos dirigíamos - Dijo Hans pesadamente - A la razón del cambio del sistema entero.

\- Ocurrió hace 1 año con 2 meses - Habló Roth con el mismo ánimo decaído - Y aunque tiene un par más de nombres, el oficial es...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- El _Incidente de Kaliningrado_ \- Mencionó Karl el nombre, casi con veneno, de aquel incidente donde había tomado parte - Menuda mierda de días fueron esos - Tomando el que era quizás su décimo trago en la noche, el oficial se dejó caer en el suelo apoyado contra la mesa, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

\- Mis felicitaciones a Roth por evadir la oleada de expulsiones - Habló a su vez Erika desde una situación similar, solo que al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Las mías no, que se pudra en el infierno.

\- Sabes que si logra revelarle a alguno de afuera de la academia que estuvimos en el Incidente nos echaran más rápido de lo que podemos decir _Panzerkampfwagen_ , ¿verdad?

\- No me puede importar menos en este momento. La ciudad está llena de gente de fuera de la academia, y no por eso lo mande a encarcelar apenas menciono el tema. Seguro que esas rusas habrían tenido algo de diversión con el pobre hombre si lo hacía.

\- ¿Eso fue sexismo inverso?

\- ¿Qué voy a saber?

\- Me acordé de los dos pilotos heridos que son pareja-dispareja. Creo que alguien los acomodó a ambos en la misma habitación de descanso.

\- ¿Y?

\- A solas.

\- Ah - Tomando la radio, el oficial contacto con la guardia del castillo - A quien sea que este escuchando, necesito que confirme el estado de los pilotos - Se escucharon pasos venir de la radio, señal de que la radio receptora era portátil, antes de escuchar una puerta abrirse y gritos vergonzosos de las voces de los pilotos. La radio receptora cayó al suelo y el guardia, tras una disculpa acelerada, se dio a la fuga a los pocos segundos.

\- ¿Estaban...? - Erika habló con voz neutra.

\- Si, estaban - Karl confirmó con voz igualmente neutra.

\- No tengo fuerzas ni para burlarme.

\- Yo tampoco.

Pasando el rato de cualquier manera posible, ambos oficiales conciliaron el sueño a los pocos minutos. Mientras tanto, Roth y Hans aún tenían un poco que explicar...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿El Incidente de Kaliningrado? - Repitió Maho con extrañeza. No le sonaba a nada que hubiera pasado en el mundo europeo.

\- No me suena de algo - Confirmó Miho.

\- Es normal - Contestó Roth sus dudas - Se le bajó el perfil lo más posible fuera de los países involucrados, aunque fue inevitable que todas las academias se enteraran, siendo que era algo que cambio la forma de ver los duelos académicos.

\- Peter y yo - Hans se detuvo al ver las caras de las japonesas ante el nombre extraño - El nombre de Roth es Peter - Ambas asintieron, dándose cuenta Miho de que nunca había intentado averiguar el nombre del alemán - Como decía, Peter y yo estábamos en el juego del incidente. Nos dirigíamos con nuestro equipo en un semioruga a realizar un reconocimiento armado a una base rusa cercana para ver la posibilidad de que el batallón la tomara por asalto. Las cosas empezaron mal desde el momento en el que nos alejamos del grupo.

\- Empezó a llover cuando partimos, reduciendo la visibilidad - Continuó Roth - A pesar de eso, seguimos. A los 10 minutos de camino nos emboscaron los rusos, y perdimos el semioruga y a los otras 8 personas. 4 de ellas murieron. Tras un rato, Hans y yo proseguimos hacia nuestro destino, decidiendo provocar el mayor caos posible y huir de allí. Las cosas no fueron bien, y tras provocar un pequeño pánico nos capturaron e interrogaron. Al poco rato se rindieron con nosotros, pero logramos observar que había 8 prisioneros más. Tras un tiempo que desconozco, tropas nuestras se infiltraron en la base rusa y nos sacaron de allí. Yo caí inconsciente al llegar a la colina cercana donde estaban algunos de los nuestros, y donde alcancé a vislumbrar al capitán Schmidt. Por eso sé que estuvo allí. Luego no sé qué más pasó. Sin embargo, sé que Khoakin no estaba allí debido a que su academia no participó en ese duelo. Tuvo suerte, ya que si aparecía por allí seguro que lo expulsaban sin oportunidad de salvación.

Miho y Maho analizaron las palabras del subteniente. Al poco rato, Miho preguntó tímidamente:

\- ¿Por qué es importante saber que pasó allí?

La respuesta de Roth se le clavó en el alma como un cuchillo afilado, cambiando para siempre la imagen que tenían ambas hermanas del frío oficial alemán:

\- Porque en ningún accidente mueren más de dos mil personas.

.

 **¡Y voila! Aquí esta el cap, más que nada de relleno sin duda, pero aquí esta. El próximo saldra en alguna fecha desconocida, pero ya veremos. Creo que el siguiente sera sin falta de GATE: 1940's.**

 **Además, quiero anunciar que ahora mi vida escolar a tomado un gio de 180 grados. Pase de ser un estudiante que no se preocupaba por sus notas y que no se involucraba conn la política interna del colegio, buscando siempre salir temprano de allí, a ser uno que sale tarde debido a clases voluntarias, que esta metido en el Centro de Alumnos, y sigue sin preocupare de sus notas (algunas cosas no cambian). Debido a eso, el tiempo que le dedico a pensar y escribir mis fanfics se reducirá, pero tratare de compensarlo con caps más largos y de mejor calidad. Sin más, me despido.**

 **Atte, RedSS.**

 **Este capítulo se termino de escribir el 15 de Abril a las 23:42 hrs.**


	8. Those we not Forget

**Un pequeño One-shot tipo Spin-off de este fanfic, ya que no crearé un fanfic aparte solo para un relato espontaneo de vez en cuando. El siguiente capítulo está en proceso. Sin hablar más, nos vemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Ambas series no me pertenecen.**

 **Those we not Forget**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 mes antes de que apareciera el GATE.**

Era un día lluvioso. Un barco militar, un destructor alemán, se acababa de detener en un muelle del desierto puerto. La lluvia gris mantenía ahuyentado a todo aquel que no fuera trabajador, provocando que hubiera una extraña calma en el lugar. Salvo las gotas, y el ocasional automóvil o grúa, nada se escuchaba.

Tres vehículos fueron bajados del destructor. Eran tres _kübelwagens_ , vehículo todoterreno alemán utilizado hacía cerca de 70 años atrás. Apenas fueron soltados por las cadenas, los 12 pasajeros del destructor se subieron a ellos y se largaron del puerto en el más pesado silencio.

Mientras más manejaban, más se ensombrecían. El cielo se oscurecía por cada minuto. El grupo de 12 personas vestidas con uniforme gris se mantenía callado, solamente interrumpiendo el mutismo al pasar por una tienda que, extrañamente, no se encontraba cerrada en aquel extraño día, el cual había sido declarado día libre local. Andando con lo comprado resguardado de la lluvia, el grupo siguió avanzado por las calladas calles desiertas, donde se vez en cuando se veía una pobre alma, mezclándose sus uniformes y el camuflaje de sus vehículos con el gris del ambiente.

Sus ruedas los llevaron a las afueras de la enmudecida ciudad. Sin cesar su marcha, los 12 alemanes pasaron por una zona de los suburbios radicalmente diferente a los demás. Seguía siendo gris, pero presentaba numerosas ruinas destrozadas, reducidas al polvo. Las fachadas sombreadas daban un aspecto lúgubre al sector ya de por si deprimente, y haría pensar a cualquiera que fue simplemente otra zona que sufrió los efectos de la devastadora guerra más sangrienta de la historia.

En medio del paisaje deprimente, en una solitaria y ruinosa plaza de reducido tamaño, se erigían restos de lo que habían sido defensas: sacos de arena, escombros y muebles colocados a consciencia, incluso zanjas fueron cavadas. En medio del caos que eran los restos, se alzaba un solitario monumento, tan gris como el ambiente que lo rodeaba. El grupo pasó de largo, todos con el ceño más ensombrecido que la ciudad local.

Saliendo de la carretera y entrado en un camino de tierra, los 3 vehículos ligeros avanzaron a través de unas pocas colinas hasta llegar a un solitario lugar. Una solitaria reja limitaba el paso a dos entrada, una junto a la otra, ambas abiertas de par en par. Había un par más de caravanas aparcadas, d vehículos respectivamente. Ignorando a los anteriormente llegados, el grupo de 12 alemanes de uniforme gris descendió de sus propios vehículos y, tomando su compra, se adentraron en el lugar. Dentro, la vista no dejo de ser deprimente.

Interminables cruces llenaban la vista, sobrecogiendo a quienquiera que las mirase. Podría pasar por u cementerio religioso cualquiera, pero tenía una particularidad que pocos tenían.

Las cruces. Todas las cruces, blancas y pálidas, eran iguales.

Ordenadas en formaciones casi cuadradas, u gran cuadrado de 9 grupos de 15 por 16 cruces colocadas simétricamente era la visión que llenaba la vista. El grupo se dirigió hacia los 3 grupos de cruces del norte del cuadrado; aquellas con la _balkenkreuz_ en el centro. Deteniéndose en los pequeños pedestales al inicio de cada grupo de cruces, colocaron unas floras antes de dispersarse. A lo lejos se veía a aquellos que llegaron antes, por las puertas llegaban más. De los 12 oficiales alemas, la mayoría se dispersó entre las tumbas, unos pocos yendo hacia las tumbas con la estrella roja. Entre los que se mantuvieron por la zona, ausente de la llegada de otros, se encontraba un rubio e cabello algo corto, una cara impasible al igual que varios, y unos ojos grises que miraban fijamente una cruz como si pudiera levantar a aquel que yacía bajo ella.

Su nombre era Karl Schmidt.

Empezó a caminar aparentemente sin rumbo, entre las tantas tumbas establecidas allí. Más de 2.100 tumbas estaban en ese lugar, como una señal de respeto a los fallecidos. Más gente ingresaba por las puertas. La lluvia no paraba. El gris seguía ausente pero presente.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una tumba aleatoria. Leyó el nombre. _Edward Fehring_. El hermano de su siempre segunda al mando, actual artillera de tanque.

Sus pensamientos desvariaron hacia aquel rubio de baja estatura. Amigable, aunque no siempre paciente. Quiso el destino que fuera de los primeros. Se le apareció por la memoria el día que lo conoció. Ceremonia de ingreso. Ese mismo día se armaron tripulaciones y equipos. Karl era de un equipo mixto. Él era de un equipo blindado. Desafortunadamente para él, Karl fue mejor comandante, y su equipo mejor coordinado.

Tras la humillante derrota ese día, el grupo de Edward siguió mejorando. A pedido del propio líder, estuvieron bajo su unidad. Su bautismo de fuego juntos no fue nada espectacular, una emboscada que los sacó de juego casi de inmediato y Karl tuvo que ir a salvar la posición con el resto de la compañía. Al siguiente duelo no tuvieron protagonismo. Luego, fue el turno de que él vera las margaritas crecer desde abajo. Emocionado estaba por su primer juego con posibilidades de brillar. Lástima que no se le permitió.

Vagando entre más tumbas, empezó a recordar a aquellos cuyos nombres conocía. _Frederik Ditch_. _Jurden Moller._ Eran solo algunos de ellos.

Nombres que ya no significaban nada.

Una solitaria trompeta empezó a tocar una triste melodía a lo lejos. La lluvia seguía cayendo. El mutismo de todos seguía.

Los uniformes beige de los rusos ya presentaban un número mayor al de los alemanes. Debía haber unas 200 personas dentro del recinto. Alejándose lentamente, en dirección a su vehículo, observó que su grupo se encontraba replegándose a su transporte también. Seguramente los 4 se irían a la cuidad a buscar algún lugar donde pasar el tiempo que quedaba hasta el anochecer.

El flujo de gente en la entrada se reducía. Nadie más entraría al triste panorama presente.

A pesar de la lluvia que seguía cayendo, y del oscuro gris que adornaba todo, cuando pasó por las puertas deshaciendo sus pasos tuvo suficiente luz para ver el grabado en ruso, inglés y alemán que había en un pequeño memorial, entre las dos entradas a aquel lugar que recordaba ese fatídico día.

" _En memoria de los caídos en la Última Batalla de Kaliningrado._

 _Sus vidas nunca serán olvidadas."_


	9. Capítulo 7: Un Pasado que olvidar

**Es oficial, tengo el condenado bloqueo de escritor para el fanfic de DxD (tengo la primera parte del siguiente capítulo acumulando polvo desde hace un mes). Fuera de eso (que pertenece a otro fandom, por lo demás), un saludo a todos y a aprovechar el tiempo libre que saque de alguna parte que desconozco (debería estar haciendo algo en este momento, pero no recuerdo que… meh).**

 **APM 1984: Pues parece que al final no fue tan relleno como pensaba. Tiene su oscuridad, porque este no podía ser un fic de rositas y amigos de ninguna forma ¬¬. De igual forma, en este capítulo veremos algunas cosas ocurridas durante el Incidente de Kaliningrado, su alcance, y cuál fue el rol de nuestro querido Karl Schmidt.**

 **Soviet Omega: No mas no te hago ban porque después te quejas ¬¬**

 **Coronadomontes: Hubiera preferido un review que hablara aunque sea un poco sobre el cap en sí, pero igual se agradece.**

 **Charly Meiou: Veo que ha llegado a tiempo, teniente. Felicidades. Y el chiste fue tan malo que dio risa.**

 **EFLEX: Paciencia, Latinoamérica aparecerá, pero no tan unida como algunos quisieran. No todo el continente se ama entre sí, pero habrá un bloque subcontinental (nunca he dicho lo contrario). Pues si apareció cachondeo. No olvidemos el nombre de uno de los temas (o el tema, aun no escribo el cap) de este capítulo.**

 **Girlds und Panzer y Gate: Thus, the JSDF fought there! no me pertenecen.**

 **N/A: Editado el 12 de Octubre de 2018**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7  
** **Un Pasado que Olvidar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Afueras de Kaliningrado. Hace 14 meses.**

 _Bajó los binoculares de sus ojos, girando levemente la cabeza para ver a los_ Brandemburg _entregar a los prisioneros rescatados al personal médico. Su mirada se dirigió al lado contrario, observando la aglomeración de blindados y personal preparándose para la carnicería próxima. En una esquina de su visión apareció Edward Fehring, su temporal segundo al mando._

 _\- ¿Todo listo?_

\- _Sí señor._

\- _Bien._

 _Caminó hasta su_ Panther _, subiéndose en él y entrando en su puesto en la torreta. Tomando la radio que llevaba consigo, la encendió y dijo una sola cosa._

\- _Fuego a discreción._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bar, Itálica. 23:36hrs.**

Los ojos de Miho y Maho se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras del suboficial, a la vez que sus mandíbulas se abrían en cantidades que no creían posibles. Tras unos segundos de procesar la información, en los ojos de Miho se empezaron a mostrar pequeñas lágrimas, en lo que ella se llevaba las manos a la boca y se levantaba abruptamente. Afortunadamente, nadie que no fuera del grupo lo notó. Maho, por su parte, logro cerrar su boca, más sus ojos tenían aquella apariencia de quien está demasiado asombrado para creer.

Tras varios minutos en los que los dos alemanes esperaron pacientemente, las dos hermanas Nishizumi salieron de su estupor y reanudaron la conversación, en un punto mucho más incómodo del cual la dejaron.

\- … ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Maho en voz baja. Miho seguía demasiado impresionada para hablar.

\- Nadie lo sabe, excepto los que estuvieron allí. Por eso que remos saber qué demonios pasó - Respondió pesadamente Roth. La mesa se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Miho, a duras penas, logro hacer una pregunta.

\- ¿Estás seguro… de que fue él? - La pregunta fue dicha tan en voz baja que Roth tuvo que pedirle que la repitiera, acercándose para escuchar claramente.

\- Estuvo allí, aunque no a cargo de todo. Había varios más arriba en la cadena de jerarquía como para que haya sido él.

Hans echó una mirada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaban cerrando el lugar - Vámonos, hablemos en otra parte.

El grupo pagó sus bebidas y salió en dirección desconocida. Tras un rato, siempre en cortas y silenciosas charlas, sus pies los llevaron a los barracones masculinos de los Equipos de Avanzada.

\- Supongo que nos vemos mañana - Se despidió Roth, antes de que múltiples pasos se escucharan saliendo del improvisado barracón. De allí apareció una patrulla con el uniforme alemán, quien al ver a Roth y Hans se apresuraron hacia ellos.

\- _Scheiße._

\- Peter Roth y Hans Dietrich. Vengan con nosotros - Habló el teniente a cargo del grupo. Ambos alemanes presintieron de que se trataba todo, pero las armas en manos de los soldados no les dejaron otra opción que obedecer.

\- ¿Podemos ir nosotras también? - Preguntó Maho al grupo. El teniente meditó por un momento antes de asentir, dirigiendo al grupo con un gesto hacia el castillo. Tras entrar en él y cruzar distintos pasillos, los dos alemanes y las dos japonesas fueron dejados dentro de la sala de mando improvisada, que en ese momento tenía un molesto hedor a alcohol, en lo que la patrulla se retiraba en otra dirección.

\- Recuérdenme nunca... volver a tomar - Tras decir esto, Erika Fehring se dejó caer al suelo junto a la mesa con mapas. Detrás de un escritorio en otro lado de la sala, se encontraba Karl Schmidt con una expresión que congelaría el aliento de fuego del mismísimo dragón que enfrentaron y derrotaron hacía tan solo unas horas.

\- _Herr hauptmann_ \- Saludaron Peter y Hans a su superior.

\- Ahórrense las formalidades - Levantándose mientras se agarraba la cabeza, el grupo pudo vislumbrar múltiples latas y tazas de café - Hablemos esto mientras podamos. ¿Qué demonios quieren saber?

El grupo de 4 parpadeó confundido un momento, relacionando el hecho de que el oficial estaba ofreciéndoles hablar del tema que ellos discutían hacía tan solo veinte minutos atrás.

\- ¿Les comió la lengua el tanque o qué? No tengo toda la noche - Murmuró quejumbrosamente, aun agarrándose la cabeza. El grupo seguía sin reaccionar. El oficial se acercó hasta una caja de equipo, de donde sacó un pequeño cofre de madera bastante simple que dejó sobre la mesa con mapas, procediendo luego a abrirlo con una pequeña llave que llevaba encima.

Fue en ese momento que Roth salió de su estupor.

\- Queremos que nos digas que sucedió en el Incidente de Kaliningrado, por qué pasó, y que hicieron para poder ocultarlo-Exigió con vos firme.

\- ¿Acaso piensan decírselo a todo el mundo? Tendrán suerte si lo intentan y no terminan en la cárcel - Comentó despectiva y burlonamente el oficial en lo que se sentaba.

\- No. Solamente quiero saber que sucedió en el incidente en el que yo estuve involucrado indirectamente el ser rescatado antes de que hubiera un enfrentamiento que no debió ocurrir - Respondió calmadamente Roth.

El oficial les señaló con un gesto vago sillas dispersas, las cuales el grupo movió hasta acomodarlas alrededor de la mesa.

\- Probablemente mañana me arrepienta de esto, pero de alguna forma tenía las ganas de contarle a alguien fuera del tema que demonios sucedió... y el por qué - Del cofre sacó unas fotografías aéreas y panorámicas que mostraban dos paisajes: un complejo encerrado entre colinas, y un área urbana.

\- ¿Qué son estas? - Preguntó Maho, tomando una fotografía. También noto que, a pesar de ser de los mismos dos sectores, algunas mostraban el lugar intacto y otras el lugar destruido.

\- Son el antes y el después de los dos lugares donde ocurrió el _Incidente de Kaliningrado_ , también llamado _Masacre de Kaliningrado_ y _La última batalla germano-rusa_. El incidente ocurrió en estos dos lugares. Como pueden ver, ambos quedaron reducidos prácticamente a cenizas y escombros - Explicó calmadamente el oficial, sacando un mapa que englobaba los dos lugares mostrados por las fotografías - El complejo entre las colinas es el lugar donde se instaló la base militar rusa donde tenían encerrado a Roth, mientras el área urbana que se muestra es de las afueras de Kaliningrado, lugar despejado para el duelo y que fue el escenario de casi toda la acción.

El grupo se mantuvo observando las fotografías en lo que el oficial alemán se mantenía taciturno y adormilado. Finalmente, Roth preguntó con voz rasposa:

\- ¿Qué sucedió allí?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Afueras de Itálica. Perímetro de seguridad.**

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que los imperiales atacarán la base de Itálica? Es una maniobra estúpida - Comentó uno de los soldados de la patrulla montada en un semioruga alemán, en camino a revisar una información entregada por unos locales al mando de la compañía hacía unos minutos.

\- No lo sabemos, por eso le llaman reconocimiento - Respondió otro en tono jovial.

\- Si, conozco el manual, listillo. Morimos primero para proteger al alto mando - Replicó el primero con tono hastiado.

\- El evangelio según San Becker - Se burló un tercero del grupo usando el apellido del soldado, el resto haciéndole coro en la burla al joven soldado.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué los del Primer Grupo tenemos que ir a comprobar esto si tenemos casi cuatro compañías sin estar ocupadas dentro del perímetro?

\- Porque por algo somos los encargados de vigilancia.

\- Jo-der...

\- Silencio - El conductor apagó el motor y el grupo cesó la charla. A un comando de manos, parcialmente visible gracias a la luna menguante, el líder del escuadrón les ordenó a los soldados descender del semioruga, cosa que hicieron, desplegándose luego en formación de semicírculo detrás del vehículo. El suboficial a cargo descendió unos segundos después.

\- De acuerdo. Becker, Arlet, ustedes dos diríjanse a aquella colina - Señaló con la mano una pequeña colina a unos 50 metros - Y establezcan un puesto de observación. El resto nos dividiremos en dos grupos y avanzaremos por esa loma, tras la cual debería haber un pequeño pueblo - Mientras hablaba, señalo el borde de la loma cercana, visible gracias al contraste del pasto con el oscuro cielo nocturno-Allí decidiremos como proceder. El semioruga permanecerá dado vuelta, con sus puertas traseras abiertas y listo para salir a la carrera apenas hayamos subido todos. Listos... ¡Ya!

Los 10 miembros del escuadrón se separaron según las órdenes. Mientras el suboficial y 7 de ellos se dividían en dos grupos y se movían sobre la loma, el semioruga invertía su posición y los dos soldados asignados se llevaban la ametralladora MG42 a la cima de aquella colina desde la cual darían apoyo. Una vez instalada la ametralladora, Becker tomó sus binoculares y empezó a observar el pueblo a medida que se comunicaba con su superior por radio.

\- Veo... Entre veinte y treinta casas de diverso tamaño. Múltiples tiendas de campaña a sus alrededores, algunos hombres yendo de aquí para allá. Algunos llevan espadas o dagas, pero ninguno lleva armadura. No puedo confirmar desde aquí, necesitaran acercarse para confirmar presencia enemiga. Cambio.

\- _Recibido, nos movemos dentro del perímetro del pueblo. Esten alerta. Fuera._

El par de soldados esperó arriba de la colina, esperando noticias de sus compañeros. Abajo, el semioruga mantenía sus motores apagados, y su artillero y conductor aprovechaban de relajar los músculos de un día de tensión.

\- No creo que sea un grupo de ataque. Digo, son demasiado pocos. Probablemente los podamos detener en el perímetro exterior - Comentaba Becker, cuando Arlet le empezó a tirar de su manga insistentemente - Demonios, Arlet. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedo relajarme yo tam...bien...

Su queja murió cuando observó en la dirección que miraba Arlet. Una silenciosa formación imperial cerca del pueblo marchando hacia ellos les devolvió la mirada.

\- Mierda...

 **XXXXX**

El comandante del grupo estaba cerca de una casa adornada con extrañas banderas. Acercándose sigilosamente, logro colarse y robar un par de mapas que observó en una mase, antes de escabullirse. Allí, a la escasa luz que llegada de los fuegos y protegido por los 3 miembros de su grupo, alcanzó a leer algo de lo que ponía allí.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto...? - Alcanzó a susurrar al ver los garabatos de flechas y otros símbolos en el precario mapa, cuando desde el cerro donde estaba el puesto de observación se empezó a escuchar un sonido muy característico para su grupo...

...el sonido de tela rasgándose.

Olvidándose de la discreción, el suboficial prendió su radio inmediatamente - Arlet, Becker, ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo allá arriba?!

\- _¡Son demasiados! ¡Aparecieron por nuestra espalda de sorpresa, formación enemiga de cerca de 500 efectivos a 150 metros de nosotros! ¡Los mantuvimos a raya, pero ustedes deberán salir de ahí cuanto antes! ¡Va todo el maldito pueblo en su dirección!_

El líder del equipo no perdió tiempo.

\- ¡Atención equipo, nos largamos! ¡Repliegue sobre el semioruga, ya!

El grupo de 8 hombres salió a la carrera de dos lados del pueblo, provocando confusión entre sus ocupantes. En poco tiempo ya salieron persiguiéndolos soldados imperiales, pero los alemanes ya les llevaban considerable ventaja, y cuando uno intentaba adelantarse, era abatido por un tirador. De vez en cuando un grupo medianamente grande se adelantaba al resto, pero eran eliminados o replegados por el fuego de la ametralladora en la colina.

El grupo llegó hasta el semioruga que había encendido sus motores, empezando a subir el cerro donde se encontraba la ametralladora. Una vez arriba, el artillero del vehículo abrió fuego sobre la masa de soldados romanos en lo que el comandante del destacamento abría la puerta trasera de una patada y ayudaba a ambos soldados a subir, dándose el semioruga a la fuga en dirección a territorio amigo a la brevedad. En el lugar quedaron cerca de 200 muertos y heridos imperiales, y una desagradable noticia para el escaso sueño que estaban consiguiendo los miembros de la División de Avanzada.

\- _¡Estamos bajo ataque!_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sala de Mando, Castillo, Itálica.**

Justo cuando Roth pronunció esas palabras, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, entrando el teniente de las SAS Charles Spencer.

\- Señor, detectamos una formación enemiga a las afueras del perímetro. Una patrulla tomó contacto con ellos y se encuentra replegándose mientras la compañía se reorganiza para lanzar un contrataque. ¿Órdenes?

\- ¿Sabemos el tamaño del enemigo?

\- Negativo. La oscuridad y la falta de luz evitan que nos hagamos una idea medianamente certera.

\- Deshagan el perímetro y que las dos compañías de la _Lord's Academy_ se reagrupen a las afueras de la ciudad, al igual que las dos compañías que ya están allí. Fortifiquen las entradas y que nadie entre o salga. Que las dos compañías del perímetro y las dos que van para allá se preparen para lanzar un contrataque apenas se conozca la ubicación, tamaño y distribución de las tropas enemigas. Hagan sonar la alarma, estamos bajo estado de ataque y será así hasta que se indique lo contrario - El alemán levanto de un puntapié a su segunda al mando mientras se calaba el casco y salía a la carrera de la sala seguido del oficial británico. El grupo germano-japonés lanzó un pesado suspiro colectivo. Urgencias eran urgencias. Tendrían que esperar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Después de llevar probablemente una hora dormidos en alguna esquina de la ciudad, el confundido grupo de tanquistas rusos liderados por Khoakin Petrakov despertó entremedio de sirenas de alarma y soldados y vehículos moviéndose por toda la ciudad. Al capitán le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba parado.

\- ¿Sirenas? Cuando las habrán instalado... - Fue cuando tuvo que saltar fuera del centro de la calle al pasar un semioruga que relacionó las cosas - ¿Sirenas? – e preguntó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de la situación. - Un condenado ataque... en medio de la noche... - Con cara de incredulidad, intentó echarse con sus hombres para seguir durmiendo, pero el constante sonido de las alarmas junto al movimiento general de los efectivos militares evitó que eso fuera posible. Molesto, levanto al resto de su equipo a patadas.

\- ¡Arriba mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasa? Déjame dormir, aun no sale el sol... - Se quejó Sevchenko mientras se restregaba los ojos.

\- ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡No quiero arriesgar el pellejo con otra expulsión, ya llevo demasiadas por semana! - Exclamó el capitán, dándole un puntapié exactamente donde no se asomaba el sol.

\- ¡Esta bien, carajo! ¡Ya me levanto! - El grito dado por el conductor bastó para que el grupo tuviera que taparse los oídos. Entre maldiciones y empujones los 4 hombres se dirigieron a los barracones a buscar su equipo, atrayendo miradas extrañadas tanto de los soldados como de los ciudadanos que los veían con curiosidad, despertados por las ruidosas sirenas que no paraban de sonar.

Al llegar a los barracones, se encontraron a la hermana de Khoakin, Sasha, quien los esperaba apoyada en la entrada de la casona utilizada como barracón por la División Avanzada. Su mirada era de molestia, pero aun así no dirigió ninguna queja contra el grupo.

\- Han llegado órdenes del mando - Explicó a su hermano apenas este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla - La División Avanzada no peleará a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero debe permanecer despierta por si debe movilizarse.

El apreció en los ojos de los 4 rusos era apreciable incluso en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Nunca pensé que le agradecería a ese alemán de mierda... - Dicho eso, Khoakin se dejó caer en la entrada, durmiéndose enseguida. Su equipo le siguió a los pocos segundos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **War Room**_ **, Alnus. Minutos más tarde.**

Meller observaba agotado cómo el _War Room_ de Alnus actuaba con normalidad una vez más. Tras una fuerte oleada de caos producida por el ataque del dragón, fue un duro golpe el empezar a degradar el mando que poseían algunos a solo las tropas de sus propias academias. Lo que quedó definido era que él, como comandante de una academia elitista, tomaría el mando total de Alnus, de las tropas de su academia, los Equipos de Avanzada y la aviación; los otros generales tomarían el mando de sus respectivas tropas, pero siempre con una jerarquía. La mayoría de los generales se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, preparándose para la tormenta de quejas que de seguro llegaría apenas el mundo al otro lado de la puerta se enterara de lo ocurrido y, sobre todo, de las bajas que produjo. Planeaba retirarse también de la sala donde algunos oficiales y suboficiales permanecían vigilantes cuando se le cruzo el general Korovin, comandante de las tropas de la _Shock Troops Academy_.

\- Bonita noche, ¿verdad? - Abrió la conversación el ruso. Meller le siguió la jugada mientras sacaba un artefacto que simulaba un cigarro pero con vapor de agua, dándole una bocanada y ofreciéndoselo al ruso que lo aceptó.

\- La calma antes de la tormenta.

\- ¿Los otros generales ya se retiraron?

\- Efectivamente. Los pobres británicos no daban más de sí, si no los mandaba a sus dormitorios capaz que colapsaban aquí mismo. - Ambos generales salieron a un balcón de la estructura, apoyándose en el barandal.

\- Ver tanto caos en un día y ser parte de él debió ser duro para gente tan organizada como ellos. Y pensar que fueron votadores por la igualdad de mando, fueron los primeros en sugerir la estructuración de jerarquía. - Comentó por su parte Korovin, bebiendo agua de su cantimplora.

\- Los hechos cambian la visión de las cosas, y ellos vieron que no era lo mejor - Sentenció Meller.

\- Cambia las teorías para adaptarlas a los hechos, en lugar de los hechos a las teorías. - Citó Korovin una frase.

\- Nunca mejor dicho.

La atmósfera fue interrumpida por un mayor que entró al balcón. Excusándose, el oficial les comunicó a ambos generales las noticias que traía consigo.

\- Mensaje de urgencia del _hauptmann_ Schmidt. Itálica está bajo ataque.

Ambos generales se enderezaron mientras digerían la noticia. Por suerte, el recuerdo de los múltiples refuerzos enviados allí durante el día fue suficiente para calmarlos.

\- ¿Sabemos cuántos enemigos son? ¿O quiénes son exactamente? No me gustaría entrar en otra guerra.

\- Negativo. La noche ha impedido la visualización del cuerpo enemigo, y solo se supo de su cercanía por fuentes locales. La ciudad está en estado de sitio y la totalidad del personal local está siendo movilizado. Apenas ha habido contacto entre ambas fuerzas, pero se cree que el enemigo debe superar los dos mil efectivos cuando menos - Mientras hablaban, el oficial condujo a ambos generales a la sala de mando - El oficial al mando, el _hauptmann_ Schmidt de la División de Avanzada, ha colocado cuatro compañías a las afueras de la ciudad, apostadas en las colinas circundantes más altas. Así mismo, ha ordenado el bloqueo de las puertas de las murallas a cualquier que no sea personal militar con la debida orden o que no tenga salvoconducto. Hay infantes patrullando las murallas también, y las tropas japonesas patrullan las calles principales. La ciudad está totalmente bloqueada desde dentro, y según el último reporte del mando local, los efectivos propios ascienden a alrededor de 1.850 soldados y oficiales.

\- _Hauptmann_ Schmidt, ¿eh? Parece que después de todo si tendremos que ascenderlo - Murmuró Meller, antes de lanzar un pesado suspiró y dirigirse al operador de radio que mantenía contacto con Itálica - ¿Estado del combate?

\- El enemigo lanzó un ataque a 4 puntas, una para cada colina. Una reserva se mantiene para evitar nuestros refuerzos. De momento las colinas se mantienen seguras, pero la más alejada parece estar comprometida seriamente. Puede ser un ataque escalonado entre los distintos cerros - Informó el sargento a cargo. - Espere, actualización. Dos compañías forzaron su salida de los cerros para reagruparse con las otras. Se mantienen en las colinas más cercanas a la ciudad. El número de enemigos avistados oscila los 5.000 efectivos de momento.

\- Díganle al capitán que retire todas sus tropas al interior de las murallas y que las mantenga así hasta que llegue el día y pueda visualizar claramente al enemigo. No arriesguemos vidas de forma innecesaria - Ordenó Meller. Korovin solo asintió.

\- Si señor - El sargento comunicó la instrucción, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa del otro lado.

\- Parece que esta noche tampoco podremos dormir - Comentó sarcásticamente Korovin mientras se relajaba en una silla del _War Room_.

\- Y odio cuando pasa eso - Acotó Meller antes de imitarlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El combate de Itálica, posterior al incidente de la ciudad homónima, fue solo el punto que colocó fin a la acción bélica definitiva en la zona circundante a la ciudad, pues fue en las afueras y no en la ciudad misma donde se peleó. Tras el repliegue sobre la ciudad y la llegada del día, no fue difícil para los jóvenes soldados rastrear y eliminar el foco imperial de 7.000 hombres, reducido a 5.000 durante la noche. Una simple pero eficaz maniobra de pinza seguida por un exterminio casi total mediante bombardeo. Nuevamente, casi no hubo prisioneros. La tenacidad imperial, acompañada de los pocos ánimos y disposiciones de los oficiales al mando para hacer prisioneros que no fueran oficiales y una notoria falta de suministros, provocó la orden de que a menos que los imperiales que se trataran de rendir estuvieran muy cerca, se haría como que no fueron vistos, provocando innumerables atrocidades que dejaron aterrados a múltiples dotaciones de vehículos y ametralladoras, sin mencionar el susto llevado por las japonesas al escuchar durante horas el traqueteo de los disparos a lo lejos. Y como los imperiales tenían una fe ciega en ellos mismos, además de su poca disposición para rendirse cual japonés durante la guerra, dejó carta blanca y justificación a todas las masacres que se produjeron. El pueblo donde se había instalado el campamento imperial, donde además se habían refugiado, quedo hecho ruinas, los civiles muertos en el fuego cruzado o seguros tras las línea de las academias al huir.

Un soldado recuerda este episodio en su libro sobre el estado de Itálica tras el ataque del dragón, titulado _Itálica en la Región Especial: un antes para las operaciones civiles y un después en las operaciones militares._ Siendo este soldado uno de los primeros en llegar como refuerzo a la agitada ciudad el día anterior, anotó entre otras cosas de su libro el siguiente extracto:

" _...siguiendo las instrucciones de la patrulla que localizó el pueblo durante la madrugada, nos ubicamos en las crestas de las colinas circundantes antes de instalar nuestras ametralladoras y preparar los cartuchos alto explosivo. Algo que nunca olvidaré, no importa los años que hayan pasado, fue que los oficiales a cargo de la operación nunca ordenaron anunciar una opción de rendirse antes del ataque. Simplemente nos ordenaron abrir fuego sobre la masa humana allá abajo en el pueblo. Allí comenzó todo. Los imperiales, desesperados y sorprendidos, no dudaron en correr hacia nosotros para atacarnos, lo cual fue inútil ya que ninguno logro acercarse a 100 metros; o esconderse dentro del pueblo, con funestos resultados para ellos y los civiles aun dentro de él._

 _Otro episodio que recuerdo bien, y que me demostró con qué nivel de crueldad estábamos procediendo, fue cuando un grupo de imperiales que cargaba hacia nosotros colina arriba se quedó sin su líder: había muerto producto de una explosión que le arrebato el tronco de las piernas. El grupo de casi treinta personas se miró desconcertado, en medio de la masacre, hasta que la muerte de otro de ellos los hizo recapacitar y acercarse lentamente con las manos ligeramente alzadas, supongo que para rendirse. Mi compañero de ametralladora se lo hizo notar a nuestro comandante, quien simplemente nos respondió: "¿Puedes asegurar que se están rindiendo?". Cómo mi compañero no pudo responder, el oficial me miró a mí y me ordenó "Fuego a discreción". Nunca me sentí tan culpable de disparar mi arma a consciencia, sobre todo porque aquellos hombres si querían rendirse. Era algo obvio: sus armas yacían abandonadas apenas dieron un paso hacia nosotros."_

Otra persona, un teniente de un grupo blindado alemán, publicó a su vez en sus memorias anotadas en su diario de campaña durante las operaciones detrás del GATE:

" _Resultaba impresionante la tenacidad con la que al parecer los oficiales se resistían a tomar prisioneros. ¿Sería por el hecho de las provisiones e instalaciones? Al pensarlo ahora, unas pocas horas tras la masacre y en mi cuartel dentro de la ciudad, me doy cuenta de que fue por un tema más bien práctico que ético: había que reducir los prisioneros, ya que los suministros llegados apenas alcanzaban para nosotros, y las prisiones disponibles e improvisadas apenas daban abasto. La comida y agua enviadas eran justas para ayudar a los soldados enfrentados a un dragón, y nunca se pensó que la_ OperaciónComet _(operación contra Itálica) tuviera algún prisionero."_

Este mismo soldado había anotado previamente en su libro:

" _Recuerdo como un grupo de imperiales, rodeados por dos estructuras, alzaron sus brazos mientras inútilmente gritaban algo, quizás su rendición. Al comprobarlo por los binoculares, mi capitán dio un encogimiento de hombros y me indicó que procediera a continuar el fuego. La indiferencia sobre los prisioneros me fue contagiada, de modo que no sentí mucho remordimiento en el momento en el que ordené que les dispararan a las casas a ambos lados de los imperiales: ambas se derrumbaron, provocando sus muertes inmediatas. Unos pocos lograron sobrevivir de la encerrona entre las viviendas, entre ellos un oficial de alto rango que se llamaba Aesir y que fue quien, al cabo de media hora más, rindió los exiguos hombres que le quedaban al capitán Boomfield, estudiante estadounidense de intercambio en la_ Panzer Akademie _y comandante de una compañía mecanizada, quien en esos momentos se encontraba como sustituto del capitán Schmidt, quien se encontraba en Itálica. Aesir se convertiría, en unos meses más, en el comandante de la_ Legión Voluntaria Especial _, un batallón de voluntarios de la Región Especial que lucharían a nuestro lado. En la colina más alejada del campo de batalla, se encontraban algunos caballeros que reconocí como miembros de grupo de caballería llegado la noche anterior, pertenecientes a la princesa prisionera."_

Los prisioneros de la redada fueron apenas 300, entre ellos 15 oficiales de rango medio y alto. Las academias tenían ahora 600 prisioneros, en su mayoría bandidos, quienes requerían suministros y alimentos que nunca se planearon. Se hizo urgente, entonces, la salida de los convoyes con heridos camino a Alnus.

Karl Schmidt, recuperado gracias a unas pocas horas de sueño, se encargó de coordinar los convoyes junto a otros oficiales de similar rango, a la vez que determinaba que tropas se mantendrían en Itálica como guarnición y cuales escoltarían a los heridos de vuelta a Alnus.

-Hoy llegaran infantes de la _Preussischen Akademie_ para dotarnos de infantería regular. Desde Alnus piden que enviemos a las tanquistas rusas de San Petersburgo, de modo que ellas formaran la escolta del primer convoy que saldrá a las 15:00 hrs. Además, necesito que las fuerzas especiales se dirijan a Alnus a la brevedad. Una academia italiana está llegando y deben terminar de adoctrinarla - Iba dictando el comandante a su segunda al mando, al tiempo que ambos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo camino a la salida. Frente a la puerta, un convoy de vehículos de transporte llegados durante el mediodía y los tanques rusos esperaban la orden de partir de vuelta.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

\- Sí, las tanquistas británicas irán en el segundo grupo, el cual saldrá a las 18:00 hrs. El siguiente convoy saldrá a las 21:00 horas. No es lo más seguro, pero hemos despejado bastante el camino como para que encontremos enemigos. Incluso si los haya, la infantería estará en camino a esa hora y podrán socorrerlos. Hasta que llegue la infantería, quiero la ciudad en estado de sitio.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los prisioneros? - Preguntó Erika, desinteresada en el tema.

\- Un cuarto convoy, formado por algunas unidades concentradas alrededor de la División de Avanzada, los llevará a Alnus al amanecer. Hay orden de disparar a matar a cualquiera que intente huir, excepto a los comandantes.

\- Entendido.

\- Casi es hora - El oficial revisó su reloj antes de hacer un gesto hacia el convoy que esperaba partir - Dales la orden de salida. Los guardias en la salida sur ya están avisados.

\- Entendido - Retirándose la teniente, el capitán suspiró antes de parar a un guardia que pasaba por el lugar.

\- Tráeme a las hermanas Nishizumi, el sargento Dietrich y el subteniente Roth, todos del Equipo de Avanzada 7. A la brevedad en mi oficina. Deberían de estar juntos.

\- Si señor - El guardia realizo un saludo y se retiró a paso apresurado, mientras el oficial giraba sobre sus pasos y se dirigía a su oficina temporal en el castillo. A los pocos minutos, el grupo entero atravesó la misma puerta que cruzaron aquella madrugada.

\- ¿Seguimos esto donde lo dejamos? - Fue el saludo que les dio el oficial. Como toda respuesta, Roth retiró una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- Queremos saber que pasó en Kaliningrado hace 14 meses. Las respuestas que me han dado siempre fueron vagas y parecían querer ocultar que sucedió exactamente. Comprendo que pueden haber quedado con algunos traumas, pero me parece extremadamente raro que nadie haya querido hablar de eso alguna vez, salvo para decir que murió gente. Ni siquiera la prensa independiente ha intentado conseguir algo al respecto - Relató Roth, a continuación, varias situaciones en las que consultó con gente por lo sucedido aquella vez. Mas ninguna persona parecía querer darle una respuesta.

\- Es normal. Nadie quiere recordar lo que paso allí. Pero no es porque tengan un trauma - Respondió Schmidt antes de volver a sacar las fotografías. Adelantando aquellas con el complejo ente colinas, las señalo y empezó a relatar:

\- En aquel juego entre rusos y alemanes, la tensiones y hostilidades ya estaban altas incluso antes de empezar. Era un juego que se tenía planeado durara días, y por ende se autorizó la construcción de bases. Esta era una base rusa de la ya extinta _Siberian Academy_ , la cual dio paso después del incidente a la _Reserves Academy_. Aunque las hostilidades crudas ya habían comenzado, como experimentaste cuando destruyeron tu semioruga, aún faltaba esa chispa que encendiera los ánimos para que todo estallara.

\- ¿Y esa chispa fuimos nosotros? - Preguntó Hans.

\- Más concretamente, el que los tomaran prisioneros y torturaran. Apenas se corrió la voz, se buscó la base rusa y se los sacó de allí. Luego de eso llego la primera parte del _Incidente_ , la cual fue el bombardeo y posterior intercambio de disparos con la base rusa. En eso murieron cerca de 100 personas y otras 150 quedaron heridas. Pero solo fue el presagio de lo que iba a ocurrir - Relató mientras les hacía alternar entre las dos fotografías, demostrando el antes y el después de la infortunada base rusa.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? - Roth mantenía su mirada afilada.

\- Este lado de aquí - El capitán señalo un tercio del perímetro de las colinas que rodeaban la base rusa - Por ahí aparecieron las columnas rusas de refuerzo. Cuando estaban cerca de llegar, llegaron nuestros refuerzos. Después llegaron las tropas de la _Shock Troops Academy_ y de la _Krupp &Henschel Akademie_, provocando aún más caos. Eso fue lo que provocó las muertes. Fue una mezcla increíble de coincidencias fatales.

La explicación pareció dejar satisfechos a todos, ya deduciendo como se desarrollaron los hechos. Incluso Roth, ya sabiendo que fue lo que sucedió, relajo los hombros y se preparaba para ponerse de pie, cuando Maho lanzó una pregunta certera.

\- Por lo que dice Roth, nadie quiere relatar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, aquí, en este mundo, hemos matado miles más, y nadie esta traumado por lo que pasó. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en ese lugar?

Las miradas recayeron sobre el comandante alemán, quien lanzó una aguda mirada que hizo estremecerse a Maho, antes de soltar las dos fotografías que aun sostenía con él: las dos de la ciudad.

\- Tu no lo entenderías - Respondió lentamente - No comprenderías lo que es estar allí.

El grupo se volvió a sentar, esta vez poniendo más atención si cabe a las palabras del comandante. Maho estaba a punto de rebatirle (parcialmente, eso sí) su estamento al oficial cuando este se adelantó en volver a hablar.

\- Aquí, en este mundo, todo es frío, calculado, milimétrico, precedido o predecible. Todo lo que aquí hacemos, las operaciones y sus consecuencias, están ya futuramente pensadas, y se determina si es viable o no y un montón de cosas más. Pero allí... allí... no lo entenderías...

\- ¿Entender qué? - Preguntó Maho.

La mano que cayó de golpe sobre la foto de la ciudad destruida fue su respuesta.

\- El combate comenzó... nadie sabía que pasaba... una ametralladora realizando una pasada me obligó a lanzarme al suelo… de repente el tanque a mi lado, MI tanque, estalló en llamas, sus tripulantes tratando de escapar con vida de él... lo siguiente que supe era que un camión ruso casi me pasa por encima. Nuestro general cayó abatido al minuto producto de una ráfaga de artillería... nos acercamos a ver si estaba vivo, pero nos dimos cuenta, desanimados y desmoralizados, que estaba muerto antes de siquiera tocar el suelo...

\- Todo era un caos. Todo era confuso. Estábamos en un frenesí. Solo sabíamos que teníamos que eliminar a aquel que no llevaba nuestro uniforme. Avanzábamos sin importar los costos, eliminábamos a quien se interpusiera... nuestros tanques arrollaban con la resistencia, y los que íbamos en semiorugas ametrallábamos a quien se mostrara ante nosotros... atacábamos por instinto… y nos condujeron a una emboscada...

\- Y... ¿qué pasó...? - Preguntó tímidamente Miho. Karl la miró fijamente, un deje de nostalgia turbia en sus ojos.

\- El infierno apareció en la tierra.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **14 meses atrás  
Afueras de Kaliningrado.**_

 _No nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. Una emboscada. Nadie lo pensó. Nadie tuvo tiempo. Mientras luchaba por el poder salir del semioruga destruido en medio de la plaza, los rusos en los edificios a nuestro alrededor no paraban de gritar insultos. Los escasos alemanes que quedábamos en el lugar nos defendíamos con uñas y dientes en el centro, un solitario Panther utilizando su cañón para destruir las ametralladoras que pudiera, con su motor reventado por un explosivo improvisado y sus tripulantes aturdidos por los golpes del fuselaje._

 _Disparé mi StG sobre un ruso. Dejando salir un alarido que de alguna forma logre escuchar en medio del combate, cayó de cabeza desde un tercer piso. Una masa sanguinolenta fue su despedida final al mundo, para asco de todos los presentes. Me lo quite de la cabeza, debía concentrarme en mi entorno para no acabar como él. Un rugido en el aire me dejó saber que el Panther había finalmente estallado, solo su comandante logrando escapar a tiempo por un oportuno salto. El resto... no fue tan afortunado._

 _Ya los rusos nos rodeaban totalmente. Habían logrado cerrar la única salida de la plaza, mientras nuestras improvisadas coberturas con tantos agujeros que probablemente fueran más peligrosas que seguras. Defendiéndonos codo con codo en las zanjas y cráteres en el centro del lugar, empezamos a cubrirnos lo que nos quedaba de espaldas dispuestos a llegar al final. Ya nadie recordaba que era un juego. Los rusos no mostraban piedad. Tampoco nosotros._

 _Un enemigo, siberiano quizás, cayó herido cerca mío. Salí corriendo hacia él. Me vio llegar y extendió su mano por ayuda. Me deslicé hasta llegar a él, y apenas alcancé su nivel le coloqué el cañón de mi arma en la cara. Cerré los ojos y jalé el gatillo. Luego de eso regrese a la zanja, tratando de no pensar en lo recién hecho mientras esquivaba tiros que ni siquiera sé si iban para mí o no._

 _A los pocos minutos, o bien podrían haber sido muchos, el estruendo del combate se multiplicó por diez. No, por cien. A la plaza llegaron incontables tanques alemanes. Infantería corriendo junto a ellos. Semiorugas desde cuyos despejados techos se vomitaba constante plomo. De todo lo poco imaginable por nosotros en aquel momento. Los refuerzos rusos, por su parte, llegaron, cada oleada de ellos como incontenibles avalanchas motorizadas que aparecían por las calles laterales a la pequeña plaza. Todo se convirtió en una masacre sinsentido, llena de sangre, hierro y barro. Antes de que entráramos en un frenesí más intenso que el anterior, escuché un grito de guerra que se nos clavó en lo más hondo de nuestro ser, acompañado por una sinfonía de dolor y muerte. Ni siquiera yo sabía que algo podía soñar tan aterrador... y cautivante._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _No sé cómo salimos de eso. Perdí a la mitad de lo que quedaba de mi escuadrón antes de que pudiéramos salir a la calle. Avanzábamos como animales. Matábamos como asesinos. Juntado nuestras granadas, a pesar de que estaba prohibido, las arrojamos a la entrada de un edificio de 5 pisos. Gritos de dolor se escaparon desde dentro. Entramos como una turba furiosa, y masacramos a todos. Marcamos con bengalas las columnas que soportaban la estructura, y nos largamos de allí tan pronto como pudimos. De arriba nos llovían balas. Luego los tanques dispararon sobre las columnas y soportes, y luego, salvo escombros, no llovió nada._

 _Avanzamos por la calle. Una casa a la izquierda. Sin registrar. Nos colocamos a los costados de la puerta, el Tiger I reventando la ventana y la habitación al interior de un cañonazo de 88mm. Nosotros cargamos dentro, bayonetas caladas. A los dos minutos salimos, seis rusos y un alemán muertos._

 _Un disparo rebotó en el Tiger. El tanque hizo estallar al T-34. Artillería empezó a caer sobre nosotros, con obuses rusos entraban en acción en una muy mala situación para los nuestros._

 _\- ¡Artillería rusa! ¡Salgan de la calle, rápido! ¡Avancen entre las casas! ¡Libertad de acción! - Fue lo último que alcanzó a declarar el comandante provisional en aquella situación antes de que su cuerpo volara hecho jirones. Entrando en las casas, simplemente esperamos a que pasara la artillería, el tanque entrando en un garaje. Después, llegó la hora de descansar en el infierno._

 _\- El coronel Keller ha muerto. El mayor Brittich ha muerto. El coronel Smith está desaparecido. El general Kurtz está muerto. El mayor Geyst está muerto. El coronel Gruwd está muerto. El mayor Hindburg está desaparecido. El teniente coronel Floyd está herido. El mayor..._

 _La lista de oficiales muertos seguía y seguía. Aquel que no estaba muerto o en una camilla, estaba desaparecido. Resultó que yo era el único capitán que quedaba en la calle, a la vez que el oficial vivo de más alta graduación en un largo trecho de la ciudad. El resto debía de estar al otro lado, o al esperemos que fuera así. De fondo escuchaba aún los sonidos de combate entre nuestras fuerzas y los rusos, con la artillería cayendo y los tanques disparando. Alrededor nuestro parecía haber un silencio de ultratumba que terminó por enfriar finalmente nuestros ánimos lo suficiente como para pensar racionalmente de nuevo._

 _\- Capitán, ¿sus órdenes?_

 _¡Difícil de decir si me miras con esa mirada ansiosa! Ya hemos dejado una masacre a nuestro paso. Debemos haber dejado cuando menos centenares de muertos. Yo creo que esto ha sido… suficiente..._

 _\- Preparen los lanzallamas. Granadas. Rifles de asalto y ametralladoras. Todo lo indispensable. Iremos al corazón de esta ciudad si es necesario, pero ningún ruso saldrá de aquí con vida - Esas palabras salieron de mis labios. Aun no sé cómo estaba tan calmado al decirlas. No sé porque no me afecto hacerlo. Pero de alguna forma, creo que se sintió bien. Se sintió... liberador._

 _\- ¡Ya escucharon, preparen todo lo indispensable! ¡Formación de asalto, tanques adelante! ¡Que el Tiger encabece la marcha, infantería al costado! - Escuché decir al teniente al lado mío. Qué raro que Erika justamente no haya estado en este duelo. Supongo que alguien fue benévolo con ella permitiéndole estar enferma el día de hoy._

 _Ya que con nosotros no lo fue._

 _\- ¡Compañía, atención! ¡Columna de asalto en dirección al noroeste! ¡No dejen casa sin registrar, si es necesario sáquenlos a la fuerza con explosivos! ¡NO! ¡DEJEN! ¡NINGUNO! ¡VIVO!_

 _Partimos con ánimos encendidos. Registramos cada casa. Cada apartamento. Cada habitación. Cada jardín. Y a medida que matábamos a nuestros enemigos y nos acercábamos al centro de la ciudad, detrás nuestro, cada vez más allá, quedaban aquellos cadáveres alemanes crucificados junto a un mensaje en ruso sobre ellos._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Presente.**

\- Todo se volvió un violento trance después de eso. Fue un combate casa por casa, calle por calle, con asaltos fanáticos por igual por ambas partes. Los tanques y la artillería no estaban ni de lejos fuera del juego. Fue una carnicería. Tuvimos que dinamitar entradas, volar ventanas, tirar abajo casas enteras si no era posible tomarlas al primer asalto. Ellos no fueron muy diferentes, si es que no peores. Un festival de sangre y fuego, donde la ciudad ardió como nunca lo había hecho. Recuerdo haber estado liderando un asalto por una calle cuando nos encontró un francotirador. El lanzallamas del pelotón estalló en fuego. El soldado se revolcó en medio del camino, tratando de salvar su vida inútilmente antes de quedar ahí, inerte. Y nosotros... simplemente tiramos abajo el edificio, con todos los que estuvieran dentro. Todo por un muerto. A nadie se le ocurrió pensar, por parte de ninguno de los bandos, que después de todo eso tendríamos que enfrentarnos a la realidad... la realidad de que todo comenzó como un juego que simplemente se salió de control.

El relato del oficial había terminado. El horrible pasado del combate más traumático para gran cantidad de oficiales alemanes y rusos fue contado. Y mientras el oficial alemán llamado Karl Schmidt guardaba las fotografías del lugar de los hechos, el resto se preguntaba amargamente:

\- _"¿Como ha llegado a esto?"_

\- ¿Qué sucedió después con ustedes? Digo, siguen aquí, y de alguna forma se solucionó todo... en silencio... - Preguntó Roth, desarmado de argumentos ante la verdad. Esperaba algo crudo, pero no esperó nunca que hubiera pasado algo tan... caótico.

\- A las academias no les convenía que saliera a la luz, demostraría que no manejaban su propio sistema. Hicieron un trato con nosotros, al que se unieron la mayoría de las academias conservadoras o que les agradaba el sistema como estaba. Ese trato establecía el silencio que se mantendría en el asunto, a cambio de las condiciones impuestas.

\- ¿Las cuales fueron...?

\- Prácticamente, mantener cerrada la oficialidad. Salvo para ascender, todos los oficiales se mantendrían en su puesto, casi como si fuera una oficialidad formada por familias militaristas o aristocráticas, casi igual que hace 100 años. Debido a eso las academias firmantes, como la _Panzer Akademie_ , apenas tienen cambios en su escalafón de oficiales. Es una oficialidad cerrada, aristocrática y MUY conservadora. Tan así, que a los oficiales que provienen de países o academias de pensamiento más... liberal, los odiamos a muerte - Explicó Karl - Los principales países cuyas academias firmaron el trato fueron el Reino Unido, Alemania, Suiza, Noruega, Francia, República Checa y Austria. Debido a ese hecho, miramos con malos ojos a los oficiales muy libertinos o libres, como los que suelen aparecer en Italia o España - Terminando de guardar todo el equipo de mando, el oficial tomo su casco y su pistola antes de prepararse para salir - La División de Avanzada saldrá mañana al amanecer llevando a los prisioneros a Alnus. Descansen lo más que puedan en quizás sus últimas horas de paz antes de la tormenta.

.

.

.

 **El día en el que terminé este capítulo me levante de mal hmor, y siguió así hasta las cuatro con treinta de la tarde. Así que para alegrarme el día realice un par de cosas que tenía pendientes, y una de ellas fue este capítulo.**

 **Finalmente conocimos (de un modo descafeinado) lo ocurrido en el incidente de Kaliningrado, o al menos por arriba. Planeo escribir un one-shot más adelante que detalle lo ocurrido allí, para tener una visión más precisa de lo que fue aquel evento tan traumático para aquellos que participaron y aparecen en el fanfic. Sin más me despido, que estoy leyendo el tomo 16 de una novela ligera que estoy siguiendo y tuve que esperar mucho para que saliera en inglés.**

 **RedSS.**

 **Este capítulo se terminó de escribir el 18 de Mayo.**


	10. Capítulo 8:Nuevos Actores,Viejos Guiones

**Saludos a todos, aquí RedSS. Junto con agradecer el apoyo que tiene esta historia (y decir que sigo con bloqueo de autor para el fanfic de DxD, pero ese está empezando a volver a andar), he decidido concentrarme en esta historia principalmente para poder terminarla rápido antes de volver a las otras dos por completo. No quiere decir que no reciban actualizaciones, solo que ya no estarán en la lista de prioridad. Las razones principalmente son:**

 **1) A diferencia de los otros dos fanfics, este va literalmente sobre la marcha. No tiene ninguna ruta predefinida, y es por eso que el arco de Itálica, que duraría 1 capítulo y medio como mucho, terminó ocupando 4. Esta historia planeo terminarla pronto, ya que no será tan larga como las otras dos (o eso espero).**

 **2) Últimamente me están llegando varias ideas para esta historia y el universo que está detrás. Si alguna vez alguien desea utilizar el universo en el que está situado el fanfic (hablando estrictamente de lo referente a nuestro mundo, aunque también puede ser con el tema del GATE incluido) solamente puede pedirme permiso, declarar que es creado por mí, y tiene la total libertad de usarlo.**

 **3) Aunque he dicho que este fanfic es sobre la marcha, he diseñado uno sucesos de importancia que serán los que marquen el término de la historia. Sin embargo, los detalles son un misterio hasta para mí.**

 **4) Si logro terminar esta historia, lograré centrarme más en los otros dos fanfics e incluso tratar de avanzar en alguno de los proyectos que tengo en mente, relacionados más que nada con el universo de DxD, Izetta: the Last Witch y Girls und Panzer (dejemos ya descansar al pobre GATE).**

 **5) ¡Son putos estudiantes practicando la guerra! ¡Y yo soy uno! ¡¿Necesito otro motivo para hacerle focus?! (Obviamente, pero es para el humor)**

 **Ahora sí, esos serían los motivos. Si alguno no quedo claro puede preguntarme por MP.**

 **Soviet omega: Los números están ya dichos, pero son alrededor de 2.200 muertos. También creo que esta explícito que eran prisioneros. Sobre sus habilidades de interrogador, pues habrá que esperar.**

 **APM 1984: Sobre el incidente de Kaliningrado, pues la versión "full" estará compuesta en realidad por una narrativa (aún tengo que decidir si en primera o tercera persona) centrada en Karl, acompañada de cortos de otras personas. Y sobre los imperiales, aunque no se sabía en aquel momento, cuando interrogaron a Aesir (comandante imperial) supieron que esos 7.000 hombres habían sido enviados para aumentar la dotación de Itálica por si era atacada. No era un ejército de combate real. Eso lo veremos después.**

 **Coronadomontes: Supongo que al final quedo mejor de lo que pensaba. La trama del incidente de Kaliningrado fue improvisada en su concepción, ya que me propuse a desarrollar a Roth y a Hans, además de darle a nuestro querido Karl Schmidt un poco de trasfondo que explique cómo llego hasta allí, a la vez que explicara el ambiente y las relaciones entre academias y formas de pensar. Luego de eso, cómo contrastaba con las japonesas, y porque estaban tan acostumbrados a la muerte a pesar de las pocas accidentales que había.**

" **Girls und Panzer" y "GATE: Thus, the JSDF fought there!" no me** **pertenecen** **.**

 **N/A: Editado el 13 de Octubre de 2018**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8  
** **Nuevos actores, Viejos guiones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Las dos señoras avanzaban por entre varias cruces blancas idénticas. Una ya iba por la cuarta edad. La otra apenas se acercaba a los 40. Caminando entre las distintas tumbas, se detuvieron ante dos en específico. Dejando ramos sobre la primera, la anciana leyó con pesar el nombre escrito en ella._

" _Erich Bagner. Caído en combate durante el Cerco de Falaise"_

 _Su acompañante mientras leyó la otra, con amargas lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos. Con pesadas manos dejó un ramo de flores antes de desviar la mirada._

" _Klaus Bagner. Muerto durante el Incidente de Itálica"_

 _Sin poderlo aguantar más, la señora entró en llanto ante la afligida mirada de su antecesora._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuerte provisional, ubicación del GATE, Bélgica. Dos semanas después del incidente de Itálica.**

-" _Anteriormente, en las aventuras tras el GATE…_ "

\- ¿No puedes comenzar a narrar de otra forma? Eso lo hace parecer como si fuera una serie de televisión o saga de videojuegos con mal doblaje - Se quejó un soldado a su compañero, quien escribía en su Tablet ágilmente.

\- De hecho, lo saqué de una saga de videojuegos. Pero no se me ocurría de que otra forma más abrir la narración - Replicó el cabo, borrando el inicio y colocando otras palabras.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en primer lugar? - Preguntó nuevamente el soldado.

\- Escribo sobre los hechos después del Incidente de Itálica. Planeo llamar al libro " _Itálica: un antes para las operaciones civiles, un después para las operaciones militares_ ". ¿Qué tal?

\- No está mal… ahora supongo anotas lo que sucedió después de volver a nuestro lado del GATE.

\- Así es. Nunca pensé que podría escribir sobre eso con mi uniforme. Juré que nos expulsarían apenas llegáramos. Debimos haber roto unos 2 tratados internacionales en toda la campaña de Itálica.

\- Precisamente por eso. Esos tratados no aplican allí, además de que se comprende que si no los tomábamos prisioneros, morirían de hambre o estaríamos todos muertos. Era necesario.

\- Pues tal vez… aunque puede que tenga que ver que los que sufrieron eran quienes nos atacaron en Flandes. Como sea, ayúdame con esto.

" _Tras la llegada de los convoy a Alnus, los heridos fueron inmediatamente llevados al hospital de campaña. A los dos días, los ataúdes previamente traídos y decorados con distintas insignias y banderas de 3 países cruzaron el GATE con sus cadáveres dentro, siendo recibidos por una solemne guardia de honor de toda la Unión Europea más Rusia, Japón, Estados Unidos y Canadá. Tras ser llevados y enterrados en un cementerio militar construido cerca para los fallecidos militares y civiles durante el ataque imperial, salvo excepciones que fueron llevados para ser enterrados con sus familias en tumbas familiares, el alboroto político-social estalló._

 _Tomó tiempo y muchas charlas y evidencias demostrar que el causante de las muertes y los heridos fue una criatura de la cual no se tenía conocimiento antes, incluyendo evidencia fotogénica y material. Los testimonios de los supervivientes fueron de precisa ayuda en eso, haciendo descripciones durante las fotografías y videos. Tras el alegato de varios días, la opinión mayoritaria decía que había que fortalecer las academias. Además, ese nuevo movimiento militarista produjo el asentamiento definitivo de las academias de guerra en algunos países de Latinoamérica, y su planteamiento en algunos países asiáticos que no fueran Rusia._

 _Los oficiales supervivientes que estuvieron al mando de los equipos de avanzada, que resultaron solo ser la mitad de ellos, fueron premiados y ascendidos. Karl Schmidt obtuvo un ascenso a_ Oberstleutnant _, logrando que se le concediera un control total sobre su unidad además de tener cierto grado de autoridad dentro de la base. También le fue concedida la versión nueva de la Cruz de Hierro de tercera clase, reinstaurada de forma modernizada tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La comandante Miho Nishizumi fue nombrada "_ Comandante Honoraria _" de la Panzer Akademie con el rango de_ Major _, siendo el primer caso de un no estudiante de guerra recibiendo un rango oficial en el sistema. Ella fue premiada con la Cruz de Hierro de quinta clase._

 _En cuanto al mundo, este se conmovió. Sin embargo, las perdidas y la baja de popularidad de ir al otro lado del GATE provocaron que algunas academias retiraran sus efectivos. Para compensar eso, varias academias alrededor del mundo ofrecieron enviar destacamentos de tropas al otro lado. Entre ellas estaban academias como la academia blindada británica "_ Irish Guards Academy _" y la blindada alemana "_ Köln Akademie _". No conformes con eso, se enviaron también tres destacamentos desde el continente americano: uno estadounidense, compuesto por estudiantes del ejército de la sub-academia de West Point "_ The No-Number _" y estudiantes de la academia de marines "_ The Young Breed _"; otro compuesto por estudiantes chilenos de la academia "_ General Bulnes _"; y otro de un surtido de estudiantes de Colombia, Perú y México. La razón de tal división fue la diferencia en adoctrinamiento y de situación interna: mientras que Chile seguía un híbrido de doctrina prusiana-estadounidense y los norteamericanos seguían su propia escuela, ambas naciones con cierta estabilidad interna, Perú, Colombia y México tenían problemas internos que les evitaban poder destinar muchos efectivos al exterior, generalmente sectas y narcotráfico, lo cual provocaba una escuela militar más dedicada al combate de guerrillas. Significaba menos veteranos al otro lado, pero cualquier ayuda era apreciada. Sumándose a eso, la Academia Privada japonesa Anzio declaró que estaba lista para enviar a sus primeros soldados de infantería paracaidista, habiendo conseguido armas y vehículos de transporte aéreo._

 _La aviación fue otro tema polémico. La decisión de acabar con el dragón fue unánime en todos los sectores de la Tierra, y se decidió por un enfoque directo: enviarían aviones modernos a aniquilar a aquel dragón. Sin embargo, eso incluía un costo: supervisores gubernamentales entrarían al otro lado para vigilar la base de operaciones, y vigilar que no se hiciera nada indebido o se volvieran a romper tratados internacionales en algún punto tras la ampliación de su validez al nuevo mundo de Falmart. Ambos pilotos fueron condecorados y relevados debido a sus heridas, ganando el piloto norteamericano la Estrella de Bronce y el Corazón Púrpura, mientras que la piloto británica ganó la Orden de Servicio Distinguido por sus acciones en combate._

 _Las unidades de la base de Alnus sufrieron diversas modificaciones debido al traslado de comandantes y llegada y salida de soldados y equipo. La "_ Lord's Academy _" y la Academia Femenina de San Petersburgo se retiraron del GATE debido a la baja de popularidad y vidas perdidas, mientras que los generales Meller y Hermann fueron sustituidos y reemplazados por diversos motivos._ "

\- Creo… que eso lo resume bastante bien - Comentó el soldado.

\- Servirá, escribir bonito nunca fue lo mío después de todo - Bromeó el cabo antes de guardar lo escrito y prepararse para dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día siguiente. 10:00 A.M.**

\- _Camine, princesa. No tenemos todo el día para llegar hasta La Haya, y todavía tenemos que pasar por Berlín, Londres y Moscú._

La princesa Piña Co Lada acababa de cruzar la puerta que separaba ambos mundos. A pesar de llegar a una zona más bien rural, lo que la sorprendió e impactó apenas llegó al otro mundo fue… la gran presencia militar.

Múltiples torres de vigilancia se mantenían expectantes alrededor del GATE, habiendo sido removido el domo que cubría este al considerarse innecesario. Alambradas rodeaban la estructura en todo el perímetro salvo en un pequeño acceso controlado por la policía militar belga, quien fiscalizaba los accesos. Tras las alambradas, a algunos metros, se encontraban nuevamente más alambradas pero con sacos de arena detrás, a modo de protección para soldados que se encontraban patrullando allí. Además, un par de helicópteros pasó patrullando el perímetro aéreo de la base militar. Si las miradas mataran, Piña y sus caballeros ya habrían muerto incontables veces.

La comitiva que trasladaba a Piña tenía múltiples propósitos. En ella se encontraban los dos generales que irían a ser reemplazados, los miembros de las academias que volverían a sus casas, los guardias escoltas de Piña y sus caballeros que cruzaron el GATE, los prisioneros hechos en combate que también tenían sus propios guardias y todos los suministros tipo alcohol que hubieran sido encontrados.

Los prisioneros del Imperio fueron tomados inmediatamente por los militares locales, quienes los llevaron a las celdas previamente alistadas. Los miembros de las academias que se retiraban del GATE se dirigieron en distintas direcciones según el país al que se dirigían, en transportes ya preparados para ellos. Su equipamiento se iría después. En cuanto a la delegación de Piña con algunos de sus caballeros, quienes vestían ropas diplomáticas de su mundo, sus guardias, quienes eran de la División de Avanzada, los dirigieron a una caravana de vehículos militares, la cual partió de inmediato rumbo a La Haya. Recién en el camino Piña supo que La Haya no era solo una ciudad, sino que también un tribunal internacional.

\- " _Si quieres declarar algo, ese es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Pero ten cuidado, ya que es un arma de doble filo_ " - Le advirtieron durante el trayecto. Demasiado tensa como para disfrutar el transporte más cómodo que un caballo o carreta de madera, buscó con quien hablar sobre la situación.

\- ¿Qué busca, princesa? - Le preguntó ligeramente molesto Roth desde el puesto de copiloto. Tras la entrevista con su oficial al mando en Itálica no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de molestia por haber sido indirectamente causante de la masacre de Kaliningrado, pero no dejaba que interfiriera con su trabajo.

\- Nada, es solo que… es incómodo saber que me dirijo a un tribunal internacional… tan de repente - Contestó en un rudimentario alemán. Demostrando grandes dotes intelectuales, Piña logro aprender lo básico de alemán para poder comunicarse en el otro mundo. Si bien lo normal hubiera sido el francés o el inglés, la mayor parte de la población europea hablaba alemán, provocando que fuera el idioma elegido para sus aclaraciones del ataque en el que el 90% de las víctimas fueron europeos.

\- Si la hace sentir mejor, estaremos con usted y sus caballeros en todo momento. Estamos asignados como escoltas y nuestra misión será garantizar su seguridad contra cualquier persona que atente contra usted - Comentó Hans desde el asiento del piloto. Eso pareció calmar ligeramente a Piña, pues su mirada dejo de buscar gente con tanta rapidez.

En el camión militar de transporte iban Piña, Grey, Norma, Hamilton, Bozes, Beefeater y Panache, acompañados y escoltados por Roth y Hans en los asientos delanteros y otros dos granaderos en la puerta trasera del vehículo. Delante del vehículos militar iba otro vehículo, sin embargo este era un semioruga . 251, el cual llevaba a ambos comandantes de la División Avanzada acompañados de granaderos armados con StG 44. Los propios Schmidt y Fëhring llevaban sus rifles de asalto con ellos. Aunque relajados en el campo, no había duda que, debido a las armas llevadas en las manos o sujetadas con estas en lugar de estar en bandolera o a la espalda, apenas entraran a terreno urbano se pondrían alertas ante cualquier amenaza, dispuestos a perforar a algún terrorista con la MG42 si era necesario para la seguridad de su comitiva. O al menos, así es como lo veían los imperiales y las miembros japonesas.

Las orientales se encontraban en aquel momento en otro camión militar, justo detrás del que iban los imperiales. Siendo conducido por Mako y estando Saori de copiloto para evitar que la primera cayera dormida, Miho y los otros dos miembros de su tanque se encontraban esperando llegar a la ciudad. Junto a ellas se encontraban Khoakin y su hermana Sasha, el primero dormido y la segunda seria. El resto de los tripulantes lo conformaban un par de granaderos del equipo de reconocimiento, Maho, quien acompañaba a Miho sin falta, y Erwin, quien iba para conocer la ciudad y encontrar los repuestos específicos que habían encargado las mecánicas de Oorai para sus tanques.

\- ¿Saben chicas? - Habló Saori desde adelante-Escuché que nos reuniremos con algunos miembros de las otras academias europeas allá en La Haya. ¡Escuche que también habrá chicos! - Exclamó emocionada. Mientras empezaba a entrar en un ensoñeramiento del que seguramente no saldría, Yukari la interrumpió al preguntarle:

\- ¿Sabes de que academias son?

\- Pues…-Revisando unos papeles que Miho estaba segura estaban en su bolso al salir de la base, Saori respondió a los pocos segundos - Las academias europeas que se unirán a nosotros son la _Irish Guards Academy_ y la _Köln Akademie_. Si bien todas irán directo al GATE, algunos de sus miembros se juntaran con nosotros en La Haya, aunque desconozco porque.

\- Porque - Contestó Miho mientras le arrebataba los papeles a Saori - Se van a juntar con el _Oberleutnant_ Schmidt para integrarse a la División Avanzada - Volviendo a su asiento, Miho prosiguió - Escuché que son algunos de los mejores efectivos que tienen, y que los asignaran a nuestra unidad.

Mientras Saori entraba en un trance por la perspectiva de tener chicos que no fueran unos indiferentes alemanes o unos locos rusos cerca de ella, Yukari preguntó extrañada:

\- ¿Por qué a nuestra unidad? Que yo sepa solo somos reconocimiento…

\- Sí, pero piensan reformar la División Avanzada y colocarnos como el equipo de vanguardia. Además de nosotros, estará el mando, dos equipos mecanizados, cuatro motorizados y una reserva. Se pasará a llamar "Regimiento de Avanzada", y pasaremos a ser la punta de lanza para cualquier movimiento que hagan las tropas en Alnus.

\- ¿No es un poco… peligroso? ¿Ser la cabeza de cualquier ataque? - Pregunto Yukari preocupada, secundada por un asentimiento de Hana.

\- El problema de tener fama-Mencionó Sasha por lo bajo, aunque todos la alcanzaron a oír.

\- Nosotros no preguntamos por estar cuando atacó el dragón - Argumentó Saori, molesta por el tono con el que lo dijo la rusa.

\- Pocos preguntan por la fama, muchos la sufren sin quererlo. El hecho de que hubo gran cantidad de muertos y heridos europeos comparados con apenas 3 heridas japonesas fue un golpe al orgullo de los cabecillas, de modo que las pondrán en el lugar más peligroso para que demuestren su valía… o acaben con ustedes. Lo que suceda primero - Sentenció oscuramente - Lo sé porque lo sufrí de primera mano. El idiota de mi hermano se metía en muchos problemas, por lo que le dieron el peor equipo posible para su tanque y lo mandaban en tareas suicidas. Como generalmente las lograba completar y logró mantener al grupo de inadaptados bajo control, logro evitar la expulsión o muerte. Pero fueron tiempos duros constantemente bajo el fuego. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es alabar a los europeos y sus esfuerzos y rezar porque la guerra acabe pronto, so pena de terminar con una espada entre ambas cejas.

El ambiente murió después de lo dicho por Sasha, el silencio incómodo solo interrumpido por los ocasionales ronquidos de Khoakin. Cuando ya iban varios minutos así, la radio del vehículo sonó, alarmando a todos y por poco provocando que los granaderos volaran el aparato a tiros.

\- ¿Diga? - Preguntó Saori, atendiendo el dispositivo - Miporin, es para ti - Tomando Miho la radio, se acomodó cerca de la parte delantera para hablar mejor.

\- _¿Nishizumi, Roth, estan allí?_ \- Miho se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Roth al otro lado, pero afirmó su presencia en el canal - _Bien, seré breve. Cuando lleguemos a La Haya tendremos un protocolo que seguir. La princesa Piña es, a fin de cuentas, una dignataria extranjera, y deberá ser recibida como tal. Aunque la situación sea normal, todos ustedes tendrán que salir de sus vehículos y subirse en otros cuando lleguen a la ciudad. Yo y algunos nos iremos por otro camino, pero nos reuniremos con ustedes más tarde. Cuando pasen por las filas de gente saludando u odiando a la princesa, recuerden su misión actual. No. Puede. Pasarle. Nada. Espero que sigan en sus uniformes de combate o de parada, porque a la gente no le gustará verlos en uniformes cotidianos o sucios. Eso es todo, Schmidt fuera._

\- ¿Uniformes cotidianos o sucios…?-Murmuró Miho - ¡!

\- ¿Qué pasó comandante ishizumi? - Pregunto Yukari.

\- Apareceremos en la televisión - Antes de que Saori pegara el grito de alegría, continuó - Porque estaremos escoltando a una princesa que casi toda Europa odia por lo que hizo el Imperio, en medio de una amplia calle rodeados de personas-La alegría de Saori murió con eso último. El resto del viaje se pasó en un mutismo absoluto, roto ocasionalmente por los ronquidos y uno que otro comentario al compañero de al lado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fiel a su palabra, a los pocos minutos de entrar a la ciudad el recientemente ascendido teniente coronel le ordenó a los tripulantes de ambos camiones descender de sus vehículos, para cambiar a unas limusinas negras típicamente usadas para el traslado de grandes grupos de representantes y dignatarios. Erwin se retiró al llegar a la parada. Fëhring y ambas hermanas Nishizumi se subieron junto a Piña, Gray y Hamilton en el primer vehículo. El resto de los caballeros se subieron junto a Khoakin, Sasha y las otras miembros de Oorai en el segundo. Schmidt y 4 granaderos se separaron del grupo y se perdieron entre las calles. Roth, Hans y los 10 granaderos restantes colgaron sus armas a la espalda y se subieron a unas motos ya preparadas de antemano, con las cuales rodearon ambos vehículos. Miho agradeció internamente que los vidrios fueran polarizados, ya que no soportaría la vergüenza de ser vista por tanto público en algo tan distinto que una lucha de Sensha-do. Los europeos que la acompañaban también estaban nerviosos, pero por otros motivos. Era la primera vez que escoltaban una autoridad extranjera. Si algo salía mal, la culpa sería de ellos.

A los pocos minutos salieron al camino rodeado de gente a ambos lados, camino a la corte internacional donde Piña diría sus palabras a todo el globo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Schmidt y los 4 granaderos se movieron por las calles desapercibidos, la atención de todo el mundo en los transportes que trasladaban a los dignatarios extranjeros. Siendo responsabilidad de las academias de guerra vigilar el funcionamiento y seguridad de la movilización, no era raro ver a una "patrulla" por las calles.

Tras 10 minutos de caminar siguiendo un mapa, el grupo llegó a una barricada establecida alrededor de una plaza pequeña a una calle a la redonda. Vigilando el acceso se encontraban estudiantes de la academia militar suiza, quienes se encontraban en el lugar al ser considerados los más neutrales posibles.

\- _Obersleutnant_ Karl Schmidt. Misión AD-6. Coalición Académica GATE - Informó al guardia, mientas que otro revisaba los papeles de identificación de los 5 alemanes. El guardia reviso en una base de datos la veracidad de lo dicho, tras lo cual, y tras haberles devuelto los papeles, dejó pasar al grupo.

Una vez en la plaza, el grupo se halló con algunos grupos más de soldados. Seguían llegando personas de otras direcciones, pero aun así ya había un número respetable en el lugar. El teniente coronel se dirigió a un grupo de 2 castaños y un rubio que estaba en un costado del lugar.

\- Louis - Nombró al líder del grupo, un castaño claro. El aludido levantó la mirada de su teléfono, reconociendo al alemán que lo saludaba.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien volvió de la muerte - Lanzó un comentario el castaño.

\- Al menos yo si lo hice a diferencia del resto - Con un movimiento de cabeza, ambos se saludaron - ¿Me presentas a tu equipo?

\- Claro. Teniente Louis- Se señaló a sí mismo - Sargento Chloe - Señalo a una castaña que jugueteaba con una cámara de fotos - Y cabo Klaus - Señaló a un rubio que se encontraba haciéndole un nuevo agujero al concreto de tanta furia con la que golpeaba su talón con este.

\- Veo que te falta uno - Comentó Schmidt.

\- Una frenada brusca y el conductor se dio de lleno con la frente. Hospital. Debería llegarnos un reemplazo pronto.

\- Tengo un reemplazo si lo necesitas. Un equipo de rojos modifico su tanque, pero finalmente se dieron cuenta y tendrán que sacar a uno del equipo para la nueva capacidad. Puedo preocuparme de que te asignen al calmado.

\- Bastará mientras sepa conducir.

\- Bien - El alemán se dio la vuelta para ver que todos los asistentes ya habían llegado. Caminando sin prisa, se situó en la tarima en el centro para hacerse notar.

\- Me ahorrare las formalidades para encargárselas a los políticos. Todos ustedes están en disposición de unirse al Regimiento de Avanzada, cuya misión es ser la punta de lanza de todo movimiento de mediana o gran escala de las academias al otro lado del GATE, o bien encargarse de operaciones secundarias que requieran una fuerza considerable y autosuficiente. El regimiento constará de una compañía de vanguardia y exploración, dos compañías blindadas, 4 mecanizadas, unidades de artillería una reserva de dos compañías motorizadas y una sección de mando que estará compuesta por el mando del regimiento más el mando de las tropas de combate y el mando de las tropas de apoyo. Su distribución final será dada en Alnus. La situación detrás del GATE es la siguiente - Dos de los granaderos desplegaron un mapa de la zona tras el GATE, no muy precisa debido a la falta de satélites en el cielo - Este punto de aquí es la colina Alnus, lugar donde se realizaron dos enfrentamientos entre las academias y el Imperio, nombre con el que se le conoce a la nación con la que estamos en guerra actualmente - Al tiempo que hablaba, señaló la colina que estaba marcada por una gran "X" - Tras asegurar la zona, entramos en contacto con los civiles y con múltiples partidas de bandidos desperdigados desde la masacre de los ejércitos enemigos. Eso motivó al refugio de los civiles y de la decisión de atacar y capturar la ciudad imperial de Itálica, de gran importancia agrícola y comercial debido a su intersección entre dos carreteras y grandes campos de cultivo-Señaló un punto con un nombre al norte de Alnus - Allí se tomó contacto con el dragón, donde fue eliminada la mayor parte del hasta entonces División de Avanzada. Tras ahuyentar al dragón, los refuerzos de Alnus llegaron en gran cantidad a la ciudad y se negoció la libertad condicional de la princesa del Imperio presente, la cual va en camino al corte internacional en estos momentos. Después de eso, una guarnición enemiga de aproximadamente 7.000 hombres fue detectada al anochecer, descubriendo mediante los interrogatorios que era una guarnición destinada a reforzar Itálica. Como pudimos comprobar, llegaron tarde, y fueron masacrados hasta el punto de quedar menos de 500 enemigos. Eso ha sido todo hasta ahora. ¿Preguntas? - Nadie levanto la mano - Bien, en las siguientes horas hay instrucción de dirigirse al GATE para cruzarlo. Los cruces se realizaran en contingentes grandes desde las 18:00 horas, sus equipos están allá o en camino. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

El grupo de oficiales y soldados se empezó a retirar en diversas direcciones, algunos con la intención de ir de inmediato al GATE, otro dispuestos a aprovechar la estadía en la ciudad. El grupo de 4 granaderos y el teniente coronel, en cambio, se dirigieron a un _kübelwagen_ estacionado allí de antemano para dirigirse a la corte donde la princesa Piña diría las palaras que harían que la perdonara… u odiaran.

 **Corte Internacional de La Haya.**

Piña se encontraba parada en un podio. Cerca de ella, un grupo de traductores académicos traduciría al inglés, alemán y ruso lo declarado por ella. Con una llamada de atención la sala quedó en silencio. Tomando aire lentamente, lo deja salir para calmarse, antes de poner una mirada determinada y empezar a hablar potentemente.

\- _¡Ciudadanos de la Tierra! ¡Mi nombre es Piña Co Lada, tercera princesa del Imperio de Sadera, nación que se extiende detrás de lo que ustedes llaman GATE!_ \- Siguiendo los consejos, habló por frases, para dar tiempo al grupo de traductores a que hablaran por sus respectivos micrófonos y computadores - _¡Vengo a dar mis sinceras disculpas ante las muertes y atrocidades cometidas por la tropas del Imperio durante su ataque! ¡Cuando el GATE se abrió en nuestro mundo, algunos queríamos explorar pacíficamente, pero los senadores del Imperio apoyaron la guerra y nuestro Emperador decidió invadir estas tierras! ¡Ruego por su perdón, así como por su ayuda para parar la tiranía sinsentido que se extiende en el Imperio! ¡Existen quienes quieren la paz, pero no podemos hacerlo solos! ¡Prometo compensar y disculparme por los muertos que dejaron nuestras tropas, personalmente a cada una de las familias si es necesario, porque conozco el dolor de perder un ser querido, que te lo arrebaten y que no puedas hacer nada! ¡Pero necesito ayuda para poder hacerlo! ¡Les rugo, por favor, préstenme su fuerza para llegar a una paz entre nosotros!_

Mientras duraba el discurso de Piña y las opiniones se formaban entre los diplomáticos, discretamente entraban en la sala algunos uniformados. Entre los uniformes grises y caquis de alemanes y británicos se escuchaban murmullos de comentarios sobre la situación actual dentro de la corte, donde Piña seguía hablando. Los únicos uniformes de tonalidad amarilla eran los rusos, los cuales se encontraban en un número muy reducido como escoltas de la princesa. Ubicados en la parte de atrás, detrás de toda la masa política, se ubicó la mayoría de los recién llegados.

\- En otras palabras, ¿está diciendo que quiere formar un gobierno en el exilio y derrocar a su padre para firmar la paz, ya que el gobierno está dominado por los proguerra? - Preguntó sin mucho interés Karl, apoyado de espaldas en el muro mientras analizaba unos papeles sobre la nueva organización del Regimiento de Avanzada.

\- En pocas palabras, sí. Seguro intenta quitarse de encima la responsabilidad y la furia de los nuestros porque sus tropas se cargaron decenas de miles de civiles - Respondió también sin mucho interés Louis, jugueteando con su teléfono celular.

\- Me gustaría saber de dónde sacará las tropas para apoyar eso. Dudo mucho que los imbéciles de aquí le den libre acceso a nuestros hombres y equipo para colocar su gobierno por sobre el de su padre.

\- Ese gobierno sería inestable porque la apoyaríamos y al llegar al poder nos iríamos. Pérdida de recursos. Le iría mejor con hombres locales.

\- Que dudo que haya, ya que apenas hemos tomado prisioneros.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **War Room**_ **, Alnus, Imperio [Ocupado por las Academias]**

\- Yo y mi boca - Se quejó Schmidt, dejando caer su cara sobre la mesa con planos y datos.

\- Tenías que haber dicho eso - Le recriminó Louis desde el lado contrario.

\- Lo único que diré, es que los dos son imbéciles por sugerirlo sin querer - Habló Khoakin, de mal humor debido a la confiscación de alcohol en la base.

A algo de distancia de la mesa se encontraban Miho y los otros comandantes del Regimiento de Avanzada, viendo como el trío de oficiales se echaba la culpa de cosas que ni siquiera tenían relación con la situación presente.

\- Repíteme como se conocieron estos tres - Pidió uno de ellos a Miho.

\- Pues… Louis y Karl se conocían de antes… y Khoakin tiene una enemistad con Karl… y luego parece que Louis hizo algo que molestó a Khoakin en Londres… y después Karl llegó criticando a ambos e Berlín… y en Moscú Khoakin les intentó jugar una broma pesada… y al volver al GATE… - Contestó tímidamente la comandante japonesa.

\- Esto dará inicio a las aventuras del alemán, el ruso y el británico. No se lo pierdan en el siguiente episodio de "El Regimiento de Avanzada" - Comentó sarcásticamente uno de los oficiales presentes.

\- Ya silencio mierdas. Júntense todos aquí - Ordenó Karl señalando la mesa. El grupo de oficiales aumentado y con caras nuevas se reunió alrededor de la mesa con planos e informes, atentos a las palabras de su oficial al mando.

\- Muy bien, escuchen con atención. Al parecer, mientras no estuvimos aquí, entreteniéndonos con un atentado fallido en La Haya, tres atentados en Londres, uno realizado y otro fallido en Berlín y otro en Moscú, las "señoritas" Rory y Lelei la Lelena han hecho de las suyas por aquí y por allá. Se encontró el nido del dragón enemigo, por lo que el grupo de aviación irá a cargárselo. Sin embargo, necesitan de alguien que los guíe desde tierra y marque las posiciones del dragón, también que ubique posibles hostiles al estar en un valle desconocido al sur de Alnus. Nishizumi, Petrakov, les toca ese trabajo como equipo de exploración. Su dotación de infantería será duplicada con refuerzos estadounidenses para maniobrar en terrenos difíciles. Serán 10 infantes en un semioruga M3 con su respectiva tripulación al mando del sargento Christopher Huxley, con un equipo de fuego y un equipo de asalto al igual que los que ya tienen. Se les ha encomendado esta misión en base a la compañía a la que pertenecen, la Compañía de Vanguardia y Exploración. Los acompañará Rory. ¿Preguntas?

Miho negó con la cabeza mientras Khoakin rodaba los ojos.

\- Bien. Por otra parte, Lelei la Lelena ha aprendido parte de alemán e inglés, comunicando datos importantes sobre la magia en sí y donde se estudia. Al parecer al norte de Itálica, detrás de la cadena montañosa, hay una ciudad academia donde se estudia la magia, además de casi todas las cosas que se estudian en el continente. Es una ciudad académico-científica. Iremos a investigar esa ciudad mi Compañía de Mando, una Compañía Blindada al mando de Louis y dos Compañías Mecanizadas al mando de Boomfield y Meyer. Nos acompañará Lelei para hacer de guía. Dice que no hay un camino directo y hay que dar un rodeo por las montañas. ¿Preguntas aquí?

Nuevamente asintieron los aludidos.

\- Las dos Compañías de Reserva motorizada y la Compañía Blindada restante se establecerán en Itálica, mientras las dos Compañías Mecanizadas restantes se quedarán aquí en Alnus. Todos deben estar atentos a cualquier orden, ya sea que llegue de mí o del mando central. Las unidades comenzaran a moverse mañana. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

.

 **¡Y fin! Finalmente termine esto, me costó más de lo que pensé. Pero bueno, aquí lo tenemos. Para los que esperan capítulos de "La Nueva Guerra de la Humanidad" o de "GATE: 1940's" les avisó que el fanfic de DxD será el siguiente en actualizar (ahora sí sin falta), mientras que el subsiguiente será el de GATE. Ahora si, eso es todo.**

 **Se despide, RedSS.**


	11. Capítulo 9: A la Caza del Cuervo Rojo

**Buenas a todos. Tras un largo tiempo, he vuelto por fin por estos lugares. Tras estar un largo tiempo sin escribir por motivos que especifiqué en mi otro fanfic "La Nueva Guerra de la Humanidad", estoy con las ideas en mente para avanzar todos mis proyectos (que no quiere decir que haya actualizaciones seguidas, simplemente volví). Sin mayor preludio, vamos con los reviews:**

 **Soviet Omega: Sería una pena que no haya tiempo para esas cosas…**

 **Random Reader: You are pretty much like me back there in 2012, where I was Reading english fanfics the same way. As for the english version, I have thought of it, but probably it will have to wait 'till I complete one or two stories.**

 **APM 1984: Pues sí, era un cap de interludio. Ahora bien, aquí Piña SI está pidiendo ayuda para cambiar la situación del Imperio, ya que esto es algo más inocente que el de 1940's. Sin embargo, aquí el inconveniente para ella es el recelo de quienes le deben prestar su fuerza, ya que muchos han pasado por eventos traumáticos antes (el punto álgido de eso fue el "Incidente de Kaliningrado"), provocando esa desconfianza (son pocos los que creen que las figuras del Imperio estén tan divididas como para no saber qué hace la otra parte). Por otro lado, Rondel tendrá que esperar.**

 **Coronadomontes: El dragón habrá que cargárselo pronto, o puede que sufra más gente.**

 **PD: Habrá premio para quien adivine la referencia del nombre del capítulo y del santo y seña que aparece.**

" **GATE: Thus, the JSDF fought there!" y "Girls und Panzer" no me** **pertenecen** **.**

 **N/A: Editado el 14 de octubre de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9  
A la Caza del Cuervo Rojo  
** **Base de Itálica, Imperio [Ocupado por la Coalición Académica]. Día D+59**

El alto mando de la _Panzer Akademie_ de Münich avanzaba por los pasillos del puesto de mando local, dos de sus hombres flanqueando sus movimientos un paso más atrás. A casi 2 meses de la llegada de las academias militares al mundo tras el GATE, la vida en las bases ya se había normalizado para muchos tras los sangrientos primeros 9 días. Eso significaba que los más desacostumbrados eran los refuerzos traídos, pero aun así no era muy diferente del típico régimen de internamiento que sufrían los militares en campaña.

50 días habían pasado desde el término de la Segunda Batalla de Alnus. 21 días desde la Batalla de Itálica, donde la División de Avanzada eliminó a los bandidos que asediaban la ciudad y la tomaron. También eran 21 días desde el Incidente de Itálica, donde el infame Dragón de Fuego apareció por primera vez y aniquiló a más de la mitad de los soldados presentes, así como derribó ambos aparatos aéreos que intentaron hacerle frente. Ese mismo día una columna imperial de 5.000 hombres fue interceptada de casualidad, produciendo el Combate de Itálica que duraría hasta el siguiente día. El resultado: la aniquilación prácticamente total de los efectivos del Imperio.

2 semanas después del Combate de Itálica, la princesa Piña Co Lada visitó la Corte Internacional de la Haya, solicitando ayuda para cambiar la situación interna del Imperio. La corte decidió apoyarla y postergar el juicio hasta la captura de quien haya dado la orden de invasión a Flandes. Durante los siguientes 12 días, la princesa realizó una gira con varios atentados frustrados por Rusia, el Reino Unido, Bélgica y Alemania. Los últimos 6 días hasta el presente fueron pasados en la base, donde la princesa buscó apoyo en los prisioneros de guerra de la Coalición (y en los pocos bandidos que no hubieran sido ejecutados al no protegerlos las leyes internacionales) para formar una fuerza militar con la cual ganar apoyo político. Así mismo, mandó un mensajero al Palacio de Jade donde les indicaba a todos sus caballeros tomar la mayor parte de objetos de valor político, social y monetario que pudiesen y fueran a la base de Itálica para reagruparse. Esto significaba que los prisioneros que apoyaban a Piña y ella tuvieron que trasladarse a la mencionada ciudad, donde comenzaría el adiestramiento militar con armas infinitamente más modernas para ellos… aunque no tanto para los estudiantes.

\- _Esto_ \- Dijo un traductor, mientras un soldado junto a él sostenía un rifle de aspecto similar a los usados por la coalición - _Es un Lee Enfield, fusil británico usado por este país durante cerca de 60 años. Es un arma confiable, y de la cual deberá depender la vida de ustedes de ahora en adelante. Les enseñaremos a usarla y limpiarla, a cargarla y dispararla. Si intentan rebelarse contra nosotros, deben saber que poseemos armas muy superiores, y que así como los aplastamos antes, los podemos aplastar si se intentan pasar de listos. Ahora, pasemos a las partes del arma._

Lógicamente, pensaba el oficial mientras veía por la ventana a los reclutas imperiales prestar atención a las lecciones sobre el fusil, los Lee Enfield entregados eran de los primeros modelos fabricados, grandes y voluminosos, a inicios del siglo XX. Por lo tanto, no eran una amenaza seria contra las ametralladoras y subfusiles. En el caso de que esta nueva tropa lo fuera, por cualquier motivo posible, los tanques y semiorugas podrán aniquilarlos: no se les entregaría ninguna clase de armamento antitanque o explosivo, y salvo raciones de comida que deberían comprar a crédito, lo único que se les entregaría serían los fusiles, balas y equipos de limpieza. Eso, hasta que pudieran fabricar las balas de forma autosuficiente, en lo cual se trabajaba (con serias dudas por parte del alto mando). Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, el oficial llegó hasta el final del pasillo. Ambos soldados se adelantaron y abrieron la doble puerta, pasando al interior el grupo uniformado de gris. Dentro, detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba el general Laundraff, oficial británico a cargo de la base militar Itálica establecida a las afueras de la ciudad homónima.

\- _Oberstleutnant_ , veo que se encuentra bien. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? - Lo saludó e increpó el general.

\- ¿Qué cosa cree que me trae por aquí, general? – Y, tras decir eso, lanzó sobre la mesa una orden emitida desde Alnus. El papel decía " _Cancele cualquier orden de movimiento hasta nuevo aviso. Solo autorizada búsqueda del dragón. Firmado, General Laundraff."_

\- Ah, eso - Reconoció el general la orden - Si, algo desafortunado. Tengo entendido que tenía planeadas algunas operaciones con sus tropas, pero preferimos que guarde las apariencias.

\- ¿Guardar apariencias? Cancelaron 2 de las 3 operaciones que se iban a realizar, todas planeadas desde hace semanas. ¿Y guardar apariencias de qué?

\- La prensa. Recuerde que hay prensa internacional en Alnus ahora. No podemos permitir operaciones tan dispersas sin aparente sentido alguno. Tendrá que mover su Regimiento de Avanzada tan junto como sea posible, idealmente siempre hacia objetivos claros y sencillos de entender para los críticos de los noticieros - Sentenció el general, sacando un encendedor y procediendo a encender un cigarrillo para después ofrecerle uno a sus invitados (y rechazando estos). El oficial local, luego, inhalo el cigarrillo dándose el tiempo de disfrutarlo.

\- En ese caso, solicito nuevas unidades para mi regimiento. Si quieren que lo haga funcionar como un regimiento de verdad y no solamente un montón de compañías dispersas sin motivo, entonces necesito que me concedan más unidades, necesarias para trabajar adecuadamente.

\- ¿Más unidades? ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Estas - Sacando un papel doblado de su uniforme, lo extendió y empezó a enumerar - Necesito una compañía motorizada más para la reserva del regimiento, y 2 compañías de apoyo artillero. Cuando las tenga podré organizar mis tropas en un batallón de combate y otro de apoyo, y estará totalmente motorizado. También solicito permiso para reagrupar a todos los efectivos en la base de Itálica, a fin de reagrupar y reorganizar los hombres. Eso es todo. Le pasaré la lista detallada más adelante.

\- Lo consultaré con el mando en Alnus, pero por mí delo por hecho - Habló el general, llamando a uno de sus ayudantes - Arrégleme una llamada a Alnus inmediatamente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sur de Alnus, al norte del bosque de Schwars. En esos momentos…**

El río corría suavemente a través de su cauce. En una orilla de este, se encontraba un extraño convoy de vehículos motorizados, los cuales iban desde semiorugas estadounidenses, hasta blindados pesados alemanes, pasando incluso por blindados medios soviéticos. Dentro y alrededor de los vehículos, múltiples personas se encontraban vistiendo diversos uniformes. Estos iban desde uniformes estadounidenses de infantería de la época de la segunda guerra mundial, hasta chaquetas y faldas escolares con cierto patrón militar. Y no era para menos.

En la cabeza de la columna, inclinados sobre un mapa desplegado en una mesa portátil colocada junto al Panzer IV que iba en cabeza, se encontraban en orden: Miho Nishizumi, vestida con su uniforme de Sensha-do consistente en una chaqueta azul marino con las charreteras de Mayor (rango otorgado honoríficamente por la _Panzer Akademie_ ) con una falda blanca y botas cortas de combate; pasando por Khoakin Petrakov, quien portaba el típico uniforme caqui de tanquista soviético sin tener sus charreteras a la vista; para luego llegar a Roth, quién con su uniforme gris de infante alemán llevaba los galones de subteniente; para luego terminar en Huxley, quien con el uniforme verde oliva estadounidense ostentaba los galones de sargento.

\- Aquí estamos nosotros ahora - Señaló Roth un punto del mapa al sur de Alnus, donde pasaba un río. El mapa había sido conseguido de manos locales, por lo que era más confiable que los que tenían las academias por descripciones-Pasado este río está el Bosque de Schwarz, territorio de Elfos Oscuros. Según los civiles en Alnus, estos elfos son extremadamente territoriales y, por ende, son hostiles a cualquiera. Eso nos incluye a nosotros. Son un mero conjunto de tribus, por lo que será muy complejo dialogar con un gran número de ellos. Nuestro paso será, en el mejor de los casos, retardado por múltiples charlas con los líderes, que puedo asegurar por lo escuchado a los locales, no será así.

\- ¿Ideas? - Preguntó Petrakov. A diferencia de los otros 3, este se encontraba bastante "relajado" en su puesto. La verdad era que estaba acumulando ganas de destripar a algún pobre sujeto que se atreviera a plantarle cara, producto de la frustración de los viajes interrumpidos por Europa escoltando a la princesa.

\- Protejamos el techo de los semiorugas y dejemos rendijas para poder mirar al exterior. Eso debería servir contra las flechas. Tengamos listas algunas granadas también, podría asustarlos - Indicó Huxley, quien por suerte para el grupo estaba versado también en alemán.

\- ¿Granadas incendiarias? - Preguntó Khoakin emocionado.

\- No, a menos que quieras quedarte atrapado dentro - Indicó Roth.

\- _Blyat_ \- Masculló el ruso.

\- Como sea, empecemos a arreglar los vehículos y preparémonos para ingresar al bosque - Indicó Miho. Roth y Huxley fueron a dar las órdenes al resto, en lo que el par de oficiales permanecía en el lugar.

\- Seré honesto aquí - Indicó Khoakin una vez ambos suboficiales se hubieran alejado - Es más que probable que alguien no la cuente después de cruzar el bosque, más aún después de cargarnos el dragón y tener que volver. Si estos elfos oscuros son tan territoriales como dicen, olvídate de siquiera pasar desapercibidos: en el mejor de los casos, tendremos que abrirnos paso a sangre y balas. Aunque Roth dijera lo contrario, prepara una granada incendiaria. En el peor de los casos, tendremos que prenderles fuego a los árboles para escapar.

Miho se sacudió ante el pensamiento de quemar semejante bosque. El susodicho ecosistema se alzaba poco más allá del cruce del río donde se encontraban. Trató de pensar en otra solución menos violenta, pero nada parecía ser algo más que meros pensamientos optimistas.

\- ¿Será necesario ser tan violentos? Seríamos unos bárbaros - Comentó la japonesa a su colega ruso.

\- Probablemente luchen como si fueran el mismísimo diablo. Habrá que alejarlos sin demora. Recuerda Miho, no estamos aquí para conquistar o colonizar el territorio. Solamente estamos de paso. Y si debemos incendiar el lugar para poder pasar, que así sea. Seguramente habrá otro camino para salir de aquí.

Tras terminar la charla, ambos oficiales regresaron a sus respectivos vehículos, un Panzer IV y un T-34/85. ¿La razón del cambio del tanque de Khoakin? Los superiores finalmente se habían dado cuenta de que Khoakin había realizado modificaciones no permitidas en su tanque, castigándolo y bajándole a un tanque medio (no es que le importara de todas formas).

Cuando Miho llegó a su tanque, Saori se asomó por la escotilla.

\- Miporin, llamarón desde Alnus. Dijeron que un coronel de nombre medio raro que parecía el mugido de una vaca dirigiría algunas tropas a un lugar al este de aquí - Le informó la operadora de radio.

\- ¿Apellido de mugido de vaca? - La cara de confusión y escepticismo de Miho debía haber quedado grabada para la posteridad según Khoakin, que observaba desde el tanque vecino - ¡Ah! Hablas del coronel Woods.

\- ¡Ese mismo!

\- Sí, hablé con él en la base sobre los movimientos que haría con sus hombres. Dirige un ataque hacia el Reino de Elbe. Dijo que estaba haciendo el ataque porque el reino estaba extremadamente débil y necesitaban, según sus palabras, "algo para entretener a la prensa" - Recordó Miho.

\- Bueno, ahí está. Confirmado - Confirmó Saori.

\- Bueno, entonces vam… ¿Cómo confundiste su apellido con el mugido de una vaca? - Preguntó la comandante nipona, sin creerse aún la confusión de su compañera.

\- Eeehhmmmm… buena pregunta… - Lentamente la chica de cabello anaranjado se retiró dentro del tanque, siguiéndole Miho unos segundos más tarde. Huxley y Roth estaban replegando la mesa portátil usada para el planeamiento, mientras que Khoakin se acercaba a entregarle a Miho los mapas usados.

\- Define un santo y seña por si nos perdemos. Después del bosque hay un valle rocoso, por lo que todavía es posible perderse allí. Es necesario establecerlo, las radios tienden a fallar en estos lugares.

\- Entendido - Una vez arriba de su tanque, y ocultando su cabeza dentro de la escotilla cerrada (como hicieron todos los otros tanquistas), Miho le indicó a Saori que comunicara el nuevo santo y seña.

\- Atención a todo el equipo de Vanguardia. Esta es Takebe del Panzer IV. El nuevo santo y seña para el viaje será… "Victoria", seguido por "Victoriosos" y terminado en "Vencedores".

\- _Recibido._

\- _Listo._

\- _Entendido._

Con el mensaje pasado, el Panzer en cabeza se internó dentro de la espesura del bosque, siguiéndole lentamente la columna. Dentro de nada, la oscuridad de un bosque donde no penetraba con claridad la luz los había envuelto totalmente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Alnus. En esos momentos…**

Risa Tsukamoto era una joven empleada de la PSIA. Era parte de los agentes de inteligencia y militares enviados al otro lado para comprobar el estado de las cosas tras las declaraciones en las Naciones Unidas, y la única de una agencia japonesa. Pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, observo atentamente la partida de una columna compuesta por blindados e infantes británicos: era la _Task Force E_ del coronel Woods, compuesta principalmente por blindados e infantes mecanizados de la _Irish Guards Academy_ e infantes de la _Lord's Academy_ junto a los destacamentos de Colombia, Perú y México, con destino al lugar conocido como Reino de Elbe, al sur de la base Alnus.

Mientras que decían públicamente que era para eliminar de una vez a uno de los que atacaron Bélgica aprovechando su estado de debilidad, la agente japonesa no se dejaba engañar: querían desviar la atención. El ataque era muy apresurado, y se utilizaron solamente unidades recién llegadas que no estaban asignadas a otra parte. La pregunta era… ¿Qué quieren ocultar?

Dejó que parte de los civiles y agentes pasaran por el camino antes de echar a andar hacia el cuartel donde se encontraban las estudiantes japonesas. A pesar de ser del mismo país, la presencia de las japonesas, salvo las pertenecientes al Regimiento de Avanzada, había sido muy disminuida por su falta de actividad, ligada a su falta de experiencia y entrenamiento. Hasta donde había sabido, la única oportunidad donde se desplegaron tanquistas japonesas había sido para la ocupación de Itálica, y aquello fue por 2 días y no entraron en combate. Aunque lo tomaba como una falta de respeto de cierta forma, era entendible.

Llegando al cuartel de las japonesas, pudo hablar con algunas de ellas sobre cómo iba todo. Salvo algunas tanquistas de alta habilidad, la mayoría de las tripulaciones iban siendo, en lo posible, relevadas, para que no perdieran muchas clases. Pudo hablar con las encargadas de Pravda, Katyusha y Nonna, y con la encargada de los tanques de Kuromorimine en Alnus: Erika Itsumi.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo puedes describir la atención europea a las japonesas?

\- No nos ha faltado nada, pero tampoco hemos hecho mucho. Somos casi de exhibición. La única vez que pudimos hacer algo fue mantener el orden en Itálica mientras los europeos realizaban operaciones contra el Imperio. Aunque me molesta no haber podido hacer nada más, debo agradecerlo de cierta forma. Supe que fue una aniquilación casi completa, y pude escuchar yo misma como el ruido de explosiones y fusilería perduró por horas. En la ciudad, incluso las chicas con los mayores nervios de acero se sintieron empequeñecidas e intimidadas. Dudo que hubieran aguantado algo de tal calibre.

\- O sea, ¿cree usted que podrían efectuar operaciones menores, que incluyan la lucha contra el enemigo?

\- Creo que la mayoría preferiría misiones más pacíficas, como mantener la ocupación o tomar un lugar pacífico o con poca presencia enemiga, aunque personalmente creo que puedo hacer algo más que eso.

\- ¿Piensa que es el pensamiento regular en las tanquistas japonesas del Sensha-do?

\- En la mayoría, aunque algunas pueden pensar diferente. Escuche que Anzio no se tomó muy bien el ataque imperial, y aunque son muy distraídas, tienen un líder fuerte, carismático y decidido. Con su nuevo cuerpo de paracaidistas, puede que intenten hacer aluna osadía que desconozco como resulte.

La entrevista continuó por una media hora más, hasta que ya al atardecer abandonó los barracones, una libreta completa de preguntas y respuestas. Explorando la base (o los sectores que le estaban permitidos), observó como una agrupación de soldados se aprestaba para marcharse de la base. Curiosa, se acercó a ellos.

\- Vamos a Itálica. Tenemos órdenes de ir allá a reagruparnos con nuestro comandante.

Una respuesta simple, quizá ensayada.

Con pasos decididos, fue a la comandancia y pidió ser trasladada a Itálica de igual forma. A la mañana siguiente la informadora estaba en un Bell UH-1 Iroquois camino a la mencionada ciudad.

 **Bosque de Schwarz**

La noche había caído, y los miembros del equipo de Vanguardia estaban ya la mayoría durmiendo. Muy a pesar de las alumnas japonesas, la mayoría tuvo que dormir en sus propios vehículos en posiciones incómodas ante la amenaza fantasma de un ataque nocturno. Una persona por vehículo debía mantenerse despierta durante cierto lapso de tiempo para vigilar al exterior. Eso, por supuesto incluía a las japonesas.

Miho se encontraba bostezando mientras escudriñaba el interior de los matorrales y árboles. Una fogata al centro del círculo de vehículos era lo único que le proporcionaba una referencia en medio de aquel bosque. Esperaba que no atacasen en medio de la noche, como siempre preocupada del resto. Bostezo de nuevo, y casi cae dormida ante el cansancio.

Estuvo un rato inactiva, casi despierta por instinto, cuando vio algo moverse entre los arbustos. Observó atentamente, pero nada pasó. Relajándose, empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando un sonido de una rama sacudiéndose y unas hojas cayendo al suelo la alarmaron. Lentamente, tomo su MP40 y asomó la cabeza por la escotilla. Los arbustos seguían quietos. La noche seguía oscura, y la fogata estaba aún encendida.

Silenciosamente, casi como un gato, se escabulló de su vehículo y se acercó a los matorrales. Una ligera brisa pasó por allí. Sentía los pulsos de su corazón aumentando a mil por hora, y lentamente pasó tras los primeros árboles. Lentamente se paseó por todos los alrededores, sin nunca perder de vista la fogata. Una vez completada la vuelta, lentamente empezó a dar marcha atrás para volver, cuando un sonido de rama pisada la hizo detenerse en seco. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente…

…solo para encontrarse a Roth.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Es peligroso - Comentó como si nada el alemán, en lo que hacía un gesto de ir a los vehículos.

Miho prefirió guardarse que casi había tenido un infarto - Pensé escuchar un ruido, y fui a investigar. No me asustes así - Añadió, aun recuperándose del susto provocado por su compañero de equipo.

\- Deberías acostumbrarte, a algunos nos gusta hacer bromas - Comentó con una ligera sonrisa. El ánimo se relajó algo, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los vehículos y la fogata.

Justo cuando frente a ellos se paró una sombra oscura de su tamaño salida de la nada.

Las reacciones fueron instantáneas: Miho se desmayó del susto, y Roth se alteró totalmente.

\- _¡M-muéstrame las putas manos! ¡Y las quiero arriba ya, mierda!_ \- Sosteniendo su arma temblorosamente, el suboficial miraba muerto de miedo a la sombra que se interponía entre ellos y sus refugios blindados.

\- _Espera, no estoy aquí par…_ -Lo que sea que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por los otros soldados, que empezaban a despertar de su letargo, y por los centinelas que empezaban a llegar, todos con sus armas en mano.

\- _¡Las manos donde pueda verlas maldición!_ \- Seguía vociferando Roth. El resto empezó a dar indicaciones similares, y cuando la sombra se giró hacia su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente rodeada. Los árboles, que delimitaban el claro, estaban a varios metros de ella.

\- _¡Tienes 10 segundos para levantar las manos o disparamos!_ \- Amenazó Roth a la atrapada intrusa.

\- _E-espera-_

\- _¡10! ¡9! ¡8!..._

\- _¡Bien, lo haré!_ \- Obedeciendo sus palabras, la sombra que demostró tener una voz femenina llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y la dejó allí, esperando la reacción de los aterrorizados soldados.

\- _¡Hacia el fuego! ¡Vamos!_

Poco menos que a empellones, la figura fue arrastrada a la fogata del lugar. Allí pudieron observarla con claridad.

La figura demostró ser femenina. Poseía unos atributos generosos y el pelo platino. Tenía una postura esbelta y una piel morena, y sus características físicas se parecían demasiado con aquella elfa que fallaron en salvar en cierto pueblo…

\- _¡¿Una elfa escura?! -_ Inquirió Roth, aun apuntando su arma.

\- _Si_ \- Respondió calmadamente la intrusa.

\- Bien, esto solo puede significar una cosa - Murmuró el subteniente, antes de levantar la voz - ¡Apunten!

\- ¡Alto, pedazo de inútil! - Llegó el grito de Khoakin, quien llevaba una botella de vodka a medio tomar en la mano-¿Qué no vez que intenta decir algo?

\- …

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa botella? - Preguntó uno de los granaderos alemanes.

\- ¿Importa? Ella está tratando de decirnos algo. Si la van a fusilar, aunque sea dejen que de la información - Girándose hacia la gente tras él, que consistía en las tripulaciones de los tanques, señaló a 4 de ellos - Maho, Hana, Erwin y Mijail, vayan por Miho. Creo que es ese cuerpo pálido colapsado de ahí. Yuri, Ivan, cúbranlos - Ordenó mientras señalaba un bulto en la oscuridad del perímetro. Los 4 nombrados salieron en esa dirección (Maho y Hana más rápidamente que Erwin y Mijail) escoltados por el resto de la tripulación de Khoakin, que por una vez parecía tomarse su trabajo en serio, trayendo a la desfallecida comandante hacia su tanque para revisarla y atenderla. Mientras tanto, la gente volvía a poner su atención sobre la figura en la fogata, sobe la cual sus captores no habían perdido la vista en ningún momento.

\- _¿Qué quieres decirnos? Habla rápido o ni yo podré mantenerte a salvo de tener un agujero en la frente. O tal vez veinte, dependerá del ánimo de los soldados_ – Preguntó tranquilamente el capitán ruso directamente.

\- _¿Son ustedes los llamados hombres de gris, amarillo y café?_ \- Preguntó con una voz entre dudosa, esperanzada y sensual. Los suboficiales y el capitán se miraron extrañados por el apodo.

\- ¿Así nos llaman? Si me hubiera enterado antes ya habría ido a enseñarles a hablar a los imbéciles estos - Murmuró Khoakin a los alemanes, antes de recomponerse - _Supongo que si somos ellos. ¿Por qué?_

\- _Vengo de parte de los caciques de los elfos oscuros a pedirles su ayuda. Un dragón ha asolado nuestro valle, y queremos que lo ahuyenten así como ya lo han hecho antes. Las historias están. Desde Itáica han llegado los rumores_ \- Prácticamente estaba rogando a este punto - _¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡Son nuestra única esperanza!_

\- _Momento, para el carro. ¿Se puede saber cómo quieres que hagamos eso en un boque infestado por los tuyos, que tratarán de cercenarnos la cabeza a la primera ocasión?_

\- _¡Estoy segura de que no lo harí-_

\- _Ya lo intentaron. Estábamos entrando al bosque cuando fuimos atacados. Nos costó 1 hora quitárnoslos de encima, y no quiero perder 3 horas más._

\- _¡Hablaron entre los caciques! ¡No les harán nada más, se los juro! Tienen que creerme…_ \- Unos ligeros sollozos se empezaron a escuchar provenientes de la elfa oscura. Mientras algunos soldados y las japonesas se veían sorprendidos e incluso conmovidos con la acción, otros más experimentados o veteranos como Khoakin mantenían la cabeza fría con una máscara de hielo sobre el rostro.

\- _Esperaremos hasta el día. Hablaremos entonces. Y eso más que nada debido a que, con tu aparición, asustaste de sobremanera a nuestra comandante_ \- Con el dedo pulgar señaló el Panzer IV, donde Miho era atendida por su tripulación delicadamente - _Hasta entonces, quédate ahí hasta cuando haya salido el sol. Eso es todo. Tienes 30 segundos para despojarte de todos tus bolsos, y recuerda: si aparecen amigos tuyos, lo lamentarán. Buenas noches_ \- Y dichas esas palabras, el ruso entró en su tanque para desaparecer de la visión de todos - Mijail, Ivan, vigílenla. Si intenta alejarse más de medio metro de donde está, déjenla como queso suizo.

El grupo de estudiantes se empezó a disgregar entre sus vehículos, dispuestos a seguir durmiendo lo que pudieran. Los centinelas fueron cambiados, aprovechando los nuevos de permanecer en el exterior pero dentro del perímetro blindado que eran los transportes y tanques. En el caso del pelinegro y el rubio teñido que respondían a los nombres de Mijail e Ivan, estos se colocaron, armados con sus PPS-43 y una petaca que probablemente contenía alcohol, cerca de la fogata, sin perder de vista a su objetivo.

Con esa formación pasó la noche. Al poco tiempo de salir el sol, una recuperada pero aun tambaleante Miho, apoyada tanto por Yukari como por Maho, se dispuso a hablar con la extraña llegada durante la noche. Iban con ella Roth y Khoakin, este último con una cara de pocos amigos que parecía querer incendiar el bosque entero con los elfos dentro.

\- _Hagámoslo rápido_ \- Indicó el pelinegro proveniente de Rusia - _Ella dice que viene en representación de los caciques del bosque y del valle que está después, viniendo a buscar nuestra ayuda para echar al dragón que llegó. ¿Es eso cierto?_

\- _Sí, completamente. Muchos de los nuestros murieron intentando hacerle algo, y entonces escuchamos las historias sobre como ustedes lo expulsaron de Itálica. Y no solo eso, tuvieron la fuerza para posteriormente aniquilar una columna imperial de más de 10.000 hombres_ \- Relató la elfo.

\- Al parecer nadie le contó los hechos reales, como que éramos diez veces más que ahora o que recibimos muchos refuerzos tras el combate con el dragón - Comentó Roth. Miho siguió hablando con ella, lentamente.

\- _¿Estás segura de que nos dejarán pasar sin problemas?_

\- _Aquí la pregunta es, ¿segura de que no habrá una emboscada?_ \- Preguntó agresivamente el ruso - _No sería la primera vez que experimento una, y te aseguro que mis ánimos son mucho peores que los de entonces._

\- _¡S-segura! ¡No les harán nada si demuestran que van conmigo!_

El grupo comentó en voz baja unos instantes.

\- _Te daremos el beneficio de la duda_ \- Pareció relajarse al escuchar eso - _Pero con una condición: tú iras en cabeza del grupo. Si hay una emboscada, la primera en caer serás tú_ \- La orden del oficial ruso fue categórica. A los pocos minutos, la elfa oscura se encontró establecida en el chasis frontal del T-34 que iba en cabeza.

 **Itálica. Día siguiente.**

Risa observó atentamente desde el costado de un campo abierto, delimitado de antemano. Allí, al centro, se encontraban los soldados que vio partir hacia Itálica hace dos días junto con varios soldados locales. No le costó mucho averiguar que era el infame Regimiento de Avanzada, el único que había sufrido bajas letales desde el Incidente de Flandes. También, el que había conseguido casi todas las victorias desde la Batalla de Alnus.

Actualmente el regimiento estaba organizándose. Nuevos vehículos estaban llegando desde Alnus, y nuevos soldados de distintos países llenaban los agujeros dejados por otros. A estas alturas, el regimiento había pasado de ser un montón de equipos dispersos a una verdadera fuerza de choque y combate capaz de realizar casi cualquier misión que se le encomendara.

El teniente coronel Karl Schmidt estaba en frente a sus hombres, dando instrucciones para la organización final del regimiento. Una vez acabadas, los capitanes asintieron y empezaron a ordenar sus efectivos asignados. El orden era simple: dos batallones, uno de combate directo y otro de apoyo. En el primero estarían todas las compañías blindadas y mecanizadas, mientras que en el segundo estarían la reserva motorizada y las compañías de artillería, así como la compañía de Reconocimiento, renombrada como Compañía de Vanguardia, la cual se encontraba lejos en ese momento.

Su mirada se dirigió ahora al otro lado del campo. Allí, se encontraban 2 de los "civiles" encontrados en este mundo: Rory Mercury y Lelei la Lelena. La entrevista con ambas había arrojado a la luz detalles de las operaciones de los estudiantes, pero ningún detalle especialmente revelador que tuviera relevancia. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

El regimiento se estaba formando como una fuerza de combate independiente. Pero el mando en Alnus declaró que los reinos menores y la capital imperial serían atacados y ocupados por tropas regulares. Entonces, ¿para qué armar a estas tropas sin relevancia tan fuertemente?

Devolviendo sus pasos a la base, se encontró con un aburrido soldado de guardia vigilando la entrada al cuartel. Con su brillante mente en acción, hizo lo necesario para intentar conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Simplemente desabotonó parte de su ropa superior y se acercó provocadoramente al soldado, quién al notarla la observó cómo hechizado. Puede haber sido entrenado como un guerrero, pero en la práctica seguía siendo un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Bastaron unas palabras sugerentes y una pequeña "demostración" sin contacto físico para poder acceder al edificio del mando sin ningún tipo de vigilancia.

" _Eso fue fácil._ " Pensó.

Caminando por los pasillos en su mayoría vacíos por la falta de personal, evitando ser detectada, se escabulló en varios cuartos buscando información. Sin embargo, la mayoría estaban vacíos, tenían mapas o planos locales o de la región controlada por las academias, contenían informes de las tropas tanto en Alnus como en Itálica, o sencillamente eran reportes de patrullajes y de Itálica. Incluso las oficinas que pertenecían al Regimiento de Avanzada solo tenían informes de tropas y mapas. La oficina de asuntos civiles, que ya había podido revisar anteriormente cuando visitó como agente de verificación, no tenía nada.

\- ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica? No hay nada aquí… - Se dijo a si misma tras revisar los dos lugares antes mencionados. La mayor parte del pequeño complejo de oficinas ya estaba revisado por ella. Cualquier otro se hubiera retirado, pero la obstinada agente de la PSIA decidió seguir con su tarea y revisar los cuartos que le quedaban. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir al pasillo…

\- ¡¿Quién fue el inútil que la dejo entrar?! - Llegó el grito furioso desde el pasillo siguiente - ¡Registren todo el edificio! ¡La quiero viva, ¿entendido?! - La comitiva conformada por un oficial y varios soldados apareció desde el pasillo contiguo, destacándose las enojadas facciones del rubio capitán Meyer del Regimiento de Avanzada. Risa apenas tuvo tiempo de ocultarse tras una puerta antes de que tres soldados pasaran corriendo por el pasillo, mientras que Meyer tomaba una dirección opuesta junto al resto y repartía órdenes.

\- " _Esto ya de por sí era complicado. No necesitaba una orden de Búsqueda y Captura sobre mi cabeza para hacerlo más difícil._ " - Pensó sarcásticamente la agente de la PSIA. Esperó a que los sonidos de pasos se desvanecieran antes de salir de su escondite y dirigirse a las 2 habitaciones que le faltaban. Cuando encontró la primera, revisó el nombre.

\- "Sala de Oficiales 3." Nada fuera de lo común, las otras dos no contenían nada más que mapas y órdenes - Dispuesta a buscar la última que le faltaba y salir de ahí lo antes posible, caminó un par de pasos antes de que un ruido característico la detuviera. El sonido de botas a la carrera chocando con el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, la agente de inteligencia japonesa se metió dentro de la sala y colocó el seguro. Luego, se escondió al costado de la puerta contrario al cual se abría. Los soldados intentaron abrir la puerta, pero al no poder decidieron buscar la sala siguiente. Al cabo de unos segundos, el silencio volvió al lugar.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… demasiado para mi gusto - Murmuró la agente antes de recomponerse y escanear la habitación. No poseía ninguna diferencia notable con las otras dos salas de oficiales donde ya había estado, y su composición era la misma: un par de mesas y unas cuantas sillas, una cafetera, un hervidor, una que otra taza, planos y mapas desperdigados y algunas órdenes firmadas o no que quedaron sobre la mesa al carecer de mayor relevancia o cumplido su cometido. Había también un par de informes, uno de exploración al este de Itálica y otro del estado y número de las armas prestadas a la nueva tropa local. Completaban la escena un mapa de la región clavado en la pared izquierda, ocupando casi toda esta, una mesa con un mapa a escala de los alrededores de la ciudad con un juego de fichas militares en el centro y una pizarra de corcho con anotaciones y papeles clavados.

\- Aquí no hay nada relevante, igual que las otras. Debería buscar la sala que queda a ver si encuentro algo-Se dijo para sí misma, cuando un objeto en una de las mesas llamó su atención - ¿Una carpeta?

Acercándose, tomó la carpeta con ambas manos y la observó atentamente. Al igual que muchos de los folder utilizados, era liso en diseño y de color caqui, a veces gris o café. Algunos de ellos, como este, no llevaban un título o nombre en la portada, pero eso era normal cuando no estaban diseñados para un tipo de archivos en específico. Aunque no era normal ver carpetas abandonadas en las salas, tampoco era algo muy inusual, ya que generalmente era porque tendría que volver en algún momento. Lo que le llamó la atención fueron las palabras " _High Command Only_ " que aparecían plasmadas en rojo en la portada. Revisando nuevamente sus alrededores, Risa abrió el folder y empezó a extraer papeles.

Los papeles incluían una variedad de temas. Los primeros eran mapas, pero cuyas regiones no eran cercanas a Itálica o a Alnus. En su lugar, eran mapas de lugares y regiones más al oeste o norte de la ciudad en la que se encontraba, podía suponer gracias a las indicaciones realizadas en notas aparte o en los mismos mapas. Los diseños incluían dos ciudades de considerable tamaño (para los estándares locales), un valle bastante largo y un par de zonas montañosa, probablemente relacionadas con el valle. En estos mapas estaban también anotadas o señalizadas ubicaciones específicas, como puentes, edificios u otros.

" _¿Qué diablos? Esto está en la dirección opuesta a Sadera o a alguno de los reinos enemigos…_ " Pensó la castaña. Los siguientes papeles que extrajo eran casi en su totalidad escritos, con algunas imágenes fotográficas. Eran en su mayoría perfiles de distintas personas locales, pero su número se podía contar con los dedos de la mano. La única persona que reconoció en esas fichas era Lelei.

Lo siguiente empezó a hacer que se preocupara. Eran distintos reportes sobre expediciones y ataques a personas, a la vez que informes sobre distintos temas. ¿El término común? La magia. Todo era respecto a las personas que estaban anotadas antes, que asumió eran todos magos. Los informes hablaban de los potenciales de la magia, donde se estudiaba, sus usos actuales, entre otras cosas. Era un trabajo de investigación bastante incompleto y hasta cierto punto vago –ella como agente de inteligencia sabía de eso. Sin embargo, era un hecho el que estaba siendo ocultado de la vista pública por algún motivo.

Los últimos papeles terminaron sus sospechas y le dieron la confirmación que necesitaba. En un papel blanco liso salvo por unas palabras, se leía con letras grandes:

 **[Operación Ars Goetia]**

A continuación, en la página siguiente, aparecían los detalles más relevantes:

 **Lugar:** Rondel, Distrito de Romalia **  
Fecha:** Desconocida **  
Fuerzas:** Regimiento de Avanzada – Mando de Itálicasi se considera necesario  
 **Apoyo:** Apoyo Aéreo ocasional, sujeto a cambios  
 **Objetivo:** Aniquilación de Magos – Destrucción de Rondel - Flanqueo de Fuerzas Imperiales tras el cordón montañoso al este de Itálica

Risa dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, para posteriormente sentarse en una silla y releer los papeles frente a ella. ¿Planeaban una aniquilación de la magia? ¿Quién lo haría? Podía traer tantos beneficios a la humanidad que era algo ridículo de pensar. ¿Era siquiera un plan de un grupo de oficiales? ¿O estaría toda la cadena de mando involucrada en esto? Recomponiéndose ligeramente, empezó a pararse y a colocar desordenadamente los papeles nuevamente dentro del folder, para luego tomarlo y dirigirse hacia la puerta…

…Solo que esta se abrió antes.

Escuchó un ruido al otro lado del pomo, seguido de una patada a la puerta que la abrió de cuajo y permitió la entrada precipitada de dos soldados con uniforme gris. Estos, sin detenerse, clavaron las culatas de sus fusiles sobre el estómago de la sorprendida agente de inteligencia, quien se desplomo en el suelo aun consciente, para luego tomarla cada uno de un brazo y echarla sobre el suelo, uno de ellos colocando su rodilla sobre la espalda de esta. Otro soldado, una chica rubia que aparentaba 16 con los galones de _Major_ , pasó del grupo rápidamente y tomó el folder, revisándolo y ordenando los papeles que llevaba dentro. En la puerta aparecieron luego el capitán Boomfield y el Tnt. Coronel Schmidt, quienes, acompañados de algunos soldados, miraron fríamente a la capturada agente, quien seguía sorprendida de lo rápido que pasó todo.

\- Miren a quien encontramos espiando - Comentó Boomfield-Mando, aquí _Downfall 2-1_. La tenemos. Preparen la celda.

Con un gesto del capitán, ambos soldados levantaron a la adolorida agente y se la llevaron, la prisionera aun tratando de saber que ocurría. Tras ella, dos soldados más vigilaban que no escapase. Los tres oficiales quedaron solos.

\- ¿Creen que haya alcanzado a leer todo? - Preguntó Boomfield, sus gestos reflejando desinterés.

\- No podemos estar seguros, pero por cómo estaban las cosas es seguro que leyó algunas - Indicó Erika, mientras presionaba la carpeta contra ella, su mirada expresando odio contra la espía.

\- Que los guardias sean siempre del Regimiento de Avanzada. Cuando estemos fuera de la base que sean personalmente seleccionados por el General Laundraff. No podemos permitir otra falla como esta - Ordenó Karl, quien llevaba una expresión fría mientras observaba como la agente de la PSIA era arrastrada fuera del edificio hacia las celdas de la base.

\- Nunca pensé que usaríamos las celdas de aquí - Comentó Boomfield, para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar. Ambos alemanes hicieron lo propio, perdiéndose en la base, mientras que un par de tenientes entraron a la sala de oficiales a ordenar el desastre dejado por la captura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Conocen ese sentimiento en el que uno comienza a escribir algo y luego le sale algo completamente diferente? Bueno, eso es este capítulo.**

 **El tema del Bosque de Schwarz fue bastante improvisado la verdad, no tenía idea con que rellenarlo. Y luego tenemos el caso en la base de Itálica (nuevamente gracias a Charlie Meiou por su personaje). La Operación Ars Goetia fue totalmente improvisada, ya que la idea original se me fue de la cabeza y nunca la recordé. Y eso fue todo, un saludo y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

 **RedSS**


	12. Capítulo 10: La Caída de los Dioses

**No daré preámbulo, pero los saludo a todos y les doy la bienvenida al nuevo capítulo. Hoy tendremos la continuación del capítulo anterior, y probablemente algo más (como he dicho antes, estos preámbulos los escribo antes del propio capítulo y no sé cómo resultará después).**

 **Por otra parte, me doy cuenta de que esto lo estoy escribiendo el 21 de enero, haciendo que sea ya 1 año con 5 meses desde que publiqué este fanfic. Pese a que no es ni de lejos al que más esfuerzo le pongo, fue el primero de esta nueva oleada de fics que escribo. Por ende, es mi deber no hacer nada en especial pues una fecha importante para el fic no es. Tal vez intente hacer algo especial para el aniversario de año y medio como compensación por haberme saltado el aniversario de 1 año.**

 **Soviet Omega: Y aplaudo tu propia originalidad al comentar.** **Solo te diré "My god, Sherlock.** **Is she in High School?"**

 **Charly Meiou: Pues bueno, ahora tenemos esta nueva sub-trama.**

 **Coronadomontes: Aunque es una posibilidad que admito no he explorado, dudo que suceda por factores externos a los propios protagonistas (que ya veremos en este capítulo si todo va bien).**

 **APM 1984: Pues, sobre el dragón, será algo decepcionante (si uno se fija en los capítulos anteriores, será exterminado vía fuerza aérea). Aunque bueno, aquí ya generé, como indicaste, una sub-trama que traerá expectativas y algo de incertidumbre. Y no recordemos que también tenemos a nuestros amigos de la Legión de Falmart… que podrían hacer una buena "Carne de Cañón…"**

 **HeinzCuesta: Me alegro de que te guste y que mi publicidad no haya sido en vano.**

 **También es mi deber como ciudadano responsable de indicar que en este fanfic aparecen explícitamente la muerte y la tortura, así como otras cosas algo feas que usted, querido lector, si no cumple o excede los 14 años, debería refrenarse de leer, por lo que deberías cerrar la ventana del navegador e irte por otro lado.**

 **Nadie lo cumple, lo sé. Lo que sea.**

 **GATE: Thus, the JSDF fought there! y Girls und Panzer no me** **pertenecen** **.**

 **N/A: Editado el 14 de octubre del 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10  
La Caída de los Dioses  
Desde el Cielo y la Tierra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bosque de Schwarz, Reino de Elbe. Día D+60.**

\- "¡Se los ruego, ayúdennos! ¡Hablaron entre los caciques, no los atacarán!" Mis pelotas en conserva el que no nos iban a atacar esos malditos elfos - Masculló Khoakin, girando los ojos e imitando un tono agudo mientras repetía las (a su juicio) palabras de la elfo oscuro.

Cerca de él, dos miembros de su tripulación llevaban un cadáver perteneciente a otro miembro de la susodicha raza, echándolo a una fosa común precariamente hecha. Dentro yacían otros cadáveres, con los granaderos alemanes cargando otros cuerpos. Los fusileros norteamericanos vigilaban los alrededores, arma en mano.

\- _N-no… tienen que… creerme… esto es… u-una… equvocación… confusión… si, e-eso… una c-confu…sión…_ \- Yao, nombre con el que se había identificado la elfo oscura que llegara a ellos durante la noche, balbuceaba llorosa e incomprensiblemente, apoyada en un tronco con sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Roth y Hans la vigilaban recelosos, sin dejar de apuntar sus armas.

\- ¿No estamos siendo muy duros con ella? - Preguntó Miho al ruso al ver el estado de la nativa. Khoakin se encogió de hombros.

\- Prometió que no habría ataques y sin embargo aquí estamos: echando los cadáveres de nuestros atacantes en una fosa común que no tendrá nombre. No me interesa perder más soldados, Miho, y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Y no creo que estén enterados de lo que hace Yao, pues intentaron matarla también.

\- Miho-san - Hana llegó donde se encontraban ambos oficiales - Yao pide hablar contigo. Dice que es urgente. También con usted, Petrakov…-san.

\- Entendido - El oficial ruso salió a paso rápido camino de la elfo, mientras que Miho agradecía a Hana y lo seguía. Roth y Hans se veían con una increíbles ganas de asesinar a la indefensa elfo, y si no hubiera sido por la oportuna aparición de Miho, lo más probable es que lo hubieran hecho allí mismo. No era, después de todo, probable que a alguno del grupo le preocupara realmente.

\- _¿Qué sucede, Yao-san?_ \- Preguntó la comandante japonesa. La elfo levantó la cabeza para encararla.

\- _T-tienen que creerme… yo no sabía… nosotros no sabíamos… yo no sabía… no los atacaríamos…_

\- _Habla rápido o correrá más sangre, y no de la nuestra_ \- Interrumpió Khoakin. Yao carraspeo, limpiándose las escasas lágrimas y despejándose la garganta, antes de dirigir su suplicante mirada sobre el impaciente oficial.

\- _Ellos no son de los nuestros… su tribu se separó del resto de los elfos oscuros hace décadas, y han vivido en este bosque. Los caciques no tienen contacto con ellos porque son muy agresivos, pero al dejar de luchar con nosotros pensamos que se habían ido o extinguido. No sabíamos que seguían aquí…_

\- _¿Cómo puedes asegurárnoslo?_

\- _Deberían llevar un distintivo amarillo con un árbol en alguna parte de sus ropas. Cada clan tiene el suyo, y sirve para distinguirse en caso de emergencias._

\- Revisen los cuerpos que estén aun tirados o en la parte superior de la fosa, no quiero perder más tiempo volviéndolos a sacar de allí. Si encuentran algo como lo descrito, avísenme inmediatamente - Ordenó Khoakin a los dos alemanes ahí presentes. Estos lo miraron por un par de segundos antes de irse a cumplir la orden, dejando a los dos oficiales y a la elfo solos.

\- _Aprovechemos el tiempo. Descríbenos el camino hasta donde está el dragón._

\- _S-sí, claro. El camino sigue por el bosque un trecho más, para luego salir al valle montañoso. Allí no hay vegetación. Es un conjunto de desfiladeros y cuevas rocosas, con varios caminos y montañas. El nido del dragón está en el volcán más alto del lugar. A la velocidad a la que avanzan, deberían llegar allí hoy._

\- _Bien. Espera un poco_ \- Khoakin se dirigió a uno de los soldados americanos - Trata de contactar con cualquier unidad de enlace que nos comunique con Alnus. Necesitaremos el apoyo aéreo hoy en mínimo 3 horas más - El soldado asintió antes de irse. Justo entonces regresaban Roth y Hans.

\- Encontramos las insignias descritas en los cuerpos. Todos la llevaban.

\- Bien, entonces…

\- Prepárense para salir a la brevedad. Yao nos guiará por el camino más rápido - Interrumpió Miho al ruso. Los europeos la miraron sorprendidos, pero la mirada de la japonesa les indicó que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. El trío sospechó que estaba relacionado al maltrato que recibía la elfo oscuro por su parte. Suspirando, Khoakin cedió ante las palabras de la castaña, quien técnicamente era su superior.

\- Lo que sea. Apresurémonos, se me está acabando el vodka y mi poca paciencia no durara mucho sin eso.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Camino al este de Itálica. En esos instantes…**

\- ¿No debimos esperar a la Compañía de Vanguardia? Puede que la necesitemos.

\- Efectivamente, _puede_. Pero no tenemos tiempo. Casi nos descubren por esa agente de la PSIA, y no me sentaré a esperar al siguiente espía disfrazado de periodista que intente colarse en el edificio de mando y esté a punto de descubrir una operación secreta ordenada directamente desde el alto mando alemán en Europa.

\- Pero estaremos sin algo de poder de fuego, y sería sospechoso que salgamos sin las japonesas justo cuando la espía nipona es capturada.

\- Tienes razón. Pero por eso solamente adelantaremos parte de la operación. Tomaremos la ciudad-base imperial de Ligs y aseguraremos el alrededor con la excusa de proteger nuestro flanco y crear un cuello de botella. Luego esperaremos a que llegue el resto mediante un despliegue estratégico para poder continuar.

\- Si puedo preguntar, señor, ¿qué tiene de importante Ligs? Es solo una pequeña ciudad como muchas.

\- ¿Aparte del hecho de que es el único puente que puede soportar el peso de los blindados en muchos kilómetros? Tiene una guarnición de magos, y eso es peligroso si no se controla a su debido tiempo.

\- Entiendo perfectamente. Según el mapa, llegaríamos en una hora más.

\- Perfecto. Comunica al resto que empiece a adoptar las posiciones de batalla discutidas ayer.

Así terminó el dialogo entre Karl Schmidt y su ayudante de campo temporal, Walter Fritz.

Actualmente, todo el Regimiento de Avanzada menos la Compañía de Vanguardia se encontraba en el campo, transitando un camino que llevaba al este de Itálica. En dicha dirección se encontraba una pequeña ciudad imperial llamada Ligs, que también poseía una pequeña base. Según informantes locales, el comandante de la plaza era un hombre llamado Jiuns hal Fersen, un hombre capaz que había sido asignado allí por distintas razones, principalmente dos: primero, que era un comandante imperial capaz que había logrado hacer maravillas en el campo de batalla; segundo, que había enojado a un superior que le asignó la defensa de un lugar lejano de toda acción, en la vana esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar. Lastima que tendría mejores posibilidades de combatir que ese noble, desaparecido en los placeres de los barrios bajos en las regiones orientales del Imperio.

El viaje hasta el lugar transcurrió sin incidentes. El clima se estaba tornando fresco, señal del otoño que llegaba, y por una vez los tripulantes de tanques agradecían que sus vehículos conservaran el calor de sus motores. Sin mayor imprevisto, el regimiento llegó a posicionarse detrás de las colinas bajas que protegían la vista del pueblo. Los oficiales salieron de sus vehículos y se dispusieron en el borde de una de aquellas colinas con el fin de observar la zona.

\- Allí está el puente, justo al centro – Señaló uno de los oficiales, Meyer. Boomfield le dio un gruñido afirmativo, antes de señalar un edificio adornado con banderas imperiales. Meyer lo observó - Barracones de oficiales. El de la tropa no debe estar lejos.

\- No veo mucha gente por las calles…. ¿esas son barricadas? - Señaló Louis. Karl dirigió sus gemelos de campaña en la dirección indicada, encontrándose conque, efectivamente, las calles que daban a ambos lados del puente estaban tapadas con barricadas. El centro de susodicha estructura también presentaba una propia, aunque algo más débil y abierta para permitir la circulación por su centro.

\- Saben que venimos… ¿cómo? Mantuvimos esto en secreto mucho tiempo, no tienen forma de haberse enterado… ¿habrán instalado las barricadas de antemano? - Se preguntó Schmidt.

\- Seguro los malditos magos tienen algo que ver con eso - Señaló Meyer. El oficial chileno del grupo, capitán Silva, asintió a lo dicho por su par alemán, en lo que los otros comandantes de tropas motorizadas dialogaban sobre la posibilidad de tener que combatir a pie.

\- No sabemos el potencial de los magos, ni lo que pueden hacer. Tendremos que ir a la antigua y clásica táctica urbana. Infantería a pie, tanques de apoyo… - Señaló Silva, analizando nuevamente el lugar con sus prismáticos.

\- Casa por casa, demoler cualquier estructura enemiga… - Continuó Louis, empezando a formarse una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

\- Disparar primero, preguntar después… - Siguió Meyer, sonriendo travieso.

\- Volar con artillería cualquier punto fuerte enemigo… - Se unió Boomfield a la conversación.

\- Y arrasar a cualquier enemigo que quede en pie - Finalizó Schmidt, sonriente al igual que el resto. Dentro de nada, los oficiales se dirigieron a sus posiciones de batalla y empezaron a dar órdenes.

La diversión iba a comenzar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fiel a las palabras de Yao, ningún otro elfo oscuro los había atacado en su paso por el bosque. Los pocos que osaron hacerlo (y sufrir las nefastas consecuencias) llevaban todos el mismo sello que los primeros, por lo que los estudiantes asumieron claramente su orden de reacción: si alguien atacaba, le tocaban balas.

Hacía ya una hora que habían entrado al valle rocoso de las montañas, y verdaderamente le hacía justicia a ese nombre. Había muchas cavernas en el lugar, lo cual hacía difícil que los tanques se movieran adecuadamente. El vehículo con más complicaciones era el Tiger I de Maho, que tuvo que pasar a la retaguardia para no retrasar la marcha con sus constantes problemas mecánicos en el difícil terreno.

Llevaban ya una hora atravesando caminos, cuando los aviones prestados por la _Royal Air Force_ , sendos _Panavia Tornado_ , pasaron a vuelo rasante sobre ellos. Dicha acción desestabilizó algunas rocas, y estuvo a punto de arrojar a Khoakin y su tanque por una depresión (sin embargo, para desilusión de Roth y otros, el tanque logró mantenerse en su lugar sin precipitarse al vacío). Siguiendo por los caminos, ahora escoltados y guiados desde lo alto por los cazas, no demoraron en llegar a una explanada lo suficientemente grande como para aparcar todos los vehículos, aunque algo apretados. En una cueva del lugar, los esperaban unos elfos oscuros que, pese a algunas señales de desconfianza, no se mostraron hostiles.

\- _Son del consejo de los caciques. Los estaban esperando_ \- Indicó Yao a Miho. La susodicha, acompañada de Hana, Maho y Kohakin, ingresó a la cueva guiada por Yao, quien a su vez seguía a los caciques. Dentro había más elfos oscuros que se sentaban de forma semicircular mirando hacia la entrada. Había una fogata en el interior, y el ambiente era uno opresivo y oscuro.

\- _Hombres de gris y café -_ Comenzó uno de ellos. Khoakin rodó los ojos nuevamente ante los apodos dados, sin molestarse en realizar un comentario sarcástico esta vez - _Los hemos mandado a llamar por una razón._

\- Que corten el rollo, veníamos ya en camino a encargarnos del dragón por nuestra puta cuenta. Simplemente nos ayudaron a llegar más rápido - Murmuró Khoakin. Si los caciques no le oyeron, o lo hicieron y decidieron ignorarlo al no entender su idioma, permanecería como un misterio para los académicos. También, debido a este desliz, nadie notó la presencia de Rory, quien se había colado en la sala silenciosamente y sin su característica hacha.

\- _La razón es que en este valle ha llegado un peligroso ser. Un ser tan grande, poderoso, maligno y despiadado que-_

\- No tengo tiempo para esto - Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Khoakin rápidamente desenfundó su arma de servicio y apunto a los caciques - _Si uno se atreve a hablar sin permiso pintaré la pared con su sangre, ¿entendido?_

Decir que las japonesas estaban sorprendidas, al igual que los elfos, sería un eufenismo.

\- Petrakov-san, cálmate un poco, por favor. No queremos generar malentendidos aquí - Si bien Hana intentó calmarlo, el oficial ruso no dio muestras especial de relajo o enojo. Sin quitar su mirada de los enojados y asustados elfos, empezó a hablar con el fastidio marcado en su voz.

\- _Seré claro aquí. No venimos a matar al dragón, no somos los que defendieron Itálica del dragón, y NO venimos porque ustedes nos lo pidieron. Venimos por nuestros propios motivos, y a menos que quieran que ese motivo se convierta en matarlos a todos ustedes para conquistar este lugar, nos dirán las rutas hacia el jodido nido de la lagartija gigante sobre desarrollada escupe fuego y no se meterán en nada que no les concierna. ¿Quedó claro?_

Los caciques asintieron asustados. Uno, sin embargo, pidió permiso para hablar, rabia en la voz y enojo en la cara.

\- _No creas que esta ofensa quedará impune, perro._

Por toda respuesta Khoakin apuntó al elfo y una bala se incrustó en el muro detrás de él. El elfo se giró lentamente, viendo la marca de la bala en la roca, para luego volver a escuchar al mayor ruso.

\- _Y la próxima no fallará._

El cacique quedo rendido en el suelo, desmayado. Khoakin les ordenó rápidamente a los 3 caciques más cercanos que salieran a indicarle las rutas hacia el dragón, mientras que Hana, Miho y Maho intentaban buscar una excusa sobre el comportamiento del ruso hacia los caciques que no terminara en una balacera. Al final, el grupo se rindió y decidió solamente resignarse al violento comportamiento de su camarada europeo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿Así que así es como termina? - Preguntó Huxley, mientras observaba como los aviones de la _Royal Air Force_ borraban de la faz de la tierra la ubicación del nido del dragón. Los gritos de dolor de la criatura se escucharon varias veces, pero a pesar de haber asomado un par de veces la cabeza por el cráter del volcán y lograr escupir una vez su letal fuego, los ataques de la aviación lo mantuvieron atrapado. En cosa de poco tiempo, el dragón había perecido y su cadáver quedó sepultado bajo las rocas de las montañas.

\- Le quita mucha emoción verlo desde aquí. No hay conflicto ni lucha, exceptuando los pocos disparos sobre la entrada a su guarida para despertarlo, pero para eso trajimos a la aviación - Comentó Roth - Ahora que lo pienso, Rory ha estado muy callada desde que salimos de Alnus. ¿No crees que le pase algo?

\- ¿Para qué me preguntas? Apenas la conozco por unos pocos días.

\- Cierto.

Mientras los 2 suboficiales conversaban entre ellos, el resto del grupo observaba aliviado como la amenaza del dragón era eliminada. Rory Mercury, como hubiera dicho Roth, se mantenía callada y con una mirada entre indiferente y de disgusto, mientras sus ojos iban de Khoakin hasta los elfos oscuros que este mantenía prisioneros a punta de pistola. A base de gestos, le indicó al ruso que la siguiera, mientras que este les encomendaba los rehenes a los soldados alemanes.

\- _¿Qué sucede, Rory?_

\- _No me gustan tus acciones ni tus métodos para hacer las cosas._

\- _Eso es cosa de cada uno. Estamos en guerra después de todo, Rory. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser amigables con todos._

\- _Eso no es guerra. Hablo como Rory Mercury, el apóstol de Emroy, Dios de la Guerra. A él le importa tanto el conflicto en sí como los motivos, y pese a que el motivo de esto es válido, el cómo lo hacen es algo no honorable, usando las amenazas de fuerza y el engaño, aprovechando el desconocimiento del contrario, que-_

\- _Rory, ¿te das cuenta de semejante estupidez que dices?_ Esto es una guerra _. En una guerra, debes tratar de obtener la ventaja como sea, lo más pronto y eficazmente posible, para alzarte con la victoria. El engaño, las amenazas y las negociaciones son parte de eso, usualmente combinados. Al fin y al cabo, no es más que eso. Una guerra._

\- _¿Qué dirán los tuyos cuando escuchen esas palabras tan macabras? ¿Podrán dormir tranquilos sabiendo que alguien como tú está al mando?_ \- Preguntó Rory, su voz indiferente a cualquier emoción pero con su mirada emitiendo una hostilidad latente.

\- _Nada, pues todos ellos, como soldados, lo saben. Y los que no lo son, también estarán de acuerdo hasta cierto punto. No sé cómo lo interpreten ustedes en este mundo, Rory, pero de donde venimos, la caballerosidad y el honor dejaron de usarse en las guerras hace casi 200 años, pero ha habido casos desde más allá de la milenia. Es prácticamente imposible conseguir una guerra honorable en el campo de batalla, no ahora que hay maquinas automáticas que hacen el trabajo de varios hombres. Esto, Rory, es el futuro de la guerra, y lo que vez no es más que el choque de culturas entre los que llevarán muchas décadas y los que llevamos siglos luchando_ \- Con estas palabras, Khoakin se dio la vuelta. Un hacha gigante se clavó a su lado.

\- _No creas que esto a terminado aquí. No se si lo recuerdas, pero no estas en tu mundo, y yo haré lo necesario para proteger el mío de lo que yo considere una amenaza para él._

Sucedió muy rápido. Rory lanzó su hacha nuevamente, Kohakin se giró a un contado para evadirla y disparar en dirección a la semidiosa. Cuando Rory fue por su arma, Khoakin lanzó una granada que estalló, desestabilizando la plataforma de roca donde estaban. Los escombros empezaron a caer. Rory resbaló. La semidiosa quedó colgando del camino de roca, una mano agarrada y la otra sujetando su arma. Khoakin se acercó y agachó, apuntándole con la diestra mientras que le ofrecía la siniestra. El mensaje era claro.

Tregua, o dejarla caer. Rory miró hacia abajo. Un abismo se manifestaba. Un solo disparo podía hacerla caer, y aunque no muriera, le sería imposible volver en un tiempo decente a la civilización en aquellas condiciones. Reluctantemente, clavó su arma en la roca y tomó la mano del oficial ruso, levantándola este hasta su nivel. Rory tomó su arma y el acuerdo mudo se selló con Khoakin enfundando su pistola. El mutismo fue roto por Miho y Maho, quienes llegaron corriendo a la escena.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó asustada. No pareció notar las caras de póker de ambos involucrados.

\- Nada. Una granada se me escapó - Khoakin se encogió de hombros, antes de dirigirse a un tanque por una botella de vodka. Rory volvió al grupo, lentamente volviendo a su típico comportamiento burlesco.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El convoy avanzaba cuidadosamente por otro camino de bajada. El ataque de la aviación había dejado dañados los caminos, y eso provocaba que el convoy tuviera que ir cuidadosamente tanteando los terrenos inestables. Los elfos oscuros habían regresado a sus tierras, siendo prácticamente expulsados por el ruso una vez perdida su utilidad al indicarles los caminos para atravesar las montañas.

Poco antes de terminar la bajada, sin embargo, se encontraron con un imprevisto, uno llamado Giselle. Ella, que se identificó como la rival de Rory, supuso un problema cuando casi corta a la mitad a uno de los estadounidenses de Huxley.

\- ¿Entonces… cómo lidiamos con esto? - Preguntó Roth, confundido. Junto a él se encontraban Miho, Maho, Huxley y Khoakin. Frente a ellos, Giselle y Rory discutían. Aunque todos los soldados tenían sus armas a mano, la situación no había escalado a los golpes.

Aun.

\- Digo que vayamos con cuidado. Tratemos de evadirla - Sugirió Maho. Ante las miradas del resto, siguió - No sabemos si es amiga o enemiga.

\- Dice ser rival de Rory, por lo que yo sugiero que la ignoremos. Vamos andando - Decidió Roth. Con los vehículos ya detrás de ambas apóstoles (Giselle había aparecido por detrás del grupo), solo faltaba que los infantes atravesarán el posible campo minado. Desafortunadamente, no sucedió.

\- ¿ _Así que ese es el humano que ha captado tu interés, no es así?_ \- Habló Giselle, señalando a Khoakin. El oficial se dio cuenta que debió haber sido por la discusión que tuvieron de antemano - _Me interesa… "probarlo," si no te importa._

\- _Para nada, adelante._

Giselle no esperó más, y se lanzó hacia adelante, arma desenfundada. Pese a que los múltiples soldados en su camino levantaron sus armas y abrieron fuego, poco pudieron hacer contra la semidiosa, quien esquivó todas las balas y empujó o saltó sobre los que se le interpusieron en su camino. Cuando llegó frente al ruso, este solo pudo levantar su pistola en un afortunado intento de frenar el arma blanca, el cual sucedió, lanzándolo contra el muro de roca al costado del camino con media pistola en su mano.

\- _¿Uhm…? Nada mal para un humano._

\- Ay… - El ruso cayó al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza por el golpe - …hagan algo, inútiles…

Los soldados más cercanos, los suboficiales y los oficiales abrieron fuego sobre la semidiosa, quien salió del camino rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo, dos estadounidenses tomaron cada uno de un brazo a Khoakin para meterlo rápidamente dentro de su tanque, empezando a arrancar el convoy apenas el golpeado oficial estuviera seguro dentro.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Retirada!

Los ocupantes de tanque que estuvieran fuera de sus vehículos subieron a estos, cubriéndolos las balas de los ocupantes de los semiorugas. Estos se subieron rápidamente, arrancando sus vehículos y cerrando la marcha. Giselle rio antes de lanzarse a seguirlos.

\- ¿Y Rory? - Preguntó Roth, una vez hubieran dejado atrás a la semidiosa de piel azul.

\- _Estoy aquí_ \- Señaló la susodicha, asustando a todos. La sonrisa burlesca que tenía al comprobar el aprieto que tenían con su par semidiosa era algo agradable para sus sentidos, pero aun así no quería caer por el barranco producto de su enfrentamiento.

El grupo llegaba a la parte baja de las montañas por el lado contrario al que hubieran salido. Ya empezaban todos a respirar tranquilos, cuando un rugido sacudió la atmosfera. Girando las cabezas, observaron a Giselle descendiendo de la montaña sobre dos dragones.

\- _Me cago en…_ \- Alcanzó a murmurar Khoakin por la radio.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo lidiar con esto? La _RAF_ ya volvió a Alnus - Preguntó Roth, asustado a más no poder.

\- _Yo podría ayudarles_ \- Contestó una voz desconocida para el grupo, segundos antes de que una lluvia de explosiones cayera sobre los dragones. Esto provocó una avalancha que atrapó a ambos bajo las rocas, Giselle desapareciendo con ellos. El convoy aceleró la marcha para no quedar atrapados, saliendo a un campo abierto con abundante pasto y algunos vehículos blindados esperándolos.

\- _Por una vez agradezco que hablen por el canal abierto de radio_ \- Comentó Khoakin.

\- _Parecía que necesitaban ayuda. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que el frente estuviera por aquí cerca. Dudo mucho que hubiéramos podido detenerlos con algunos Panzerschreck o Bazookas_ \- Comentó la misma voz. A medida que el grupo se acercaba, dicha voz se identificó como el coronel Woods, quien se encontraba en una patrulla con los pocos vehículos ligeros que llevaba su columna.

\- ¿Cree que estén muertos? - Preguntó Roth cuando ambos grupos se hubieran reunido. Los norteamericanos e ingleses se saludaron efusivamente, mientras Woods pensaba con la mano en la barbilla.

\- Mejor estar seguros - Se giró a su radio - _150 meters down, fire!_ \- Un tiro de artillería impactó en los escombros que cubrían ambos dragones - _Keep hitting them, fire for effect!_

Una lluvia de artillería cayó sobre la posición, terminando de aniquilar cualquier resto de los dragones restante. Cuando Miho se acercó a Woods a agradecerle, este solo le preguntó - ¿ _Major_ Nishizumi?

\- Si.

\- Órdenes del mando en Alnus. Su equipo debe volver inmediatamente y reunirse son el resto del regimiento en el pueblo de Ligs, al este de Itálica. Les recomiendo apresurarse, mientras antes mejor.

Miho asintió, dando a entender que comprendía la orden. Sin embargo, una mirada a su equipo le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban en condiciones de irse de inmediato.

\- Esperaremos un par de horas para que el resto se recupere - Woods asintió, antes de indicar que andaría por la zona antes de irse. A un comando suyo, la artillería paró.

Khoakin se acercó a Rory - _Eso no fue agradable_ \- Le comentó, mirada indiferente.

Rory solo le dio una mirada burlona y se retiró.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. Iba a ser más largo, pero me dio flojera y la única escena que quedaba bien puede ir en el siguiente capítulo. Sin más que decir, un saludo a todos y nos leemos en otro capítulo de otro fanfic.**

 **RedSS.**


	13. Capítulo 11: Rondel

**Saludos. Como mencioné antes, el capítulo anterior fue así porque me dio flojera, pero hay otra razón: tengo planeado todo el resto de la historia, pero forcé la narrativa para terminar rápido con este mini-arco. La rápida actualización viene como compensación.**

 **Aclararé ahora: la aniquilación del dragón ya estaba prevista desde antes. En el capítulo 8 ("Nuevos Actores, Viejos Guiones") se aclara que se enviaron aviones modernos para aniquilar al dragón de fuego, siendo seleccionados aviones británicos por los siguientes factores: los aviones enviados anteriormente eran británicos y estadounidenses, y solo los británicos permanecían dentro del GATE en ese momento (además de la cercanía). Ni Estados Unidos ni Rusia hubieran permitido que un avión del otro llegara a Falmart, y la fuerza aérea alemana da pena en la actualidad.**

 **Soviet Omega: Veo que entendiste la referencia. Ahora, eso será si es que va a nuestro mundo.**

 **APM 1984: Pues bueno, estaba aburrido y me acordé de los autores que hacen advertencias en sus fics. Sobre Khoakin, está diseñado para ser así de desagradable, después de todo su personalidad fue torcida lo suficiente por los años de combate "regulado" que había en el antiguo sistema (y sobre lo del vodka, Soviet Omega (creador del OC) fue muy insistente en ese aspecto). Lelei aparecerá… ¿pronto? Siendo honestos aquí, recuerda la Operación "Ars Goetia." Adivina donde está la pobra maga.**

" **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there!" y "Girls und Panzer" no me pertenecen.**

 **N/A: Editado el 29 de Octubre del 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11  
Rondel  
Una destrucción en el presente y una mirada al futuro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pueblo de Ligs.  
Día D+64  
8:00 horas.**

Miho, acompañada de Huxley, Roth, Maho y Khoakin, observaban a los soldados patrullar desde la plaza central de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo llamado Ligs. Ahora, no eran más que un montón de ruinas que adornaban el centro de un puente algo dañado por el combate habido allí. Mientras que el cuarteto observaba preocupado las reparaciones de emergencia hechas allí para sostener la estructura, Khoakin maldecía no haber estado allí.

El daño había sido casi total. El campamento se había montado a las afueras, detrás de los cerros, y había un puesto avanzado al otro lado del río con vigías expectantes. Sin embargo, en los dos días siguientes al ataque al pueblo no había habido respuesta imperial, por lo que poco más se podía hacer. Miho descubrió también que faltaban soldados en el regimiento.

El grupo caminó la distancia que los separaba del campamento donde estaba el resto de su compañía, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la tienda de mando. Allí, el oficial a cargo de las tropas discutía sobre unos mapas con dos capitanes, quienes se excusaron tras ver llegar al grupo. El _oberstleutnant_ se irguió levemente, corrigiendo su postura, antes de relajarse ligeramente y sentarse en una silla plegable. Invitó con un gesto a que el resto hiciera lo mismo, aunque solo Mho y Maho lo imitaron, el resto siguiendo de pie con la excusa de que eran damas y debían cuidarse.

\- Veo que llegaron. ¿Percances en el camino? - Preguntó Schmidt casualmente, en lo que se quitaba la gorra y se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

\- Ninguno. El camino fue bastante rápido la verdad - Respondió Miho de forma igualmente casual - He notado que hay menos gente aquí en la tropas que antes de partir.

\- Ah sí, eso. Bueno, hubo unas pocas bajas en el ataque. Ese comandante imperial sabía lo que hacía, por lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme como acabó en un agujero como este. Como sea. Los faltantes que mencionas son los que fueron heridos o murieron, y los que llevan los cuerpos y a los heridos, además de los prisioneros, de vuelta a Itálica y traerán refuerzos. Los estamos esperando a ellos y a ustedes para seguir adelante.

\- ¿Hacia dónde iremos? - Preguntó Maho.

Karl suspiró - Justamente eso hablaba con los oficiales, pero les daré la situación resumida - Señaló la mesa, específicamente el mapa donde había algunas fichas sobre la imagen de un pueblo - Este es un mapa de la zona en la que operaremos, hecho para fines militares en Alnus. Donde están las fichas es donde estamos nosotros, el pueblo de Ligs. Tenemos que llegar a Rondel, aquí - Señaló con una vara la ciudad entremedio de un cordón montañoso - Una vez allí, hay que hacer un análisis de la magia y comprobar si es viable usar el lugar como ruta de flanqueo a gran escala contra el Imperio - Trazó la ruta superficialmente, dando una idea de cuál era dicha posible ruta - Más al norte está la ciudad imperial de Bellnahgo, que tiene un camino hacia un puente que está cerca de Sadera y Telta, pero si seguimos al este de Rondel podríamos llegar a ese camino sin tener que tomar la ciudad, y de paso, la aislamos. Eso sería todo.

Miho y el resto analizaron el mapa con lo dicho por el oficial superior, pensando en las fallas que podía haber - ¿Solo nosotros? ¿Sin ninguna unidad de apoyo? Es un terreno bastante grande para ser cubierto solo por un regimiento, sobre todo el nuestro que es bastante pequeño - Preguntó Roth, sin despegar sus ojos del mapa mientras sus pupilas trazaban una y otra vez el recorrido y los (pocos) caminos disponibles – Sin mencionar que la mayor parte de nuestras tropas es mecanizada o blindada, limitando nuestro movimiento en bosques y montañas como los que parece haber cerca de Rondel.

\- Lastimosamente, el apoyo irá más bien dirigido a la misión del coronel Woods en Elbe. Está más cerca, es más fácil llegar y la prensa puede llegar en un día - Se inclinó de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa - Estaremos solos en esta misión. Los únicos refuerzos que recibiremos serán tropas de ocupación, yendo cualquier otra unidad de apoyo que no esté en el ataque a Elbe a la fase de preparación para la operación contra Sadera – Explicó - Eso también significa que, salvo la misión contra Elbe, las otras misiones en curso son todas para evaluar el camino a Sadera, como la nuestra, que busca un camino alternativo por detrás de las montañas. La prensa va a _amar_ esto - Terminó resaltando dicha palabra y con un toque sarcástico – Rondel es neutral contra el Imperio, así que no debería haber partidas de guerra cerca. Como sea, eso es todo. ¿Preguntas? - El grupo meneó la cabeza - Bien. Instalen su campamento con el resto, saldremos dentro de 72 horas. Retírense.

El grupo se retiró de la tienda, iniciando el camino de vuelta hacia sus hombres, cuando Khoakin les llamó la atención respecto a algo.

\- No notaron al alemán ese muy… ¿amigable? - Preguntó extrañado, viendo de reojo la tienda de mando de donde acababan de salir y donde en ese momento entraban otros oficiales.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no note mucha diferencia - Indicó Miho. Huxley esquivó la pregunta con un "Apenas lo he visto desde que llegué," dejando más en el aire la duda ante la ceja levantada de Maho. Solo Roth contestó algo coherente sobre el asunto.

\- Es verdad. Usualmente no usa tantas expresiones faciales o gestos, menos aún en una conversación informal como la de recién - Analizó, ante la atenta mirada del comandante ruso y extrañada del resto - Una de dos: o está muy distraído, o algo sucedió mientras no estábamos.

\- Tienes razón. Un pueblo arrasado no puede ser la excusa, ya llevamos demasiados como para que sea de importancia… - Meditó Khoakin unos momentos - Ahora que lo pienso, ¿nadie ha visto a Fehring, la rubia que era su segunda al mando? Es raro que no esté aquí ya que movilizaron a todo el regimiento para la operación, a menos que… - Murmuró Khoakin, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras procesaba la información. Roth llegó a la misma conclusión que él.

\- No movilizaron a todo el regimiento. Un grupo debió haberse quedado, seguramente bajo el mando de Fehring… ¿pero dónde?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base de Itálica. En esos momentos.**

Erika Fehring, _major_ de la _Panzer Akademie_ ,se encontraba ahora avanzando entre las celdas del edificio de la prisión, destinado a mantener encerrados a aquellos prisioneros relevantes o peligrosos que no se podían dejar con la soldadesca prisionera común. El hecho de que casi todo fuer prefabricado no parecía importarle al mando, ya que eso permitía una gran velocidad de despliegue de los edificios de las bases.

La oficial, cuya apariencia combinada con la versión femenina del traje de servicio de oficial de la _Wehrmacht_ le daban una imagen deseada por muchos fanáticos militares y de las mujeres, se detuvo frente a una de las pocas celdas ocupadas del lugar. Extrañamente, esta era una de las únicas dos celdas que tenía 2 guardias dedicados, que, dicho sea de paso, no eran de la dotación de la base o de la misma unidad que los otros guardias.

Ambos guardias eran del Regimiento de Avanzada, pertenecientes a la _Panzer Akademie_ al igual que su superior jerárquico allí presente. Dentro de la celda, ya empezando a ser afectada por los días de prisión, se encontraba la agente de la PSIA Risa Tsukamoto. Su cabello ya estaba hecho un desastre y sus ropas arrugadas, un atisbo de ojeras en su cara y de vez en cuando sobándose los sitios donde los soldados le golpearon con las culatas de sus armas cuando fue arrestada.

Aparentemente, Risa todavía no procesaba el que fue atrapada, mirando a la nada y repitiendo cosas sinsentido sobre las academias militares en Falmart.

\- Patético. Y pensar que ella fue la que engañó al guardia y se infiltró en el edificio de mando… - Erika se agachó para quedar al nivel de la agente, que la encaró pese a no procesar bien su situación - ¿Sabes cómo te encontramos? Porque en este edificio, nadie deja cerrado con llave las áreas de uso común. Está prohibido para poder atrapar a sucios espías como tú - La observó por unos segundos - ¿Por qué hablo con alguien que perdió la cabeza como tú? - Se incorporó lentamente, para luego dirigirse a los guardias - Si muestra algún cambio en su conducta, avísenme inmediatamente - Ambos guardias asintieron antes de que la oficial se alejara por el pasillo. Risa suspiró internamente mientras la veía alejarse. La mantendrían vigilada un tiempo más.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cuartel Secreto, ubicación secreta cerca de Sadera, Imperio.**

Los escasos miembros de la nueva unidad estaban formados frente a él. Debían totalizar 400 en total (pese a que el grupo que fuera a actuar en los siguientes días no superara los 10 miembros) y no eran ni de lejos los más fuertes o vistosos como era usual entre las unidades de élite del Imperio (para eso uno podía dirigirse a cualquier guardia personal de la nobleza). Oh, no había que confundirse, cada uno estaba en buena forma física, solo que no destacaban por eso. No tenían nada más que una apariencia común o promedio en el ejército.

Y era por eso mismo que fueron escogidos.

Siendo un grupo tan promedio, podían hacerse pasar por casi cualquier ciudadano normal en el vasto territorio de Falmart. Eran ideales para el propósito por el cual había sido creado dicha unidad, la cual había sido levantada en secreto de su padre y hermanos. Era una pena que una parte importante de los caballeros de la Rosa hubiera desertado del Imperio, para deshonra de las varias familias a las cuales pertenecían sus miembros, pero eso eliminaba a otro actor que podría quitarle el protagonismo. Ahora, las primeras _Escuadras de la Noche_ (nombre que se jactaba de escoger el mismo, para incomodidad de sus subordinados) del príncipe Diabo estaban listas para salir al campo y demostrar que su tarea era una que podían cumplir y no era tan descabellada como la hacía parecer su simple planteamiento. Su bautismo de fuego había sido decidido gracias al último mensaje recibido del comandante Jiuns hal Fersen, comandante de la plaza Imperial de Ligs, enviado a gran velocidad gracias a un mago que estaba dispuesto a llevar rápidamente el mensaje.

Ya que, después de todo, no siempre hay que enfrentarse al enemigo cara a cara, ¿verdad?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Día D+66…**

Hacía unas horas habían salido de Ligs, dejando en aquel lugar nada más que un montón de ruinas y cenizas junto a un puesto de guardia que se encargaría de mantener el control del estratégico puente mientras estuvieran al otro lado. Dicha guardia era una compañía de la _Köln Academie_ , cuya infantería estaba motorizada acababa de llegar al nuevo mundo, y al ser esta academia la rival de la _Panzer Akademie_ , los oficiales de la segunda que pertenecían al Regimiento de Avanzada apresuraron la salida todo lo posible para evitar encontrárselos cara a cara, so pena de provoca una pelea innecesaria. Actualmente el regimiento avanzaba por la "Ruta Imperial," una carretera en excelente estado que atravesaba el Imperio de este a oeste y que conectaba las principales ciudades por aquella latitud, además de ser parte importante de la infraestructura estratégica de la nación. Pese a que estaba conformada por adoquines o piedra, era definitivamente mejor que mover los pesados blindados a campo traviesa, permitiéndoles además contemplar la maravilla tecnológica local (los comandantes sospechaban fuertemente del uso de magos en su construcción). Por ende, terminó siendo el trayecto usado para la segunda parte del viaje (siendo la primera parte el llegar y asegurar Ligs).

Tras avanzar un largo trecho en dirección norte se acercaron una bifurcación hacia el noreste, acampando justo antes de aquella para continuar rápidamente su camino al día siguiente, cosa que se realizó en procedimientos automáticos y practicados por todos, con pocas penurias y beneficiados por un clima templado y tranquilo. Se movían con rapidez y con escasa guardia, cosa que mantenía a los soldados y suboficiales más experimentados ansiosos o con los nervios de punta. Esperaban que la velocidad de su avance, con poca o nula vigilancia y en medio de una ruta principal en tierras enemigas, atrajera grupos hostiles que quisieran darles caza.

Pero como indicaran los oficiales, no apareció nadie.

Los Imperiales parecían haberse hecho humo. Si fue por la brutal batalla que hubo en Ligs, en la cual parecían haberse jugado todas las fuerzas del sector, o si fue porque las tropas prefirieron replegarse para proteger las ciudades y localidades importantes, no se sabía. Los bandidos, por su parte, aparentaban haber sido cazados por los legionarios saderianos, si las fosas comunes avistadas de vez en cuando eran alguna indicación sobre su destino. Independiente de cual fuera la razón, era un hecho que los campos a los lados del camino estaban sospechosamente tranquilos, sin avistarse ni un alma salvo el campesino ocasional por allí. Era todo demasiado extraño para los soldados de la Coalición Académica, quienes hasta el momento llevaban más de tres meses, desde el ataque en Flandes, de actividad febril.

Detrás de una colina estaba situado el nuevo campamento al final de la segunda jornada desde Ligs. Los vehículos estaban como protección alrededor, y las tiendas y fogatas estaban al interior de la barrera de acero. La atmósfera estaba calma, y la falta de presión de un enemigo empezaba a enervar a los soldados. La noche les daba la bienvenida con su paz y armonía, y varios que no estaban de guardia decidieron simplemente quedarse dormidos.

En este clima de paz nocturna se escuchó débilmente, como para no irrumpir la atmósfera de calma, el llamado a reunión de oficiales. El músico a cargo repitió el llamado dos veces antes de callarse, escuchándose solo las botas, algunas rápidas y otras lentas, de los convocados a la tienda de mando.

\- ¿Para qué crees que nos llamaron? – Le preguntó Maho a su hermana menor. Miho solo se encogió de hombros para posteriormente restregarse los ojos. Era cerca de medianoche y ella, al igual que muchos otros, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo antes de ser despertada por la llamada. Ambas Nishizumi entraron al lugar, donde vieron que Roth, ayudante de Miho para todo efecto práctico, ya estaba allí al haber sido más rápido que ellas, para encontrarse luego en el lugar con cerca de una veintena de personas entre oficiales, ayudantes o segundos al mando. Pese a eso, varios comandantes vinieron solos, no queriendo molestar a sus subalternos en su momento de descanso. Maho notó que el suyo era el único equipo que llevó 3 personas, pero lo atribuyó a su falta de experiencia.

\- Buenas noches caballeros y señoritas - Saludó Schmidt cuando el último oficial entrara - Antes de que se vayan a dormir, les comentaré la información que hemos recaudado de los locales en las últimas horas - mientras hablaba, desplegó el mismo mapa de operaciones que estuviera analizando en Ligs, solo que sin las fichas de unidades - Nosotros deberíamos estar por… aquí - Señaló con su dedo un punto cerca de la bifurcación del camino a Rondel, para luego desplazarlo hasta dicho cruce - Y según lo que escuchamos, el enemigo está aquí, en el pueblo de Clunia.

\- ¿Y lo que nos quiere decir es…? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales.

En este punto, Karl desplegó la vara metálica plegable que usaba para señalar - Nuestra información nos decía que la zona entre Ligs y Bellnahgo estaba despejada, poco habitada y que Ligs apenas tenía una guarnición confunciones aduaneras con comandantes poco capaces. Por lo que experimentamos en ese condenado puente, no es así. Entrevistando a algunos campesinos locales para corroborar datos, aparentemente el pueblo en la encrucijada, de nombre Clunia, vio su antigua guarnición imperial restaurada por las tensiones diplomáticas habidas anteriormente entre el Imperio y la ciudad autónoma de Rondel. Desconocemos cual sea el tamaño de esta guarnición, pero desde luego no será ni tan numerosa ni tan bien armada como lo fue en Ligs. Sin embargo, tenemos que evitar que nos detecten y avisen a Bellnahgo - Señaló dicha ciudad en el mapa - Un solo mensajero que llegue y tendremos a la guarnición de una ciudad entera encima.

\- Esta información también nos dice otra cosa - Habló ahora Walther, el ayudante de campo del teniente coronel - Los magos de Rondel, o cuando menos los cabecillas, estarán alertas. Deberemos tener cuidado cuando nos acerquemos a Rondel, o podríamos ser confundidos con enemigos y atacados apenas nos asomemos.

\- El tema es el siguiente - Volvió a llamar la atención Karl - Tenemos que eliminar a la guarnición de Clunia en un día como mucho y evitar que envíen un mensajero a Bellnahgo. ¿Ideas que no sean un asalto frontal o la destrucción de todo el pueblo?

La tienda permaneció en silencio unos segundos, cada oficial pensando en una forma de completar dicha tarea que no fuera el cómo habían realizado las cosas hasta entonces. Largos segundos pasaron, y nadie habló.

\- Parece que será el asalto frontal después de todo - Murmuró uno de ellos con un suspiro, recibiendo cansinas afirmaciones de varios de sus compañeros.

\- Tengo una idea - Habló por fin Louis, uno de los oficiales de las compañías blindadas y miembro de una academia británica - Busquemos sus edificios claves, como cuarteles de oficiales, y bombardeémoslos. Mientras tanto, los rodeamos y los obligamos a rendirse. Si no se rinden, intentarán salir a presentarnos batalla, donde usaremos la oportunidad de que estén atrapados en la ciudad para poder aniquilarlos. Así evitaremos que envíen un mensajero y además podemos eliminar a la guarnición en un solo movimiento. Si se resisten a ser vencidos, seguiremos bombardeándolos en el pueblo hasta que acepten la realidad.

El plan recibió aprobación de la mayoría de los presentes. La mayoría.

\- Pero… de esa forma estarían arriesgando la vida de los civiles. La artillería no es tan precisa como para derribar los edificios al primer tiro, y atacarlos en la ciudad podría matar a muchos de ellos - Comentó Miho, preocupada.

\- Estamos en guerra, señorita - Le observó Louis, calmadamente y sin intención ofensiva visible - A menos que tenga otro plan, sugeriría ir con este.

\- Pues… - Miho sintió como le presión de la sala se tornaba sobre ella, algo no muy placentero debido a las miradas expectantes que llegaban. Estuvo a punto de rendirse en buscar una solución, cuando llegó su salvación en una forma familiar.

\- Tenemos algunos tanques pesados en el regimiento - Su hermana mayor, Maho, salió al rescate de la atrapada oficial honoraria - Podemos usar su munición HE para derribar los edificios de forma precisa y más directa. Bastará con que tenga una buena línea de tiro. Luego, solo es cuestión de ver si se rinden. Si no lo hacen, podemos esperar a que salgan del pueblo y atacarlos desde tres lados para aniquilarlos más rápida y seguramente, ya que atacarlos en la ciudad podría darles protección por los edificios y escombros, sin que tengamos forma de comprobar si siguen vivos.

\- …es una buena idea - Aceptó Louis tras unos momentos, meditando con la mano en el mentón - Puede funcionar con eso.

\- ¿Alguna otra observación? - Preguntó Schmidt. Nadie habló - Bien, la operación empezará mañana a las 0800 horas. La compañía de vanguardia se encargará de derribar los objetivos designados para dar comienzo oficial. Las compañías blindadas se colocarán lo más alejadas posibles de la compañía de vanguardia y entre sí, formando un triángulo de fuego en cuyas aristas se formarán los otros equipos. Las compañías de apoyo se situarán en las alturas que encuentren, en lado opuestos del pueblo - El oficial revisó la hora, viendo que faltaban cuatro minutos para la medianoche - Hemos terminado. Pueden retirarse.

La operación, al día siguiente, fue rápida y sencilla. Demasiado, dirían algunos. Los imperiales en Clunia no tuvieron ninguna advertencia previa sobre lo ocurrido en Ligs, y, por ende, fue una total sorpresa para ellos cuando, poco después del amanecer, una fuerte explosión derribó los barracones de oficiales, eliminando de un plumazo a casi todos. Estaban rodeados. Unos pocos ataques certeros más, y los imperiales, desorganizados, salieron al campo a presentar batalla. El 80% no sobrevivió, y los restantes fueron encerrados en los sótanos del pueblo y puestos bajo la vigilancia de una compañía motorizada, la que vigilaría el lugar hasta que llegara el relevo de la _Köln Akademie_.

Salvo ser un cruce de caminos, Clunia no poseía el valor estratégico de Ligs, por lo que la dotación era más pequeña. También, quizá como signo de desgaste del Imperio, no eran tropas de calidad decente, sino soldados de segunda línea movilizados para la ocasión. Más aun, la dotación tampoco había sido reforzada como había ocurrido en Ligs, por lo que la diferencia era aún más grande. La tropa local imperial era, en todo sentido, solo una demostración de fuerza contra Rondel, enviada con el único propósito de preparar al pueblo para la llegada y pasada de los ejércitos imperiales, si aquella llegara a producirse. Los 300 imperiales supervivientes que se rindieron fueron rápidamente apresados, vigilados por la compañía motorizada chilena. El resto se tomó solamente el tiempo de echar los cadáveres en fosas comunes y salir a la brevedad por el camino de tierra endurecida que llevaba hacia Rondel. Ya habían gastado varias horas en Clunia; no tenían más tiempo que perder.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El valle de Rondel era un lugar que, aunque amplio, daba esa sensación de estar atrapado gracias a la visión de las dos cadenas de montañas que se hallaban a ambos lados, dándole esa denominación geográfica. Había suficiente espacio hacia los lados del camino como para moverse libremente por un buen trecho, pero aun así las elevaciones lejanas parecían venirse encima más y más por cada metro que avanzaban.

Apenas cruzaron lo que estaba delimitado como la frontera entre el Imperio y la Ciudad-Estado de Rondel (un abandonado puesto avanzado con unos pocos carteles de instrucciones e información en deplorable estado), el camino pasó a ser adoquinado nuevamente. El viaje se volvió más llevadero producto de esto (disminuyendo drásticamente la cantidad de fallas entre los vehículos) y el contacto con los locales fue, en su mayor parte, pacífico.

El valle de Rondel contaba con varias pequeñas aldeas, la mayoría sin superar la barrera de los 200 habitantes. Algunas eran más grandes y alcanzaban el nada desdeñable tamaño de hasta 1.000 personas, pero eran una rareza, generalmente llegando a las 600 como mucho. Casi todos los pobladores se dedicaban a la agricultura o la ganadería de subsistencia, salvo algunos que se dedicaban a hacer otras cosas de necesidad, como el fabricante de ropa obligatorio en cada pueblo, y unos pocos de negociar su producción con la ciudad de Rondel u otros pueblos vecinos. No hubo ningún símbolo de militarismo u hostilidad en todo el camino.

El trayecto se vio interrumpido cuando se encontraron con un grupo de lo que claramente eran académicos, si es que las notas y equipaje que llevaban eran algo por lo cual guiarse. Recordando los comentarios de que Rondel era una famosa ciudad académica, los alumnos escondieron el convoy y un grupo se acercó a pedir indicaciones más exactas de cómo llegar a dicha ciudad. Pese a que los uniformes provocaron la desconfianza de los locales (no era difícil deducir que había habido conflictos con los militares imperiales, basados en su reacción frente al uniforme pese a ser desconocido para ellos), al final la curiosidad pudo con los locales y propusieron un intercambio de información: las direcciones a Rondel y una mini guía que incluía un mapa con los edificios más importantes de la ciudad, a cambio de una demostración de lo que hacía una pistola (la cual fue cargada con balas de fogueo para engañar a los curiosos espectadores, haciéndoles creer que solo era un espectáculo de luz y sonido). Al final del día les faltaba todavía una parte del trayecto, por lo que decidieron armar el campamento en un claro al costado del camino oculto por unos arbustos y terminar la jornada.

La atmósfera era apacible ahora que se sabía con certeza que no había imperiales a los alrededores, y si no hubiera sido por unos pocos oficiales, hasta los vigías se hubieran quedado dormidos en sus puestos.

Y mientras el grupo descansaba confiado, descartando cualquier posible alerta bélica ahora que estaban fuera del territorio del Imperio, desde lejos un hombre encapuchado, junto a varios otros igualmente vestidos, observaba atentamente, anotando todos los datos posibles a simple vista del convoy que sin mayor cuidado en el mundo había entrado al territorio de Rondel.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Celdas, Base de Itálica. En esos momentos…**

Con los días pasando, su ventana de oportunidad se ampliaba y acortaba. Decidió que no podía seguir esperando, por lo que haciendo aún la despistada (y cuando estuvo segura de que la oficial a cargo no llegaría en un rato más) pidió permiso para ir al baño. Allí fue, escoltada por ambos guardias, que en esta ocasión eran un hombre y una mujer.

Luego de hacer sus "necesidades" (la guardia mujer no prestó mucha atención a lo que ella hizo, lo que le permitió prepararse), salió lentamente del cuarto de baño. Los guardias empezaron a moverse, el hombre detrás de ella y la mujer delante. En ese momento procedió a efectuar la primera parte de su escape.

Frenó un poco su paso, hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar con el guardia detrás de ella. Este se preparó para recibir el golpe del cuerpo de ella, razón por la que solo pudo observar con sorpresa como la agente de la PSIA daba media vuelta rápidamente y mandaba una fuerte patada a su cabeza.

El guardia cayó inconsciente.

En medio de la caída del guardia, Risa desenfundó la pistola de este y la apuntó hacia su otra captora, quien se acababa de dar vuelta para ver que sucedía. Sorpresa se grabó en sus facciones al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo y a la prisionera con una pistola apuntándole. Mordió su labio por un momento, antes de dejar su fusil a un lado y levantar las manos, odio en sus ojos.

Risa no perdió tiempo en desarmarla de su arma de servicio también - ¿Cuándo sale el siguiente transporte hacia Alnus? – Preguntó durante el proceso.

\- No llegarás allá antes de ser descu…

\- Dije _cuándo_.

La guardia se mordió el labio con rabia antes de responder - Dentro de 5 minutos saldrá un helicóptero. Un convoy con prisioneros saldrá en 20 minutos.

\- Bien - Dicho eso, la agente procedió a dejar inconsciente a su otra guardia mediante un golpe seco con la culata del arma y salir a la brevedad. Camino a los hangares pudo ver el susodicho helicóptero, para después proceder a meterse dentro y esconderse aprovechando la cobertura de la noche. Para su fortuna, nadie revisó dicho aparato. Parecía que estaban confiados en la seguridad de la base. Los pasajeros del helicóptero (que resultaron ser otros 2 periodistas) no tardaron en subir, escoltados por un oficial ruso que se encargaría de que no tocaran nada y una japonesa rubia que logró identificar como Kay, encargada del transporte aéreo al ser el suyo uno de los pocos helicópteros disponibles. Ambos pilotos subieron y el aparato despegó. Risa respiró tranquila. Había escapado de Itálica.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alnus. Algo más tarde.**

El helipuerto donde aterrizó el helicóptero ya se había despejado en su mayor parte. Risa se bajó lentamente del vehículo aéreo y procedió a esconderse en las sombras que la noche proporcionaba, fuera del alcance de las luces. Salvo la ocasional patrulla de vigilancia, apenas había personal en esa zona de la base.

Risa procedió a caminar escondida hasta que llegó a la zona "residencial" de la base, forma en la cual las estudiantes japonesas y la prensa llamaban a la zona con los barracones de lo estudiantes. Allí dejó de esconderse tanto, aunque siguió pasando desapercibida en su mayor parte, hasta llegar a los alejamientos de las alumnas japonesas. Por su parte, la mayoría de los guardias ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

\- " _Tal parece que no se han corrido noticias de mi arresto_ " – Pensó la agente de la PSIA.

Las alumnas japonesas, desde la llegada del cuerpo paracaidista de la Escuela Privada Anzio, se sintieron con la suficiente relevancia como para pedir que le dejaran la labor de vigilar sus propias barracas. Dado el permiso, fue de conocimiento casi público que la rigidez de la vigilancia cayó en picada, las nuevas patrullas más preocupadas de evitar que algo pasara a que las alumnas se escaparan a divertirse a la pequeña ciudad de refugiados o con algún soldado europeo que hubiera llamado su atención. Las tareas de vigilancia recayeron casi exclusivamente en la escuela Anzio, por ser las más entrenadas en cosas militares.

Para Risa no fue difícil avistar una ventana abierta y entrar a la edificación, de donde empezó a buscar las habitaciones del reducido grupo de la escuela Saunders. Encontrándolas, no fue difícil ubicar a Kay y arrastrarle sin dejarle hacer preguntas a un sector aislado.

\- ¿Una admiradora? -Preguntó pícara y confundidamente la rubia japonesa - Aunque no suelo hacer estas cosas, si te gustan las de tu mismo género tampoco debería importar mucho-

\- Escucha - El tono de voz de Risa le dejó claro que no era tiempo para bromas - Necesito que hagas un favor por mí.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Kay tras unos segundos de duda, decidiendo de momento seguirle el juego.

\- Risa Tsukamoto, PSIA - Respondió la agente mientras mostraba la identificación que logró evitar le arrebataran al caer detenida al esconderla apropiadamente - Responderé lo que pueda, pero es importante que me lleves a cualquier lugar donde se reúnan los reporteros que estén en Alnus.

\- S-seguro, sígueme.

Kay guio a la agente por el camino al establecimiento de refugiados, donde se habían instalado varios negocios atendidos por civiles. Aunque supuestamente el alcohol estaba prohibido, bajo la excusa de las bebidas no alcohólicas incluso las tabernas lograron cierta prosperidad gracias a los ocupantes de la base militar, lo que no indicaba, sin embargo, que no se traficara alcohol por debajo de las mesas.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que sucede? - El tono de Kay cambió a uno serio, sabiendo que tenían enfrente a una agente probablemente en misión secreta de su propio país - No creo que haya necesidad de tanto secretismo.

\- Lo haré breve - Respondió la castaña al revisar sus alrededores inmediatos. Nadie se fijaba en ellas y no se veían guardias a la vista - Vi algo que no debí y ahora el Regimiento de Avanzada está tras mi cabeza. Fui detenida en Itálica al ver unos documentos secretos, pero al parecer la noticia no ha sido divulgada. Si así hubiera sido, ya estaría de nuevo tras las rejas. Aun así, no puedo confiarme de seguir con mi misión sola. Tengo que encontrar a un contacto mío que seguirá con el trabajo, pues, aunque no me atrapen, es casi seguro que los vigilantes de la puerta estarán atentos a un intento mío de huir. Mi ventana de oportunidad es hasta que llegue el convoy con prisioneros desde Itálica y vean que no estoy allí. Entonces comenzarán en serio con mi búsqueda.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Lo de tu búsqueda, digo.

\- Cuando estás en este oficio, esos patrones se hacen conocidos. Por muy entrenados que sean, no tienen la experiencia en infiltraciones como la tengo yo. Cuento contigo.

Ambas mujeres llegaron hasta un restaurante, donde tras revisar rápidamente con ojo experto, Risa indicó que siguieran buscando. El siguiente lugar fue una taberna pequeña pero familiar, donde varios reporteros comían o bebían con amigos o compartían experiencias del trabajo. Risa analizó los grupos hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

\- Ese de allí. Ropa de viaje beige, lentes de sol colgando del cuello y pelo castaño corto a los costados de la cabeza. Última fila de la izquierda, tercera mesa desde el final - Kay avistó sin problemas a la persona que buscaban, bebiendo una cerveza con un par de reporteros de apariencia norteamericana y europea - Los otros dos también son de inteligencia. _MI6_ y _CIA_ respectivamente.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

\- Cuida esto - Risa le pasó sus lentes a Kay, antes de sacar un par similar que robó de los dormitorios y ponérselos - Puedes ponértelos sin problemas, no son ópticos. La razón es porque tienen una cámara integrada en las patas de los lentes. Ayudan mucho a recolectar evidencia visual - Kay prestó atención mientras se acomodaba los lentes, probando su nuevo _look_ en su reflejo en las ventanas - Si algo me pasa, dáselo al hombre que te describí. Ahora vamos.

Ambas japonesas entraron en la taberna ligeramente separadas, sin llamar demasiado la atención – además del hecho de que la mayoría de la gente estaba ocupada bebiendo o comiendo. Habían recorrido la mitad del camino hasta la mesa cuando dos soldados se les interpusieron: era una de las patrullas de guardia, que había entrado por una puerta lateral.

\- _Miss Tsukamoto?_ \- Habló uno de los dos uniformados de café, identificables como soldados británicos. No esperaron a que la agente respondiera para seguir hablando - _You are under arrest for the leaking of sensible documents._ _Please come with us, and don't dare to bloody move._

Risa levantó las manos en el aire lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de los británicos, dándole a Kay una oportunidad de escapar del radar de los militares. Cuando se la hubieron llevado (caso que no llamó la atención en la bulliciosa taberna, por raro que suene), Kay logró escabullirse hasta dicha mesa, dejándose caer relajadamente sobre la silla con una expresión amistosa a la vez que pedía algo para beber a una camarera. Ninguno de los 3 ocupantes de la mesa cuestionó el que se les uniera alguien, siendo común que los grupos se agrandarán sin aviso previo para compartir relatos y cervezas. Lo que les avisó que esto no era una casualidad fue que, cuando la camarera hubiera traído el pedido de Kay y se retirara, y tras unos pocos minutos de charla amena, la rubia japonesa repentinamente se pusiera seria y preguntara, en voz baja y apenas audible:

\- _So… are you the guys from foreign Inteligence?_

Las miradas de los 3 adultos jóvenes se volvieron, de golpe, igual de serias, y el ambiente en aquella mesa cambió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Valle de Rondel. Día siguiente.**

Lelei la Lelena se encontraba expectante.

Un par de horas antes del mediodía la avanzada de la columna, la compañía de vanguardia, avistó las casas a las afueras de la ciudad de Rondel. El regimiento entero se reagrupo y los oficiales de más alta graduación (salvo Miho, por algún motivo) empezaron a planificar la entrada a la ciudad de una forma que, a los ojos de Lelei y el resto de los oficiales, fue demasiado seria para lo que era. La extrañeza pasó a más cuando de las palabras pasaron a los susurros y gestos, usando palabras clave que de las que nadie parecía conocer su código. Era algo extraño para Lelei, pero, habiéndose acostumbrado algo a lo raros que eran los militares (o estudiantes militares) del otro mundo, le restó importancia y esperó pacientemente hasta que la llamaran por su conocimiento sobre la ciudad, habiendo estado en esta antes.

Mientras esperaba, empezó a comparar silenciosamente el planeamiento del grupo de oficiales con el que exhibieron antes de los asaltos a Ligs y Clunia. Había una sutil diferencia en el ambiente de la tienda de mando y en el intercambio de palabras, lo que le dijo a Lelei que había otra cosa en juego, quizás política o instrucciones específicas de sus mandos. La forma en la que hablaban y la atmósfera eran secretas y opresivas, en contraste con la junta del asalto a Ligs, que fue mucho más animada, y la de Clunia, que era una de agotamiento y resignación. Luego de unos minutos, como ella predijera, fue llamada por el grupo frente a un plano de la ciudad.

Aunque la mayoría en Falmart lo describiría como un muy realista y extraño mapa, en realidad aquello era una fotografía aérea de Rondel. Lelei pudo distinguirlo por la calidad del detalle que presentaba. Habiendo ya aprendido que eran las fotografías (en Alnus, los militares ofrecieron un servicio de pago para obtener tu propia fotografía, algo muy lucrativo con los locales), sus pensamientos divagaron a como sacaron una a tanta altura. Lo relacionó con los pájaros de hierro que poseían, que ellos llamaban aviones, y la duda salió de su mente por el momento. Pasó, entonces, a describir lo que le pidieron, que fue de forma apresurada, pero quizá… demasiado amable para la situación.

\- _Aquí está la Sala de Reuniones donde se hacen las presentaciones mágicas. Hay varios centros de estudios, pero el más importante y que probablemente quieran visitar es este, en el centro del Distrito de Investigación Académica_ \- Iba señalando a medida que hablaba, sacando las varias ubicaciones desde su memoria - _La sabia Mimoza La Mer vive cerca del edificio donde se hacen las presentaciones mágicas. El edificio donde se reúne el consejo es el Ayuntamiento, que es este de aquí. Debo destacar que en Rondel es muy complicado moverse debido al poco orden en su construcción. Pese a que las viviendas fueron levantadas con magia y por ende son espectaculares, el poco control de urbanización dejó un caos para las calles y caminos. Por eso hay muchas posadas aunque no reciba muchos turistas, para los que se pierden o no logran volver a casa antes del anochecer_ \- Finalizó su relato de la ciudad. Los oficiales asintieron a lo dicho, antes de discutir un poco más entre ellos para luego volverse al resto de los presentes en la tienda (o sea, Miho, Lelei y los segundos al mando).

\- Vistos los hechos, debemos ver quienes irán a la ciudad. El resto se quedará vigilando el regimiento y levantando un campamento cerca de aquí, pero algo alejados de la ciudad. A esta entrarán 3 camiones, uno con tropas alemanas y dos con estadounidenses. Levanten el campamento en un lugar desde el cual puedan observar la ciudad, en caso de que entremos en problemas o encontremos tropas imperiales y debamos defendernos - Schmidt fue señalando a los oficiales correspondientes sus respectivas tareas, designando de paso a Louis como comandante provisional del regimiento hasta que él regresara. Los oficiales y suboficiales presentes se cuadraron, no habiendo más que discutir. Schmidt se llevó la mano a la sien - Eso es todo. Retírense.

El grupo contestó al saludo antes de salir a la carrera.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rondel**

Los 3 camiones avanzaron lentamente por las calles de Rondel, atiborradas de gente y carretas. No parecía haber un patrón común en las vestimentas, salvo las ropas de los magos, y aun así estos presentaban tal variedad entre sí que era difícil establecer uno. Los civiles parecían indiferentes en su mayor parte a lo perteneciente al mundo de los magos, sentimiento mutuamente compartido por estos. Además, la estrechez de las calles hacía en ocasiones incómodo el paso de los vehículos de los soldados (tampoco ayudaba que de vez en cuando algunos se congregaran a preguntar sobre sus "misteriosos" medios de transporte). Salvo unos cuantos magos con parches cosidos a sus ropas, no parecía haber señal alguna de una milicia o policía pese a los conflictos políticos recientes con el Imperio.

\- _No parecen tener una fuerza de defensa_ \- Le comentó Schmidt a Lelei, que iba en su camión.

\- _No es necesario. Rondel solo tiene una fuerza pública para mantener el orden en la ciudad en caso de que los duelos mágicos se descontrolen._

\- _¿Y si el Imperio atacara?_

\- _Hace muchos años que las cosas no han escalado hasta dicho punto. Por el tiempo que les demora llegar hasta la ciudad, los magos suelen ya organizar cuerpos de voluntarios para defender Rondel y expulsar al Imperio._

- _¿No dijiste que eran muy poco organizados? ¿Cómo logran formar una milicia?_

\- _Es un misterio hasta el día de hoy._

El pequeño convoy llegó hasta la casa de gran tamaño donde vivía la sabia que Lelei conocía. Tocando la puerta, la joven estudiante procedió a abrirla con una llave que llevaba encima para luego invitar a la pequeña comitiva a pasar. El grupo reducido de Schmidt y su ayudante de campo Fritz, Miho, el capitán estadounidense Grant y Lelei se encontró entonces en una biblioteca de tamaño considerable, llena a rebosar de libros con títulos apenas entendibles, varios de ellos en una lengua indescifrable para los soldados. Lelei se dirigió a una habitación interior, de donde salió un bullicio y al poco rato apareció nuevamente la peliceleste con el cabello y ropas algo revueltas (cosa que nadie se molestó en mencionar) junto a una anciana de cara amigable y cabello canoso. Tras las presentaciones de rigor, la que se presentó como Mimoza les indicó unos asientos desparramados por el lugar para que se sentaran con ella en la mesa central de la biblioteca.

\- _Lily, querida (me llamo Lelei), ¿puedes ir y traer algo de té para nuestros invitados? Las cosas están donde siempre._

Lelei se retiró a la cocina con una cara malhumorada (cosa que no fue notada por los visitantes ni por la anciana), dejando a ambas partes solas. Aunque Mimoza seguía con una sonrisa amigable, debajo se notaba la curiosidad que tenía respecto a los extraños extranjeros.

- _Bien, ahora que estamos solos… ¿pueden decirme de dónde provienen? También puedo decir que las ropas que llevan parecen ser uniformes, aunque desde luego no son algo que haya visto en mi vida y tampoco es algo muy usual que digamos_ – Preguntó la anciana.

\- _Somos del Equipo de Avanzada, que es una unidad conjunta entre una serie de academias que en cierto modo se parecen a las academias mágicas que poseen aquí_ – Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Karl, sin preocuparse de lo poco que entendiera la anciana de aquello – _Y venimos de Alnus, donde está nuestra… sede._

\- _¿Alnus? ¿Los dejaron establecerse allí? La última noticia que supimos de allí fue que el Imperio había prohibido el acceso a la zona por motivos militares_ – Preguntó la sabia al alemán.

\- _Se… podría decir que sí. No fue fácil, por supuesto, pero logramos convencer al Imperio de que nos dejaran establecernos en el área. No en la colina propiamente tal, por supuesto, pero cerca. Era importante para los directores que así fuera. Sobre nuestros uniformes, son para diferenciar a los miembros de las academias. Partió como una práctica para separar a los estudiantes elitistas de cada una, y terminó siendo algo común para diferenciarnos entre escuelas._

\- _Ya veo, ya veo. No es algo muy común, pero puedo ver la lógica detrás de eso_ – Respondió Mimoza dejando escapar una extraña risa.

\- _Por sobre todas las cosas quiero que evite pensar que somos del Imperio. Aunque tenemos sedes en su territorio, nos mantenemos alejados de Sadera y de otras ciudades importantes, salvo Itálica por el tema del alimento. Nos ubicamos principalmente en el sur del país, entre Alnus y Elbe, y somos autosuficientes en su mayor parte. Mantenemos contacto con el país, obviamente, pero no el suficiente como para que se considere que somos dependientes de la capital._

\- _¿Y para defenderse? Hay varios bandidos en la zona._

El teniente coronel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de lo que iba a decir – _Armamos a algunos voluntarios con armas compradas para nuestra defensa, con las cuales entrenan. Sin embargo, cuando hay personal del ejército imperial, dejamos que ellos se encarguen de la defensa y el entrenamiento. El lugar es tranquilo, de todos modos. No hay mucha actividad de bandidos._

La conversación siguió después de que Lelei apareciera con algunas tazas y una tetera, más el tema de la conversación siempre fue desviado cuando Mimoza intentaba averiguar sobre el misterioso grupo. Lo último que se supo en Rondel sobre Alnus, logró averiguar Schmidt, fue que hacía unos 6 meses (3 meses antes del ataque imperial en Flandes) el ejército Imperial había cercado el lugar y prohibido el paso, por lo que, junto al hecho de que los ciudadanos del Imperio no se acercaban a Rondel, provocaba que todos los habitantes de la ciudad se mantuvieran a oscuras respecto a cualquiera cosa que hubiera ocurrido allí. Pero los tiempos descritos hacían algo de sentido con la historia sobre los académicos, siendo que hubiera sido posible (aunque no probable) que el área cercada fuera en parte para asegurar la instalación de dichas academias.

Acordando reunirse después con parte de la cúpula administrativa y directiva, así como con parte del Consejo de Magos, ambas partes se despidieron, saliendo el grupo a las afueras de la ciudad hasta alcanzar el hace poco instalado campamento cercado con alambrada de espino. Lelei prefirió quedarse con Mimoza, pensando en decirle algunas de las cosas omitidas por parte de los visitantes y ver a su hermana tras un largo tiempo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Día Siguiente. Día D+69.**

Los sabios y dirigentes de la ciudad de Rondel se hallaban entrevistándose con algunos de los oficiales del Regimiento de Avanzada. Mimoza se hallaba entre ellos, pero Lelei no pude al ya no vivir en la ciudad. Ella esperó poder contarle algunas cosas a su antigua maestra, pero esta estuvo gran parte del día anterior ocupada arreglando la reunión como para poder prestarle atención. Poco antes de que volviera a su hogar, la hermana de Lelei apareció, decidiendo ambas hermanas salir de paseo perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Pese a haber varias peleas, las cosas no escalaron a nada serio en dicho momento (aunque si hubo un duelo mágico porque Arpeggio pensó erróneamente que los estudiantes extranjeros que llegaron estaban relacionados con Lelei en forma de guardaespaldas, malentendido que se logró explicar tras un combate a distancia y varias casas derribadas).

Lelei seguía afuera del _Hall_ donde se podía escuchar a los oficiales y directivos hablar de diversos temas, principalmente de posibilidades de cooperación científico-académica, mientras descansaba sentada con Arpeggio a un lado, esta última bebiendo furiosamente un refresco y sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana a la cara tras la derrota del día anterior. Fue solo porque Lelei se paró súbitamente y la tomó del brazo que se dignó a dirigirle la mirada, viendo nuevamente su rostro estoico, pero con un gesto… ¿preocupado?

\- _¿Estás bien?_

\- _¿Escuchas eso?_ – Preguntó la peliceleste. Arpeggio agudizó el oído, escuchando a uno de los extranjeros extrañamente vestidos hablar sobre el viaje para llegar hasta Rondel y como evadieron a las belicosas patrullas de bandidos y asaltantes, para luego volver a hablar sobre términos de cooperación entre ambas facciones académicas.

\- _¿Sí…? Bueno, esa descripción fue algo corta y vaga, pero no puedes decir mucho más de varios días de viaje por el campo para venir a esta ciudad en medio de las montañas._ – Respondió la castaña.

\- _Exacto._ – Respondió Lelei – _Por eso mismo sé que algo está mal. Yo vine con ellos. El camino no fue así._

\- _¿Ah sí?_ – Respondió Arpeggio mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su silla, procediendo a estirarse - _¿Y cómo fue? ¿Ocurrió acaso algo interesante?_

Lelei se tensó mientras decía las palabras – _Es cierto que el camino fue pacífico en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, no fue todo así. No fue el agradable paseo por el campo eludiendo soldados o bandidos que describen._ – Sus ojos se iban abriendo a medida que llegaba a una realización.

\- _¿Uhm? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué es eso que dices que pasó en el viaje?_

\- _Estos "estudiantes"_ – Dijo, remarcando dicha palabra – _No eludieron las bandas de saqueadores._ – Arpeggio se giró a mirar a su hermana menor, preguntándose qué quería decir – _Aniquilaron a las guarniciones imperiales de Clunia y Ligs. Y son muchos más de los que dicen que son. En Clunia sacaron a la guarnición de la ciudad y la obligaron a presentar batalla. Fue violento, pero la población fue salvada. En Ligs… no fueron tan amables._

Ah. Ahí estaba.

Arpeggio tragó saliva por un momento, tratando de imaginarse en silencio como es que un grupo así de reducido podría haberse encargado de una guarnición imperial completa - _¿Cuántos son en total?_

\- _No lo sé, pero deben ser más de 300 en total. Algunos se quedaron en Clunia con los prisioneros. No vi que pasó en Ligs, pero… el pueblo en sí ya no existe._

Arpeggio se detuvo de golpe, mirada fija en su hermana - _¿No… existe…? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

\- _Lo que dije._ – Sentenció Lelei sombríamente – _Ligs ya no existe. Lo destruyeron por completo durante la batalla. Clunia se salvó de correr el mismo destino, pero los cerros estaban pintados con sangre al terminar el combate. No creo que lo hagan en Rondel, sería un suicidio para ellos. Pero…_

\- _Temes que hagan algo más. Puede que incluso intenten atacar, ya que no saben de qué es capaz la ciudad en su totalidad. Nunca a sido necesario que se defienda desde la última guerra con el Imperio_ – Sentenció la castaña. Arpeggio era muy llevada por sus emociones, eso era algo que cualquiera sabría al verla, pero la seriedad de su hermana fue suficiente para evitar que por una vez irrumpiera en gritos y enojos - _¿Qué quieres hacer con esa información? No dudo que traten de eliminarte, ya que ya les mostraste el camino a Rondel y deben saber cómo volver. No hay mucha más información que puedan sonsacarte y no les conviene dejarte viva._

\- _Le contaré a Mimoza… cuando esto_ – Señaló al _Hall_ – _Termine. Nada es seguro y no quiero arruinar una posible buena relación por una sospecha. Después de todo, siguen teniendo tecnología más avanzada que nosotros, y nos podemos beneficiar mucho de ella._

Poco sabía Lelei, que el siguiente día se probaría como un contraargumento a su lógica. Más concretamente, la noche de aquel día le sería marcada en la memoria como uno de los episodios más trágicos y traumáticos de su vida, e incluso con su máscara de indiferencia, siempre recodaría con escalofríos y miedo.

Aún faltaban unas horas para un mini-infierno cerca de Rondel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rondel. Día D+70…**

Algunos oficiales llegaron a Rondel por el día. Sus vehículos, esta vez mostrados abiertamente al público, fueron objetivo de interés de varios magos, fascinados por la simpleza aparente de su funcionamiento y solo algunos comprendiendo la explicación que les dieron sobre su funcionamiento. En dicha visita, que más corta que la del día anterior, se afinaron lo que llegarían a ser algunos detalles sobre una próxima visita, y los extranjeros pudieron probar parte de su conocimiento mediante observaciones sobre enfermedades y como tratarlas. La información, desconocida largamente en Rondel gracias a la confianza que se le tenía a la magia, fue como un golpe directo a la cara para los sabios de la ciudad, quienes vieron sus preciados conocimientos refutados en algunos casos totalmente, a la vez que explicaba a los estudiantes magos porque algunas enfermedades no podían sanarse mediante la aceleración de la sanación natural del cuerpo.

Era ya de tarde cuando Lelei y su hermana Arpeggio consiguieron por fin hablar a solas con Mimoza, quien estaba en un estado entre emoción y enojo por lo acontecido en el día. Pese a todo, logró hacerse unos minutos para hablar con ambas hermanas, encontrando encantador que pudieran estar una cerca de la otra sin pelearse como usualmente terminaban sus reuniones ocasionales.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa y se encontró a ambas con semblantes serios, no pudo evitar sentir que aun pasaría otro tiempo hasta que pudieran ser amigables una con la otra. O al menos, eso fue lo que asumió por la escena.

Tomando asiento mientras Arpeggio servía la cena, empezando a hablar con Lelei, quien se hallaba frente a su persona.

\- _¿Por qué me llamaste, Lily? No es usual que lo hagas, aunque también es cierto que no te he prestado mucha atención estos días, pese a que por fin regresaste de tu viaje_ – Reconoció – _Lamento haberte dejado de lado, solo que esas personas que trajiste son muy… peculiares. No están muy afiliados al Imperio, tienen grandes conocimientos y lograron recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí prácticamente por su cuenta. Es sorprendente en todo sentido. Solo faltaría que me dijeras que son los amos del cielo y la tierra y juegan a ser mortales, jajajaja_ – Se rio de su propio mal chiste. Lelei hizo una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a su cara estoica de siempre y empezar a hablar a su vez.

\- _De lo que iba comentarte es precisamente sobre esos invitados que traje a Rondel. Quería hablarte de lo que hicieron… y lo que no contaron_ – Sentenció, siempre con su cara estoica. Arpeggio sirvió los platos, antes de agarrar las mejillas de Lelei sin previo aviso y empezar a tironearlas.

\- _¡DEJA YA DE JUGAR A SER LA MISTERIOSA! ¡A ti no te sale, ¿entiendes?! ¡Solo ve y dile lo que sabes!_ – Las quejas de Lelei cayeron en oídos sordos en lo que Mimoza suspiraba con una sonrisa. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que dijo Lelei le causó curiosidad suficiente como para romper el, según su juicio, tiempo de "calidad" entre las hermanas.

\- _¿A qué te refieres con "lo que no han contado"?_

\- _Eso quería decirte. Ellos cuentan que son solo estudiantes, y no están mintiendo, pero… la verdad son más que meros estudiantes. Y todo comienza por una cosa. ¿Recuerdas la historia sobre la puerta que aparece en Alnus?_

- _… cuéntame…_

Entonces, Lelei procedió a contar todo lo que recordaba. Contó sobre su encuentro con los estudiantes en el pueblo de Coda, donde estudiaba con el maestro Cato. Recordó primero que un caballo le pasó por encima, siendo el animal asesinado al segundo después y ella rápidamente tratada, pasando a mencionar luego el misterioso vehículo que vio en varias ocasiones, pero nunca comprendió del todo cómo funcionaba y que ellos llamaban "helicóptero." Luego contó sobre su estadía en la base Alnus, diciendo de paso que ellos estaban, a diferencia de como mencionaron, establecidos en la colina misma.

\- _Espera un momento. ¿No que el ejército imperial controlaba Alnus? ¿Cómo lograron pasar y establecerse? ¿De verdad consiguieron permiso?_ – Interrumpió Mimoza, curiosa.

\- _Ellos_ – Hizo alusión a los jóvenes extranjeros – _Vienen del otro lado de la puerta. El Imperio lanzó una invasión hace más de tres meses, y ellos han sido organizados como fuerza de respuesta._

\- _¿Ellos? ¡Pero son solo niños!_

\- _Lo mismo pensé. Resulta que son estudiantes de academias de guerra. Aunque en su mundo no hay magia, la diferencia de tecnología es tan grande que ha permitido que en su reducido número hayan abatido al ejército imperial en repetidas ocasiones. La primera vez fue en su mundo, en algo que llaman la "_ Batalla de Flandes _," también conocido como "_ Incidente de Flandes _." La segunda vez fue en la "_ Batalla de Alnus _," un mes después, donde en un lapso de una semana destrozaron a los restos del ejército imperial y a los países aliados del Imperio de Sadera. Luego de algunas expediciones, llegaron a la ciudad de Itálica, donde ocurrió el entre ellos infame "_ Incidente _" y posterior "_ Combate de Itálica _," donde aparte de imponerse sobre una columna de refuerzos imperiales y muchos bandidos, lograron espantar a un Dragón de Fuego. En una operación posterior, aunque no sé los detalles, lograron finalmente matarlo._

\- _¡¿Cómo?!_ – Mimoza prácticamente saltó de su asiento. Ahuyentar a un dragón de fuego era algo que pocos grupos en la historia, incluso de los magos, podían presumir, siempre con pérdidas. ¿Y este grupo de adolescentes lograron matar a uno? - _¿Por qué es infame? Que yo sepa, el mero hecho de ahuyentar a uno es cosa de orgullo._

\- _Hubo muchos muertos entre los suyos. Aparentemente provocó mucho revuelo en su mundo, ya que no esperaban muertes en este mundo. Tras eso se reorganizaron y fortalecieron, y se hicieron más… militaristas, diría yo. Luego de eso, realizaron una operación hacia el Reino de Elbe y otra hacia Rondel, que es la que me trajo. Pese a que están en guerra con el Imperio y sus vasallos, no parecen ser hostiles al resto. Formaron un pueblo con refugiados y han realizado algunas labores humanitarias._

\- _… ¿Y el camino hacia aquí?_

\- _Asaltaron el pueblo de Ligs por ser el único puente capaz de soportar sus vehículos en un largo trecho. Lo justificaron diciendo que estaba en mnos imperiales, o sea, su enemigo. Luego llegaron a Clunia, donde_ exterminaron _a la guarnición imperial. Dejaron a algunos de ellos vigilando a los prisioneros y luego vinieron acá. Desde que llegaron a las cercanías de Rondel no han mostrado ni sus armas ni sus vehículos armados. Los carros en los que los han visto no son más que transportes comunes de ellos para llevar gente y cosas._

Mimoza se quedó digiriendo esa información, súbitamente relacionando lo que habían dicho con lo que le decía Lelei. Pese a que la versión de los estudiantes era más que verídica, el hecho de no tener noticias, la presencia que daban los pocos que se presentaron era efectivamente la que daban los líderes militares del Imperio las pocas veces que hubo conflicto abierto entre ambos. También, pese a ser claramente uniformes, se veían poco prácticos para ser SOLO estudiantes. También era poco creíble que hubieran atravesado toda la zona infestada de bandidos sin armamento para protegerse, por mucho que hubiera guarniciones imperiales, y nada de eso había sido mostrado. Además, el Imperio nunca dejaría pasar a ciudadanos comunes hacia Rondel, no ahora que había tensión entre ambas comunidades.

\- _¿Cuántos son? ¿Dónde están?_

\- _Tienen un campamento cerca de aquí. Hay alrededor de 400 en total. Conozco a algunos de los oficiales, por si quieres hablar con ellos_ – Hacia rato ya que Lelei y Arpeggio habían comenzado a comer. Mimoza apenas había tocado su plato.

\- _Llévame con ellos luego de la comida. Me gustaría preguntarles algunas cosas_ – Y con esas palabras, la anciana sabia empezó a comer ávidamente. Lelei suspiró internamente, en lo que Arpeggio se emocionaba de poder ver, lo que ella consideraba, "elegantes y apuestos hombres versados en las artes de la guerra y diplomacia" que la acompañaron en el camino. Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirla, y solo comió en silencio.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Más tarde. Anochecer…  
Tienda de Mando, Campamento del Regimiento de Avanzada.  
Día D+70**

En la tienda de mando se encontraban algunos de los oficiales del Regimiento de Avanzada. Con los rostros serios o sombríos, el ambiente era tenso y sin atisbo de relajo alguno. Entre aquellos oficiales estaban Karl, Louis, Boomfield, entre otros, como los oficiales de artillería. El tema de la reunión era simple pero delicado: el inicio del ataque a Rondel.

En el centro de la tienda había un dispositivo de radio a través del cual se estaban comunicando con otro oficial que se encontraba con su equipo dentro de la ciudad en dichos momentos: era el teniente británico Charles Spencer, oficial de la SAS estudiantil y que actualmente se encontraba con su equipo en el interior de Rondel, habiendo viajado de incógnito con el regimiento y habiéndose infiltrado e instalado durante los días anteriores.

\- _Mi equipo y yo estamos instalados para bloquear o controlar con mediano éxito los puntos estratégicos de entrada y profundización. Desconocemos todo su potencial, pero tenemos muestras visuales de sus capacidades. Salvo volar por ahí, la mayoría de los magos solo parece poder aumentar su resistencia y lanzar hechizos elementales o de limitada fuerza cinética. Eso podría ser distinto con los más poderosos, sin embargo._

\- Será prioritario aniquilarlos con el primer golpe. Busquen las viviendas donde es más probable que estén y márquenlas con infrarrojos para que la artillería y blindados las golpeen. No correremos con la suerte aquí.

\- _Les recomiendo tener cuidado. Aunque no haya milicia, hay algunos guardias en la ciudad. La mayoría parece ser solamente para contrarrestar magos y luchas que escalan demasiado alto y no tienen capacidad combativa real, ya que especializan en anular magia. Lo malo es que tienen una buena red de comunicación._

\- Aunque hagamos pasar la artillería por accidentes, ellos podrán avisar del ataque… bien, trataremos de aniquilarlos al primer ataque. Usaremos tiradores para los que estén al descubierto y tanques contra los que estén en edificios. La artillería se encargará de sus cuarteles una vez elimine a los magos más peligrosos. ¿Algo más?

\- _Nada relevante. Creo que nuestra anfitriona_ – De más estaba decir que la "anfitriona" era Lelei – _Salió de la ciudad con un par de personas hace cosa de una hora en dirección este, aunque con destino desconocido._

\- No es importante. De todos modos, intentaremos averiguar hacia donde se dirigen. No sería agradable que alguien se encontrara con los preparativos.

\- _¿Alguna noticia del apoyo aéreo?_ – Preguntó Spencer.

\- Nada por ahora. Las montañas bloquean la comunicación, pero deberían pasar hoy por la noche las primeras naves para contactar por radio. Supuestamente sería la _RAF_ quien nos proporcionaría apoyo – Comunicó Fritz.

\- Eso es todo – Indicó Karl.

\- _Recibido. Bravo 4-0 out_ – Y con esas palabras, la comunicación se cortó. Los oficiales esperaron por unos segundos, como para intentar descifrar si alguien había escuchado la conversación, para que luego el clima de tensión se relajara algo y sus músculos se destensaran.

\- Bien, ya todos escucharon. Empiecen a preparar a sus hombres para la operación. Ya todos saben sus posiciones. Comenzaremos a las 2300 horas. – El grupo asintió casi simultáneamente, para luego empezar a salir de la tienda. Karl retuvo con la mirada a Louis, quien captó el mensaje y se quedó hasta que el resto, excepto el ayudante de campo del alemán, hubieran salido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La compañía motorizada chilena que dejamos en Clunia, al mando del capitán Silva, fue relevada por los de la _Köln Akademie_ hoy en la mañana. Llegarán pronto. Quiero que vayas a su encuentro y los guíes al campamento, donde veremos si están en condición de unirse a la ofensiva o quedarán en la reserva. La otra opción posible es que vigilen los caminos, como harán las japonesas.

\- ¿Cuándo y dónde?

\- Saldrás de aquí en 10 minutos. Los encontrarás en esta intersección. Hasta que los encuentres, silencio de radio, excepto ante emergencias, a fin de no interrumpir los preparativos. Irás solo con la tripulación de tu tanque. También tienen prohibido abrir fuego, a menos que el ataque comience antes de que lleguen o sea en defensa personal. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, todo bien. Nos vemos. – El británico realizó un saludo, se dio vuelta y salió de la tienda.

\- ¿Estará bien no decirle nada a la Compañía de Vanguardia? – preguntó Fritz una vez hubiera salido Louis.

\- No necesitan saber nada. – El oficial alemán dirigió su mirada hacia el mapa de la zona local, fijándose en un símbolo sobre el camino que salía de Rondel y se dirigía a la otra salida del valle. – Le daré las instrucciones especiales a los comandantes europeos de la compañía de vanguardia sobre como actuar. Las órdenes para las japonesas serán simplemente de bloquear el camino y vigilar que no aparezcan tropas imperiales.

\- Eso debería mantenerlas fuera. ¿Les doy las órdenes?

\- Si. Que salgan a las 2200 horas para que estén en posición cuando comience el ataque.

\- Si señor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tiempo después…  
Camino a Clunia.**

Louis y su equipo habían recién llegado a una colina cerca de una intersección en el camino que llevaba desde Rondel a la frontera con el Imperio. El lugar, aunque espaciado, no estaba a mucha distancia del campamento principal: después de todo, solo era un punto de encuentro, y con solo un camino principal, solo había que buscar una referencia para guiar a los chilenos al campamento.

Como aún faltaba un buen rato hasta la hora estimada de llegada del grupo sudamericano, cada uno de los 4 integrantes de la tripulación del vehículo buscaba una manera de matar el tiempo. Louis, el capitán y comandante, se entretenía leyendo una revista de historia que se trajo consigo antes de cruzar el GATE, echando miradas periódicas al camino. Klaus, el cargador con el rango de sargento, se encontraba haciendo algo similar, aunque en lugar de leer una revista leía un libro de emboscadas, haciendo rayones ocasionales en un boceto que tenía al lado suyo.

\- Vaya, Klaus es muy tranquilo cuando no habla con la gente, ¿no creen?

Quién había hablado era Chloe, la sargento del tanque con el rol de artillera. Esta se encontraba sentada en el chasis del vehículo con una cámara fotográfica, probando distintas opciones para sacar fotos aprovechando que ya estaba oscuro. La respuesta del aludido fue solo un gruñido quedo antes de seguir con lo suyo.

\- Supongo que es fácilmente enojable. – Comentó a su vez Sasha, la hermana de Khoakin, quien era la conductora provisional del Firefly británico.

\- Olvídate de hacerlo reaccionar, está concentrado en lo suyo. – Comentó Chloe, sacudiendo su cabello castaño largo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tengo una mejor pregunta: ¿Cómo demonios aprendiste a manejar el tanque tan rápido? Digo, ninguno de nosotros logró tener tal dominio en semejante tiempo.

\- Los rusos tenemos esa habilidad de que todo lo relativo a lo mecánico se nos hace fácil. Es como un sexto sentido. Sabemos que hacer y cuando. – Respondió la castaña más joven. Esta se encontraba dando algunas vueltas alrededor del tanque en su aburrimiento, sin nada mejor que hacer. Chloe siguió con lo suyo.

\- Hablando de facilidades mecánicas, ¿sabes por qué cuesta tanto disparar esto? El gatillo requiere mucha fuerza para ser accionado – Preguntó la británica mostrando un revólver a Sasha. Era un revólver Webley, una clásica arma de mano británica durante la primera mitad del siglo XX.

Sasha analizó el arma rápidamente, no encontrando ningún desperfecto.

\- ¿Estás segura de que tiene fallos? Muéstrame como la usas. – Le dijo a la vez que le devolvía el arma. Luego pudo observar, para su sorpresa, como la castaña mayor intentaba disparar el revólver así sin más. – _Tienes que estar de broma…_ \- Murmuró en ruso.

\- ¿? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Dime por favor que no hiciste el curso de armas de mano. – Habló la rusa con una cara de póquer.

\- Creo… que me quedé dormida… - Confesó la mayor en voz baja.

\- Eso explica _muchas_ cosas. – Respondió Sasha antes de volver a tomar el arma. Luego de eso, instruyó a Chloe en cómo disparar el revólver, haciendo especial énfasis en _tirar atrás el tambor_ antes de disparar. Por mucho que la británica quisiera disparar para poner a prueba sus conocimientos, Sasha le cortó la intención en seco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Recuerda que tenemos prohibido hacer ruido hasta regresar al campamento o que haya disparos.

\- Verdad….

\- …

\- Oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dispara.

\- ¿De verdad tú y el ruso loco ese son hermanos? Digo, apenas se parecen en nada.

\- Normal. No somos hermanos de sangre.

\- ¿Uno de ustedes es adoptado?

\- Yo, para ser precisa. Hace algunos años, mi padre murió en servicio y mi madre en un accidente. Conseguí un beneficio de estado para estudiar en una academia militar, donde conocí a la familia de Khoakin. Aún estaba cuerdo en aquella ocasión, y era más agradable que ahora.

\- ¿Qué le pasó para quedar con la cabeza así de… loca?

\- Los duelos no regularizados lo dejaron así, o al menos en parte. ¿Recuerdas la cicatriz que tiene en la frente?

\- ¿Tiene una cicatriz en la frente?

\- Bueno, se la tapa el pelo. El punto es que en un duelo tuvo que desmontar para juntarse con otros comandantes de tanque para planear el ataque a un pueblo. Un observador alemán los encontró, y la artillería se encargó del resto. Algo de metralla o algún escombro se le debió clavar en la cabeza, provocando que terminara de enloquecer.

\- ¿Y su tripulación cómo lo aguanta?

\- Algunos lo hacen por pena. Otros por comprensión. Sus varios compañeros de equipo han tenido distintas razones, y no conozco bien las razones de sus compañeros actuales para seguirlo.

Mientras ambas hablaban, los dos hombres del equipo en el interior del tanque hablaban de sus propias ideas sobre su situación.

\- Hey Louis. – Rompió el silencio el cargador del tanque - ¿Crees que hay algún otro motivo para mandar un regimiento entero en una misión diplomática a una ciudad académica? Algo no cuadra.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser simple precaución. Encontramos dos guarniciones imperiales en el camino, además de que si lo piensas detenidamente, somos un regimiento bastante pequeño. – Al igual que varios oficiales, Louis no había compartido aun la información sobre la operación con sus subordinados, por recomendación del comandante del regimiento. - Tenemos las compañías y batallones necesarios, pero nos faltan muchos hombres para ser uno de verdad.

\- ¿Solo eso? Suena como que enviaron o muchas o muy pocas tropas para la tarea.

\- Tenemos que hacer un reconocimiento de fuerza del otro lado del valle. Si hay fuerzas imperiales, necesitaremos tropas. El terreno no nos ayuda precisamente. Sabes que el mando superior en Alnus ha prohibido grupos pequeños para evitar que sean abrumados por los números enemigos.

\- Tienes razón, pero… como que algo no calza…

\- Tal vez. Tu sigue en lo tuyo. Solo esperaremos a los chilenos y nos iremos al campamento. – Louis se asomó por la escotilla para encarar a Chloe. – Tampoco me fío de que tengas ese revólver. Dame eso.

\- ¡Hey! Esto es mío.

\- Es una orden, Chloe. – Con un puchero, la aludida entregó el arma. – Solo mantén esto por si sucede cualquier cosa, aunque lo dudo. – Dijo, entregándole otro objeto.

\- … ¿es en serio? – Preguntó la chica con cara de póquer.

\- No me mires así. Incluso hoy en día se puede utilizar como arma. – Le respondió el comandante antes de volver a entrar.

.

.

.

El extraño vehículo enemigo estaba a la vista. Sus accesos estaban cerrados, pero aunque pudieran sellarlos, dudaban que fueran a abandonar a las mujeres de su equipo allí afuera en caso de que algo pasara. No estaban alertas. En su lugar, el relajo era casi observable en su escaso actuar, y solo parecían fijarse en el camino cercano, a la espera.

Una de ellos patrullaba el perímetro, otra vigilaba y los otros dos estaban sin visión aparente. El líder del grupo indicó con gestos que prepararan su nueva arma, fruto de la investigación y muerte de incontables alquimistas y magos imperiales, y desenfundaran sus arcos y dagas. Su objetivo: eliminar a los equipos enemigos en silencio, uno por uno.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Algunos minutos habían pasado. Sasha había vuelto a sus rondas alrededor del tanque, más concretamente alrededor del borde del claro donde este se encontraba. Chloe seguía sobre el chasis, jugueteando con su cámara y encargada de vigilar el camino por si aparecían los soldados sudamericanos. Klaus y Louis estaban dentro del tanque, el primero dormitando y el segundo usando su teléfono celular. La noche seguía en calma.

Chloe estaba aburrida. Los chilenos seguían sin aparecer, Sasha parecía querer cavar una trinchera alrededor del tanque de tanto desgaste que su caminar dejaba y los dos hombres del equipo se habían desentendido del asunto, dejándole el trabajo a ella.

\- " _Bien podrían ayudarme, aunque sea un poco._ " – Pensó para su misma antes de rodar los ojos y fijarlos nuevamente en el camino.

La noche era tranquila y pacífica. La rusa del grupo había nuevamente desaparecido de su campo de visión, y solo un quedo ruido en las plantas de atrás suyo la sacó del sopor en el que estaba cayendo. Recomponiéndose algo en su asiento, agudizó algo el oído, pero siguió sin escuchar nada. Lo desestimó como algún animal salvaje de la zona.

\- Hey, Sasha. ¿Escuchaste algo? Pareció ser un animal salvaje. – Le comentó a su acompañante. No recibió respuesta. Pensó que simplemente esperaría a que terminara su ronda por la zona para preguntarle de nuevo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y la susodicha castaña no aparecía en su rango de visión, empezó a preocuparse. Girándose, encaró al otro lado del tanque, donde suponía estaba su conductora.

\- Oye Sasha, si crees que esta broma es divertid-

Apenas se dio vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con legionarios imperiales a los pies del tanque. Ambas partes se quedaron mirando unos segundos, para que luego la británica intentara gritar.

\- ¡Aah-¿hmf?!

Palabra clave: intentara.

Un imperial llegó de un par de ágiles movimientos a la parte superior del chasis del Firefly. Con una mordaza silenció a la británica, quién intentó liberarse mientras sacaba lo que le diera Louis algunos minutos atrás. Más el objeto cayó al suelo de un manotazo del legionario, para luego sentir una punzada de dolor en la espalda inferior: el soldado imperial la había apuñalado con una daga. Sintiendo las fuerzas fallarle repentinamente, no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer gracias a un empujón de su enemigo. La caída desde la torreta del alto perfil del Firefly no fue para nada agradable, y sintió como el aire le faltaba al llegar al suelo. Quedó frente al cuerpo de una inconsciente o muerta Sasha, no estaba segura, una pequeña piscina de sangre formándose alrededor de ambas chicas.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Louis sabía que algo andaba mal cuando sintió el peso de alguien subir rápidamente al tanque. Desenfundando su arma, sacudió a Klaus para que despertara también. Ambos esperaron en silencio, escuchando a continuación un objeto metálico golpear el chasis junto a un cuerpo cayendo al costado del tanque. Escucharon también, gracias a la silenciosa noche exterior, otros pesos subir al vehículo, y luego como intentaban descifrar el cómo abrir la escotilla. Sabiendo que si la aseguraban estarían atrapados (y podrían dejar morir a sus compañeras, si es que estas seguían vivas en el exterior), Louis decidió dejarles descifrar el mecanismo. En cambio, preparó para disparar el tambor de su arma, un revólver Webley, y se situó en la parte baja del vehículo con visión de la escotilla. Klaus sacó su propia pistola, se ubicó al lado contrario de su comandante y se preparó para disparar igualmente.

Cuando los imperiales por fin abrieron la escotilla, un legionario se asomó por esta. Fue todo lo que necesitó Louis para apuntar y proceder a jalar el gatillo. El proyectil entró en la cabeza del soldado imperial entre ceja y ceja, propiciando una lluvia de sangre y sesos para los demás en el exterior. Uno que se asomó por el lado contrario sufrió similar destino gracias a un disparo de Klaus, mostrando la coordinación no hablada y ensayada incontables veces por ambos. Si todo iba bien, podrían seguir así un tiempo más.

Claro que nada sería tan fácil.

Otro imperial dejó caer un objeto en el interior del tanque. Al principio, Klaus lo examinó, extrañado, en lo que Louis vigilaba la entrada. Parecía una bolsa cargada de polvo, inofensiva en aspecto, lo que le hizo bajar la guardia al escocés. Pero luego de ver una corta mecha encendida y conectada al contenido del interior, comprendió al instante de que se trataba. Y no le gustó para nada.

\- _Grenade!_

\- _What?_

\- _Grenade! Clear the area!_

Ambos británicos lograron lanzarse incómodamente a los lugares más alejados a su alcance antes de que la artesanal granada explotara, alcanzando Klaus por poco a tapar las municiones con su cuerpo. La explosión, aunque no logró matarlos, si los dejó heridos y aturdidos. Klaus soltó su arma, y Louis aflojó su agarre de esta.

Los legionarios imperiales descendieron nuevamente por la escotilla, esta vez sin disparos de por medio. El primero que bajó agarró a Klaus de una pierna y lo arrastró hasta la escotilla, donde junto a otro allí situado lo subieron para que otras manos invisibles lo sacaran. Un grito ahogado y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo fueron toda la respuesta que necesitaba Louis para comprender el frío y cruel destino que había recibido el cargador de su tanque. Apretando su agarre en el revólver y cerrando sus ojos, sintió como era arrastrado igualmente hasta la escotilla. Sacando fuerzas de la desesperación, manipuló nuevamente el gatillo aprovechando el punto ciego de cuando lo jalaron hacia arriba, atravesando la entrada de la escotilla.

Cuando alguien lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacó al exterior, visualizó a un imperial con la espada corta ensangrentada, seguramente de apuñalar a Klaus. Y se preparaba para apuñalarlo a él. Con una pequeña sonrisa y musitando un silencioso insulto en británico, levantó su arma y apretó el gatillo.

\- _See you on hell, wanker._

La sangre salió disparada por la espalda del legionario. Los ojos sin vida de este, habiendo recibido un tiro directo en el corazón, pronto dejaron de enfocarse en Louis mientras caía de espaldas sobre el tanque y rebotando luego hacia el suelo. Louis sintió que lo arrojaban, y pronto se encontró cayendo violentamente al piso, golpeándose duramente y quedando de espaldas. Dolía como el infierno y le faltaba el aire, pero siguió con su sonrisa burlona incluso cuando sintió otra espada clavarse en su estómago. Con sus últimas fuerzas levantó su mano realizando un insulto antes de caer finalmente muerto.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Desde que había sido lanzada al suelo con la puñalada en la espalda, los siguientes minutos fueron constantes viajes entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Logró ver como algunos imperiales eran abatidos por disparos desde adentro del tanque, luego en medio de la oscuridad sintió un ruido como de una explosión ahogada o silenciada, para luego ver como su comandante daba otro disparo a un imperial desde la escotilla y era arrojado desde lo alto. Cuando por fin logró recuperar la consciencia, fue justo para ver como otro imperial le clavaba una espada a Louis. Lo habían logrado.

Habían eliminado a su equipo.

\- " _¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?_ " – Fue la pregunta que se hizo la británica. Habían caído ante imperiales de una forma tan sencilla pero bien ejecutada, que le daba vergüenza admitir que habían sido vencidos. Pero, aun así, debía atenerse a los hechos de que los habían aniquilado aprovechándose de su confianza.

\- " _Vaya forma de despertar a la realidad…_ " – Pensó para sí misma amargamente. Viendo como los imperiales tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros, sin embargo, provocó que se le encendiera la sangre. Tal vez ella no pudiera hacerles nada en su estado, menos aún alguien de otro equipo, pero…

Lentamente, arrastró su mano derecha. Fue en silencio, como para no alertar a sus captores. Sin llamar la atención, logró tomar el objeto que le entregó Louis antes de que todo empezara, el cual se asomaba debajo del cuerpo de Sasha. Empezó a extraerlo, cuando uno de los legionarios la vio y pegó un grito de advertencia. Algunos del grupo la rodearon y alguno le dio una patada, la cual, si bien dolió, le permitió terminar de sacar el objeto. Gracias a la oscuridad y a tener un color parecido a la sangre, el grupo no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos, porque de haberlo distinguido bien la hubiera ejecutado allí mismo.

No se puede ganar en todas, pensó la británica.

\- _¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?_

\- _Va a morir independiente de lo que hagamos. ¿Por qué no aprovechar?_ – Propuso uno de ellos. Varios aprobaron la idea.

\- _Podríamos aprovechar con la otra también. Parece seguir viva pese a las dos flechas y a la daga envenenada que le clavamos._

\- _Le diste en la rodilla, imbécil. ¿Esperabas que muriera con eso?_

Mientras el grupo discutía, Chloe atrajo para si su mano derecha con el objeto en esta. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, lanzó una pequeña oración y luego soltó una pequeña risa. Cuando uno del grupo de imperiales se acercó por la extraña acción, esta solo levantó su brazo mientras decía, voz burlona pese a su situación:

\- _Game over, twats._

Accionó el gatillo. La pistola roja disparó.

La bengala alumbró el cielo nocturno como si hubiese sido de día en el sector. Los imperiales miraron impresionados el despliegue de lo que ellos consideraban magia, para luego alarmarse. Un sonido muy similar a los vehículos que su enemigo utilizaba se acercaba, y con aquella luz, incluso la gente de Rondel sería alarmada. Rápidamente giraron sus miradas a la causante de tal despliegue, que solo alcanzó a darles una última mirada antes de perder la consciencia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Campamento del Regimiento de Avanzada.  
Minutos Antes…**

\- Oye nazi. – Llamó Khoakin a Karl, cuando logró encontrarlo rondando por el campamento. Por alguna razón, varios efectivos habían empezado a movilizarse en el último rato, pese a que aparentemente no había ninguna operación en marcha. Su propia unidad había recibido instrucciones de prepararse, pero aun no sabían para qué.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió el aludido, sin detenerse ni mostrando reacción alguna por el apodo dado.

\- ¿Dónde está el equipo del imbécil británico?

\- ¿Quién es…? Ah, ellos. Los envié a encontrarse con los chilenos que vienen de Clunia. Deberían estar de vuelta en unos minutos.

\- ¿Solo ellos?

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Es arriesgado.

\- No hay presencia imperial en la zona. Tampoco deberían levantar sospechas hostiles por parte de los locales. Como puedes ver, todo está en orden.

\- Pues yo creo que debes mandar más hombres.

\- No puedo. Tengo a todas compañías ocupadas y no me sobran hombres para enviar como guías de una columna motorizada precisamente.

\- ¿Y qué está haciendo el resto del regimiento, entonces?

\- Patrullas, principalmente. Algunos están haciendo reconocimiento.

\- Patrullas te creo, pero… ¿tantas? ¿Y reconocimiento nocturno? ¿No crees que es algo estúpido?

\- Si quisiera tu opinión te la habría pedido.

\- Pues envía a mis hombres. Todavía estamos disponibles.

\- No. La compañía de Vanguardia está de reserva en caso de que algo suceda hasta que sea la hora de que salgan también. Creo que ya les dieron sus órdenes.

\- ¿Qué podría suceder en un lugar sin presencia enemiga? Además, las instrucciones no fueron claras en absoluto.

\- … - El oficial alemán se paró en su lugar y miró a su alrededor antes de hacerle un gesto al ruso, diciéndole que se acercara. – Aunque esto es preliminar, hay reportes de locales que han dicho ver partidas imperiales cerca. No tantas como para ser una amenaza para el regimiento, pero definitivamente no un número que se pueda pasar por alto como si nada. Recuerda que nuestra presencia en Rondel debe ser secreta, o tendremos imperiales llegando desde la ciudad al norte de Clunia.

\- ¿Y siendo que hay partidas imperiales decidiste mandar a un solo tanque a buscar a una columna?

\- Todos los reportes indican que están al lado contrario de Rondel. No hay motivo para creer que hay presencia enemiga al otro lado.

\- Insisto, manda a mis hombres.

\- No es no. Fin de la discusión.

\- ¡Insisto en que envíes más gente! ¡Aunque sea solo a mi tanque!

Schmidt se giró para mirar a Petrakov fríamente, hablando con una calma aplacadora.

\- _Ich. Bin. Der. Kommandant._ – el ruso se petrificó en su lugar ante el inusual pesó que cargaron las palabras dichas por el alemán - No es no. Fin de la discusión. – Y con esas palabras, el teniente coronel siguió con su ruta alrededor del campamento. El capitán ruso se quedó allí, hirviendo de una furia que ventilaba mediante respiraciones fuertes, temblores e insultos, hasta que logró calmarse algo y volver a pensar racionalmente. Sin perder más tiempo, salió en dirección a su tanque.

\- Gente, preparen el tanque. Saldremos dentro de poco.

\- ¿Tenemos órdenes?

\- _Yo_ doy las órdenes ahora. Aunque el mismísimo general en Alnus venga a detenernos, le daremos por el culo y saldremos de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y como confirmando sus palabras, dos tiros sonaron a la distancia. El campamento quedó en silencio, hasta que Khoakin gritó un "Rápido" que apresuró al grupo. En cuestión se segundos habían salido del perímetro del campamento, acelerándo camino del sonido de los disparos. Cuando una bengala se disparó hacia el cielo, esta solo les hizo redirigir su rumbo a uno más preciso del que ya llevaban. Iban, o al menos su comandante lo estaba, decididos a enfrentar lo que se encontrarán allí.

Karl Schmidt estaba terminando su ronda de inspección cuando los primeros disparos sonaron. Descartándolo como algo relevante y pensando en que sería algún ruido similar, solo prestó atención gracias al pedido de su ayudante.

El siguiente disparo fue claramente distinguible gracias al súbito silencio que pareció envolver al campamento. La dirección por la cual parecía venir el sonido le daba un mal presentimiento. – Preparen mi semioruga. – Ordenó a su ayudante y escolta. La bengala elevándose en el cielo al poco tiempo solo aumentó su mal presagio. – ¡Rápido!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Presente.**

Cuando Khoakin llegó al lugar de los hechos, desmontó del tanque apenas este entró al claro, subfusil en mano, y disparó a discreción sobre cualquier armadura que vio. Luego de abatir a un trío de imperiales que parecían estar en retirada, inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada en lo que su tripulación observaba los alrededores. Lo que vio no le gustó.

Primero se encontró con el cadáver de Klaus, el cual tenía marcas de quemadura, algunas heridas diminutas y un estoque de espada, del cual nacía un tajo que llegaba hasta el costado. Ya estaba muerto. Dando una vuelta alrededor del tanque, gracias a lo cual pudo observar a dos cadáveres imperiales, se encontró con el cuerpo de Louis. Una espada aun clavada denotaba la causa de muerte, pero la sonrisa burlona y el cadáver imperial frente a él le indicaron que no murió sin luchar. Siguió revisando con la mirada, lo que le permitió ver otro cadáver imperial, tras el cual estaban…

Al verlo se le encendió la sangre.

Una junto a la otra, estaban los cuerpos de Sasha primero, Chloe después. Corriendo hasta el lugar y quitando sin mucha contemplación a Chloe, sin pensar que podría todavía estar viva, examinó el cuerpo maltratado de su hermana adoptiva.

Tenía un flechazo en la parte trasera de la rodilla. Tenía otra punta de flecha en el estómago, lo cual acompañaba de un corte de espada que le cruzaba justo en medio del pecho. Para rematar, tenía un corte en una mejilla, no muy grande, pero del que sangraba aún sangre.

No respiraba.

Muy profundo dentro de Khoakin, tan profundo dentro de su psique que ni el mismo se creía el que existiera algo cuerdo todavía, algo hizo _crack_.

Se levantó lentamente. Mijail, su nuevo artillero, se acercaba a él, cuando lo apartó de un empujón y se dirigió al legionario que sobrevivió la ráfaga de balas que le mandó cuando llegó al claro. Decir que el soldado imperial estaba asustado sería una subestimación de su situación actual.

\- _¿Dónde están?_

\- _¡N-no sé!_

\- _Dime y te entregaré como prisionero. Niégate y considérate muerto._

\- _¡C-cambiamos de base cada cierto tiempo! ¡Nuestra última base estaba en un pueblo pequeño en dirección contraria a Rondel, no muy lejos de aquí!_

\- _Bien._ – Khoakin no pensó dos veces el apuntar y jalar el gatillo de su pistola semiautomática _Tokarev TT-33_. El legionario imperial quedó allí, inerte y sin vida, como otra pieza más de aquella demostración de que tal cruel podía llegar a ser la guerra.

\- Todo despejado. Deberíamos esperar a que lleguen otros para… - Lo que iba a decir murió cuando vio la calmada expresión de enojo que tenía su superior. Tragando saliva, ya sabía que su comandante no estaba de humor para escuchar razonamientos. O al menos ninguno que no fuera el suyo, claro está.

\- Iremos a ese pueblo. Y luego al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y así hasta que hayamos aniquilado a todos los imperiales que queden en este maldito valle.

\- Escucha, creo que ya enojamos al nazi ese lo suficiente. ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y esperamos a que-

\- ¡¿Me veo calmado para ti?! ¡Claro que no estoy calmado maldito pedazo de mierda! – El capitán ruso apuntó su arma al artillero de su tanque. – ¡Ahora iremos todos al siguiente pueblo o les volaré la cabeza e iré yo mismo!

Mijail levantó lentamente las manos en un gesto de rendición, para luego caminar lentamente al tanque e indicarle a los otros dos que debían dirigir al tanque en cierta dirección, bajo la mirada y audición de Khoakin. Ambos hicieron preguntas, pero un gesto de Mijail, junto al enojado semblante de Khoakin y el arma que este llevaba fueron suficientes para acallarlos.

En el trayecto, Mijail les contó lo que encontraron en el claro, junto al lugar específico hacia donde iban.

\- Está loco. – Dijo Ivan. – ¿No podemos llamar al mando y decirles donde estamos?

\- Lo intenté. – Respondió Mijail. – Pero cortó la antena. No tenemos radio.

\- Carajo.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo destinado, Khoakin les hizo parar el tanque. Echando una rápida mirada por el lugar, indicó con poca preocupación una gran vivienda que era sin duda la central del lugar.

\- Vuélenla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vuélenla les digo! – Repitió apuntando su arma hacia ellos. Asustados por el súbito arranque de ira de su superior, tan atípico de los usuales (y mucho más violento también, llegando a amenazarlos directamente), Mijail le indicó con un gesto a Ivan que cargara el arma. Luego de eso, algo desviado a propósito, el tiro salió.

Una explosión ocurrió en el centro del pueblo cuando cayó el proyectil. Los ciudadanos que no murieron pulverizados o quedaron heridos mantuvieron un silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que el pánico empezó a cundir entre ellos. Khoakin dejó inconscientes de un culatazo a su tripulación, antes de sacar un cajón de granadas y empezar a arrojarlas al pueblo. Una casa en específico tenía dos banderas imperiales, y la hizo explotar con el cajón entero.

\- _¡Vamos mierda! ¡¿Dónde están los imperiales, eh?! ¡Muéstrenlos, muéstrenlos!_

Un hombre armado con un palo fue a intentar detenerlo, pero de un golpe lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. No contento con eso, procedió a masacrarlo a quemarropa con su arma. Los disparos de la PPsH resonaron en la noche junto a las explosiones y el fuego que se empezaba a formar, y Khoakin se permitió darle rienda suelta a su enojo descargando su cargador redondo contra cualquier que se cruzara en su vista. El pueblo no era muy grande, y pronto había un rastro de cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños, siguiendo la solitaria y furiosa figura del capitán ruso Khoakin Petrakov. Este seguía con su masacre, inconsciente del caos a su alrededor. Su mente solo tenía un objetivo: vengarse.

De una casa apareció un imperial con su armadura completa. En sus manos había una lanza, una espada y una daga al cinto. El imperial se abalanzó de sorpresa contra Khoakin, quien de un rápido golpe de su arma le arrebató la lanza. El imperial de un manotazo le quitó su subfusil, para luego ser aniquilado a quemarropa por los disparos que llevaban todas las balas del cargador de la pistola del oficial. Recuperando su arma y enfundando la otra, Khoakin murmuró una maldición y se lanzó hacia la casa de donde había salido el legionario. Adentro había una familia de un padre, una madre y dos hijas, ninguna de aquellas superando los 14 años. Sin pensarlos dos veces sacó al padre de la casa a golpes y a las mujeres a gritos, apiñándolos contra una pared vecina.

\- _¡P-piedad! ¡Por favor! ¡No hemos hecho nada!_

\- _¿Dónde están los imperiales? Dime y tal vez no los mate._

\- _¡No lo sé! ¡Llegaron y ese se quedó en nuestra casa! ¡Salieron hace horas del pueblo!_

\- _Mientes. Dime donde están._

\- _¡Y-ya lo dije! ¡No sabemos dónde están!_

Khoakin suspiró con rabia y apuntó su arma al grupo.

\- _Veo que están del lado de los imperiales entonces… Si no van a cooperar, mueran._ – Y dicho eso, procedió a apuntar su arma.

 _¡THUD!_

Para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

Atrás suyo estaban Karl Schmidt junto a varios soldados. El oficial de alto rango tenía su fusil ligeramente levantado, evidenciando que había derribado al ruso de un culatazo de este. Los soldados detrás de este eran todos alemanes, y junto al oficial, la mayoría llevaba expresiones frías, algunos despectivas o de asco.

El oficial le dirigió una breve mirada a la familia antes de, con un gesto de su brazo derecho, ordenarle a sus hombres que retiraran el cuerpo de Petrakov. Dos soldados se desprendieron del grupo, aprisionando cada uno con un brazo uno de los del oficial oriental, para luego arrastrarlo lejos de allí. La familia quedó allí, olvidada y petrificada, ante la indiferente y violenta acción de primero el loco ruso, y ahora los "imponentes" alemanes.

Schmidt se había girado para intercambiar algunas palabras con sus hombres, cuando se acercó otro soldado. Aunque el uniforme de este era similar al de los alemanes, tenía algunas diferencias como los símbolos o algunos colores. Era un teniente chileno de la compañía motorizada chilena, quien llevaba el uniforme de tradición alemana que usaban la academia chilena, siguiendo la tradición universal de usar uniformes antiguos del ejército con el fin de preservar la historia.

\- _Herr Oberstleutnant_. Mi capitán Silva me manda a comunicar que sus hombres ya rodearon el pueblo y han atrapado a los civiles que intentaron escapar. Están todos agrupados en el centro del pueblo. – Informó mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien. El teniente coronel alemán asintió con la cabeza. – Pregunta también si hay otras órdenes que deba llevar a cabo.

El oficial alemán inspeccionó sus alrededores, inspeccionando el pueblo con algunas llamas y varios cadáveres. También vio varias personas heridas o asustadas, cayendo sus ojos finalmente sobre la familia asustada enfrente suyo de sus hombres.

\- No pueden quedar testigos de nuestras acciones o de nuestras capacidades. – Dictaminó, por fin. – Preparen una fosa común y ejecuten a los civiles dentro. Incendien el pueblo después. No quiero ningún superviviente. Silencio sobre toda esta acción, si alguien pregunta fue un ataque imperial. Tiren los cadáveres de armas de fuego en la fosa común también. Maten a algunas personas con las bayonetas para que parezcan víctimas imperiales. – Ordenó sin dudar.

\- Entendido. – El teniente hizo un saludo militar, sin la mayor duda o señal de aflicción, antes de retirarse por donde había venido. El alemán señaló a la familia con la mano antes de retirarse, dos soldados siguiéndolo. El resto del grupo se formó frente a la familia, preparó sus armas y disparó.

.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lelei, Mimoza y Arpeggio observaban desde los arbustos impresionadas el despliegue de crueldad efectuado por los estudiantes que, al menos dos de ellas, creían inofensivos. Lelei los había visto luchar, pero siempre en campos de batalla, y nunca los había visto realizar una muestra de crueldad tal como la vista ahora.

Todo comenzó cuando encontraron el solitario tanque de Khoakin. Llegaron pronto al pueblo, donde pudieron comprobar el caos y destrozos provocados por el oficial ruso. Gracias a las palabras que le dijo a la familia, supieron que buscaba seguramente venganza, pues sus violentas y a veces sinsentido acciones permitían figurarse eso. Pero antes de darse cuenta, el ruso había sido noqueado por el alemán y el pueblo había sido rodeado. No entendieron lo que dijeron los soldados y el superior, pues hablaron en su idioma natal, pero sintieron que no sería nada bueno.

Permanecieron ocultas un tiempo, hasta que, dándose cuenta de que empezaban a apretar el cerco, debían irse si no querían ser descubiertas. Decidieron separarse, tomando cada una ruta distinta. Lelei y Mimoza llegaron al punto de encuentro, pero no vieron a Arpeggio en la zona. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, la vieron siendo atrapada y empujada por dos soldados, sus artículos mágicos sueltos en el suelo tras ella, para luego ser lanzada a una pequeña zanja de tierra. Los soldados apuntaron sus bastones de madera y metal y los destellos y ruido las sorprendieron y asustaron. El cuerpo inerte de la hermana mayor de Lelei cayó al fondo de la zanja, y los soldados pusieron rumbo a los materiales mágicos de la ejecutada. Mimoza tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gritar, e incluso la estoica Lelei tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un grito, no evitando que discretas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos. Nunca pensaron que no traer sus equipamientos mágicos les costaría tan caro, confiadas en que el que Lelei conociera a algunos de los comandantes las salvaría de cualquier problema.

Mimoza fue la primera en recuperarse. Jalando a Lelei, la sacó de los arbustos y pusieron rumbo a Rondel. Debían avisar lo antes posible del peligro inminente. A sus espaldas, el pequeño y masacrado pueblo empezaba a arder por acción de las granadas incendiarias y un solitario lanzallamas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Karl estaba cerca de su semioruga con algunos de sus hombres y otros chilenos. El pueblo ya ardía, las órdenes de la Compañía de Vanguardia estaban canceladas y los soldados chilenos se estaba reagrupando con su grupo cuando la radio empezó nuevamente a sonar. Atendiéndola un miembro de la dotación del semioruga, supo que era el esperado contacto con la aviación.

\- Herr Oberstleutnant, _veo que tuvieron acción allí abajo. Esa luz es demasiado grande para ser solo una fogata._

\- Así fue. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tendremos apoyo aéreo?

\- _Negativo. Traigo noticias. Se cancela la operación, repito, se cancela la operación. Código AM-18, cambio._

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó el oficial, sorprendido Los soldados alrededor suyo se giraron al ver semejante reacción no característica de su persona. - Ya tenemos todas las piezas en posición para el asalto. ¡Nos tomó días llegar hasta aquí sin levantar sus sospechas, estamos a 4 minutos de empezar la ofensiva, ¿y me dices que pare?!

\- _Aparentemente, alguien abrió el pico. Los de inteligencia se enteraron, y aunque está solo en las altas esferas de poder por ahora, se está esparciendo el conocimiento de esta operación. El cómo consiguieron las pruebas no lo sabemos, pero se ha llamado desde arriba para parar la operación lo antes posible._

\- ¡Aun estamos aquí! ¡Nuestra salida apenas ocurrió y no hay registros de nuestra estadía! ¡Podemos atacar ahora y decir que la orden llegó demasiado tarde!

\- Herr Oberstlautnant, _la orden viene desde muy arriba._ _Directo desde el Militärischer Führungsrat._ _No puede negarse._

\- … Bien. Lo que sea. _Downfall 0_ fuera. – El oficial colgó la radio, dando entonces una fuerte patada a unos restos de madera quemada de una casa del pueblo. Los soldados a su alrededor se hicieron los desentendidos, unos pocos acercándose en espera de órdenes o palabras de quien estaba al mando. Justo entonces sonó el comunicador de corto alcance que llevaba al cuello, con un mensaje desde una parte del equipo SAS infiltrado.

\- _Aquí Bravo 4-3._ _Tenemos a nuestra anfitriona en la mira. Parece ir con una anciana, y van corriendo hacia la ciudad. Solicito permiso para disparar, cambio._

\- … _Bravo 4-3_ , _Downfall 0_. Permiso para disparar denegado.

\- _Disculpe,_ Downfall 0 _, creo que hay fallo en la comunicación. Repita respuesta._

\- Dije permiso denegado. Se cancela la operación. Órdenes directas del mando en Europa. – El teniente coronel no pudo evitar suspirar de forma pesimista ante el hecho de que la misión había sido cancelada en el último momento. – Los magos deben estar alertados de todas formas por el tiroteo. Perdimos el elemento sorpresa. Reagrúpense con _Bravo 4-4_ y mantengan la posición hasta que los otros equipos salgan de la ciudad. Luego, retírense rápidamente al campamento. Nos largamos de Rondel.

\- Recibido, Bravo 4-3 fuera.

La comunicación se cortó. Schmidt hizo un último gesto a los soldados ubicados a su alrededor para luego indicar la dirección general al campamento. Mientras partían, mandó un mensaje general a todos los efectivos del Regimiento de Avanzada, aun no creyéndose él y sus hombres la situación en la que de repente se encontraban.

\- _Downfall-Actual_ a todo el Regimiento de avanzada. Repliegue al campamento, listos para retirada. Operación cancelada, repito, operación cancelada. Nos vamos.

Colgó la radio y se relajó en su asiento por lo que quedaba de viaje. Ya había enviado un equipo a recuperar el tanque Firefly británico, y la tripulación rusa de Khoakin ya se había despertado y era capaz de conducir su tanque. Resultó que las dos chicas del equipo británico de Louis estaban vivas, pero no por mucho tiempo si no recibían ayuda médica pronta. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlas morir para no comprometer la operación, pero con esta cancelada no tenía mucho más que hacer. Con un suspiro, se cubrió los ojos con su gorro y dejo que el ruido de los motores ahogara su impotencia, y la de sus hombres, ante la rabiosa situación.

Después de todo, él solo era un soldado y se limitaba a seguir sus órdenes.

.

.

.

 **¡Mierda! Este capítulo superó por mucho mi récord anterior de palabras. Son unas 15.000 o más (no alcancé a llegar a 16k, que duplicaría mi récord anterior. Bueno, aún tenemos el adelanto), que espero les agraden. Notarán que hay partes más trabajadas que otras, pero son cosas que pasan cuando pierdes el hilo de lo que escribes.**

 **La intención de este cap era comprimir el arco de Rondel en un solo cap, para terminar rápido este fic. El final ya está decidido, y debo decir que le va quedando poco tiempo a este fic. Si todo va como está planeado (y nunca va así), le quedarían unos dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho. No tengo mucho más que decir. Ah sí, si les interesa saber la inspiración de este adelanto, busquen "MW2 Radio Chatter DC Evac" en Youtube. Son esos detalles que hacen bueno ese juego (o al menos mejor de lo que ya es).**

 **RedSS fuera.**

 **EDIT: Errores corregidos y un par de líneas añadidas por allí. Los diálogos de radio fueron igualmente corregidos de fallos y algunos rehechos. Fecha 18.03.2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adelanto de la historia  
Radio Chatter durante la operación "Bulge."**

" _Goliath birds, Goliath Birds, this is US-2-1, we have a large enemy formation near our position, reference east hill 3, 600 meters to the east, 100 meters to the south. At least 600 personnel, how copy?"_

" _US-2-1, Goliath 1-1 and 1-2. Solid copy, engaging. Out."_

 _XXXXX_

" _Deutsch-1-3 to 1-2, enemy formation trying to get around you by the right flank, how copy?"_

" _1-2, 1-3, thanks for the advice, engaging now, out."_

 _XXXXX_

" _This is Russ central command to all russian units in fight, uh… are we clear in our sector? Over."_

" _Urals-3-2 to Russ-Actual, seems like that, no enemy activity on grid- Oh shit! Enemy large attack force at our 4! How the hell did they get through?! Request immediate air support, now!"_

 _XXXXX_

" _This is UK-1-3! We are at the right flank on the position SIERRA-2, and we are HEAVILY outnumbered! Question: where IS the bloody air support? Over!"_

" _Uh, most fighters are already engaged with wyverns and enemy troops. I'll see if I get something, out."_

 _XXXXX_

"Keep hitting them with the tank cannons! _Panzer-Actual this is Ger-2-2. We have taken heavy casualties, and enemies are getting closer more than ever! Where. Is. The air support? Over!"_

" _Ger-2-2, Panzer-Actual. Negative, we have no available air support units, use whatever you have. You are granted permission to use flame weapons at will, out."_

" _Roger that Panzer-Actual! 2-2 out!"_

 _XXXXX_

" _US-Actual, US-3-1. We have a large enemy column marching towards 2-1 position, at least 900 enemy personal at 700 meters. Request air strike over them, over."_

" _Uh, negative 3-1, we don't have the means to attack the enemy formation from the air and all artillery units are already engaged, you'll have to do whatever you can from there, out."_

" _Recon-1, US-3. I heard you guys needed some help to take care of the bad guys. Send coordinates, we will rain fire on them, over."_

 _XXXXX_

" _This is air forward observer from Deutsch-1-2, we have a large enemy formation over here. We are under attack from at least 800 tangos and increasing. Air support here is ineffective, I repeat, ineffective. Request permission to take command of aircraft in the area, over."_

" _Affirmative 1-2, you're clear to proceed. Out."_

 _XXXXX_

" _Ger-Actual, this is Ger-3-3! A goddamn enemy mage has crossed our defenses by air and took out several tanks before being taken down! Our position is compromised and under attack by large enemy forces! Do we have air support?! Over."_

" _Negative, negative, there's no available air support, they are all engaged or refueling. Fall back and regroup with Ger-3-2 and 3-1, over."_

" _Roger that Ger-Actual, falling back, out._ Guys let's get the hell out of here!-"

 _XXXXX_

" _Russ-Actual, this is Siberia-Actual. We have put the enemy in retreat, and we have the chance to pursue them. Are we clear to proceed? Over."_

" _Affirmative, Siberia-Actual, but not too far. We have to keep the defensive line, out."_

" _Affirmative, Siberia-Actual out."_

 _XXXXX_

" _UK-Actual, this is UK-2! We are low on manpower and the enemy keeps advancing! 2-2 is out of tank's shells to remaing combat effective and 2-3 has resolved to use bayonets to keep the enemy at bay! How copy?!"_

" _Solid copy, 2-1, fall back to the inside perimeter! Reagroup in there! Out."_

 _XXXXX_

" _Russ-Actual this is Siberia-Actual! A large enemy force had ambushed us and we are falling back! We are low on effective combat power! Falling back to inside perimeter, how copy?!"_

" _Roger that Siberia-Actual, fall back to the inner perimeter and reagroup. Out."_

 _XXXXX_

" _US-2, US-Actual. Request status report on your position, over."_

" _US-Actual, US-2! We are low on ammo and with a lot of tangos crawling all over the area! *Static* I say again, it's impossible to hold DELTA-2! We are out of here, I repeat, we are getting the f*ck out of here!"_

 _XXXXX_

" _Panzer-Actual this is Deutsch-3! 3rd Batallion has taken over 40% of casualties, and has lost at least 70% of Access. We are out of here, I repeat, we are getting the fuck out of this hill!"_

 _XXXXX_

" _US-Actual, this is US-1! We can_ _ **not**_ _hold this position any longer! Our position is untenable! The enemy has breached our defenses and we are engaged in close quarter fighting! We are surrounded with no chance of falling back!"_

" _Solid copy US-1, try an attack on the grid-"_

" _Request artillery and airstrike in our position… send whatever you got! Broken Arrow, Broken Arrow!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Solid copy on Broken Arrow. Major, it's been an honor. Out."_


	14. Cronología (Hasta el capítulo 11)

**Pues bueno, esto no es un capítulo ni nada, ni siquiera uno recopilatorio. No me da la cabeza para hacer eso (apenas se crear contenido), así que les traigo una cronología de lo acontecido en el fanfic hasta el inicio del siguiente cap. Eso significa que las acciones entre el capítulo 11 (recién salido) y el 12 también estarán incluidas. Esto por si alguien se ha liado con las fechas, ya que como habrán notado, no he trabajado con ninguna medida de tiempo en el fanfic (más que decir Día D + algo).**

 **Esto es algo así como un resumen, dicho sea de paso. GATE y GuP no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 años atrás** _(Capítulo 2)_

Primer Encuentro entre Karl y Khoakin.

.

 **1 año atrás** _(Capítulo 7)_

Incidente de Kaliningrado. Cambio en el sistema. Cierre de la oficialidad en academias militaristas conservadoras. Ajusticiamiento dudoso de generales a cargo de las academias.

 **Día D-60** _(Those we not forget)_

.

 **Día D-30** _(Prólogo)_

Duelo escolar japonés-europeo. Aparición del GATE. Ataque imperial a Flandes. Se conocen Miho con Karl y Khoakin. Imperiales expulsados de Europa y GATE tomada en custodia por el ejército belga.

.

 **Día D-21** _(Off)_

El Emperador Molt Sol Augustus pide en secreto a sus estados vasallos que envíen sus ejércitos a las cercanías de Alnus, pero sin agruparse aun y sin anunciar al senado.

.

 **Día D** _(Capítulo 1)_

Reunión de escuelas japonesas. Fuerza Expedicionaria Académica es enviada al otro lado del GATE. Inicia la primera parte de la Batalla de Alnus.

.

 **Día D+3** _(Capítulo 1)_

Termina la primera parte de la Batalla de Alnus. Segunda Fuerza Expedicionaria Europea es enviada al GATE junto con la Primera Brigada Japonesa.

.

 **Día D+4** _(Capítulo 1)_

Discusión en el Senado. Molt cursa la orden oficial de llamada a los Ejércitos Aliados.

.

 **Día D+6** _(Capítulo 1)_

La primera parte del fuerte europeo en Alnus es completada. Los Ejércitos Aliados se agrupan en las cercanías de Alnus.

.

 **Día D+7** _(Capítulo 1)_

Comienza la segunda parte de la Batalla de Alnus. Mueren los reyes de Alguna, Mudwan y League.

.

 **Día D+9** _(Capítulo 1)_

Asalto nocturno de los Ejércitos Aliados. Muerte de Duran, último de todos los reyes de los Ejércitos Aliados. Los Ejércitos Aliados se desbandan. Fin de la Batalla de Alnus.

.

 **Día D+12** _(Capítulo 2 y Off)_

Conformación de la División de Avanzada, con Karl Schmidt como comandante. Molt da la orden de usar tácticas de tierra quemada y evitar combates con las academias, además de reclutar mercenarios para causar estragos en territorios perdidos ante las academias.

.

 **Día D+13** _(Capítulo 2)_

Redada del Pueblo de Coda. Ataque del Dragón de Fuego a los elfos. Llegada del Equipo 7 al bosque.

.

 **Día D+14** _(Capítulos 2 y 3)_

Llegada del Equipo 7 al pueblo de los elfos. Regreso a Coda. Encuentro con Lelei. Aparición de Kay en Falmart. Llegada de James Johnson a la escuela Anzio. Regreso del 7° Equipo de Avanzada a Alnus. Llegada de los pilotos Mary y Rick a Alnus (y pelea del comedor). Aparición de la general Rose Marshall (Academia de los Lores).

.

 **Día D+17** _(Off)_

Se termina el fuerte de Alnus. Establecimiento del Pueblo de Alnus, compuesto de refugiados.

.

 **Día D+25** _(Capítulo 3)_

Planeamiento del ataque a Itálica.

.

 **Día D+27** _(Capítulos 3 y 4)_

Llegada a Itálica. Aparición de la princesa Piña Co Lada. Piña Co Lada rinde Itálica ante la División de Avanzada.

.

 **Día D+28** _(Capitulo 4, 5, 6 y 7)_

Primera parte de la Batalla de Itálica. Los bandidos son exterminados. Incidente de Itálica (combate contra el dragón de fuego). Ambos aviones derribados. Despliegue de SAS escolar. Envío masivo de tropas a Itálica. Cúpula de mando académica reordenada. La princesa Piña y su escolta son arrestados y posteriormente liberados por negociación. Maho y Miho se enteran del Incidente de Kaliningrado. Roth, Hans, Maho y Miho son llamados por Karl.

.

 **Día D+29** _(Capítulo 7)_

Ataque imperial a Itálica. Comienza la segunda parte de la Batalla de Itálica. Se revela lo ocurrido en el Incidente de Kaliningrado. Regreso de la División de Avanzada a Alnus.

.

 **Día D+30 a D+41** _(Capítulo 8)_

Entrega de cuerpos. Condecoración de soldados. Reestructuración de tropas y mando en Alnus. Algunas academias se retiran (Lord's Academy y Academia Femenina de San Petersburgo) y otras ingresan (The Young Breed, The No-Number, General Bulnes, fuerza conjunta México-Colombia-Perú). Miho es nombrada comandante honoraria de la Panzer Akademie. Envío de aviones modernos para aniquilar al dragón. Se confiscan los licores de los estudiantes en Alnus y a Khoakin se le arrebata su tanque modificado.

.

 **Día D+42** _(Capítulo 8)_

Piña asiste a la Corte Internacional de Justicia en La Haya. Karl instruye a los nuevos oficiales sobre la situación detrás del GATE. Aparecen Louis y su equipo. Piña ofrece sus disculpas y pide ayuda para reestructurar el Imperio.

.

 **Día D+43 a D+53** _(Capítulo 8)_

Gira de la princesa Piña por Alemania, Reino Unido y Rusia. Transporte de equipo y personal al otro lado del GATE. El Cuerpo Paracaidistas de la escuela Anzio llega al otro lado del GATE.

.

 **Día D+54 a D+58** _(Capítulo 9)_

Piña visita el campo de prisioneros para reclutar gente en su pequeño ejército. La Orden de la Rosa deserta y saquea el Palacio de Jade antes de salir en dirección a Alnus. Llegada de la prensa a Alnus. Agencias de Inteligencia se infiltran entre los periodistas.

.

 **Día D+59** _(Capítulo 9)_

Expedición al Bosque de Schwarz. Expedición hacia Elbe liderada por el coronel Woods. Aparición de Yao.

.

 **Día D+60** _(Capítulo 9 y 10)_

Risa es trasladada a Itálica y tomada prisionera. Reorganización de la División de Avanzada como Regimiento de Avanzada, con dos batallones. Comandos SAS se unen secretamente al Regimiento de Avanzada. Revelación de la operación Ars Goetia. Ataque al pueblo de Ligs. Agresión de Khoakin a los caciques de los elfos oscuros. Aniquilación del dragón de fuego. Discusión entre Khoakin y Rory. Aparición de Giselle con sus dos dragones, siendo estos últimos aniquilados por la artillería. Aparición de Woods y órdenes de Miho de trasladarse a Ligs con el resto del Regimiento.

.

 **Día D+63** _(Off)_

Llegada de la compañía de vanguardia a Ligs.

.

 **Día D+64** _(Capítulo 11)_

Explicación de los movimientos del Regimiento de Avanzada y objetivos públicos de la operación.

.

 **Día D+66** _(Capítulo 11)_

Salida de Ligs.

.

 **Día D+67** _(Capítulo 11)_

Combate de Clunia. Entrada al Valle de Rondel. Risa escapa de Itálica y llega a Alnus por helicóptero. Risa contacta a Kay y le da instrucciones antes de ser nuevamente detenida. Kay hace contacto con la inteligencia norteamericana y británica.

.

 **Día D+68** _(Capítulo 11 y Off)_

Llegada a Rondel. MI6 y CIA obtienen los datos visuales de la operación Ars Goetia. Inmediatamente comienzan los movimientos de estas agencias, y la información es compartida a la PSIA y al GRU. Risa es trasladada de vuelta a Itálica y puesta bajo vigilancia estricta. Comandos SAS se infiltran en Rondel. Guarnición de Ligs es atacada por tropas imperiales, pero es defendida exitosamente.

.

 **Día D+69** _(Capítulo 11 y Off)_

Aparece Arpeggio. Lelei le revela a su hermana Arpeggio la verdad sobre el Regimiento de Avanzada. Agencias de inteligencia logran descubrir personal relacionado a la creación de la operación Ars Goetia. Se tramita la orden de cancelar la operación desde el alto mando alemán, dirigente militar de la operación. Comandos SAS se terminan de infiltrar en Rondel.

.

 **Día D+70** _(Capítulo 11 y Off)_

Orden de abortar Ars Goetia llega a Alnus. Lelei cuenta los detalles sobre el Regimiento de Avanzada a Mimoza y Arpeggio. El Regimiento de Avanzada realiza los preparativos para atacar Rondel. Equipo de Louis es emboscado mientras espera a la compañía chilena. Ocurre el Incidente de Rondel. Lelei, Mimoza y Aepeggio observan el Incidente, huyendo y siendo ejecutada la última de ellas. Orden de abortar Ars Goetia llega al Regimiento de Avanzada. La operación es abortada. Lelei y Mimoza logran regresar a Rondel y movilizar a la guardia.

.

 **Día D+71** _(Off)_

El Regimiento de Avanzada abandona el Valle de Rondel, reagrupándose con las tropas de relevo en Clunia. Lelei y Mimoza revelan lo visto al consejo de Rondel. Partidas de magos voluntarios buscan al regimiento, pero solo encuentran los restos del campamento abandonado apresuradamente. El consejo decide mantener una postura neutral y expectante.

.

 **Día D+72** _(Off)_

Cruce del puente de Ligs. El Regimiento de Avanzada vuelve a Itálica mientras la fuerza de relevo de Clunia se queda en Ligs y se une a la ya presente.


	15. Capítulo 12: Near the End

**Pues bien, no será lo último que se suba de este fanfic, ya que por un error de la página no se mostraron los números que decían que a este fanfic le quedaban dos o tres capítulos. Supongo que, al estarse acercando al final, se puede ir viendo que hubo y que faltó, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto de eso ahora. Nuevamente, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen su review. Las palabras finales me las guardaré para el epílogo. O para el final del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Soviet Omega: No me acuerdo qué es "eso," tal vez aparezca en el epílogo y si, hasta incluí la fuente de la referencia.**

 **APM 1984: Hombre, pues debo ser buen camello si te tengo así de adicto. El capítulo anterior marcaba una especie de transición: hasta ahora, las operaciones siempre eran más bien de tipo secundario (aunque se dijera lo contrario), pues eran de carácter local o periférico. Rondel fue todo un aspecto nuevo, y los resultados y hechos acontecidos allí influirán de cierta forma u otra los acontecimientos futuros. Y me aproveché de la situación que cree para el equipo de Louis + Sasha para profundizar en la historia de uno de los personajes "centrales," quien finalmente sucumbió a la locura y terminó como ya sabemos.**

 **Ni GATE ni GuP me pertenecen.**

 **N/A: Editado el 29 de Noviembre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12  
Near the end  
We shatter and say goodbye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **War Room**_ **, Base Alnus, Coalición Académica  
Día D+74  
09:47 hrs**

El ambiente era tenso. No, decir aquello era una equivocación. Eso era porque uno difícilmente podría describir el ambiente que se encontraba presente en el _War Room_ de Alnus como "tenso" siendo que varios de los oficiales allí presentes parecían estar a punto de arrancar partes de los muebles de la sala solo con la fuerza que imprimían en estos.

El Teniente Coronel Karl Schmidt había ya terminado de informar todo lo pertinente a la expedición a Itálica y, lastimosamente para el grupo, el consenso general parecía ser el más realista posible a su situación.

" _Estamos jodidos."_

Scott, general británico que estuviera a cargo de la artillería durante la Batalla de Alnus, suspiró pesadamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, limpiándose una inexistente mugre, antes de carraspear levemente para llamar la atención del resto en la sala. Cuando lo hubo hecho (no era una tarea muy difícil en ningún sentido), procedió a aproximarse a la mesa central con el mapa de Falmart desplegado y las fichas con banderas ubicadas según correspondiera a los últimos reportes de inteligencia.

\- Señores… - Comenzó a hablar. – Creo que no es necesario decir… que estamos metidos con la mierda hasta el cuello. – Varios asentimientos nerviosos le respondieron. – Sin mencionar que ahora está la posibilidad de que Rondel, cuando menos, se vuelva hostil contra nosotros, y cuando más, nos declare abiertamente la guerra. El que nuestro único nexo con la ciudad cortado y tengan ellos a alguien que sabe de nuestras capacidades, aunque sea a medias, es peligroso para nuestra posición en el continente. El Imperio podría confiarse y tratar de atacarnos nuevamente, y con el estado concentrado de las tropas en Alnus, cualquier otra ciudad, pueblo o puesto avanzado es vulnerable a un ataque mayor a los cinco mil hombres, que sabemos muy bien, pueden sacar en cualquier momento.

A la mención de Rondel, algunos oficiales lanzaron miradas de reproche al oficial a cargo de la expedición, pero este les devolvió unas gélidas miradas que terminaron por matar cualquier intento de acusación severo.

\- ¿Cuál es su punto, general Scott? – Preguntó el general ruso a cargo de la _Comrade's Academy_.

\- Es bastante simple, general Isakovich. Acérquense al mapa por favor. – Ante su pedido, el grupo de oficiales se aproximó al mapa de gran tamaño en el inglés comenzaba a explicar. – Rondel ya debe saber nuestras capacidades: saben que somos fuertes, hasta cierto punto. El Imperio quiere expulsarnos, pero debido a las bajas sostenidas y su precario sistema de comunicación no saben nuestro verdadero potencial. Esto nos deja una salida complicada y arriesgada, pero que bien puede valer la pena.

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó el general Kessler, comandante en jefe de la _Preussichen Akademie,_ aunque varios oficiales empezaron a entender la idea del británico.

\- Atraer a nuestro enemigo, o sea, el Imperio, a una sola batalla decisiva y a gran escala, en la que le infrinjamos una derrota tan grande, humillante y absoluta, que su capacidad militar entera quede paralizada por varios meses. La mejor formar sería debilitándolos en combate y luego rodearlos, a fin de cortar la retirada, aniquilarlos y que sea una victoria total. De esa forma, aplastamos su habilidad y voluntad de luchar, y logramos provocar miedo en Rondel, adonde seguramente llegarán los rumores de una batalla de tan magna escala a nuestro favor. Si logramos firmar la paz luego de la batalla multiplicará el efecto.

\- Eso involucraría muchas tropas, probablemente todas las que hay en Falmart ahora. – Observó Hermann, general de la _Panzer Akademie_ , mientras inspeccionaba el mapa y hacía cálculos en su cabeza.

\- Olvídalo, tendremos que traer más soldados desde Europa para un movimiento tan grande. No tenemos suficientes siquiera para cubrir nuestro actual territorio – habló Isakovich haciendo un pequeño cálculo mental.

\- Dejaríamos algunas guardias aquí y allá, para proteger los puntos importantes, y crearíamos cuellos de botella para economizar soldados, pero la mayoría deberá desplegarse en la operación. El resto de nuestras fuerzas se quedaría sin ningún tipo de reserva. Necesitamos ganar esa batalla a toda costa si queremos aplastarlos nosotros a ellos y no ellos a nosotros.

\- ¿Tiene algún lugar en mente? – Preguntó Schroeder, general a cargo de la _Iron Kross Akademie_ desde la destitución de Meller, y por ende de la fuerza académica entera.

\- De hecho, si – El británico señaló un punto en el mapa, pasada la cadena montañosa de las Montañas de Romalia, hacia el este de Itálica. – En esta ubicación hay varias colinas cercanas, formando una fortaleza natural. Las alturas superan los seiscientos metros. Si a eso le agregamos nuestras victorias recientes y la cercanía con la capital imperial, al atrincherarnos…

\- …Planea provocar al enemigo para atacarnos con toda su fuerza. – Entendió Schroeder.

\- _Bingo._

\- ¿Y la fuerza que vaya a embolsar a las tropas imperiales? No nos olvidemos de que aún tenemos que tomar el paso de Romalia, que dudo que esté precisamente indefenso. – Indicó esta vez el general Laundraff.

\- La fuerza de rodeo deberá cruzar más al sur, por un paso que se está investigando ahora o por el sur de las montañas, por la ruta ya asegurada por Woods. Sobre el paso de las montañas, pensaba dejárselo a las paracaidistas japonesas y a las Fuerzas Especiales, a fin de agilizar el proceso y que para los vehículos sea un "llegar y pasar." ¿Qué opina, señorita Anchovy?

La aludida apareció de entre las sombras de la sala, sorprendiendo a más de un oficial, mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa con el mapa. Llevaba su uniforme normal de escuela, al que agregaba su capa que acostumbraba a usar en su situación de líder de Anzio. De un vistazo analizó lo que le pedía, determinando si era efectivamente posible.

\- Si nos coordinamos con las Fuerzas Especiales y tomamos una buena hora… debería ser posible. – Murmuró tranquila pero seriamente. Scott asintió a lo dicho por ella.

\- Ahí lo tienen. Escuché que ella y sus chicas fueron entrenadas por un ex Ranger de los Estados Unidos que se encuentra ahora en Alnus, así que saben lo que hacen. La mayor preocupación sería el apoyo a las tropas en dicha operación.

\- Eso lo podemos ver cuando veamos bien el terreno. Aún tenemos los aviones británicos ensamblados. Le pediré a unos pilotos que hagan vuelos de reconocimiento.

\- Bien. Esto sería todo… pero estén preparados. Estaremos haciendo reuniones seguidamente, para poder de una vez darle fin a esta maldita guerra como debimos haberlo hecho ser hace tiempo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pueblo de Alnus  
Algo más tarde…**

Risa Tsukamoto apenas se creía que hubiera funcionado. Pero la prueba era ella misma: liberada en Alnus, ya no sentía los ojos de los militares siguiéndola cada vez que se movía por las calles o se cruzaba con alguna patrulla. Pareciera que el descubrimiento de la operación Ars Goetia nunca hubiera sucedido, lo cual le hizo intuir que algo efectivamente había pasado.

Sentada en un bar con su propia multitud adentro, uno de sus compañeros del _MI6_ le resumía lo ocurrido en su "ausencia."

\- Estábamos metidos con la mierda hasta el cuello. – Relataba – Pensábamos que sería algún oficial vengativo, pero cuando conseguimos una pista y la seguimos, llegamos incluso hasta altos cargos de la iglesia anglicana.

\- ¿Estaba la familia real involucrada?

\- No, gracias a dios. Aunque dudo que no supieran, su involucramiento debe ser nulo. Lo mismo va para el emperador japonés. Parece haber salido de un acuerdo secreto entre las iglesias anglicana y ortodoxa, a partir de donde los rusos y británicos presionaron para realizar el exterminio. Estados Unidos nunca hubiera realizado un plan diseñado por los rusos – bueno, tampoco estaba dentro de sus intereses, así que el alto mando alemán cayó en medio al ser uno "neutral" y que tuviera buenas relaciones con ambos, sin pertenecer a ninguno de dichos países. Esa sería la historia. Apenas los gobiernos se enteraron de que las iglesias estaban en la mira de inteligencia, supimos que la orden se cursó para cancelar la operación. Que tan cerca estuvieron de realizarla no lo sabemos, ya que cuando intentamos averiguarlo de este lado del GATE, los archivos y posibles diarios de campaña, así como reportes e informes, fueron borrados o destruidos. Solo quedan los reportes orales, y buena suerte tratando de que un soldado se los sepa, menos aún que te los quiera decir.

\- Pero ¿no podrían entrevistar de igual forma a los soldados? Deben saber dónde estaban y que se les ordenó hacer, además de que algunos oficiales podrían querer hablar o algo así.

\- Buena suerte buscándolos. Hace unos días el Regimiento de Avanzada, el que debía llevar a cabo dicha operación, fue desbandado, y sus efectivos devueltos a sus academias correspondientes. De por sí eran pocos hombres y mujeres, y ahora están dentro de un mar de miles de personas. Lo peor es, que al ser la operación secreta y cancelada, el orden de batalla desapareció, y los registros de personal pertenecientes al regimiento fueron destruidos tras la disolución. Solo tenemos el archivo con la fuerza autorizada y en papel, además del comandante de campo y las japonesas dentro del regimiento. Cualquier otro registro sobre el personal fue borrado.

\- Tch. Eso es casi menos que nada.

\- De igual forma, los altos mandos han suspendido la investigación por presiones de las fuerzas armadas. Esta información es extremadamente delicada, y por ende no se tiene almacenada nada más que en papel. Borramos ya casi todos los archivos de video, solo quedando los originales que grabaste tú. Los tenemos en dispositivos de almacenamiento portátiles, y los folders con los archivos en físico los tiene la CIA.

\- De alguna forma lograron tener el control de nuevo… como sea. ¿Hay alguna otra misión?

\- Ninguna de momento. Las agencias, mandos y gobiernos están a la espera de que planean hacer ahora los generales académicos, así que tenemos libertad de acción. – Se terminó de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza – Yo iré a ver las maniobras militares. Dicen que la escuela japonesa Anzio hará una demostración de paracaidistas esta tarde – Y con esas palabras, ambos agentes de inteligencia pagaron y se retiraron.

A algunos metros de ellos, un camión sellado que se sacudía ocasionalmente estaba haciendo las revisiones para traspasar la puerta. Dos de los policías militares que vigilaban la entrada conversaban mientras vigilaban el vehículo.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? Pareciera haber una bestia.

\- Según lo que escuché, al parecer es un oficial ruso que se volvió loco. Parece estar relacionado con esas chicas heridas que vimos pasar el otro día. Escuché también que tuvieron que ponerle dos sedantes directo a la vena para dormirlo.

\- Vaya suerte.

\- _¡No pueden detenerme! ¡Suéltenme e iré a matar a esos putos imperiales! ¡Suéltenme les digo, carajo!_ – Se escuchó desde el interior del vehículo. Un rubio oficial alemán cercano de la _Panzer Akademie_ apresuró a los guardias del GATE a que aprobaran el paso del vehículo.

\- ¡Saquen a este loco de aquí rápido! ¡No quiero perder otra maldita operación por su culpa! – Presionó a los guardias mientras golpeaba el suelo con el talón de su bota. Los policías militares solo pudieron suspirar ante la escena que provocaba el atrapado y alocado oficial ruso.

\- Mal día para ser soldado.

\- _Huoah._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **War Room**_ **, Base Alnus  
Día D+77  
10:24 hrs**

\- Aquí están las fotografías de reconocimiento de los _Panavia_ británicos. Como se puede observar aquí, tenemos una gran cantidad de colinas relativamente cercanas de decente altura, en algo que se pareciera a una doble hilera. Pese a eso, la disposición es irregular. Si seguimos con el plan anterior, está colina de acá – Señaló una de las colinas de la fotografía aérea – Sería la colina central, donde se establecería el HQ y la artillería. La disposición de las colinas nos permite establecer una doble línea de defensa, aunque en ocasiones la primera y la segunda se combinen, y preparar una última en la colina central.

Tras el análisis de Scott, los generales y otros altos cargos empezaron a vigilar el terreno, revisando y comparando las situaciones.

\- ¿Y el campo aéreo? – Preguntó Schroeder.

\- Pensaban preparar uno al otro lado de la cordillera de Romalia, aprovechando la protección que ofrece y el hecho de que las montañas allí son bajas.

\- Una parte considerable de nuestras tropas son blindadas o mecanizadas. ¿Tiene una idea de que harán? – Preguntó por su parte Laundraff.

\- Usaremos varias para la fuerza de rodeo y bloqueo. El resto tendrá que atrincherarse lo mejor que pueda en las posiciones que no tengan segunda defensa, aprovechando el mayor poder de fuego que tienen. Las tropas de infantería usarán el atrincheramiento común, pero darán prioridad a las defensas terrestres en caso de falta de tiempo. Probablemente solo debamos preocuparnos de las flechas y uno que otro mago por ahí.

\- ¿Y las otras posiciones en Falmart? No nos olvidemos de la misión de Woods. – Preguntó esta vez Kessler.

\- Reforzaremos varias de ellas, al menos las estratégicas, y destruiremos o bloquearemos las menos importantes para redistribuir las tropas. Debido a que no tendremos reservas, las posiciones restantes deben tener suficientes efectivos para aguantar cualquier tipo de ataque. En cuanto a la misión del coronel Woods, tendremos que quitarle algunas tropas e indicarle que asuma posiciones defensivas… aquí. – Señaló con su dedo un río que cruzaba el norte de Elbe – Y eso sería todo. ¿Preguntas?

\- No creo que alguien aquí las tenga. Estamos fuera de opciones. – Señaló Isakovich.

\- Bien, ahora tendremos que ver que tropas utilizar en esta operación para que rol, y cuales se quedan detrás para cubrir el resto del territorio, así como quienes tomarán el paso de Romalia. Desde este instante, la operación " _Bulge_ " es oficialmente aprobada. – Sentenció Schroeder, antes de, en un papel previamente impreso con las directrices generales, colocar su firma.

No había vuelta atrás.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Área de Anzio, Barracones Japoneses, Base Alnus.  
Algo más tarde.**

Miho caminó temerosa por los pasillos de los dormitorios de las alumnas de la escuela Anzio. Ya había experimentado de primera mano lo alocadas que podían ser, y vigilaba cada esquina en caso de que se le apareciera alguna japonesa con no tan nobles intenciones. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordar algunas cosas que sucedían entre ambas escuelas, provocando que su hermana, quien iba a su lado, y Erwin, quien iba a su otro lado, la miraran con una ceja levantada.

Recomponiéndose, llegó finalmente hasta la única oficina del bloque "residencial," la cual era el centro de mando de Anchovy para dirigir a sus alumnas en… lo que fuera que hicieran. Siendo honesta, Miho no se había dado el tiempo de averiguar a que se dedicaban las alumnas de Anzio, debido muy en parte al poco tiempo que había pasado en compañía de otras japonesas que no fueran las que estaban dentro de su equipo. Supuso que deberían hacer alguna actividad pronto para compensar eso.

Tocando la puerta dos veces, esperó a que la conocida voz de Anchovy le respondiera antes de entrar en dicha oficina. Allí, se encontraba Anchovy en conjunto con un hombre que ya debía estar en sus cuarenta, cabello rubio y tez algo asoleada. Vestía un uniforme de servicio militar, y por un momento las tres visitantes se sintieron atemorizadas. Llevaba las mangas arremangadas, permitiéndoles ver una venda.

Anchovy las miró confundida, antes de reparar en el efecto que la presencia de aquel hombre provocaba en sus tres connacionales.

\- No se preocupen por él, es un amigo. Es el _ranger_ que nos ayudó a preparar nuestro cuerpo paracaidista. – Indicó, provocando el subsecuente efecto de que ambas Nishizumi se relajaran y que Erwin se teletransportara hasta la posición del militar para empezar a hacerle emocionadas preguntas. Disculpándose por el comportamiento de la comandante del StuG (quien se calmó gracias a una de las miradas de Maho), el trío de visitantes se sentó en las sillas frente al escritorio mientras el militar, quien se identificó como James Johnson, se apoyó en la muralla en el costado.

\- Gracias por recibirnos, Anchovy-san. -Comenzó hablando Miho.

\- No hay problema, aunque me deberá disculpar si no he tenido tiempo de visitarlas. He estado… algo ocupada aquí… - Admitió – Uno pensaría que el entrenamiento militar les haría bien, pero siguen siendo las mismas desordenadas de siempre… ¡al menos la calidad de la pasta está igual! – Terminó sonriendo tan brillantemente que los demás presentes sintieron la necesidad repentina de cubrirse los ojos.

\- Lo de la disculpa va para ambas partes… - Murmuró lentamente Miho, esperando que su interlocutora dejara de "brillar."

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es usual que venga gente, aunque siendo tú y tu repentina fama podría ser cualquier cosa. – Bromeó, haciendo referencia indirectamente a la noticia de cuando Miho obtuvo su rango oficial en las academias pese a no ser una alumna, un caso único en su propio derecho, y que había ocurrido hacia apenas un mes atrás.

\- Tampoco pedí ese rango… espera, no es eso a lo que vine. – Miho se enderezó, y su tono se volvió algo más serio – Anchovy-san, tu estuviste en las reuniones de oficiales que han tenido en los últimos días, ¿no es así?

\- …. Sí… ¿por?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Nos han tenido sin noticias desde que volvimos de Itálica – Mho recordó el consejo (u orden, no estaba segura aun) de guardar silencio sobre la aventura en Rondel hasta nuevo aviso – Y desde que se llevaron a Khoakin y su tripulación nos han tenido aquí dentro. Incluso ha habido rumores de que nos mandarán de vuelta a casa con nuestros tanques y todo.

Miho se sorprendió cuando vio la mirada indecisa de la líder del equipo de tanques de la escuela italiana, la que luego pasó a ser una mirada, si bien no decidida, realizada – No se si les han dicho esto aun Miho, pero… las japonesas se van a casa.

Miho no comprendió que quería decir al principio, pero luego, recordando a que se referían los europeos con "irse a casa," empezó a alterarse notoriamente. Anchovy, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba Miho, se corrigió rápidamente.

\- No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que literalmente se van a casa. Todas las miembros de las dos brigadas japonesas que están en Alnus tienen la orden de volver a Japón. Dicen que tiene que ver con el hecho de que han perdido muchas clases, pero hay algo más aquí que motiva eso.

\- … ¿Sabes… que es? – Preguntó tímidamente Miho.

\- Me hago la idea de porque las quieren fuera de Falmart. No es porque sean un estorbo, sino más bien… porque Falmart se va a prender en fuego, y uno muy violento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Interrumpió Maho, dándole a Anchvy una mirada que señalaba que no se iría hasta que le dijera que pasaba (y dándole a la líder japonesa un susto de por vida en el camino).

\- Aunque no sé si deba decir esto… el alto mando planea una última batalla con los Imperiales, a fin de derrotarlos de un golpe y terminar la guerra aquí. Habrá muchos cambios en la organización y prioridades, y quieren estar seguros de todo. Las estudiantes de Oorai son confiables para ellos, y actúan según tus órdenes porque confían en ti y siempre estás con ellas. Las chicas de otras escuelas… no tanto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo. – Preguntó Erwin, metiéndose ahora en la conversación.

\- No todas las líderes de escuela japonesas pueden ordenarles a sus alumnas disparar a matar y esperar que lo hagan de buenas a primeras. Ustedes se la pasan en misiones, por lo que no lo saben, pero el resto de las chicas aquí no lo tiene tan fácil. El grado de fiabilidad de cumplir la misión es variable, y ha habido revueltas no violentas entre las alumnas. Muchas quieren irse de vuelta, además de que la idea de matar no les es agradable.

\- ¿Entonces han…

\- No han matado a casi nadie, si es lo que preguntas. – Se apresuró en afirmar – Normalmente les dan misiones como ocupar un pueblo sin enemigos y mantenerlo, relevándose entre ellas. A veces ir como guardias a Itálica. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero en una ocasión se hallaron con un pueblo ocupado por bandidos. El pánico las invadió, y cuando los bandidos intentaron agredirlas les dispararon con todo. Lógicamente ganaron las nuestras, pero terminaron traumatizadas. Varias vomitaron cada vez que les recordaban el incidente, y casi todas se han ido utilizando la famosa "Sección 8" para volver a sus escuelas. – Miho tomó la expresión del rostro de Erwin como una señal de que debía preocuparse - Otro grupo, liderado por Erika, logró tomar otro pueblo ocupado por imperiales hace unos días, abriéndose paso a sangre y fuego. Pese a algunos traumas que tengan ellas, no hubo mucho conflicto posterior con los psiquiatras de la base. Como puedes ver, el cómo actúan varía mucho, y el mando no quiere tener algo tan impredecible protegiéndole las espaldas. Esa es toda la razón.

\- Sección 8… es el nombre de la sección de condiciones para retirarse del frente en las directrices estadounidenses en la segunda guerra mundial. Significa "efectivo no apto para combate por crisis nerviosa" o similar. – Clarificó la rubia.

\- … ya veo…

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó Maho a la comandante de la escuela italiana - ¿También regresan? Hablas como que se quedaran.

\- Porque nos quedamos. – Ante las miradas de ambas hermanas, Anchovy se apresuró a continuar – Nosotros hemos ya asaltado un par de pueblos. No hemos tenido esos problemas, al menos no es cantidades destacables, y las tropas paracaidistas han sido bienvenidas por el mando, así que seremos empleadas en la siguiente operación. – Explicó – Pero todas las demás se irán a casa.

\- Eso tiene sentido. – Indicó Erwin – Después de todo, son líderes militares. No quieren tener problemas en su retaguardia cuando se acerca la gran batalla.

\- ¿Eso nos incluye a nosotras? Estamos dentro del Regimiento de Avanzada después de todo…

\- Miho, ¿no te has enterado? – El trío miró a su interlocutora, quien tenía la ceja levantada y una pequeña expresión de asombro – El regimiento de avanzada fue desbandado. Tu unidad ya no existe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿No fuiste un poco dura con ella? Se veía como que apenas podía caminar después de lo que le dijiste. Podrías haber sido más delicada. – Comentó James, después de que las tres japonesas salieran de la sala.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es la verdad. En cualquier caso, es mejor para ella que se vaya con el resto. No creo que quiera estar para lo que sigue.

\- Me gustaría recordarte que ella lleva más tiempo que tú en esta guerra.

\- Es verdad. Pero también sé que solo han sido escaramuzas contra bandidos y el incidente contra ese dragón, que es una bestia que actúa por instinto. Y las batallas en las que ha estado han sido todas aniquilaciones sistemáticas. Ella no ha experimentado aun lo que es una batalla propiamente tal, donde la persona que está enfrente tuyo va con toda la intención de matarte junto a un grupo de los suyos. Y no quiero que lo experimente.

\- Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella.

\- Le irá mejor fuera que aquí adentro. Al menos no ha tenido repercusiones por las vidas que debe de haber tomado. Ha estado muy ocupada para eso. – Anchovy suspiró, para luego proceder a sacar de su escritorio unos palitos de pan y empezar a masticar uno – Ahora, veamos para lo que te llamé. Esto es lo que nos encargaron, y creo que podría utilizar algunos consejos. – Indicó, señalando el mapa desplegado en el escritorio debajo de papeles puestos encima para evitar que lo vieras las visitas.

\- Claro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Me ahorraré los detalles. Para ahorrar tiempo, nos utilizarán a nosotras y a las fuerzas especiales para tomar el paso montañoso de Romalia y que los blindados no tengan que perder tiempo allí. El problema es que la zona está llena de árboles y bosque, salvo el camino principal y el pueblo, y necesito algo de ayuda para ver qué hacer. Sé que hay dos misiones principales: asegurar el paso propiamente tal y el pueblo cercano. Debemos ver cual tomar.

\- La operación en sí en la clásica táctica de provocar al enemigo y provocar la batalla, mientras que ustedes tienen que permitir que eso pueda pasar… bonito lo tienen. – Bromeó el veterano _ranger_ – Pues bien, viendo el terreno, sugeriría que…

 **XXXXXXXX**

El grupo de Miho caminó lentamente hasta llegar a los cada vez más vacíos barracones del Regimiento de Avanzada, donde se instaló en la habitación de Miho mientras esta se recuperaba. Erwin se retiró al poco tiempo para juntarse con su equipo y darles las noticias, mientras Maho reconfortaba a su hermana menor, tratando de no pensar en que el lugar se veía más vacío que cuando salieron hacia el bosque de Schwarz, producto de los soldados muertos en la expedición a Rondel. Cuando todos los miembros del regimiento fueron llamados a la entrada, ambas hermanas ya presentían de que se trataba. Y en efecto, era lo que esperaban.

En frente de todos los soldados estaba el _Oberstleutnant_ Karl Schmidt, a sus lados sus ayudantes de campo Fritz y Fehring. De forma breve y precisa, sin entrar en detalles, el comandante de la unidad anunció la desmovilización de esta, indicándole a los soldados que desde ese momento volverían a reportarse a sus unidades originales y que los barracones serían desocupados en un plazo de cuatro días. Terminó su pequeño discurso con unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento por su servicio, para luego girarse y salir del lugar. Los soldados comentaron por lo bajo mientras se dispersaban, quedando en su lugar las pocas estudiantes japonesas que quedaban sin un lugar cierto al que ir.

\- ¿Qué haremos? No tenemos lugares en los dormitorios japoneses… - Fue el comentario de Saori hacia sus compañeras. Las tripulantes del Panzer IV de Miho, el Tiger de Maho y el StuG de Erwin junto con sus comandantes se quedaron todas juntas sin saber a ciencia cierta que se supone debían hacer ahora. Habían pasado ya por mucho, e incluso las estudiantes de dos escuelas rivales como lo eran Kuromorimine y Oorai eran amigas tras las aventuras y penurias compartidas.

\- ¿Miho Nishizumi? – Se escuchó una voz conocida para todas. Acercándose al grupo estaba Erika Fehring, uno de los ayudantes de campo de su ex comandante – Comunicado del cuartel general. Tú y las estudiantes japonesas en el Regimiento de Avanzada – Aparentemente no se detuvo a ver si estaban todas allí antes de hablar, y tampoco se molestó en averiguarlo – Serán trasladadas a la Primera Brigada Japonesa, de la cual asumirás el mando temporal, para luego ser trasladadas al otro lado del GATE de vuelta a Japón. Felicidades, su servicio ha terminado. Irán a casa. – Pese a sus palabras con falsa amabilidad, la pequeña sonrisa que les dio les permitió vislumbrar un atisbo de compasión por el abatido grupo de estudiantes orientales. Era una señal de que agradecía las penurias por las que la habían acompañado.

\- Las academias las recompensarán por sus servicios. En una semana irán a casa. Adiós, y esperemos no nos crucemos en circunstancias similares. – Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y procedió a alejarse a paso lento. Era el clavo que faltaba en el ataúd mental de Miho.

Empezó a ver todo gris. Levantó sus manos levemente, y de repente las empezó a ver rojas manchadas de sangre. Las palabras de Anchovy sobre las alumnas traumadas por la muerte la alcanzaban lentamente, pero pasaron a hacerlo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Empezó a recordar todos los rostros que vio, que ordenó eliminar sin mucha compasión bajo el pensamiento de "si no son ellos soy yo." Se le apareció el rostro de un imperial que murió bajo el fuego de su tanque en Clunia. Luego pensó en la cara de un cadáver que vio en Ligs. Pasó a pensar en los elfos oscuros asesinados por ella y su equipo en el bosque de Schwarz. Sus pensamientos pasaron a las peleas por Itálica, y los incontables muertos que hubo allí.

El olor a carne quemada inundó sus fosas nasales. Sus pensamientos viraron hacia el pueblo de Coda, donde ella misma dio la orden de resistir a toda costa mientras disparaba a discreción sobre la masa humana que se le venía encima. Su mirada viajó hacia la ladera de Alnus, donde apoyó en la defensa de la base recién hecha, en un campo lleno de cadáveres y sangre, partes humanas y cráteres humeantes.

\- ¿Nishizumi-dono?/¿Miho-san?/¡Miporiin!/Miho… - Hablaron sus compañeras de tanque, pero apenas sintió que la llamaban.

Y antes de todo eso, de toda esa masacre, estaban los muertos que dejó a su paso en Bélgica. Cómo, al ver la muerte de algunas de sus compañeras, perdió el control y se lanzó a asesinar a sangre fría a todo imperial se le pusiera por delante, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando empezó a recordar las caras de todos los asesinados por su mano o su orden en cada una de las ocasiones. Las voces de sus compañeras se escuchaban distantes en la bruma, mientras las caras de todos aquellos caídos la miraban con odio y sus oídos se llenaban de una risa maniática y burlona. Su temblor pasó a ser incontrolable, y la sangre de sus manos llegó hasta sus codos, manchando todo su uniforme. Alguien intentó agarrar su brazo, pero de un brusco empujón se quitó a quien fuera de encima. El mundo seguía gris, y había comenzado a ser negro cuando sucedió.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miho Nishizumi se había quebrado. Tras un largo grito y tratar de librarse del agarre de sus compañeras un par de veces, cayó inconsciente sobre las miembros de su equipo y su hermana, quienes la miraban preocupada. El resto de las japonesas miraban lo que sucedía, afectadas, pero sin atreverse a intervenir.

Al interior de los barracones, el antiguo oficial del grupo suspiró antes de tomar un teléfono interno de la base y decir – _Oberstleutnant_ Karl Schmidt. Necesito una fórmula de retiro por Sección 8. Miho Nishizumi. Fuera.

.

.

.

 **Base Alnus.  
Día D+80**

Era oficial. El quiebre mental y probable retiro de Miho Nishizumi, otrora la respetada comandante de la Compañía de Vanguardia del Regimiento de Avanzada había provocado una desmoralización general entre las japonesas que quedaban, quienes empezaron a apresurar los preparativos para irse de vuelta a su hogar. La mayoría no sabía cómo serían recibidas, pero eso poco efecto tenía ya en el abatido psique de las estudiantes. Y mientras otro grupo cruzaba el portal que las llevaría de vuelta a su mundo, los generales y otros oficiales en el _War Room_ afinaban los últimos detalles de la ofensiva que sería realizada dentro de poco.

\- Esto parece más un éxodo que un traslado. – Comentó uno de los oficiales, mirando por la ventana. Algunos le dieron un asentimiento o un gruñido de confirmación, pero la mayoría siguió en lo suyo. Se estaban analizando los planos y fotografías de la zona para ver quien iría donde y hasta que nivel habría independencia de mando.

\- Viendo la cantidad de posiciones, la unidad táctica básica deberá ser el batallón. La más pequeña a nivel de maniobra deberá ser la compañía. – Comentó Schroeder.

\- En la radio asignaremos un nombre a cada regimiento, si se le agrega un número será un batallón y con dos números será una compañía. Igualmente, el mando de brigada tendrá otro nombre según el país. – Respondió Scott.

\- ¿Tenemos el número de tropas? – Inquirió Kessler a este último.

\- Han estado trayendo muchos efectivos desde el otro lado solo para esta operación. Considerando todos los países involucrados, y si agregamos al personal aéreo y de fuerzas especiales que desplegaremos… a eso debemos sumarle los efectivos que tendremos en el resto de Falmart y la fuerza de rodeo… ¿unos 25.000?

Gestos y ruidos de sorpresa se manifestaron a lo largo de toda la sala. Desde luego, pocas veces se había realizado un enfrentamiento con tales proporciones, y aun así eran muy escasos en la vida de las academias desde su creación en la década del '50. Esta sería, por consiguiente, el primer enfrentamiento en mucho tiempo que reuniera a semejante cantidad de personal por la parte académica. Y era, por supuesto, el primero en el que se enfrentarían a un enemigo total.

\- Según los últimos informes, el ejército imperial casi llega a poco menos de medio millón de efectivos en toda la extensión de la nación, de los cuales podemos deducir hay cerca de la mitad en la capital y alrededores. La batalla será dura. – Señaló Kessler.

\- ¿Ese informe es fiable? No quiero sorpresas nuevamente, sobre todo con algo tan importante en juego.

\- Según el último reporte de inteligencia, el Imperio tiene sus tropas dispersas por los reinos del sur, el Mar Azul, Bellnahgo, la Peninsula de Glass, Sadera, la Telta, Proptor y Tanska. No sabemos los números exactos, pero podemos hacer estimaciones más o menos fiables basándonos en los testimonios de la gente. Y a diferencia de Sadera, podemos decir que el Imperio no tiene sus efectivos muy concentrados en el resto del territorio. Demasiado terreno para ser eficientes. – Contestó Kessler a la duda de Isakovich.

\- ¿Orden de batalla? – Preguntó Hermann.

\- Todavía discutimos los detalles, pero sabemos que habrá unos 2 regimientos alemanes, 2 regimientos rusos, 1 regimiento británico y 1 regimiento estadounidense. Las tropas auxiliares latinoamericanas formarán la reserva de 2 batallones. La fuerza de bloqueo serán 2 regimientos blindados y 1 regimiento mecanizado. – Comunicó Scott – El resto de las tropas en Falmart irán siendo rellenadas acorde la disponibilidad e importancia. Nos replegaremos al eje Ligs-Itálica-Alnus-Elbe defendido por 4.000 hombres en total.

\- Las tropas que tomarán el paso montañoso de Romalia suman dos compañías, lo que por ahora son menos de quinientos hombres. Eso terminaría el conteo de tropas. – Informó Kessler al resto – ¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos listos para lanzar la operación?

\- En unos días si todo marcha bien. Para el día D+88 deberíamos estar listos para lanzar la operación.

\- Sugiero que lo hagamos en el día D+90. Quedaría bien lanzar la última operación cuando se cumplen 3 meses de haber entrado a este mundo. – Comentó un oficial. El resto lo miró con una expresión de duda en el rostro o simplemente levantando una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad. - ¿Qué? Quedaría bien en los reportes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Barracones Japoneses  
En esos momentos…**

Katyusha, acompañada por Nonna y Klara, se encontraba en la habitación que hacía de oficina para la primera. Estando a cargo de la Segunda Brigada Japonesa (o lo que quedaba de ella), Katyusha, como comandante del equipo de Sensha-do de la escuela Pravda, era la más calificada para asumir el mando de las estudiantes japonesas. Pero por eso mismo se veía ahora en un dilema.

\- Muchas estudiantes, junto a sus tanques, se han ido de Alnus a estas alturas. Las únicas escuelas que siguen con todas sus alumnas son Pravda y Kuromorimine, aunque esta última podría empezar a tener deserciones pronto. – Informó Nonna. Katyusha se mordió el labio mientras veía los papeles frente a ella.

Las dos "brigadas" japonesas estaban comandadas por Erika Itsumi, segunda al mando y encargada del equipo de tanques de Kuromorimine ante la ausencia de Maho Nishizumi, y Katyusha, comandante del equipo de tanques de Pravda. Cuando Miho cayó enferma de los nervios (o eso era lo que alcanzó a escuchar en los pasillos), al igual que las estudiantes de Oorai, Maho se negó a separarse de su lado, ocurriendo algo similar con Erika, quien apenas se despegaba de las hermanas (aunque permanecía más apegada a Maho). Esto provocó un vacío en ambos grupos de estudiantes japonesas, cuyo mandato paso a recaer exclusivamente en la pequeña comandante.

Tampoco ayudaba que la organización de ambos grupos fuera un desastre, producto de los retiros y deserciones.

\- No nos podemos mantener así. Como ya no tenemos un rol claro, nos irán echando poco a poco hasta que nos vayamos. – Comentó con pesadez Katyusha – Si tuviéramos algo que les sirviera como lo tiene Anzio…

\- Podríamos ofrecerles algo. – Habló Klara – Podríamos ofrecernos como fuerza rápida de relevo para ayudar a las chicas de Anzio cuando salten. Son muy pocas como para durar mucho tiempo solas, y los europeos saldrán muy tarde para apoyarlas si pasa algo…

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Muy bien, Klara! – Felicitó la rubia a la peli platino, quien sonrió amablemente ante el halago ante un apenas perceptible gesto de molestia por parte de Nonna.

\- Pero tendremos un inconveniente – Señaló la pelinegra – Y es que no todas las japonesas estarán de acuerdo. Varias se querrán ir pronto.

\- Es verdad – Reconoció Katyusha – Por eso tendré que preguntarles hoy mismo. Puede que las Nishizumi estén fuera… - Se paró de un salto, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de ambas chicas altas – …pero en Pravda nunca hemos jugado igual que ellas. Puede que Erika haya mantenido a las chicas de su escuela juntas con disciplina y orden, pero nosotros lo haremos con resolución y coraje. – Antes de salir de la sala, activo el llamado a reunión de todo el dormitorio japonés. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al patio, ya contando en su cabeza quienes faltarían al importante evento.

.

 **Sección médica, dormitorios japoneses.**

Maho podía escuchar el murmullo que eran las palabras amplificadas de Katyusha a lo lejos. Internamente agradecía lo que hacía la pequeña líder: le dolía no poder estar para sus compañeras de escuela y el resto, pero más le dolía ver a su hermana en tal estado. Era por eso mismo que agradecía en silencio y con pequeñas sonrisas las acciones de Erika, quien siempre estaba cerca de ella y Miho y tratando de que no pasaran malos ratos.

Miho era apenas un cascarón desde aquel fatídico día. Apenas era consciente de su alrededor, casi no comía, y cuando no estaba mirando a la nada murmurando cosas era cuando estaba dormida. Sus compañeras de Oorai intentaron, sin éxito, interactuar con ella: solo su equipo y su hermana lograban sacarle alguna reacción, por más pequeña que fuera. La puerta de la sala se abrió, y el sonido de las botas militares le dio a entender a la mayor de las dos hermanas que quién había entrado no era una compañera de ellas.

Girando la parte superior de su cuerpo, Maho se encontró con Fehring. La _major_ de la _Panzer Akademie_ se acercó sin prisas hacia donde estaba Maho, quién estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Miho, antes de entregarle unos pocos papeles. La mayoría observaciones, era el primero el que le llamó la atención por el "Aprobado" estampado allí.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una solicitud de retiro por Sección VIII.

\- ¿Sección ocho?

\- En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Sección VIII del reglamento médico estadounidense para retiro del frente indicaba que el paciente era mentalmente incapaz de seguir en la lucha, y era retirado de la primera línea o incluso del servicio activo. O algo así era. Las academias recogieron eso para simplificar el asunto de estrés mental o quiebre nervioso, pero nunca pensaron que habría tanta gente pidiéndolo. – Explicó – Miho Nishizumi ha obtenido un retiro por Sección VIII aprobado. Mañana puede ser trasladada al otro lado del GATE e irse de vuelta a Japón. Puedo hacer los arreglos para que vaya con ella si lo deseas. – Ofreció la oficial alemana. La mayor de los Nishizumi parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información, antes de darle una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Me gustaría que lo hicieras. También que incluyas al resto del equipo de Miho.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. Con tantas alumnas japonesas volviendo y la cantidad de gente y equipo ingresando, el tráfico por la puerta está congestionado. Será complicado sacarlas a todas en el mismo grupo, hay más gente pidiendo volver. – Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir hablando – El alto mando, aunque no lo diga, agradece lo que hace Katyusha: aunque sea por unos días, si dejan de presionar para irse pronto el tráfico se hará más fluido y pueden despejar antes el paso.

\- ¿Cómo está el otro lado? En cuanto al GATE, me refiero.

\- Parece una bodega gigante. Está lleno de equipo y suministros, y cada día llegan nuevos soldados para venir aquí el día siguiente. Es una pesadilla logística hacer pasar todo eso sin un ferrocarril y en orden.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás al combate? Escuché que planean una última gran batalla para terminar la guerra…

\- Me gustaría, pero parece que no están muy dispuestos a perdonarme los errores… - La comandante alemana se permitió una pequeña risa de autocompasión – Tras la disolución del Regimiento de Avanzada, fue asignada como oficial administrativo. Dudo que vea acción por un laaargo tiempo.

\- Ya veo… supongo que nos estamos retirando uno a uno entonces… - Comentó la mayor de las Nishizumi – Es irónico. Partimos como un equipo desunido, y cuando por fin logramos funcionar como unidad, tenemos que separarnos. No solo eso, cada uno toma un camino distinto que se aleja de lo que nos reunió aquí en primer lugar…

\- Es deprimente viéndolo desde ese punto de vista. Pero mucho no puedo decir: soy un soldado, esta es la vida que escogí y no me quejaré más de lo necesario para mantener la cordura.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el resto del Regimiento?

\- La mayor parte de la tropa volvió a sus unidades de origen. Con los oficiales… fue algo diferente. Los estadounidenses y chilenos volvieron a sus unidades como si nada. – Maho no pudo evitar girar los ojos ante la simplicidad del estamento – Aquí es donde empiezan las noticias. Louis, de la primera compañía blindada, está muerto junto a su cargador, como debes saber a estas alturas. Boomfield, de la tercera mecanizada, terminó su periodo de intercambio y regresó a su academia, vistiendo ahora los colores estadounidenses en Alnus. Schmidt tomó el mando de un batallón mecanizado. Fritz volvió a su puesto como observador aéreo y de artillería. Petrakov se volvió loco y lo sacaron de Alnus camino a un hospital psiquiátrico militar en Siberia, su tripulación retirada del frente mediante Sección VIII. La hermana de Petrakov, Sasha, y Chloe, la artillera de Louis, están ambas críticas en el hospital con heridas y envenenamiento. Creo que eso es todo. El resto de los oficiales volvió a sus unidades normales sin mucha novedad. – Terminó su conteo.

\- Vaya…

\- Lo sé. Pensar que todos éramos parte de lo mismo y ahora están todos dispersos en un mar de gente… - Fehring revisó su reloj de muñeca – Debo irme. Te encargo que le des la noticias a Miho y al resto. Yo debo seguir con mis tareas.

\- Hasta luego y gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Adiós Maho.

Y con eso dicho, la oficial alemana se retiró de la sala, dejando nuevamente solas a ambas hermanas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **War Room  
**_ **Horas más tarde.**

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el general Schroeder. En sus manos tenía una lista de tanques y tripulaciones, enmarcados dentro de lo que se podría considerar un precario orden de batalla.

\- Son las estudiantes japonesas que aun quieren luchar. Sabiendo que ustedes harán una última batalla, no es justo que nos quedemos a un lado. Iremos y apoyaremos a nuestras compañeras de Anzio y a sus fuerzas especiales cuando asalten el paso montañoso. – Declaró la pequeña comandante rubia. Schroeder no pudo evitar sonreír animadamente ante el seguro estamento de la japonesa, quien se notaba a kilómetros no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

\- Supongo que nada puedo hacer ante tal decisión de ustedes. Confío en que todas son voluntarias y comprenden a lo que van.

\- Por supuesto. Es por eso que nos tomó tanto tiempo decidir quienes irían. No los defraudaremos. – Aseveró Katyusha, inmutable y con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

\- Bien. – El general alemán se paró de su asiento, llevándose la mano a la sien – Aunque sea por poco tiempo, será un placer trabajar con usted, capitana.

\- Igualmente, general. – Imitó la aludida el gesto, una sonrisa completa en el rostro – " _No dejaremos que tus esfuerzos sean en vano, Miho. Terminaremos esto, aunque tú no estés con nosotras para verlo."_

.

.

.

 **No hay mucho que decir. Esto es básicamente la preparación del final, y las consecuencias en parte de lo habido. Espero les guste, no olviden dejar su review (en cualquier idioma) y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.**

 **RedSS.**

 **Siguiente Capítulo:**

 **One Last Try…  
Before everything Collapses**


	16. Capítulo 13: On Their Own War (Final)

**N/A: Escuchar el video "Modern Warfare 2 - Of Their Own Accord Radio Chatter + Soundtrack" de fondo para ambientación. Revisar también el inicio de la misión "Of Their Own Accord" de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.**

 **N/A: Editado el 29 de Noviembre.**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Goliath birds, Goliath Birds, this is US-2-1, we have a large enemy formation near our position, reference east hill 3, 600 meters to the east, 100 meters to the south. At least 600 personnel, how copy?"_

Tomé mi arma de su reposo en la pared. El lugar estaba temblando por el efecto de toda la artillería que disparaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Lentamente avancé por los pasillos estrechos del búnker subterráneo, llegando a donde estaban los hombres de comunicaciones por radio. Ayudé a algunos de ellos a anotar datos que debían reenviar, pero era necesario que me siguiera moviendo hacia el otro lado.

" _US-2-1, Goliath 1-1 and 1-2. Solid copy, engaging. Out."_

Pasé a una sala con varias salas contiguas más pequeñas, varias de ellas con gente gimiendo o pidiendo ayuda. Algunas tenían suministros médicos o municiones. La mayoría de las personas presentes lucía heridas de flechas o quemaduras, algunos hasta tenían huesos rotos o partes en carne viva. En algunas salas visualice lo que parecían ser cuerpos cubiertos por unas sábanas que hace tiempo dejaron de ser blancas. Un grupo de paramédicos intentaba reanimar a otros soldados, mientras unos escasos médicos operaban a la luz de pequeñas lámparas y varillas de luz, algunos hasta con bengalas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo pese a la casi nula luz.

Me detuve a ayudar a un paramédico, siguiendo sus indicaciones e inyectándole un _shot_ de adrenalina a un pobre soldado que aún luchaba por siquiera respirar. Tenía una fea herida en el estómago, y dudaba que fuera producto de una flecha.

" _Deutsch-1-3 to 1-2, enemy formation trying to get around you by the right flank, how copy?"_

" _1-2, 1-3, thanks for the advice, engaging, out."_

Entraron cuatro camilleros, todos sucios y con apariencia abatida. Dos de ellos traían de brazos y piernas a un sargento con parte de sus intestinos afuera, cosa que provocó que algunos heridos vomitaran a un lado. El propio herido que yo ayudaba tuvo que desviar la mirada y, aunque no regurgitó su alimento, el asco y miedo aparecieron claramente en sus ojos. El herido fue dejado sobre una mesa que estaba sucia de restos de vendas y sangre, e inmediatamente un médico empezó a trabajar en él con uno de los camilleros.

" _Central Command, HQ Delta, we are deploying the reserve troops to support the rear of line Golf and to cover the evacuation route for the medics in line Hotel, how copy?"_

" _Yeah, say again line Hotel, over."_

" _Roger that, we are deploying reserve troops to cover the evacuation route for medics in line Hotel, how copy?"_

" _Central Command copies all, out."_

Los otros dos camilleros traían un cuerpo cada uno. Uno traía un carbón de forma humana, y mucho no me costó comprender que eran los restos de un pobre hombre calcinado. El otro traía un hombre traumatizado, el cual aun llevaba su pierna cercenada en una mano.

" _Russ-Actual, this is Siberia-Actual. The enemy is retreating and we have the chance to pursue them. Are we clear to proceed? Over."_

" _Affirmative, Siberia-Actual, but not too far. We have to keep the defensive line, out."_

" _Affirmative, Siberia-Actual out."_

\- ¡Atención, reagrupense! – Escuché a mi líder de pelotón llamarnos. Me apresuré en ir en la dirección de donde venía la voz, y me encontré en dirección a la salida del búnker. Cuando logré visualizar a mis compañeros reuniéndose una gran explosión sacudió la estructura entera, aunque salvo por algo de polvo, nada cayó.

" _Russ-Actual, Siberia-Recon-2. I got movement in the south flank of the hills, at least 3 columns of a thousand enemy personnel moving south-southwest, how copy?"_

" _Solid copy, Siberia-Actual, keep scanning your sector, out."_

\- Seguramente una pieza de artillería estalló al sobrecalentarse. – Indicó el teniente sin prestarle atención, señalándonos la salida. Alrededor de nosotros y por las otras salidas aparecía el resto del batallón, todos dispuestos para irse.

Avanzamos por la trinchera de salida del búnker. Apenas pusimos un pie afuera, un hechizo de fuego cayó cerca nuestro, reemplazando el cielo lleno de polvo que veíamos desde la trinchera por una cortina de fuego. Pudimos ver como un observador de artillería se agitaba tratando de apagar las llamas, más fue en vano y su cuerpo cayó humeante con la mitad superior sobre el interior de la zanja.

\- ¡Escuchen! – Nos llamó la atención nuestro capitán - ¡Los paramédicos están siendo atacados por patrullas de largo alcance de los imperiales mientras evacuan a los heridos! ¡Tenemos que bloquear sus entradas y asegurar una ruta de evacuación, ¿entendido?!

\- ¡Si señor!

Giramos hacia la derecha por la trinchera, subiendo desde las entrañas de la tierra. Allí, a cierta distancia frente a nosotros, disparaban las baterías de artillería a los enemigos invisibles por las colinas alrededor, en un amplio campo de batalla cuya tierra abatida y calcinada complementaba un cielo de atardecer oscurecido y cubierto por el humo y polvo de las explosiones y cuya metralla y luces de combate se perdían en el firmamento, en una escena cuya magnitud no dejaba de sobrecogernos…

.

.

.

\- ¡Deprisa, a los camiones! ¡Cada minuto extra es un herido muerto! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Tratamos de llegar a los camiones, el camino que recorríamos golpeado y sacudido por explosiones y temblores de la tierra. A nuestra izquierda otra pieza de artillería explotó, su cañón recalentado por el uso constante. Dos artilleros quedaron heridos, y estoy seguro de que otro no se volvió a levantar. Seguimos avanzando hasta finalmente llegar hasta los algo dispersos vehículos, protegidos en garajes bajo tierra, en los cuales subimos sin perder el tiempo. El terreno había recibido mucho daño, pero era principalmente de hechizos de fuego, por lo que seguía siendo plano en su mayor parte.

" _This is UK-1-3! We are at the right flank on the position SIERRA-2, and we are HEAVILY outnumbered! Interrogative: WHERE is the bloody air support? Over!"_

" _Uh, most planes are already engaged with wyverns and enemy troops. I'll see if I get something, out."_

En el camino observábamos muchos cadáveres, principalmente de hombres de radio junto a partes de su equipamiento y observadores de artillería. Había también algunos hombres y mujeres con la Cruz Roja en el brazo, tirados sus restos a ambos lados del camino. Seguramente su número de bajas será desproporcionado. Llevábamos la mitad de la colina bajada cuando uno de los conductores gritó "¡Cuidado!" y otro "¡Agárrense!" antes de que cayera una oleada de hechizos sobre nuestra ahora dispersa formación de camiones. Maniobrando violentamente, más de uno chocó con el lateral de otro, y varios de nosotros terminamos enredados con nuestros compañeros, pero solo uno fue golpeado, y por suerte, fue de forma periférica con un hechizo de fuerza kinésica. El camión se volcó y los soldados salieron aturdidos, pero pronto empezaron a empujar para enderezar el vehículo y volver a la lucha.

Ya recorrido un trecho, un tercio de los camiones se separó y se fue en otra dirección. Era la tercera compañía, que según me dijeron, iba a apoyar a otras tropas. Nosotros seguimos en nuestra ruta, camino a rescatar a los paramédicos y camilleros que estaban siendo masacrados por los imperiales.

" _This is UK-Actual to any fighter free up there, we have a threat to the main defense in hill Sierra-2, how copy?"_

" _This is Grizzly 1-3 and Stalker 1-3, circling around to get there. There's a lot of dragons in the way, it'll probably take a few mikes, out."_

" _Roger that, 1-3. UK out."_

\- ¡Llegamos! ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo! – Nos ordenó el comandante, pese a que por instinto saltamos y nos echamos al suelo. Por nuestras cabezas pasaban intensamente, más que nunca, tiros de artillería y hechizos de magos. Por todo el cielo había luces y fuego, ya fuera por la artillería, las bengalas, la magia o las trazadoras. Si no era nada de eso, probablemente fuera un tanque en llamas o los pobres diablos siendo destrozados bajo la mira de un avión.

El teniente terminó de recibir órdenes antes de dirigirse a nosotros, indicándonos, enmudecido, una depresión entre dos colinas. Allí, se podían ver grupos de imperiales, no superiores a veinte cada uno, tratando de pasar por una trituradora de carne que ya acumulaba cientos de cadáveres. Avanzando lentamente, el pelotón se dispersó por el campo destrozado y la hierba quemada, con paso cauteloso y revisando nuestros alrededores.

\- ¡Once en punto! – Gritó alguien a la cabeza del grupo. Sin pensar, nos lanzamos al suelo y abrimos fuego en aquella dirección. En dicho lugar había una patrulla de imperiales, la cual terminó masacrada antes de saber que pasaba.

" _Bishop 3, Bishop 3, this is Deutsch-2-3, request fire mission, over."_

" _Bishop 3 standing by to copy, over."_

" _Fire mission, large enemy attack formation, 900 personnel in the open, grid Lima-Uniform-4-7, Danger Close, how copy?"_

" _Bishop 3 loud and clear, fire mission 900 personnel in the open, grid Lima-Uniform-4-7, Danger Close.  
/Break/  
3 guns, 5 shots HE, over."_

" _Roger that, 3 guns, 5 shots HE, fire for effect, over."_

" _Bishop 3 firing for effect, ETA splash 30 seconds."_

" _Wilco."_

Nos levantamos del suelo y nos quitamos la tierra y polvo de encima, antes de reanudar la marcha. La depresión estaba cada vez más cerca, y nos ponía nerviosos unirnos a los provocantes de aquella masa amorfa de cadáveres que seguía amontonándose cada vez más. El teniente observó, impasible, que el resto de la compañía iba detrás de nosotros.

" _Shot, over."_

" _Shot, out."_

" _Splash, over."_

" _Splash, out.  
/Break/  
Bishop 3 good effect on target, keep firing, over."_

" _Roger that, good effect on target, over."_

Mientras otra batería se sumaba a la orquesta de sonidos a nuestro alrededor, nos acercamos a las posiciones que bloqueaban el paso del enemigo. Este nos vio aparecer, rabia y enojo en sus ojos, y se lanzó salvajemente a aniquilarnos. Nuestras armas hicieron de su destino un trabajo corto, y pronto habíamos despejado una vez más el paso entre ambas colinas.

\- ¡A cubierto! – Gritó alguien, a lo que alcé la vista y vi aparecer un mago a punto de lanzar un hechizo sobre nosotros…

.

.

.

 **On Their Own War  
D Day + X – 19:14:42  
** _ **Task Force Kessel  
Washington Field**_ **, Saderan Empire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Varios días antes…**

 **Cielo sobre Lancia, Día D, Hora H - 00:15  
Día D+90, 02:45 hrs.**

Chiyomi Anzai, conocida por varios por su apodo Anchovy, seguía sentada nerviosa junto a la puerta del avión de procedencia histórica. Por motivos prácticos, los aviones que trajeron a través del GATE eran aviones antiguos de paracaidistas, aun usados por las academias para sus tropas aerotransportadas y que eran de un tamaño y composición menos complicados de desarmar para traer al otro lado. Mirando a través de la abierta puerta, se permitió temblar un poco en su uniforme por el frío aire de la altura, para luego volver a revisar la hora. Faltaba poco.

Desvió su mirada a las estudiantes de la escuela privada Anzio que iban con ella una vez más. Todas vestían un uniforme gris similar al que portaba ella, el cual era el que llevaba en los duelos de tanques allá en Japón. El del resto no era el mismo, sino una versión mucho más práctica para el combate. Los aviones alrededor del suyo iban cargados de estudiantes que, si no eran de su propia escuela, pertenecían a las fuerzas aerotransportadas de las academias europeas. Otro vistazo a su reloj le dio a saber que quedaba cada vez menos tiempo, y no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva mientras pensaba en las acciones que abajo le aguardaban.

La radio que llevaba sonó, y aunque sobresaltada, logró contestarla al momento gracias a su duro entrenamiento y al hecho de que quería dejar dormir a sus compañeras lo más posible.

\- _Nos acercamos a la zona de salto. Preparen a sus hombres y que dios los ampare._ – Llegó la voz del comandante de las fuerzas especiales. Anchovy volvió a revisar su reloj, para luego cambiar su frecuencia de radio a la que usaban las chicas de Anzio.

\- Vayan despertando todas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- _¿Ya es la hora?_ – Preguntó una de las líderes de escuadrón, una castaña cuyo escurridizo nombre no podía recordar por la tensión que la envolvía ahora.

\- Así es. Preparen a sus grupos. ¡Recuerden, cuando acabemos, tendremos doble ración de pasta! – Le alegró que su broma fuera bien recibida por el resto, antes de dirigirse a las que iban con ella en el avión.

\- ¡Arriba, vamos, arriba! ¡Despierten, tenemos unos pocos minutos para saltar! ¡Levántense todas o no tendrán pasta cuando volvamos!

Lentamente las primeras, más activamente las últimas, todas las chicas a bordo se pusieron de pie. Conforme con verlas a todas despiertas sin mayor dificultad, facultad adquirida por el entrenamiento recibido, Anchovy se colocó junto a la puerta para dar las últimas instrucciones.

\- ¡¿Todas de pie?! – Recibió un coro de afirmaciones como respuesta - ¡Engánchense! – Las alumnas procedieron a enganchar su paracaídas al rail que pasaba sobre sus cabezas - ¡Revisen su equipo! – Esta vez empezaron a revisar que su paracaídas y paquete de armas estuvieran en buen estado - ¡Recuerden juntarse cuando lleguen a tierra! ¡Aun está oscuro, el santo y seña es "Anzio", "Pasta" y "Salsa"! ¡Numérense!

Desde el fondo del avión, las estudiantes empezaron a numerarse hasta llegar al frente de la formación. Anchovy observó hacia afuera por la puerta, logrando ver las lámparas y paneles que habían colocado los miembros de fuerzas especiales infiltrados de antemano para marcar las zonas de descenso. Revisando su reloj una última vez, se dirigió hacia las chicas con las que había entrenado y sudado numerosas veces.

\- ¡Listas! ¡Salten, vamos, vamos, vamos! – Una a una, las chicas de Anzio fueron saltando por la puerta, las pocas dudosas alentadas por las palabras de Anzhovy, hasta que ella fue la última que quedó. Suspirando, se preparó y saltó al oscuro vacío.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El abrupto golpe que uno recibía al abrirse su paracaídas en el aire fue una señal de que todo iba bien. Al poco tiempo, Anchovy ya estaba en el suelo y ayudando a una compañera suya que quedó colgada de un árbol. Como guiadas por una fuerza invisible, las paracaidistas de Anzio se juntaron en el centro de un claro cercano al pueblo, en cuyo centro se encontraba uno de los equipos SAS desplegados.

\- Capitán Anchovy – La reconoció uno de ellos. Anchovy no sabía su nombre, y de seguro él no sabía el suyo, pues siempre se habían referido entre sí por apodos para mantener el secretismo impuesto por el alto mando – Me alegra ver que llegaron bien a tierra.

\- Gracias a que marcaron el lugar de descenso. Si no fuera por ustedes, podríamos haber terminado muy lejos de aquí.

\- Nos gustaría seguir charlando, pero seguramente alguna patrulla imperial habrá visto las señales que les hicimos. Soy el capitán Spencer, por cierto. _Bravo 4-1_.

\- Chiyomi Anzai, _Phoenix 1_.

\- Les cubriremos el camino al pueblo. Los otros equipos están a las afueras y les darán apoyo de francotirador y reconocimiento. Nos sumaremos a ellos cuando estemos cerca del límite urbano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

\- ¿Para llegar? Hasta que los _fallshirmjäger_ lleguen a su posición de inicio. Aprovecharemos la conmoción de tu ataque para hacer salir a los imperiales del cuartel en el bosque, haciéndolos presas fáciles para los equipos de fuerzas especiales alemanes.

\- Andando entonces.

Caminando silenciosamente por el bosque oscuro, las chicas de Anzio no tardaron en ver las luces de algunos de los fuegos que iluminaban las entradas del pueblo de Lancia. Se podían ver algunas patrullas imperiales alrededor del pueblo, pero solo se concentraban en las entradas principales. Había, además, dos puntos de control en la Avenida Imperial que atravesaba el pueblo: uno a cada lado, algo a las afueras para evitar congestiones urbanas y robos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Spencer en lo que se comunicaba con los otros SAS.

\- Una parte se infiltrará por las zonas no vigiladas y tomará la plaza principal. El resto se dividirá en dos grupos que atacarán ambas entradas: uno primero para llamar la atención de la guarnición, el otro atacará una vez se hayan distraído.

\- Bien. 4-2, 4-3 y 4-4 les darán apoyo de francotirador desde afuera. 4-1 apoyará desde dentro. ¿En qué grupo irás tú?

Anchovy sonrió.

\- El primero.

 **XXXXX**

Avanzando sigilosamente cuales gatos, uno de los tres grupos de paracaidistas de Anzio se movía por las desiertas calles de Lancia de forma desapercibida. La cabeza y cola del grupo eran vigiladas por los miembros de la SAS, quienes se encargaban de que no se encontraran con enemigos o civiles que pudieran delatarlos. En los casos menos favorables simplemente procedían a noquearlos y dejar al desdichado por allí con algo de alcohol encima. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a las cercanías de la plaza.

\- Subiremos a esos tejados – Dijo Spencer en lo que señalaba dos estructuras de cierta altura – Esperen nuestra señal para atacar, así les podremos dar cobertura.

\- ¿Cuál será la señal?

\- Lo sabrán cuando la vean. Es imposible perdérsela.

Los cuatro SAS se perdieron entre los callejones oscuros. Eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y empezaba ya a aclarar ligeramente cuando se escuchó un extraño sonido para los locales, seguido de una luz blanca que apareció en el cielo cerca de la plaza y que alumbró el pueblo como si fuera mediodía.

Apenas la bengala hubiera sido lanzada, Anchivy lanzó la energética orden y su grupo de estudiantes se lanzó al ataque de la plaza, bayoneta calada y voz estruendosa. Los pocos imperiales despiertos que había en la plaza cayeron como moscas, siendo la mayor parte de los restantes apresado y encerrado al ser atrapado durmiendo. En menos de 20 minutos, la plaza había sido asegurada y un perímetro se había colocado a su alrededor, con barricadas improvisadas y algunas alambradas cerrando las entradas.

\- _Quick, sweet, done_ – Murmuró un miembro del SAS británico al disparar a otro imperial que quisiese hacerse el valiente, dejándole un perfectamente circular agujero en la frente. Detrás de él se escuchó un grito en el lenguaje nativo, solo para que el grupo de imperiales que apareció por la puerta fuera volado en pedazos por una _M18 Claymore._ – _Sweet~_

En la salida este del pueblo, las paracaidistas al mando de la otrora comandante de tanquetas, Pepperoni, se lanzaron en un asalto masivo sobre los sorprendidos guardias imperiales, quienes apenas pusieron resistencia frente a las balas. Las chicas de Anzio, cubiertas por los francotiradores de la SAS, aseguraron la entrada del pueblo y montaron ametralladoras ligeras Breda M30, que, aunque no eran perfectas, pudieron ser usadas de forma fluida gracias al buen entrenamiento de las operadoras y a la poca cantidad de enemigos.

Al otro lado del pueblo, en el oeste, los imperiales fueron alertados del asalto por los disparos que sonaban. Confundidos, despertaron al resto de la guarnición occidental y salieron a la carrera hacia la plaza para recibir instrucciones, solo para encontrarse con esta bloqueada y asegurada por sus misteriosos enemigos. Cuando intentaron volver sobre sus pasos, fueron sorprendidos por las paracaidistas al mando de Carpaccio, quien logró hacer que la mayoría se rindiera al atraparlos entre dos fuegos. A menos de una hora de haber comenzado el ataque, la mayor parte del pueblo, al igual que su plaza central y entrada principales, estaban en manos de las paracaidistas de Anzio con apenas dos heridas leves de su parte, gracias a flechas que tuvieron suerte en su recorrido.

- _¡Duce! Todo está seguro aquí._

\- _Igual por esta zona. ¡Los hemos espantado como conejos!_ – Llegaron los mensajes por radio de sus dos subcomandantes. Anchovy respiró tranquila por fin, ahora que lo peor había pasado. Dirigió su mirada, sin embargo, al paso montañoso, donde seguía escuchándose el traqueteo de las armas y de vez en cuando se veían las luces producidas por los fogonazos.

\- Lo deben tener difícil allá…

\- No tanto. Simplemente debe haber muchos imperiales a los que dispararles. El lugar no es muy grande, por lo que no es difícil darle a un enemigo. – Habló Spencer, apareciendo de la nada. Anchovy saltó un poco, pero logró calmarse antes de volver a hablar.

\- Supongo que nuestro trabajo aquí ya ha terminado. Nos queda esperar y…

\- Oh no, ahora viene lo bueno. – Comentó jovialmente Spencer, de forma atípica a él - ¿Recuerdas que era lo segundo más difícil de ser paracaidistas después de juntarse con los suyos?

\- Mantener la zona… demonios…

Y como confirmando sus sospechas, la radio de Spencer sonó. – _Teniente, vemos una concentración enemiga de al menos 500 efectivos. Podría haber más tras las colinas. Dirección oeste, paralelo a la Avenida Imperial._

\- Recibido. A todos los equipos, repliéguense al pueblo y tomen posiciones de francotirador en los tejados. Recuerden buscar por magos enemigos en sus formaciones cuando aparezcan. Suelen estar en la retaguardia.

\- _Roger._

\- Supongo que me toca prepararme también. ¿Deberíamos esperar a la entrada del pueblo o a en la plaza?

\- Ante este enemigo… mejor empezar la masacre en el límite urbano e ir retrocediendo si nos superan. Iré a preparar a mis hombres.

\- Bien. – Anchovy encendió su radio nuevamente – Carpaccio, fortifica la entrada oeste. Pepperoni, limpia de imperiales lo que quede del pueblo. Yo prepararé la plaza y luego iré con Carpacccio.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **07:25 hrs**

Los primeros vehículos del cuerpo tanquista de Katyusha se estaban asomando a Lancia cuando vieron las columnas de humo. A los escasos tanques ligeros les siguió el grueso del cuerpo, que eran los tanques medios. En uno de estos, que llevaba una bandera como aquella de los tanques bandera de los duelos de Sensha-do, se encontraba Katyusha, quien buscaba entre las frecuencias de radio en un intento de tomar comunicación con las paracaidistas en el pueblo. Preocupada por aquellas columnas que no podían ser otra cosa que incendios, Katyusha aceleró la marcha de la columna hasta subir la última de las colinas que rodeaban su objetivo.

La fachada del pueblo estaba fatal. Una viviendas yacían en diversos estados de quemadura, y parte de las calles y pasto estaban negros por el fuego. Lo que asumía eran las defensas de las chicas de Anzio estaban destrozadas y manchadas de sangre. Moviéndose alrededor de todo el lugar se identificaban a las paracaidistas que venían a rescatar, aunque…

…todo parecía muy desganado.

Sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, la pequeña comandante ordenó acercarse al pueblo. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta del estado del trecho del camino que llevaba a este:

Cadáveres. Muchos cadáveres.

Cuerpos imperiales se acumulaban en la pequeña extensión que iba desde las colinas hasta el borde del pueblo. Eran fácilmente quinientos, pero no podía estar segura. Aunque no era ni de lejos la mayor cantidad que hubiera visto, el pequeño espacio en el que estaban acumulados generaba un fuerte hedor y un claro contraste con el ambiente donde terminaba el campo de batalla. Las orugas de los tanques pasaron encima de dicha aglomeración, y de vez en cuando el sonido del metal siendo aplastado por el metal se escuchaba a medida que pasaban.

Finalmente atravesando el mar de gente, la rubia descendió de un par de saltos para encontrarse con sus connacionales. El grupo de estudiantes que se había acercado al tanque se llevó la mano a la sien en un vago gesto de saludo militar.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Síganos. – Indicó una.

Las estudiantes la guiaron a través del desolado lugar. Katyusha pudo ver como varias de las otrora alegres estudiantes de Anzio, siempre saltando por allí o hablando animadamente, se juntaban en pequeños grupos meramente a descansar a la escasa sombra que proyectabas las casas o apoyadas en los muros que no estaban quemados. Algunos grupos pequeños montaban un pequeño pero necesario patrullaje, a la vez que recibían a las tanquistas que llegaban al mando de la rubia. A los costados del camino principal había algunos cuerpos tapados con plásticos negros, señalando las pérdidas de la unidad. El animo era depresivo y agotado, y por un momento Katyusha pensó que las que estaban a su alrededor no podían ser aquellas estudiantes que estúpidamente siempre desviaban el tema a comida italiana en las conversaciones. Quizá las hubiesen reemplazado, o puede que fueran clones. Pero ciertamente nunca las había visto así de decaídas.

Algo había pasado.

Andando unos metros más, llegó a una pequeña aglomeración de gente. Estaba a una o dos casas de la salida del pueblo. Un número de estudiantes de Anzio, tal vez diez o doce, rodeaban algo. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, y pronto tuvo frente a si lo que terminaba de matar el mal ánimo.

La abrumó también.

Anchovy estaba de rodillas. Estaba llorando. Su arma y casco tirados a los lados, sus manos soportaban el peso de su inclinado cuerpo contra el suelo en lo que se reusaba a ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

Un cuerpo carbonizado. La ropa y la piel estaban ennegrecidas, pero en su brazo izquierdo casi intacto se alcanzaba a ver el lazo faltante de Anchovy a forma de venda. Su cara había sufrido poco daño, lo que permitió a Katyusha reconocerla inmediatamente.

Era Pepperoni. Subcomandante de Anzio y una de las amigas íntimas de Anchovy. Su rostro mostraba una pacífica cara, que seguramente quedaría grabada en la mente de todos como la última que vieron.

La tanquista solo pudo poner su mano en el tembloroso hombro de la peliverde. Esta agradeció el gesto colocando su mano contraria sobre la de ella. Dados unos minutos para recuperarse, Anchovy por fin logró ordenar, adolorida, que se llevara el cuerpo de Carpaccio y lo dejaran junto al resto de fallecidas, cubierta por el mismo plástico negro que cubría a todos los que sufrían tal amargo destino.

\- Lo lamento. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Katyusha.

\- Esta bien. Sabíamos a lo que veníamos. Es solo que… no habíamos esperado tener bajas así. Sabíamos que podíamos morir, pero lo pensábamos como un accidente en lugar de… ya sabes.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- Nos estaban sobrepasando… el SAS sugirió retirarnos al interior del pueblo, donde Pepperoni tenía preparada otra defensa. Pero tuvimos problemas en el camino. Ella y las suyas salieron a apoyarnos y logramos salvarnos, quedando ella herida. Le acababa de hacer una venda improvisada cuando… un _maldito_ mago apareció nos atacó. Me protegió colocándose frente a mi… - Algunas lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por los ojos enrojecidos de la peliverde – No pudimos hacer nada. Tras ver eso, las chicas perdieron el control y se lanzaron contra los imperiales. Ellos se asustaron y huyeron del pueblo.

\- ¿Aunque sea lograron matar al mago, verdad?

\- …no. Se escapó apenas empezó la embestida. Protegen muy bien a sus magos de nosotros.

Katyusha tomó una determinación.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Creo que… uno o dos kilómetros al oeste. ¿Por?

\- Ya vuelvo. Mis chicas y yo tenemos que hacer una visita… - Anchovy podía jurar que vio aparecer llamas en los ojos de la comandante rubia - …algo sangrienta.

Antes de que Anchovy pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo de la pequeña comandante había desaparecido dentro de su tanque, y este, al igual que los otros, se daba la vuelta y disponía para salir del pueblo. Nadie hizo nada para detenerlas, viendo que apenas podían lidiar con ellas mismas.

Apenas unos minutos después, el campamento imperial al oeste fue arrollado por una avalancha de fuego y metal. No hubo supervivientes de los que se tuviera constancia, sin embargo, algunas patrullas dijeron encontrar imperiales perdidos por el campo cercano. En dichas ocasiones, el destino común era simplemente ser pasado por las armas.

El sonido de disparos en el bosque durante todo el día no cesó.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **D Day + ¿?  
** _ **Washington Field**_

\- ¡Abajo!

\- ¡Agachen la cabeza! – Pese al grito, el pobre suboficial que lo gritó no tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo. Todos los que estábamos en esa trinchera observamos, horrorizados, como todo desde su torso hacia arriba era calcinado instantáneamente.

" _This is Russ central command to all russian units in fight, uh… are we clear in our sector? Over."_

" _Urals-3-2 to Russ-Actual, seems like that, no enemy activity on grid- Oh shit! Enemy large attack force at our 4! How the hell did they get through?! Request immediate air support, now!"_

" _Roger that, sending air support."_

Un oficial apareció por la trinchera, inspeccionando los restos sin distraerse demasiado por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Poco parecía afectarle ya a varios de los presentes, después de días de disparos, fuego, mutilaciones y cuerpos carbonizados. Literalmente.

\- Sigan disparando. – Ordenó, dando el ejemplo mientras asomaba su rifle por el parapeto. Decidimos seguir su ejemplo y abrir fuego sobre la masa humana que se cernía sobre nosotros, pese a que éramos solo uno de los muchos grupos en el vasto territorio que defendíamos.

" _To all Goliath fighters, we have a situation here. Large enemy formation near Urals-3-2, requesting air support, over."_

" _Affirmative Russ, Goliath 2-3 and 2-4 engaging, over."_

" _Copy that 2-3."_

" _Urals-3-2, Goliath 2-3 and 2-4 are on the way to provide support, over."_

" _Roger that, Russ-Actual. Thanks for the assist. Out."_

El oficial llamó al controlador aéreo que iba con el batallón, indicándole algún lugar lejano del campo de batalla. Nadie escuchó lo que hablaban, pero parecían entenderse y al poco tiempo el observador avanzado estaba hablando por su exclusiva radio.

" _This is air forward observer from Deutsch-1-2, we have a large enemy formation over here. We are under attack from at least 800 tangos and increasing. Air support here is ineffective, I repeat, ineffective. Request permission to take command of aircraft in the area, over."_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, al igual que mi siguiente cargador.

" _Affirmative 1-2, you're clear to proceed. Out."_

El oficial siguió dando indicaciones mientras disparaba por el parapeto, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Allí, a relativamente poca distancia de la trinchera, se encontraba un mago, quien parecía luchar para hacer un hechizo estando herido. Juraría le brillaron los ojos.

\- Capitán – Me dirigió la palabra – Si algo me pasa, tome el mando. – Y dichas estas palabras, tomó su pistola de servicio y se lanzó al exterior de la trinchera. Solo pudimos verlo sorprendidos, pues no solo era el infierno en la tierra lo que había allí afuera, sino que el apoyo aéreo ahora empezaba a estar bien dirigido y caía directamente frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Está loco o algo así? – Escuché preguntar a uno de los nuestros. Sacudí la cabeza, entre divertido y asustado.

\- Dicen que desde que tuvieron un encuentro en Ligs, el teniente coronel Schmidt tiene un problema con los magos… - Respondí de vuelta – Solo espero que no se le suba a la cabeza.

Luego de eso nos callamos, pues lo vimos regresar victorioso y con manchas de sangre en la ropa.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Militar de Ligs  
Día D+2**

El puesto de mando del batallón inglés encargado de la defensa de Ligs se encontraba transmitiendo mensajes furiosamente al mando regional en Itálica. Al otro lado del río una gran concentración de imperiales los mantenía bajo asedio constante: aunque casi no hubiera magos, el mero volumen de las flechas era suficiente para obligarlos a protegerse, dándoles tiempo para avanzar sobre el puente.

Finalmente lograron establecer comunicación.

\- _This is colonel McDoughall from Ligs HQ! Request emergency reinforcements! A large number of enemies are besieging our position form the other side of the river!_

\- _This is Italica's Command, I need you to clarify the situation-_

\- _Incoming!_ – Soldados y oficiales por igual, independiente del rango u origen, se lanzaron al suelo. Por las ventanas entraron infinidad de flechas, que pasaron a herir a un par de soldados que fueron prontamente evacuados. McDoughall se giró nuevamente hacia la radio, solo para encontrarse con los cables y antena dañados.

La radio estaba inservible.

Se giró hacia sus ayudantes, que esperaban ansiosos sus instrucciones. Pero sin radio, no tenía forma de saber como proceder. La fuerza enemiga fácilmente superaba los 20.000 hombres, y él poseía apenas un batallón. Las reservas de munición se agotaban rápidamente a medida que se alargaba el día, y los arqueros imperiales ya empezaban a asediar el pueblo al otro lado del puente. El río era lo único que evitaba que él y los soldados que luchaban desesperadamente fueran arrollados por los números enemigos.

Lanzó una última mirada al exterior.

\- _Plan N°5_ – Ordenó simplemente – _Blow that damned bridge._

\- _Sir?_

\- _There's no radio contact and we can't hold here untill reinforcements arrive. We will not compromise the entire operation for this. Do it._

El subalterno a quien le dirigió la palabra se llevó la mano al costado de la cabeza, haciendo el saludo militar británico – _Yes sir._ – Y salió rápidamente de allí. Algunos fueron con él, otros siguieron en sus escasos trabajos en el puesto de mando. McDoughall se apoyó en la pared y sacó su petaca con alcohol, dándole un buen trago antes de salir al pueblo: el riesgo de ir contra los planes ya estaba asumido, y pese a toda tradición de seguir las órdenes, había casos en los que había que actuar por uno mismo.

 _¡BOOOM!_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **D Day + ¿?  
** _ **Washington Field**_

Seguí disparando la ametralladora sobre el enemigo, cuando una serie de impactos y explosiones que provocaron que la tierra temblara llamaron mi atención hacia una colina a mi derecha. Desde allí se elevaban algunas columnas de humo y disparos al aire, que de un momento a otro cesaron. Nadie dijo una palabra, y varios volvimos a disparar esperando que algún oficial nos informara del suceso acontecido en la compañía vecina.

No esperamos mucho. A los pocos segundos en nuestras radios sonó el distintivo sonido de charla de fondo, que era justamente de la posición vecina.

" _Ger-Actual, this is Ger-3-3! A goddamn enemy mage has crossed our defenses by air and took out several tanks before being taken down! Our position is compromised and under attack by large enemy forces! Do we have air support?! Over."_

Así que eso era. Un mago había cruzado las defensas y se cargó unos tanques. Apenas hemos visto magos aquí, pero parece que otras posiciones lo tienen duro. En especial los de la línea principal en el este, ellos han sido machacados por el fuego indirecto de los magos ya durante varios días.

" _Negative, negative, there's no available air support, they are all engaged or refueling. Fall back and regroup with Ger-3-2 and 3-1, over."_

" _Roger that Ger-Actual, falling back, out._ Guys, let's get the hell out of here!-"

\- ¡Menos distracción y más disparos! ¡No quiero a ningún enemigo a menos de 300 metros de aquí! – Gritó nuestro capitán. Nosotros solo asentimos, y mi equipo me pasó el siguiente cañón para cambiar el ya recalentado que usaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cruce este. Norte de Elbe. Columna expedicionaria de Woods.  
Día D+6**

Woods observaba el vado frente a él, custodiado y cerrado por sus tropas. Era una de las dos únicas formas de cruzar el río que dividía el Reino de Elbe entre norte y sur, siendo el lado norte apenas un cuarto el territorio del reino apenas desarrollado y muy plano. El otro cruce era un puente, el cual tenía a otra parte de sus tropas vigilándolo.

El vado tenía varios obstáculos para evitar su paso por el enemigo. Desde campos minados y alambradas hasta búnkeres de concreto con protecciones especiales para las flechas. El cause mismo del río estaba bloqueado por obstáculos y barricadas de escombros, y había algunos depósitos de explosivos que se podían volar en caso de que el enemigo penetrara demasiado. Si alguno lograba cruzar el vado, sería recibido nuevamente con alambradas y minas, todo eso aún bajo fuego de ametralladora. Más atrás había una batería de artillería. Si alguien lograba pasar, sería un ejército muy numeroso o que estaba hecho simplemente de magos, cosa que sabía no ocurriría.

Se distrajo por un mensaje de radio de la otra guarnición, la cual protegía el puente. El mensaje no era alentador.

\- _¡Son demasiados! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin munición y los campos minados están casi acabados! ¡Las alambradas también están cortadas, solicito permiso para volar este maldito puente!_

A Woods le sorprendió lo calmado que parecía oírse el Mayor a cargo de dicho puente. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que era, a fin de cuentas, un británico.

\- Permiso concedido. – Respondió por la radio – Vuélelo y regrese con nosotros. Deje un grupo de observación que reporte si el enemigo intenta reparar el puente.

\- _¡Afirmativo! ¡Elbe 2 fuera!_

\- Señor, ¿fue lo correcto? Podríamos haber usado las reservas y tratar de pararlos en el puente.

\- No sabemos cuantos son, y es mejor enfrentarlos con todos nuestros hombres. Den órdenes de concentrar las reservas y artillería en este vado y coloquen un equipo de tiradores vigilando las ruinas del puente, con órdenes de solo disparar si es que el enemigo intenta repararlo.

\- Si señor. – El ayudante hizo un saludo antes de retirarse. Woods suspiró.

\- Tendremos que domar a la bestia nosotros solos, igual que en 1940. – Comentó, una sonrisa ladina deslizándose por su cara.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **D Day + ¿?  
** _ **Washington Field**_

Aunque algunos aficionados dijeran lo contrario, lo cierto es que nuestro trabajo era de todo menos seguro. Reconocimiento y vigilancia era algo difícil, sobre todo cuando tienes que hacerlo de forma prácticamente directa en el mismo campo de batalla. La diferencia es que solo puedes disparar en defensa propia y pasártela observando el exterior.

A veces llega a ser aburrido, aunque la visión de esos desgraciados huyendo por un ataque aéreo que llamaste tú mismo vale la pena. Como ahora, que mis compañeros y yo logramos avistar una columna de incautos que avanzaba a paso despreocupado pero firme, camino a nuestras líneas en pleno campo abierto.

Craso error.

" _US-Actual, US-Recon-1. We have a large enemy column marching towards 2-1 position, at least 1200 enemy personnel moving east-southeast at 850 meters. Request air strike over them, over."_

Y listo, otro trabajo bien hecho para salvar el día.

" _Uh, negative Recon-1, we don't have the means to attack the enemy formation from the air and all our artillery units are already engaged, you'll have to do whatever you can with any unit in the area, out."_

… genial.

Yo y mi boca.

" _Recon-1, US-3. I heard you guys needed some help to take care of the bad guys. Send coordinates, we will rain fire on them, over."_

Dios. Amo mi trabajo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **D Day + ¿?  
** _ **Washington Field**_

Karl Schmidt no esperaba estar atrapado en esa situación, pero de nuevo, nunca se supuso que él estuviera en medio de toda esa gente disparando. Aunque si se piensa desde otro punto de vista, ninguno de ellos debiera estar allí, provocando que toda la situación, de hecho, careciera de sentido alguno.

Que pena que los tipos frente a él pensaran lo contrario.

\- _Feuer,_ _feuer, feuer! Los, los, los!_

Otro grupo de imperiales fue abatido por el fuego nutrido de fusilería y ametralladoras, y el oficial se permitió un momento para tratar de analizar que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo mejor que pudo apreciar fue, como muchas otras veces, un campo de batalla de gigantescas proporciones que acumulaba una cantidad increíble de cadáveres en un solo lado. Eso no quería decir, por supuesto, que ellos nos tuvieran bajas, pero estas palidecían en comparación a las imperiales. También afectaba que estuvieran superados en una proporción de 10 a 1.

"Keep hitting them with the tank cannons! _Panzer-Actual this is Ger-2-2. We have taken heavy casualties, and enemies are getting closer more than ever! Where. Is. The air support? Over!"_

Tal parecía que el otro regimiento alemán, más específicamente la segunda compañía del segundo batallón, tenía problemas. Los magos enemigos llegaban a ser un problema serio, agrietando el blindaje de los tanques primero y luego colando hechizos de fuego después. Si recordaba bien, no era la primera compañía a la que le pasaba, pero desde luego no sería la última si seguían así.

" _Ger-2-2, Panzer-Actual. Negative, we have no available air support units, use whatever you have. You are granted permission to use flame weapons at will, out."_

" _¿Uh? ¿Armas incendiarias? La cosa se va a poner más fea de lo que ya estaba, si ahora nosotros también empezamos a usar fuego para aniquilar al enemigo. Me sorprende que para este punto no se haya causado un incendio a gran escala…"_

" _Roger that Panzer-Actual! 2-2 out!"_

Olvidándose de las comunicaciones radiales por un instante, volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente. Sus hombres seguían disparando, y las compañías de su batallón se reportaban constantemente. Los últimos días habían sido duros, pero si seguían así, podrían pronto acabar con esto.

El sonido de un motor llegando le llamó la atención. En el "estacionamiento" subterráneo que había construido, acababan de detenerse unos cuantos camiones de suministros. Principalmente municiones, por lo que veía, pero también agua y vendajes, todo muy necesario. Había también algunos medicamentos de primeros auxilios que necesitarían todos los que seguían heridos allí abajo. Sin perder tiempo, ordenó a todos los soldados sin rol vital cercanos que empezaran a distribuir el cargamento, aprovechando de liberar espacio en los camiones que los médicos y paramédicos no tardaron en llenar con heridos. Aunque generalmente había que llevarlos a pie durante la noche, siempre que se podía eran llevados en medios motorizados para ahorrar tiempo y que estuvieran más seguros.

Su mirada vagó hacia la colina más oriental de todas. Dicha colina era donde se ubicaban algunas de las tropas norteamericanas del combate, más específicamente el primer batallón de los militares académicos del ejército estadounidense. Era una posición peligrosa, pero hasta ahora habían logrado mantenerla a salvo con relativamente pocas bajas. Era casi como que el enemigo la hubiera ignorado tras el primer asalto.

\- _"Bueno,"_ – Se dijo a sí mismo – _"Hablamos de los mismos que usan todavía arcos y espadas. No puede ser nada muy dramático."_

Su línea de pensamiento fue detenida por un mensaje de del lado suroeste de la cadena de cerros que formaba el fuerte bautizado como _Washington Field_.

" _Russ-Actual this is Siberia-Actual! A large enemy force had ambushed us, and we are falling back! We are low on effective combat power! Falling back to inside perimeter, how copy?!"_

Aparentemente los rusos habían sido emboscados tras _otra_ salida fuera de las líneas de defensa, y esta vez para peor. Todos esperaban que hubieran aprendido tras aquella ocasión en la que casi los exterminan, pero no. Seguían igual de testarudos, y ahora lo pagaban retirándose de forma probablemente desorganizada hacia las líneas de defensa interior.

Vaya dilema.

" _Roger that Siberia-Actual, fall back to the inner perimeter and regroup. Out."_

El oficial tomó su arma y volvió a disparar, los camiones con heridos saliendo a campo abierto para tratar de llevar su nueva carga a destino seguro.

\- _"Como si hubiera un destino seguro en todo este infierno."_ – Pensó sarcásticamente antes de apuntarle a otro incauto imperial y abrir fuego.

 _._

 _Horas después…_

 _._

" _Ger-Actual this is Ger-2! We have taken heavy casualties and we are falling back! Out!"_

Nadie sabía cómo, pero la situación había pasado a ser desesperante. Yo, Karl Schmidt, apenas lo sabía. Tal vez fue por el agotamiento excesivo de los hombres, cuyos reflejos y armas ya empezaban a fallar. Tal vez fue por nuestra confianza en que el enemigo sería fácilmente derrotado de una vez por todas una última vez. Puede que fuera por aquellas legiones de refuerzos que llegaron sin que nadie supiera por donde, y que desestimamos cuando pensamos " _La fuerza de rodeo ya viene."_ Pero era inútil. Aquella fuerza móvil que debía rodear al enemigo nunca apareció, y las legiones extras del Imperio de Sadera, descansadas y nuevas, se unieron a la refriega sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. La fuerza aérea se había retirado hacia algunas horas, salvo algunos interceptores para mantener alejados a los Wyvern, y nuestra artillería estaba reparando las piezas afectadas por el sobrecalentamiento. Incluso parecía que algún Dios nos había jugado en contra, pues la colina con el batallón norteamericano había sido rodeada y aislada, y nosotros no teníamos fuerzas para intentar liberarlos o ellos para intentar escapar. Se limitaron a formar una defensa en erizo y resistir todo lo posible hasta que algo pasara, sin saber nadie bien qué.

Y a nuestro alrededor, todo se iba desvaneciendo. Las unidades se estaban replegando de casi todas las posiciones, preocupándose de los heridos y sus armas y dejando todo lo demás. Compañías enteras se retiraron corriendo despavoridas, y algunas defensas improvisadas entre las primera y segunda líneas de defensa era lo que permitía que los lados norte y este se mantuvieran en su primera línea de defensa.

Pero aun así no era suficiente.

" _US-2, US-Actual. Request status report on your position, over."_

Tal parece que algunos aun intentaban saber que diantres pasaba ahí afuera. Pero no debía distraerme. Siempre con un oído en dirección a la radio, seguí disparando mi rifle en lo que seguían cayendo enemigos, cada vez menos concentrados en nosotros y más sobre los pobres americanos en aquella colina. Aun así, aun sobraban suficientes como para que nos sintiéramos presionados por el ataque nosotros y básicamente cada unidad restante a lo largo de esta maldita defensa.

Como odio este plan.

" _US-Actual, US-2! We are low on ammo and with a lot of tangos crawling all over the area! It's impo- *Static* I say again, it's impossible to hold DELTA-2! We are out of here, I repeat, we are getting the f*ck out of this hill!"_

Mierda. Estamos jodidos.

Volteo mi mirada hacia mi izquierda. Allí, a lo lejos, veo una masa considerable de soldados en uniforme verde oliva retirarse en dirección a la defensa central. Nos estamos quedando sin opciones. Literalmente el único batallón que quedaba cerca de la unidad americana atrapada era mi batallón, y aun así teníamos problemas pese a ser _un batallón completo_. O bueno, lo que quedaba efectivamente de ese batallón "completo."

En el cerro a nuestra derecha estaba el segundo batallón de nuestro regimiento. En el cerro a la derecha de ese, estaba el tercer batallón de nuestro regimiento mecanizado, ahora prácticamente de infantería. Era uno de los pocos fragmentos que quedaba de la línea defensiva original.

" _Panzer-Actual this is Deutsch-3! 3rd Battalion has taken over 40% of casualties and has lost at least 70% of Access. We are out of here, I repeat, we are getting the fuck out of this hill!"_

…

Bien, esto es malo.

Mi mirada se dirige a la colina del respectivo batallón. Allí veo la masa de uniformes grises replegarse con algún grado de cohesión y orden, pero es fácil observar que pasados los hombres de enfrente se transformaba en una fuga cuya única prioridad visible eran los heridos y algo de equipo. Espero que hayan logrado evacuar la artillería, eso es lo que peor nos haría.

Mi mirada vuelve rápidamente al frente ahora que soy nuevamente consciente de la situación. Quedamos dos batallones. Los americanos siguen atrapados en ese cerro. Y los imperiales están empezando a ganar terreno hacia la cima. Nervioso, busco con la mirada alguna unidad que no sea vital para la defensa, pero pareciera que cada ametralladora, cada fusil es necesario para frenar a esos malditos. Finalmente, avisto a una unidad que estaba descansando, producto de la rotativa establecida para que las unidades no estuvieran extenuadas todas al mismo tiempo en caso de emergencia. Estaban dentro de uno de los refugios, pero espero no les importe salir de vuelta al infierno.

\- ¡Afuera! ¡Todos afuera, vamos! – Ordeno apenas entro. Apenas reponiéndose, murmurando algunas maldiciones o comentarios agotados, los soldados y oficiales que estaban descansando salen a la trinchera para tomar parte del combate. Antes de volver afuera, me detengo junto a uno de los operadores de radio que hay aquí adentro.

\- Comunícame con la artillería asignada al batallón. Ahora ya. – Y dicho eso salí apurado. Afuera me encontré con todos los soldados esperando órdenes que empezaban ya a tardar.

\- ¡Monten las ametralladoras y preparen sus fusiles! ¡Fuego de supresión sobre la falda de la colina DELTA-1, hasta que se sobrecalienten los cañones! ¡Hay que eliminar a la mayor parte para evitar que los americanos sean exterminados!

\- ¡Si señor!

Sin perder tiempo, los soldados se organizaron en sus subunidades y empezaron a levantar un fuego concentrado sobre las masas imperiales que subían aquel cerro. Pese a que no podíamos verlo, sabíamos que los americanos lo apreciaban.

\- _Teniente coronel Schmidt, esta es la artillería del batallón. Esperamos órdenes._

\- ¡Ya era la maldita hora! ¡Preparen esos cañones con toda la maldita munición HE que tengan, aunque se les fundan las piezas! ¡Fuego de saturación sobre la falda de la colina DELTA-1, a todo lo que den!

\- _Señor, eso podría llegarles a los americanos. Solicito precisión._

\- ¡Están ustedes casi en el mismo lugar que yo, usen esos malditos binoculares y apunten ustedes mismos! ¡Si se demoran más puede que no haya americanos a los que salvar!

\- _Recibido, fuera._ – Tras unos segundos, el fuego de artillería empezó a caer sobre los imperiales, dispersándolos. Eso provocó, sin embargo, que el enemigo se centrara nuevamente en nosotros, pero el efecto de salvarle el pellejo a los americanos estaba cumplido. Ordenándole a los soldados que siguieran disparando, liberé a la artillería para que volviera a sus misiones regulares de combate. Pero la cosa solo empeoró.

" _UK-Actual, this is UK-2! We are low on manpower and the enemy keeps advancing! 2-2 is out of tank's shells to remain combat effective and 2-3 has resolved to use bayonets to maintain the enemy at bay! How copy? Over!"_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Siento que estoy diciendo mucho eso.

Ahora los pocos británicos que van quedando tienen problemas, y bastante serios al parecer. No solo se están quedando sin munición para los tanques, sino que están usando bayonetas para… espera un momento. ¿Bayonetas? ¡¿El enemigo llegó hasta sus líneas?

" _Solid copy, 2-1, fall back to the inside perimeter and regroup there, out!"_

Otro batallón más que se repliega. Recibí un mensaje del comandante del segundo batallón de mi regimiento, avisándome de que si la cosa sigue así tendrá que pedir permiso para irse también. Por suerte para nosotros, parece que el mando no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados ante esto.

" _Deutsh-1 and Deutsh-2, Panzer-Actual. High Command had just authorized the deployment of the marines' reserve, they're heading your way. You've got full priority for artillery and air strike missions when they arrive. Get the army guys out of that god-forsaken hill. Out."_

No pude evitar suspirar de alivio. Pero este duró poco ante el aviso de uno de mis hombres cerca mío.

\- ¡Señor, el enemigo está penetrando la defensa americana!

\- _Schei_ _ße!_ ¡Fuego de supresión, rápido!

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Vimos cómo, pese a los esfuerzos de los soldados norteamericanos, sus defensas eran atravesadas por los imperiales, iniciándose un furioso combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a corta distancia. Mis hombres y yo, con el apoyo de algunos del segundo batallón, seguimos disparando, pero apenas hacíamos mella en la cantidad de enemigos que lograba entrar por las líneas americanas. Entonces, lo peor ocurrió.

" _US-Actual, this is US-1! We can not hold this position any longer! Our position is untenable! The enemy has breached our defenses and we are engaged in close quarter fighting! We are surrounded with no chance of falling back!"_

" _Solid copy US-1, try an attack on the grid-"_

" _Request artillery and airstrike in our position… send whatever you got! Broken Arrow, Broken Arrow!"_

"…"

…

"…"

…

"…"

Fue como si un silencio sepulcral se hubiera apoderado del campo de batalla, apenas dejándonos tiempo de respirar y escuchar el combate lejano. Detrás mío, el comandante de los marines contenía su respiración, sin hallar palabras que decir.

" _Solid copy on Broken Arrow. Major, it's been an honor. Out."_

…

…

…

Nadie dijo una palabra. En silencio vimos como todas las piezas de artillería y aviones en el campo de batalla cambiaban su orientación hacia el cerro que tanto habíamos luchado por proteger. En cuestión se segundos, un bombardeo tan potente y concentrado que nos obligó a desviar la mirada impactó la colina, y fue tan impactante que incluso parte de los imperiales dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención.

Columnas de tierra saltaban en el aire. Restos humanos regaban el campo de sangre y carne, mientras que el ataque imperial y el batallón norteamericano desaparecían en el ataque. En cuestión de segundos, miles de hombres antes vivos yacían muertos, y la colina, malformada por el castigo artillero, empezaba a asomar su silueta tras casi dos minutos de bombardeo. No sabíamos cómo reaccionar.

Entonces, sorprendiéndonos a todos, el comandante de los marines se arrodilló en el suelo.

\- _Damnit! God-fucking-damnit!_ – Gritaba insultos mientras golpeaba el suelo. Luego, tan bruscamente como cayó, se levantó, tomó su arma, y lanzó un grito de guerra replicado por sus marines. Nunca en mi vida sentí algo tan potente. Luego, como guiados por una fuerza invisible, se lanzaron colina abajo a encontrarse con los aturdidos imperiales, sus ojos y cuerpos inmersos en una sed de sangre tan potente que asustaba el solo verlos cargar. El choque fue brutal. Las bayonetas se clavaban cruelmente en la carne de los legionarios imperiales. Los que estaban lejos fueron eliminados por las balas de sus armas. Incluso los magos, nuestra eterna pesadilla, carecieron de oportunidad frente a semejante estampida humana.

Poco a poco fuimos nosotros reaccionando. Primero en grupos pequeños, luego en escuadrones, siguieron los pelotones y compañías, salíamos de nuestras trincheras y, con renovados ánimos, nos lanzábamos colina abajo para apoyar en el sangriento asalto. La artillería y los aviones se hicieron sentir con fuerza por todo nuestro alrededor, y pude ver como el segundo batallón se lanzaba junto a nosotros para exterminar a las ratas que llamábamos "Imperiales." Bayonetas, disparo, golpe, repetir. Poco a poco, pese a nuestra abrumadora diferencia en número, fuimos empujándolos fuera del campo de batalla por el que días enteros luchamos y combatimos. Esta era nuestra victoria.

Luego, de la nada, el sonido de múltiples motores apareció desde la espalda del enemigo. Era la fuerza de rodeo, que había llegado al combate. Habían, seguramente, alcanzado a escuchar y ver el desenlace del combate en aquella colina, y venían furiosos con los imperiales entre ellos y nosotros. Escuchamos más tanques y semiorugas salir del interior de la defensa central, y en los próximos minutos se completó perfectamente el cerco sobre los imperiales.

Fueron exterminados. No fue hasta que murió o se rindió el último de ellos que caímos en cuenta de lo ensangrentados que estábamos. Ingleses, americanos, alemanes y rusos. Todos por igual, con uniformes teñidos de rojo por la sangre de nuestro enemigo. La tierra calcinada a nuestro alrededor estaba regada del líquido rojo, mientras que la escasa hierba que no estaba quemada o removida se sacudía frente a la ligera brisa que acompañaba el silencio del campo de batalla. Al principio suave, por su único intento, luego más fuerte, a medida que se unían otras, los instrumentos de los regimientos anunciaban la victoria completa sobre nuestro enemigo.

Agotados, nos arrojamos al suelo, algunos durmiéndose allí mismo. Apenas teníamos fuerzas para quedarnos despiertos, tras días de lucha interminable. A mi lado pude ver al mayor a cargo de los marines, aún de pie, realizando un largo saludo hacia la colina antes de caer sentado, su espalda apoyada contra la mía. Luego, a la vez que sacaba su cantimplora y me ofrecía algo de agua tras tomar un trago, comenté:

\- ¿Valio la pena?

Me contestó, con la voz quebrada mientras se desvanecía el efecto de la adrenalina:

\- ¿Que piensas tú?

No hallé con que responderle, por lo que me resigné a tomar un poco de agua mientras observaba el sol esconderse a lo lejos.

Esta maldita guerra, de una vez por todas, había terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después, las tropas de la Coalición Académica entraron en Sadera. Nadie osó ofrecer resistencia. Pese a eso, las tropas estuvieron atentas en su entrada, y fue así hasta que se hicieron con el control efectivo de la ciudad. Casi todos los miembros de la familia real fueron capturados por la princesa Piña y su unidad, quienes fueron puestos a cargo de la administración de la nueva monarquía constitucional en la que se transformó el Imperio de Sadera. El príncipe Zorzal se dio a la fuga, pero fue atrapado en el camino a Telta junto a su escolta. La unidad de asesinos del príncipe Diabo realizó acciones de sabotaje hasta que fueron arrinconados y exterminados por la unidad de la Princesa Piña. A partir de aquella experiencia y hechos, se emitió el comunicado oficial por el cual todas las tropas imperiales debían rendirse a las tropas de la Coalición Académica, con efecto inmediato.

Junto con las noticias de la victoria habida, pocos imperiales se resistieron a la orden del nuevo gobierno. Nos demoramos por la extensión del territorio, pero con la cartografía oficial en los palacios de Sadera fue fácil trazar rutas eficaces, y en los siguientes dos meses el Imperio en su totalidad estaba controlado por Piña, y por ende, por las armas de la Coalición Académica.

Sin embargo, la última batalla había dejado un precio en vidas muy alto, que aún ahora a muchos les costaba digerir. Habían sido más de 5.000 heridos y cerca de 2.000 muertos, en tan solo seis días…

.

.

.

 _Fin._

.

.

.

 **Saludos a todos. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… es el fin. Este fanfic está, por fin, acabado. Y vaya que costó. Las prioridades e ideas cambiaban continuamente, y siempre debía luchar con mi cabeza para encontrar las ideas, sobrepasar los bloqueos de escritor o romper los puntos muertos. Mucho más no me viene a la cabeza a todos, salvo decir que gracias por leer (los que sigue aquí) y nos vemos en otro proyecto.**

 **PD: No olviden pasarse por aquí cuando se suba el epílogo, que contará el futuro de nuestros personajes, así como algunas cosas del pasado de estos. También, para cuando se suba el epílogo, la historia estará algo retrabajada para arreglar ciertas inconsistencias y faltas ortográficas, entre otros. Eso es todo.**

 **RedSS fuera.**


	17. Epílogo: Memorias y Futuro

**Aquí el anunciado epílogo. Esta parte final no tiene mucho propósito, salvo aclarar algunas cosas y añadir trasfondo. También lograr una recopilación de los sucesos de la historia (no exacta, pues sería desde puntos de vista). Eso sería todo. Disfruten.**

 **GATE y Girls und Panzer no me pertenecen.**

 **N/A: Editado el 29 de Noviembre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo  
Memorias y Futuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sala de interrogatorios.** _ **Reserve's Academy**_ **, Siberia, ubicación desconocida.  
Días después del fin de la guerra contra Sadera…**

Khoakin se sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despertarse al percibir el sonido de pasos cerca suyo. Al poco tiempo, tal como dedujo, apareció una persona en uniforme ruso de oficial, quien se sentó en el escritorio a alguna distancia suyo y con sus facciones irreconocibles producto del efecto lumínico que proyectaba una sombra total sobre su nuevo interlocutor. Acomodándose como pudiera (con ambas muñecas atadas a la silla donde se encontraba), pensó que la escena se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

\- ¡Los números Petrakov, ¿qué significan?!

\- … ¿eh?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eso fue…?

\- Tenía que hacer la referencia, disculpa. – Khoakin no sabía si era más extraño que hubiera hecho la referencia o que él mismo la encontrara graciosa.

\- Disculpado. ¿Entonces…?

\- Bueno, Petrakov, mi camarada no presente y yo necesitamos que nos cooperes con este pequeño interrogatorio. Si cooperas, todo será más fácil. – Dijo la figura envuelta en sombras.

\- ¿Interrogarme sobre qué? ¿Sobre el hecho de que estoy en Siberia en una de las instalaciones de una de mis antiguas escuelas que fue reformada por ustedes para lidiar con elementos peligrosos pese a mentirle a la prensa sobre el verdadero propósito de la remodelación? Si… puedo verme haciendo eso. – El que la persona enfrente suyo se atragantara con el agua que bebía fue una buena señal para el atrapado prisionero.

\- ¿C-cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Me lo contó un pajarito por ahí~… nah, mentira. Me lo reveló un oficial de inteligencia de la _Siberian Academy_ durante el _Incidente de Kaliningrado_. _Jejeje…_ Fue bastante entretenido verlo mearse del miedo.

\- ¡¿C-cómo sabes del incidente?! ¡Tú no estuviste allí! ¡La _Comrades Academy_ no tuvo participación alguna!

\- Eres muy ingenuo para ser un interrogador, camarada, y te aseguro que muy desinformado.

\- Él está, por mucho que odie admitirlo, en lo correcto. – Anunció otra voz, a la vez que otro interrogador entraba a la sala – Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Petrakov. – Dijo, saliendo a la luz y mostrando su rostro. Los ojos del prisionero tuvieron un leve brillo de reconocimiento.

\- General Isakovich. – Saludó el prisionero al general de su academia – Lo saludaría, pero comprendería que no puedo en mi situación actual. Tal vez si me soltara…

\- No sucederá.

\- Tch. Tenía que tratar.

\- Bien, sigamos con este interrogatorio. – Indicó el general, sentándose en las sombras junto al otro soldado – Por cierto, puede que te tranquilice saber que Sasha está viva. Con veneno, un par de heridas de flecha y un corte a lo largo del cuerpo, pero viva y recuperándose.

Khoakin se relajó visiblemente.

\- Bien, eso está mejor. – Siguió el general – Ahora, empecemos de una vez. ¿Por qué no empezamos por el inicio de todo esto? Entraste a la _Comrades Academy_ hace casi ya cuatro años con el rango de subteniente, ascendiendo pronto a teniente 1° porque le agradaste al instructor y tenías agallas. Al poco tiempo de eso tuviste tu primer encuentro como oficial de blindados.

\- Efectivamente, general y… disculpa, ¿qué rango eres? – Preguntó Khoakin, dirigiéndose a la figura aún desconocida. Esta carraspeó antes de introducirse.

\- Teniente 1°. Solo necesita saber eso.

\- No iba a preguntar otra cosa. – Le restó importancia el cautivo – Como decía, efectivamente así fue. Fue en el oeste de Rusia, donde están los campos aun verdes durante el verano. Era un juego contra la _Panzer Akademie…_

.

 **Flashback. 4 años atrás…**

 **.**

 _Estaba negociando una tregua. El grupo de 4 tanques tras él estaba exhausto protegiendo a los infantes heridos de los diversos ataques germanos, y necesitaban urgentemente retirarse. Como siempre sucedía en aquellos tiempos, algunos estudiantes quedaban heridos durante los duelos, y por ende había hospitales de campaña en los cuales los propios alumnos los atendían como parte de un juego de guerra._

 _Un teniente al igual que él, sobre un Panzer IV, escuchaba atentamente y con signos de aburrimiento las condiciones que proponía el ruso. Detrás de él, 5 Panzer IV y dos pelotones de_ panzergrenadier _con sus temidos_ panzerfaust _a la espalda aguardaban órdenes. A lo lejos, aun humeante por el combate, se veía el pueblo de donde los rusos acababan de ser desalojados con fuertes bajas para ellos._

 _\- A cambio de que evacuemos a los heridos, rendiremos dos tanques de la dotación. Las tripulaciones quedarán como prisioneros de guerra. - Odiaba rendirse. Él era partidario de luchar hasta el final, sacrificando todo para negarle al enemigo vidas y recursos. Pero el mando fue estricto en ese sentido: debía evacuar a los heridos a toda costa._

 _\- ¿Los otros dos tanques evacuarán a los heridos? - Preguntó el germano con desinterés. A diferencia del ruso, él estaba aburrido con esa palabrería. Entendía la cuestión de los heridos, pero le parecía ridículo que no hubiera forzado una salida del pueblo con los tanques que tenía antes. En cambio, ahora estaba en una situación mucho peor que en la que estaba hace una hora atrás._

 _\- Así es. Una vez salgamos de esta área necesitaran protección contra otros competidores-Respondió como si fuera obvio, lo cual, en efecto, lo era._

 _\- Bien. Diles a las tripulaciones que suban a los semiorugas. Nosotros los conduciremos._

 _\- Entendido._

 _Algunos soldados alemanes descendieron de los semiorugas para ir a ocupar los tanques rusos que se rendirían, pero a mitad de camino el cañón de uno de los T-34 rugió, mandando a volar herido a un par de granaderos. El resto de los soldados tomó sus armas, apuntándolas contra los rusos. El oficial alemán, que había descendido para comprobar a su pelotón, se dirigió nuevamente al oficial ruso, quien pensaba rápidamente en alguna excusa._

 _\- ¡¿Quién demonios disparo el cañón?! - Preguntó Khoakin. La escotilla del T-34 se abrió, mostrando a un alumno de rasgos caucásicos._

 _\- ¡Fue un error! ¡Por favor no disparen! - Grito a los alemanes, quienes seguían apuntando._

 _\- No hay ninguna garantía de que el disparo haya sido un accidente. - Acusó el oficial alemán. El tiro dado por el T-34 impacto a solo un metro de los granaderos, lo cual hacía fuertemente sospechoso el que fuera solo un accidente._

 _\- Tampoco la hay de que haya sido a propósito. - Contraataco el oficial ruso a su par alemán._

 _\- En caso de duda… - Murmuró el teniente alemán- …asume siempre lo peor. ¡Apunten! - Khoakin vio como todos los soldados alemanes escogían un blanco entre sus hombres. Los pocos infantes rusos solo pudieron levantar torpemente sus armas - ¡Fuego!_

 _Khoakin cayó casi inconsciente por un tiro de tanque. Su grupo fue eliminado y los supervivientes, dispersados. Observó que los que quedaron allí eran tomados prisioneros mientras los soldados pasaban caminando a su lado, como si él no existiera, alguno que otro dándole una mirada de lastima. Finalmente, fue eliminado por un tiro de gracia dado por el propio oficial alemán._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

\- Casi me echaron aquella vez. También recuerdo que allí conocí al desgraciado nazi reprimido de Schmidt. – Terminó su relato el oficial. El teniente anotaba unas pocas cosas mientras el general esperaba pacientemente, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- Bien. Ahora, capitán… - Habló el general mientras le daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo – Llegamos a una de las partes que nos interesa. Hablemos del _Incidente de Kaliningrado_.

\- ¡Ah, ese! Claro. Qué recuerdos…

\- ¿Va a hablar?

\- ¿Qué necesita saber? Deberían estar todo en reportes clasificados solamente accesibles al alto mando y a inteligencia…

El teniente dio nuevamente señales de agitarse, pero un gesto del general lo hizo calmarse. – Efectivamente, camarada capitán. Generalmente es así. Pero vayamos a lo que nos atañe. A los pocos días de iniciado el juego, estuviste en…

\- Camarada general – Interrumpió el teniente. – Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué dice que el capitán Petrakov estuvo allí si su academia no participó?

\- Él si estuvo allí, solo que no de nuestra parte. Lo infiltramos en la _Siberian Academy_ para prepararnos para un duelo con ellos, decidiendo que una buena forma de saber como luchan es luchar junto con ellos. Tuvimos la mala suerte de que el incidente ocurrió en la misma fecha. – Explicó el superior jerárquico – Volviendo al tema, a los tres días de iniciado el juego estabas en una de las bases rusas. ¿Qué hiciste allí?

\- No mucho. Tortur- digo, interrogué a algunos prisioneros por información, pero nada más. Luego me asignaron al campo como reconocimiento…

 **.**

 **Flashback. 20 meses atrás…  
Afueras de Kaliningrado**

 **.**

 _Khoakin colgaba un cinturón en la pared de la caseta de vigilancia de la prisión militar de la base rusa. Analizándolo, decidió limpiarlo una vez más de rastros de sangre, en especial la hebilla, antes de colgarlo de forma definitiva. En una de las celdas, uno de los pocos prisioneros terminaba de acurrucarse mientras aguantaba los quejidos de dolor de su maltratado y traumado cuerpo._

 _\- No sabía que el cuerpo podía sangrar tanto..._

 _Andando por los pasillos sin complicaciones, se encontró con un coronel que le ordenó salir en misión de reconocimiento para recabar información de avances alemanes. Cumplió el reconocimiento sin problemas, pero salvo una escaramuza inconclusa con los alemanes, no hubo nada que reportar._

 _A los pocos días, nuevamente salió en reconocimiento, pero esta vez en una misión sustancialmente diferente. Andando delante de todo un batallón, se encargó de avanzar silenciosamente hasta que logró ubicar a los alemanes infiltrados, mandando la ubicación de estos al batallón y la artillería aliada. Justo en ese momento, logró visualizar al oficial que lo derrotó en su primer enfrentamiento dar la orden de fuego._

 _La base rusa cercana se iluminó por completo._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

\- No tuve una participación muy completa, como podrán haberse dado cuenta. – Siguió diciendo – Pero me conformo con decir que mis acciones lograron eliminar o sacar del juego a una cantidad decente de oficiales y personal capacitado, gracias a la observación de artillería.

\- Te cargaste un jodido general. ¿A eso le llamas poca participación? – Preguntó incrédulamente el teniente, solo para ser callado por un golpe del general– Disculpe.

\- Bueno, soy alguien bastante honrado.

\- Luego de eso mantuviste un bajo perfil: causabas algunos problemas, pero no los suficientes como para que ameritara castigos serios. Y te mantuviste así hasta que apareció el GATE.

\- Ah sí, el GATE. Eso fue hace… ¿4 meses?

\- Algo así. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste allí? Los reportes nos indican solo unos pocos hechos puntuales. Y es, así mismo, este punto desde donde tienes que darnos respuestas más clarificadoras. – Habló con voz grave Isakovich. Khoakin solo suspiró internamente antes de empezar a reorganizar sus recuerdos.

 **.**

 **Flashback. 7 meses atrás.  
Campos de Flandes**

 **.**

 _Los primeros en reaccionar como grupo fueron los alemanes. Sin perder mucho tiempo, empezaron a maniobrar con sus equipos de tanques para formar un cerco al amplia área se suponía afectada. Dentro de nada se les habían unido los británicos y nosotros, con las japonesas detrás. Si nos siguieron por deber, miedo o curiosidad, lo ignoraba._

 _Al llegar a lo que era el esqueleto del cerco se reagruparon los comandantes de cada academia. Aunque no sé que hablaron específicamente, el consenso fue que los británicos irían a rescatar a los civiles dentro mientras alemanes y rusos estrechaban paulatinamente el perímetro. Las japonesas no estaban contentas con ser dejadas fuera del planeamiento, pero siendo honestos, nunca pensamos que participarían. Finalmente, las mandamos a desorganizar al enemigo dentro del cerco, sin preocuparnos mucho más de ellas._

 _Al rato después me encontré con algunos de sus tanques. De un vistazo pude comprobar que las tripulaciones estaban muertas en su mayoría, con solo la comandante viva entremedio de un montón de cadáveres imperiales. Me distraje con una concentración enemiga, la cual le indiqué a mi tripulación que lidiara con ellos, para luego ir a enfrentarme cara a cara con un tipo corpulento. Fue difícil, pero logré ganar y juntarme con el oficial alemán y la comandante japonesa, que ahora estaban rodeados por un perímetro blindado y muchos cuerpos de legionarios. Luego decidimos dispersarnos, y el resto de la tarde se pasó en eliminar efectivos de la manera más creativa posible._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

\- Luego de eso, un mes más tarde, cruzaste el GATE como parte de la segunda oleada en tu IS-2. Tomaste parte del perímetro defensivo en la segunda parte de la Batalla de Alnus y al poco tiempo estabas asignado al Séptimo Equipo, de Reconocimiento, de la División de Avanzada.

\- Aunque éramos de reconocimiento solo de nombre. – Masculló el prisionero.

\- Participaste en la redada del Pueblo de Coda al día siguiente de ser asignado, bajo las órdenes de la comandante Miho Nishizumi. Poco después encontraron el pueblo quemado en el bosque, con la única superviviente muriendo poco después. Luego de eso volvieron a Coda, donde se encontraron con una herida que llevaron a Alnus y resultó ser la estudiante de magia Lelei la Lelena. ¿Algo que mencionar respecto a aquello?

\- Si. Que el grupo parecía estar comandado por el sargento Roth durante todo ese tiempo hasta que llegamos a Itálica.

\- Efectivamente, y acá es donde empezamos con los problemas de confianza. El reporte tras la acción dice que disparaste tu tanque sin órdenes directas de un superior, sino de un sargento de otra academia. ¿Puedes explicar eso?

\- Simple. Indicaron que era una intimidación, y siendo los alemanes como son, no pensé que Roth hubiera ordenado algo sin el consentimiento de su oficial al mando que estaba _justa al lado suyo_.

\- Ya sabemos que el comandante de la unidad no fue tan amable con los granaderos después de eso. ¿Recuerdas que pasó en Itálica?

\- Claramente…

 **.**

 **Flashback. 5 meses atrás.  
Itálica**

 **.**

 _\- ¡Ahí viene otra del IS-2!_

 _\- ¡Al suelo!_

 _Los granaderos se lanzaron al suelo segundos antes de que una gran explosión sacudiera la tierra y gritos adoloridos se elevaran en el aire. Los alemanes volvieron rápidamente a sus labores, mientras medio centenar de cadáveres y heridos se unía a los ya presentes frente a ellos._

 _\- ¡¿Cuánto hemos matado ya?!_

 _\- ¡Ni idea!_

 _\- ¡¿Teníamos que ser los que estaban más cortos de infantería?!_

 _Mientras algunos se quejaban de su suerte, disparos de otras armas se unieron al traqueteo de la ametralladora, subfusiles y fusiles. Khoakin y 2 miembros de su tripulación llegaron con sus PPsH 41 uniéndose a la defensa con una risa maniática. La potencia de fuego traída por los recién llegados fue suficiente como para frenar el avance de los bandidos, quienes se retiraron al otro lado de la puerta._

 _\- ¿Logramos frenarlos? - Preguntó Roth mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la barricada._

 _\- En parte. Acaban de ordenar un asalto mecanizado sin restricciones. - Comunicó Khoakin. Roth palideció. Miho, que llegaba acompañada por Yukari, pregunto a qué se refería con asalto sin restricciones._

 _\- Significa libertad de acción. - Indicó Roth - Los soldados pueden hacer lo que quieran con tal de eliminar al enemigo. Varios podrían romper las leyes impuestas en los tratados de Ginebra, aunque dudo que lo hagan._

 _\- En la radio se escuchó de fondo que varios querían quemarlos. - Anunció Khoakin. Los ojos de Roth se abrieron como platos._

 _\- Tienen lanzallamas… esto se va a poner feo… - Predijo antes de terminar de caer al suelo, regulando sus respiraciones._

 _Fiel a sus palabras, las luces y alaridos de dolor empezaron a llegar del otro lado del muro. Salvo Khoakin, ninguno tuvo ni la fuerza ni el ánimo de ir a ver el macabro espéctaculo a unos metros de ellos._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

\- Después vino el incidente del dragón, del cual seguramente ya sabrán todo, y el ataque imperial sobre Itálica, en el cual la División Avanzada no participó salvo su comandante.

\- Ya veo. – Murmuró el general en lo que el teniente anotaba todo lo dicho.

\- Seguramente ya saben sobre las semanas siguientes, pues consistieron en escoltar a la princesa Piña a través de algunas ciudades. Ustedes también estuvieron presentes.

\- Háblanos de la Expedición al Bosque de Schwarz.

\- Esa expedición… ¿dónde comenzar? Ah, ya sé. Hablemos de la entrada al bosque…

 **.**

 **Flashback. 4 meses atrás.  
Frontera del Bosque de Schwarz**

 **.**

 _\- Aquí estamos nosotros ahora - Señaló Roth un punto del mapa al sur de Alnus, donde pasaba un río. El mapa había sido conseguido de manos locales, por lo que era más confiable que los que tenían las academias - Pasado este río está el Bosque de Schwarz, territorio de Elfos Oscuros. Estos elfos son extremadamente territoriales y, por ende, son hostiles a cualquier extranjero. Eso, naturalmente, nos incluye a nosotros. Son un conjunto de tribus, por lo que nuestro paso será, en el mejor de los casos, retardado por múltiples charlas con los líderes._

 _\- ¿Ideas? - Preguntó Petrakov._

 _\- Cubramos el techo de los semiorugas y dejemos rendijas para poder mirar al exterior. Eso debería servir contra las flechas. Tengamos listas algunas granadas también, podría asustarlos. - Indicó Huxley, quien por suerte para el grupo estaba versado también en alemán._

 _\- ¿Granadas incendiarias? - Preguntó Khoakin emocionado._

 _\- No, a menos que quieras quedarte atrapado dentro. - Indicó Roth._

 _\- Blyat - Masculló el ruso._

 _-Como sea, empecemos a arreglar los vehículos y preparémonos para ingresar al bosque. - Indicó Miho. Roth y Huxley fueron a dar las órdenes al resto, en lo que el par de oficiales permanecía en el lugar._

 _\- Seré honesto aquí - Indicó Khoakin una vez ambos suboficiales se hubieran alejado - Es más que probable que alguien no la cuente después de cruzar el bosque, más aún después de cargarnos al dragón y tener que volver. Si estos elfos oscuros son tan territoriales como dicen, olvídate de siquiera pasar desapercibidos: en el mejor de los casos, tendremos que abrirnos paso a sangre y balas. Aunque Roth dijera lo contrario, prepara granadas incendiarias. En el peor de los casos, tendremos que prenderles fuego a los árboles._

 _Miho se sacudió ante el pensamiento de quemar semejante bosque. El susodicho ecosistema se alzaba poco más allá del cruce del río donde se encontraban. Trató de pensar en otra solución menos violenta, pero nada parecía ser algo más que meros pensamientos optimistas._

 _\- ¿Será necesario ser tan violentos? Seríamos unos bárbaros - Comentó la japonesa a su colega ruso._

 _\- Probablemente luchen como si fueran el mismísimo diablo. Habrá que alejarlos sin demora. Recuerda Miho, no estamos aquí para conquistar o colonizar el territorio. Solamente estamos de paso. Y si debemos incendiar el lugar para poder pasar, que así sea. Seguramente habrá otro camino para salir de aquí._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

\- A la noche del segundo día en el bosque nos encontramos con una elfa oscura que hizo de guía. Salvo algunas escaramuzas con las tribus limítrofes del bosque, no hubo ningún altercado de relevancia con los locales. Una vez hallamos al dragón pedimos el ataque aéreo, saliendo por el lado contrario de las montañas. Hallamos un par más de dragones, pero estos eran más pequeños y débiles, motivo por el cual la artillería del coronel Woods logró encargarse de ellos cuando nos encontramos con su columna. No me cabe duda de que Woods obtendrá un ascenso cuando todo esto termine.

\- Efectivamente, obtuvo un ascenso. Ahora está dentro del generalato por manejar una ofensiva imperial con escasos recursos. – Comentó como si nada Isakovich.

\- ¿Ves? También tengo cerebro.

\- Aja. Parece que ese oficial alemán no te golpeó lo suficientemente duro.

\- Prefiero decir que tengo la cabeza dura.

\- Nos distraemos. Después de la lagartija roja sobre desarrollada, tu unidad fue enviada a Ligs a reagruparse con el resto del ahora Regimiento de Avanzada tras la batalla que este tuvo en el pueblo mismo. Era la primera fase de la operación "Ars Goetia".

\- _Brillante_ operación. – Comentó Khoakin por lo bajo.

\- Silencio. Como decía, se reagruparon a los pocos días, y luego salieron camino a Clunia.

\- Así es. Uno de los viajes con más experiencias aburridas que tengo…

 **.**

 **Flashback. 4 meses atrás.  
Ruta Imperial, este de Ligs.**

 **.**

 _Tras avanzar un largo trecho en dirección norte se acercaron una bifurcación hacia el nor-este, acampando justo antes de eso. Se movían con rapidez y con escasa guardia, cosa que mantenía a los más experimentados o ansiosos con los nervios de punta. Esperaban que la velocidad de su avance, con poca o nula vigilancia y en medio de una ruta principal en tierras hostiles, atrajera grandes grupos enemigos que quisieran darles caza._

 _Pero no apareció nadie._

 _Los Imperiales parecían haberse hecho humo. Si fue por la brutal batalla que hubo en Ligs, en la cual parecían haberse jugado todas las fuerzas del sector, o si fue porque las tropas prefirieron replegarse para proteger las ciudades, no se sabía. Pero los campos a los lados del camino estaban sospechosamente tranquilos, sin avistarse ni un alma salvo el campesino ocasional por allí. Era todo demasiado extraño._

 _Detrás de una colina estaba situado el campamento. Los vehículos estaban como protección alrededor, y las tiendas y fogatas estaban al interior de la barrera de acero. La noche estaba calma y la falta de presión de un enemigo empezaba a enervar a los soldados. La noche les daba la bienvenida con su paz y armonía, y varios que no estaban de guardia decidieron simplemente quedarse dormidos._

 _En este clima de paz nocturna se escuchó débilmente, como para no irrumpir la atmósfera de calma, el llamado a reunión de oficiales. El músico a cargo repitió el llamado dos veces antes de callarse, escuchándose solo las botas, algunas rápidas y otras lentas, de los convocados a la tienda de mando._

 _\- Buenas noches caballeros y señoritas - Saludó Schmidt cuando el último oficial entrara a la tienda de mando - Antes de que todos se vayan a dormir, les comentaré la información que hemos recaudado de los locales - Mientras hablaba, desplegó el mismo mapa de operaciones que estuviera analizando en Ligs, solo que sin las fichas - Nosotros deberíamos estar por… aquí - Señaló con su dedo un punto cerca de la bifurcación del camino a Rondel, para luego desplazarlo hasta dicho cruce - Y según lo que escuchamos, el enemigo está aquí, en el pueblo de Clunia._

 _\- ¿Qué nos quiere decir…? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales._

 _En este punto, Karl desplegó la vara metálica plegable que usaba para señalar - Nuestra información nos decía que la zona entre Ligs y Bellnahgo estaba despejada, poco habitada y que Ligs apenas tenía una guarnición ceremonial con comandantes poco capaces. Por lo que experimentamos en ese condenado puente, no es así. Entrevistando a algunos campesinos locales, aparentemente el pueblo en la encrucijada, de nombre Clunia, vio su antigua guarnición imperial restaurada por las tensiones diplomáticas habidas anteriormente entre el Imperio y la ciudad autónoma de Rondel. Desconocemos cual sea el tamaño de esta guarnición, pero desde luego no será ni tan numerosa ni tan bien armada como lo fue en Ligs. Sin embargo, tenemos que evitar que nos detecten y avisen a Bellnahgo. - Señaló dicha ciudad en el mapa - Un solo mensajero que llegue y tendremos a la guarnición de una ciudad entera tras nosotros._

 _\- Esta información también nos dice otra cosa. - Habló ahora Walther, el ayudante de campo del teniente coronel - Los magos de Rondel, o cuando menos los cabecillas, estarán alertas. Deberemos tener cuidado cuando nos acerquemos a Rondel, o podríamos ser confundidos con enemigos._

 _\- El problema es el siguiente - Volvió a llamar la atención Karl - Tenemos que eliminar a la guarnición de Clunia en un día como mucho y evitar que envíen un mensajero a Bellnahgo. ¿Ideas que no sean un asalto frontal o la destrucción de todo el pueblo?_

 _La tienda permaneció en silencio unos segundos, cada oficial pensando en una forma de completar dicha tarea._

 _\- Parece que será el asalto frontal después de todo – Comentó finalmente un oficial con un suspiro, recibiendo desde toda la tienda agotadas confirmaciones de sus compañeros._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

\- Sin embargo, al final del día, utilizamos un plan de Louis modificado por las hermanas Nishizumi que consistía en sacar al enemigo del pueblo mediante provocaciones y aniquilarlo a las afueras, a fin de no ocasionar bajas civiles. La operación fue un éxito total, y dejando una compañía atrás, el resto seguimos hacia Rondel.

\- Y en Rondel fue donde provocaste el incidente. Ya tenemos los testimonios de las sobrevivientes y de algunos soldados y oficiales que participaron. Hasta aquí llega el interrogatorio, pero aprovecharé de contarte que sucedió con tus compañeros.

\- Déjeme adivinar. ¿Mi tripulación se retiró por motivos sicológicos?

\- En efecto, dos de ellos se retiraron. El otro pidió un traslado a una sección lejos del frente. En cuando al resto… bueno, Schmidt y los otros oficiales restantes recibieron en su mayoría ascensos o premios por la batalla final contra el Imperio. Las japonesas se retiraron en su mayoría algunos días antes de la ofensiva, con Miho Nishizumia cayendo por Sección VIII. En la operación _Bulge_ participaron cerca de 25.000 hombres y mujeres. Actualmente, tengo entendido que las japonesas están recuperándose lentamente, dentro de nada deberán estar de vuelta a su vida normal. La capacidad de adaptación humana es terrible…

Dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo, el general firmó unos papeles antes de retirarse. Tras pasar un par de minutos, el teniente revisó su alrededor, guardó los papeles y sacó una navaja mientras se acercaba al prisionero.

\- No te muevas.

\- Oh sí, claro. ¿Qué harás entonces, cortarme?

\- Solo cállate.

Con movimientos fluidos cortó las amarras de las muñecas del prisionero, dándole una pistola pequeña como arma.

\- ¿Y esto es por…?

\- _Agent Puzotsky, CIA_ – Anunció el hasta ahora teniente – Sigue mis indicaciones y en cuestión de minutos estaremos fuera de esta base. Tengo lo que necesito, pero si te escapas tengo una coartada para que no me persigan.

Khoakin se encogió de hombros y tomó el arma, saliendo del lugar en silencio tras los pasos del norteamericano.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Horas después. Siberia.**

\- Bien… - Murmuró Khoakin mientras pensaba sentado encima de una roca con un oso muerto al lado suyo – Ahora, ¿ _qué_ diantres hago?

.

.

.

Anexo: La mayor parte de los personajes siguieron en las academias y se unieron a las fuerzas armadas de sus respectivos países, muchos de ellos aprovechándose de la experiencia adquirida tras el GATE. Miho y sus compañeras fueron retomando su vida civil poco a poco, aunque ambas hermanas Nishizumi terminaron enrolándose en la JSDF de todos modos. Khoakin, tras algunas semanas, volvió a las academias rusas y, tras unas sesiones de terapia, logró reincorporarse como miembro de retaguardia (dando inició a la leyenda del "Estudiante que nunca pudieron expulsar").

.

.

.

 **Ahí está, el prólogo de este fanfic. Basicamente algo para relajar la mente tras los últimos 3 capítulos, que consistieron en cosas más intensas, a la vez que una recopilación de los sucesos de la primera mitad y algunos de la segunda mitad. Espero este fanfic haya sido de su agrado (y debo aceptarlo, las ideas y prioridades de la historia de este fanfic variaron más que la velocidad de actualización de APM), pero está terminado, a fin de cuentas. Probablemente el próximo a actualizar sea GATE: 1940's si es que todo marcha bien (usualmente no es así, pero esperemos que esta vez así sea).**

 **Se despide  
RedSS.**


	18. Aviso

**AVISO**

Los capítulos de esta historia fueron editados para que tuvieran más coherencia, esto producto del desorden de su escritura y las cambiantes ideas que tenía para él. Este fanfic pasó de ser una reescritura más del Canon de GATE a ser una historia independiente en todo aspecto, con los resultados que ya sabemos. No es necesario volver a leer la historia, pero si se desea tener una experiencia menos dispersa, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Los cambios corresponden principalmente a correcciones de gramática y ortografía, aunque se agregaron y quitaron partes para dar mayor lógica a lo que ocurre.

RedSS.


End file.
